Demons & Angels
by Zyrx
Summary: Finished. For realz.
1. Chapter 1

A | N : Hello and welcome to my new story, Demons & Angels! I was going to make a Demon kidnaps Angel story but i thought that it's been there done that so yeah, i tried mixing it up! hope you like this one ^___^.

Disclaimer : I don't own it. Though i do own a huge Yugi plush toy which is snuggle with every night. x3

Warning : OOC, AU, Yaoi (maybe?) Grammar Failure.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hey Yugi, Yugi, wake up!" Tea whispered over her sleeping friend.

"Mr. Mutou, WAKE UP!!" Yugi's social studies teacher shouted. Yugi instantly snapped awake and found himself staring at his teacher who was fuming mad. "I do know that some of you think that social studies is a boring subject, but i do appreciate it If you don't go to sleep during my class!" The teacher bell rang and they all left.

"Hey Yugi, what's the matter with you? this is the third time this week you've fallen asleep during school.." Tea said to her friend sounding worried. "Aren't you getting enough sleep?" Yugi nodded at her question. "It's that dream again isn't it?" Yugi nodded.

_Yugi was running away from someone. He was human-sized, but something was wrong with him. He had these Huge, black wings. He was chasing Yugi. Yugi then turned at an alley-way where he found a dead end. The creature landed behind him and pushed Yugi over the wall. The creature then started licking Yugi's neck before plunging his fangs into Yugi's neck._

_"Mm..so delicious.." The creature said._

_"Yugi!!" A familiar voice shouted towards him. Then, suddenly, there was a huge white light coming from somewhere behind him.._

"Yugi! Yugi!" Joey, a friend of Yugi, shouted towards Yugi waking him up from his dreams. "Hey Yugs, everything alright?" Joey asked. Tea then stomped at his foot.

"You think everything's alright? come on Joey! Yugi's been having terrible dreams and he's barely awake and you think everything's alright!?!" Tea shouted. Joey then rolled his eye balls.

"Maybe You should have a dream catcher at your bed, like i do." Mai said.

"/yawns I do have one already at my house, though it's still useless.." Yugi said before falling asleep again on the lunch table.

* * *

Yugi left school later than everybody else did that day. When Yugi was woken up by his social studies teacher, he was given an after school detention that day, meaning Yugi had to stay an hour more at school. It was already getting dark before Yugi left school.

Yugi was walking around town already , heading home, when suddenly, he was pulled in an alley. Yugi turned to look at his attacker. He was a tall man.

"Hey You, give me your money or else!" The thief raised a knife over to Yugi's face. Yugi then proceeded to take out his wallet to give to the man when suddenly, the man was pushed by someone towards the ground. Yugi then turned to look at the person who saved him from the thief. And, to Yugi's surprise, the man looked like him! Though there were a few differences. The man was taller than him _(though mostly everyone is)_, and his hair was slightly different for the bolts running up. The 'look-a-like' then grabbed Yugi's hand and dragged him away. Yugi was too dumbfounded to disagree or to reject him.

After a few minutes of running, Yugi and his savior stopped at an alleyway. The man then poked out his head looking for the thief who tried to rob Yugi. After a few seconds, the man then turned to Yugi. He then took Yugi's hand and placed something there. He then ran off before Yugi could thank him. Yugi then looked at his hand where he saw his wallet.

"T-thanks.."

* * *

"He's here again.." Ryou whispered towards his ally.

"I know, what's a demon like him doing at the human world? i thought his kind hated humans as much as they hated us.." Malik replied back.

"I don't know.. hey look! he's turning around the corner, oh my gosh, that's where Yugi just went into!" And after a few seconds, The one who Ryou and Malik were watching ran off dragging Yugi.

"Now we know why he's here! he came here for Yugi! come on, we have to save him!" Malik shouted towards his friend. Ryou then nodded and the duo took off. They silently followed him, taking a few breaks hiding when he looked back when they stopped at an alley. Their target then looked outside trying to see if he had any pursuers.A few seconds later, he left the alley.

"Oh my gosh, what do you think happened to Yugi?" Ryou whispered to Malik. Malik then motioned Ryou towards the alley where they found Yugi, standing still. Ryou then ran over to him. "Yugi, are you alright? did he do anything to you?"

* * *

"Yugi, are you alright? did he do anything to you?" Ryou asked me. _"He did, he stole my heart.."_ Yugi thought, but instead replied,

"No.. h-he, saved me.." Yugi stammered. Ryou and Malik eyed him suspiciously. "What?" Yugi asked. "Nothing.." Ryou said. "Why don't we take you home.."

* * *

It was the day after the incident, mostly everyone heard about Yugi's experience. When Yugi's friends heard about it, they almost went ballistic.

"Oh my! Yugi are you alright?" Tea asked.

"Did he hurt you?" Serenity asked.

"Did he took anything from you?" Joey asked. This went on for almost the whole day. Though, Yugi's mind wasn't about the thief at all, his mind was only thinking about his savior.

_"When can i meet you again..?"_ Yugi thought in his mind.

_"soon.. my dear Yugi..soon.."_ Yami thought. Bakura then nudged him from his side urging him to move along as he stood in front of the gates of Domino High.

* * *

DEB : Woo! Chapter 1's finished!!

Rabid 1: /high fives

Rabid 2: /slaps DEB

DEV : WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!

Rabid 2: dunno..

Rabid 3: Review Please ^___^


	2. Chapter 2

A | N : thanks _yuuhikari _and _yugixyamiyaoilover _for both being my first two reviewers! /hands them cookies the size of Yugi's head/ OM NOM NOM NOM NOM!

Disclaimer : I own nothing except for my new Atem plush toy (tyvm ebay!)

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

A week has passed already since the incident. It also meant that a week has passed without me seeing my savior. I somewhat lost hope that we will ever meet again. To him, i probably was just a random kid who just got lucky. I probably didn't mean that much to him at all, so, i decided to just let him go. It would've been better that way anyways.

This week was the last week for the term. We will be having a week's vacation after this. Good timing though, i must admit. Because the dreams are still haunting me, though not that often anymore since the incident. And i am sure if i fall asleep one more time in class, Mr. Shinji would probably go ballistic.

"Hey Yugi, me and the others were talking, would you like to go to the midsummer's carnival with us?" Tea asked.

"Sure, when are we going anyways?" I asked her.

"We're thinking about maybe on Wednesday next week, that okay?" Tea asked me back.

"Sure, i didn't have anything to do anyways since Gramps takes care of the shop.."

Lunchtime came and we took our usual seats at the cafeteria. Serenity, Joey, Tristan, Mai and Duke soon arrived and began taking their usual seats. As usual, Tristan tried to sit next to Serenity only to be blocked by Duke, who got pushed off by Joey. Mai and Tea soon started talking about the usuals, make-up, boys, lip-gloss, and other girly stuff. Joey then pulled a deck of cards over the table.

"Hey Yugi, wanna lay go fish?" Joey asked me.

"Uhm, sure, let's play." I replied taking the cards from Joey and shuffling them.

* * *

**Ryou's POV**

"Hey Seto, are you there? hello? can you hear me?" I asked as I walked around. To most people, I'm just a normal student here at Domino High, though I'm a bit whiter than everyone else, though not as white as a corpse. Though the truth is, I, along with Malik, are angels sent by the Heaven council to watch over Yugi Mutou.

"I'm here," Seto replied to me, "Status report."

"Human insight. No anomalies. No current sign of any Demon." I replied.

"Good. We could actually be able to continue the mission without interference from that demon. Okay, report back to me tomorrow." And with that, he signed off. I closed my phone and looked at Malik, who, was staring at Yugi.

"Malik! don't stare at them, normal people don't stare at people when they eat!" I silently whispered to him. "Quick, turn your head around before he notices you." But, too late. Yugi already saw Malik staring at him and waved. "Malik, wave back, it's the least you can do after you've been staring at him!" Malik grumbled and waved back.

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

"And, that's that! I win!" Joey gloated as he picked up his cards. "Haha! okay, boys, now pay up!" he said as he reached out his palms.

I took the muffin which was in my tray and gave it to Joey. I saw Tristan hand him a piece of his Pie and Duke gave him a slice of his super-hot pepperoni pizza.

"Hey Yugi, guess who's been staring at you?" Tea asked me. "No, don't look!" she said, but i just ignored her. I saw Malik and Ryou sitting over a couple of tables away, and saw Malik staring at me. Now, me, being a good kid, waved at him. I saw Ryou whisper something at him and then Malik waved back.

"Hm.. maybe those two are lonely.." I said quietly. Joey was the one who responded to me first.

"Don't mind them Yugs, they're just freaks. I mean, how can someone be that white? i mean, just look at him, his hair almost blends in with his body! and that other guy, Malik was it? look at his eyes, i mean, how can someone have those crazy purple amethyst eyes without being freaks!"

"Ahem," I said pointing towards my eyes. "I didn't know I was a freak. Sorry Joey, i didn't know. I promise to keep my freakiness away from you now on." Gosh, Joey can sometimes be really ignorant and rude.

"Oh, wait, sorry Yugs! i didn't mean you.." Joey started. I rose from my seat and started heading towards Ryou and Malik. Everyone apparently was surprised at this because when i stood up, everyone stopped talking or eating and faced me.

"What? did i do something _freaky_?" I made sure to stare at Joey when i said the word _freaky_.

"No.." Tristan said turning back to his soup.

"Then what?" I asked. Gosh, these guys are really starting to annoy me now. Serenity then spoke up.

"I was just shocked because you're being nice again, Yugi. And It's so nice of you to help those two by becoming your friend." Aww, that's nice Serenity for ya. Too bad her brother's her opposite.

"Feh, I couldn't care less about those two. You can be friends with them, but I-" Joey was about to say something when Malik and Ryou appeared out of nowhere.

"I- what exactly wheeler?" Malik asked him, while giving him a dirty look. Joey gulped and returned to his food.

"Hey Malik, Ryou, wanna go hang out with us at the carnival?" Serenity asked. Ryou faced Malik and smiled before turning back to Serenity.

"Sure, we'd be happy to. When are you going to the carnival anyways?" Ryou asked her.

"Um, Wednesday, next week. Around 3pm? is that good for you?" Serenity replied.

"Sure." Ryou replied before the bell rang.

* * *

**Malik's POV**

_"What was that idiot doing? is he trying to get ourselves exposed!? accepting to go with Yugi and his friends to the carnival!? seriously! "_ I thought as I headed back upstairs. After we sat down, while waiting for the teacher to come, i whispered to Ryou.

"Are you nuts? going with them to the carnival? are you trying to get us both exposed?!" Ryou then replied in a calm tone.

"I just thought that maybe it would be nice for a change. And besides, we could now monitor Yugi and protect him if he comes!"

"Ugh, we could've just stalked them!" I replied using a low, but harsh tone.

"Yeah, but what would they think if they catch us? huh? what if they catch us together hiding behind a trash can? don't you think that would look weird to you?" replied Ryou.

"So? what would be so bad about it? we've done it more than once already!" I replied back. The teacher then faced the board and started writing down notes.

"Yeah, but seriously, it's kinda freaky stalking them like that! and what would they think if they catch us both together? i mean, together, together. It would look really freaky to them." Ryou replied. Ugh, i hate it when he's right!

"Fine, whatever, but don't expect me to-" I was cut short when the teacher shouted at me.

"Mr. Ishtar! quiet please!" The Teacher growled and continued writing at the board.

* * *

**Yami's POV**

_"Soon, I'm coming. Wait for me, my dear Yugi.."_ I thought as I walked outside the gates of Domino High. I only have to wait for just a couple of days and then, we can finally be together again..

* * *

Wow, that's the first time I wrote something in people's perspectives! I think that went well, don't you? Oh yeah, please review if you want to read more of 'Demons & Angels'!!

Oh yeah, if you have a better name, please include it so in your review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I own nothing except for my Yami Yugi and Yugi Mutou plush toys..

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

The week passed by quickly. After a final test on Friday which Mrs. Nakuya gave us (on the final period on the final day) we were home free. Well, most of us are. Joey, Tristan, Duke all got detentions for fighting during lunch time. Duke 'accidentally' pushed his soup at Tristan which caused Tristan to get angry and accidentally punch Joey (Duke dodged his punch and Joey was behind him) which ignited a war amongst the three.

"Hey Yugi, heading home already?" Tea asked me as we both headed out the door. I gave her a polite nod.

"Yep. I wouldn't want to get in trouble again," i told her. _"Though i wouldn't mind if i he came to save me.."_ I thought to myself.

"Oh, well, be careful! oh and remember! Wednesday, carnival! see ya!" Tea said as she walked home.

_Wednesday comes.._

"Yeah Tea, I'm on my way already. I'll see ya later, bye!" I said as i clicked my phone off. "2:30 Pm" The clock said. A good thirty minutes more before 3:00. I said goodbye to Gramps as i left the store. On my way there, i checked my pockets if i have brought everything with me.

Wallet, check. Phone, check. Camera, check. All good. Now, to find my friends...

It didn't took me that long to find them, Tea, Tristan and Duke were already waiting for me there when i arrived. A few minutes later, Malik and Ryou arrived, though Malik looked like he didn't want to be there, and finally, Joey and Serenity arrived. We were about to enter the gates when Tea's phone rang. It was Mai. She said she had some stuff to do and she couldn't come.

Joey picked the first ride. He chose the roller coaster.

"Uh.. Joey, don't you think we should do something a bit.. not as wild as that first?" I asked. In truth, i was scared of roller coaster because i was afraid of heights. But Joey's mind was made up. We were going to ride the roller coaster. We then entered the line and while we waited, we discussed who was going to sit next to who. Of course, Tristan and Duke wanted to sit next to Serenity, and Serenity was guarded by the fierce Joey. In the end, Serenity sat next to Tea while Ryou sat next to Tristan, Malik ended up with Joey and i ended up with Duke.

I had to say, i was quite disappointed. When we reached the front of the line, I was stopped because there was a height restriction. Apparently, i wasn't allowed because i was too short. Of course i felt sad and humiliated being the only one not allowed to ride in the roller coaster.

"Aw, sorry Yugi.." Joey said to me as he led me back out the line.

"I could wait here for you, if you'd like.." Tea offered me.

"Nah, you go have fun. I'll just go wait outside. Ooh! There's a hot dog stand over there! i'll go grab me a hot dog while i wait for you guys okay?" I replied. Tea soon went and took her seat. The ride started and i walked.

I soon spotted the hot dog stand and ordered myself a hot dog. I then put some ketchup and mustard in it when suddenly, i heard a voice behind me.

"Hello, little one. Fancy meeting you here." The voice behind me said. My heart almost leaped out of my body in joy. I knew that voice anywhere. I turned to face him. My heart practically was jumping up and down when i saw him.

"h-hi.." I stammered. Gosh! why am i so stupid! Here i was, in front of the man i've been dying to see and now i melted into a bumbling idiot right in front of him.

"hey," the man said. "fancy meeting you here."

"Uhm, well, me and my friends decided to spend a day at the carnival so.. yeah.." Gosh! could i be more stupider!

"Oh, how come you're alone?" He asked me.

"Uhm.. they're over at the roller coaster, i wasn't allowed so.." gosh! I _can _be more stupider! The man then smirked. Huh?

"Oh, so while they're having fun, you're all alone here by your self? that can't be right." He said.

"Yeah.. but they promised that i could pick the next ride so i can ride along with them." He nodded at this.

"Hmm.. I suppose you're right.. erm.. what's your name?" Gosh! I forgot to even say my name!

"Y-Yugi!" I shouted.

"Ah, Yugi, what a nice name. Well, I'm Yami. Nice to meet you, Yugi. May I ask, can I join you and your friends today? It seems my friend got sick today and couldn't come so I'm alone.." YES!! this must probably the best day in my life!!

"Yes!" I shouted. Oops, i probably sounded desperate. Yami just smiled at me.

* * *

After our brief meeting, we soon walked over the roller coaster. As I'd thought, all of them were waiting for me already. Though I was sure they were surprised to see him.

"uhm.. Yugi, why is there another you..?" Joey asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh, Yami? he was the one i told you that saved me from that thief. Remember?" I told them.

"Oh yeah.. now that you mention it, you did say that the guy who saved you looked like you.." Serenity said.

"Uh.. Yeah, heh heh.. But it was nothing. Oh yeah, i asked Yugi if i could join you guys today, can i tag along?" Yami asked.

"Uhm.. sure," Tristan said. It was until that when i noticed that Ryou and Malik were missing.

"Uh guys, where's Ryou and Malik?" I asked.

"Oh, them? they're around here somewhere.. they said they were just going to buy some drinks.."

* * *

**Ryou's POV**

"wow! that was awesome! wasn't it Malik?" I asked to my partner. I have never ridden something as great and fast ever in my life! Stuff like that wasn't found in Heaven so i was so psyched about it.

"Yeah, yeah, fun, fast, whatever." Malik said as he dialed his phone. He's probably contacting HQ again or maybe scanning the perimeter if there's any demons around. "Hello, Seto? this is me, Malik. Both Ryou and I are present. Yes, we are keeping our eyes on Yugi. Yugi wasn't able to go with us in the ride so he just went off somewhere." There was a brief pause then Malik started talking again. "Yes, yes, we know, we should keep tabs on Yugi all day long. But we've already been doing that for the past year now, and we just left him alone for three minutes." There was another pause from Malik. "Yes, we know so many things can happen in three minutes, but.." Malik paused again. "Where are we? oh we're just over at a stall. Yes, we're going back with Yugi now and.." Though this time, Malik didn't stop for Seto's voice.

My heart almost stopped at the sight we saw. Yugi was there, yes, but, also was _he_. I heard a couple of "Malik!? Malik!? hello!?" from Malik's phone. I could've fainted at the spot right there, right then.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Do not own Yu-gi-oh! T^T

Author's Note : As I have missed a couple of days with no updates, i decided to release TWO chapters in 1 DAY! aren't i nice?

* * *

**Ryou's POV**

_"GAAHH!! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?!"_ Those were the thoughts that were in my head as i arrived to where Yugi and his friends were waiting for us. He was there. He was standing right there. Staring straight at my soul. He grinned at me when he saw me and Malik appear.

"Oh, My! Is that you, _Ryou_?" I cringed when he said my name. Monster! what would he be doing now? Though of course, in my mind i knew the answer. Still, why wasn't he just satisfied with what he already did.

"Oh? You guys know each other?" Yugi asked sheepishly.

"Uh, yeah. We were friends..."

"Yep. Me and Ryou here were best buds! isn't that right, _Ryou_?"

"Er.. sort of.." Grr! obviously, he remembered what happened in the past.

"Wow, isn't this just great! come on! let's go have some fun!" Sigh.. the poor boy. I'm sure that the monster even looked at me and smirked. God! i wish i could just go and tear his head off from his body and feed it to Cerberus and rip off his heart and drop it into the pits of a volcano and stomped on his brains and..

"Grr.. failed didn't we..?" Malik asked me. I could only nod weakly.

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

Wow. Couldn't this day get any better? I mean, what would be the chances of me finding my hero and he was even friends with my new friends! wow! this day is soo perfect it could be even a dream! no, a dream can't get _this _good. I'm even standing next to him!

"Hey Yugi, what ride do you want to go on next?" my personal angel sent from heaven asked me. Oh my, I wasn't sure of exactly what rides are here. I just pointed at some random direction and then Yami, oh so perfect Yami, smiled at me. I could've died there, happy.

"Okay guys, we're going on the Ferris Wheel then!" Joey shouted waking me up from my dream. Oh, so i picked the Ferris wheel, well that's convenient. At least i could have a chance to seat next to him, though if he would approve.

"Hey Yugi, want to go sit next to me?" ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh!!

"Uhm.. okay." I said. I didn't want to sound too eager by just shouting 'YES!' which could've probably ruined my chances for all eternity.

We then proceeded on the ride. The view on the top was breath-taking. As it has turned dusk already, the carnival's lights shone through the dark twilight. "Pretty.." I said. Oops! did i actually just said that out-loud!?

"Yes you are.." I heard Yami whisper. Which of course, made me blush. Suddenly, we heard a huge crackling noise and saw some sparks below us. The ride then abruptly halted. With me and Yami stuck at the top. Second after second while being stuck up there made me scared. I was scared of being stuck up there for all my life. I was scared that the ride would get loose and we would be rolling over town destroying every single house and killing every single person we pass through until we reach the end of the world!! I started to hyperventilate.

"Yugi, Yugi? are you okay? breathe, Yugi, breathe in, out, in, out." Yami ordered me. Oh..if it wasn't for Yami here, i could've taken all the oxygen on earth and have died of too much air. A few seconds later, i started to stop hyperventilating and soon i was breathing normally. Though this soon ended when the ride was struck by lightning.

"What!?" I cried out loud. "Where did that lightning come from!?!" Seriously, a minute ago, we were enjoying a majestic twilight view and now, there were thunder clouds? what next!?! though unfortunately, before i could take back what i thought, another thing happened.

The ride was struck again by another lightning and started to move. Good right? but would you consider sitting in a metal chamber of death which happened to be running fast good? i couldn't help myself but to scream. I heard other screams too. Some came from Serenity, some from Tea and some from.. Joey? As i looked over to my window i even saw Tristan and Duke hugging each other while screaming their heads off.

I closed my eyes trying to comfort myself that this would soon be over and we could probably go home, when suddenly i felt myself pulled by a person into a hug. I opened my eyes only to see Yami hugging me tightly. I only hugged him tighter.

If i was a sane person, i would've probably not have thought 'what else could probably happen next?' but of course, i had to question the universe. The Ferris wheel ran faster than ever, and for the worst part, the lock on our door broke loose opening the door next to me.

Everything next happened so quick i couldn't even believe it. I had slipped from my seat and fell out the door. I, obviously, screamed out of fear when suddenly, i felt someone grabbing my hand and dragging me back up. After i was sure that i was safely in Yami's arms, i cried my heart out to him. I looked up to only see Yami, smiling gently at me. And, as if by magic, the Ferris Wheel abruptly slowed down and started working normally again. We saw some people getting off, cameras flashing, Tea and Serenity getting off, Duke and Tristan next (who was still hugging each other) Joey soon followed, Ryou and Malik next then came us. Most of the reporters headed towards me after we landed, though i just ignored them all. I just ran towards my friends and along with them, cried.

---

Well, that was fun. At least i had some fun memories on that vacation to remember. The week's vacation had passed already. I tried to cherish every single moment I had with Yami that day knowing that it could probably be the last time i ever saw him. Today was Monday, the start of the new term again. I sighed over to my seat nearly avoiding every single person who asked me about the incident at the carnival. Apparently, the story was shown at the National television (which had, unfortunately, live coverage), was produced at every single newspaper, and even made the Internet! I just sighed. I mean, is the world that boring that any story will make it to the news? sigh..

* * *

Yugi : You almost killed me..

Yami : But I saved you, aibou

Yugi : oh, thanks Yam-yam!

Atem : would you two get a room? you're making me sick!

Yugi : okay then..

Atem : oops, Yugi, i didn't mean it that way!

Yugi : /ignores

Atem : sigh.. okay, while i go and impress Yugi, please review~~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Do not own YGO so stop bothering me!! waaah!! /cries in a corner/ sob.. sob..

**Special shout-out for: yamiyugiyaoilover!! thanks for the kind reviews!!**

* * *

After the 'accident' everybody went home. Well, most of them though.

"Yami!" Ryou shouted. "What do you think you were doing back there? and why are you even here in the first place!?!"

"Okay first, i didn't do anything back there, and second of all, you know what i came here for." Yami answered back.

"Oh you darn know what I'm talking about! That Ferris Wheel '_malfunctioning_' and that '_lightning_' back there! I know that you did it!" Malik shouted.

"First, i never did something like that," But before Marik could intervene, Yami spoke. "It was _their _doing."

"What do you me-?!" Malik didn't even finish his sentence when suddenly he was pulled back. A hand went to his mouth stopping him from talking. Another hand held Malik's hands. Malik looked over to Ryou and found him being held too. But what surprised Malik the most is the person holding Ryou. He looked like Ryou himself! Though there were a few differences. He was taller than Ryou and he had huge black feathery wings in contrast to Ryou's white feathery wings.

"Ryou, Malik, meet Bakura and Marik. You guys have _so much in common_." Yami chuckled at his own little joke.

"Hey Ryou, I'm Bakura, and i'll be your new master, 'kay?" Bakura whispered as he snuggled to the now-scared-and-confused Ryou.

"And You," Marik said to Malik, "Are my new kitten, _rawr_!" Malik made a _oh-my-goodness-a-deranged-psychopath-molester-has-me_ face.

"Okay, okay, Bakura, Marik, you've had your fun, now, make your little petlings go to sleep now.. unless you want them thrashing and flailing all the time until we reach back home.." Yami taunted.

"Nitey-nite, Kitten." Marik said as he snuggled to Malik.

"You too, Snow White." Bakura said as he embraced Ryou. And, as if almost in an instant, Ryou and Malik fell asleep. Bakura lifted Ryou so that he would be lying in his shoulder, while Marik carried Malik, bridal style.

"Well, with that taken care of, we can proceed to take my prize soon." Yami said as he, Marik and Bakura walked off while carrying their respective prisoners. "Oh yeah, thanks for the '_malfunction_', Marik, and you too Bakura for that '_lightning_'."

"Anything for you, Yami." Bakura said as they headed off.

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

It had been a week already since the accident on the carnival. Things returned back to normal except for one thing. Or, two things. Ryou and Malik never showed up after the carnival incident. It seems that they got a strange sickness and they had to stay home. I felt really sorry for the two of them. The two held the record for the most perfect attendance record running for a year now. Oh well, things just happen.

Today was Saturday. After being through such a hard week, we all deserved a relaxed and peaceful weekend. We made plans to go see a movie tonight at around 7. I spent most of the day, loitering around the house looking for things to do and such. I spent most of the morning watching TV, spent 3 hours sleeping and the rest surfing the internet. At around 6.30, i decided to get dressed and go to the cinemas. I arrived there at 6.50. I first saw Tea and Mai, and Joey, Tristan, Serenity and Duke arrived next. We all decided to watch a horror movie. It was about a Demon who sought revenge on the humans. I thought it was pretty scary because of the murder scenes, but, to Joey it wasn't even scary, at all.

After we made a brief stop at the food court, we all went home. Joey offered to drive me home, but i turned him down. I told him i wanted to see the beautiful Sakura trees in the park. After ten minutes of me arguing with Joey that i will be fine alone, i went to the park.

The Sakura trees were beautiful. Even more at night. They seemed to be glowing and whenever a petal falls down, it always flew in a pretty way. I noticed that some of the buds in one of the Sakura trees were still closed while others were fully bloomed. I sighed at the pretty sight. Though i was pretty surprised too when i heard a growl coming from behind me.

"Eeep!" I shouted. I was afraid to look behind me, but, curiosity got the best of me. As i looked at the 'thing' behind me, random thoughts were running in my head. Was it a bear? a dog? a wolf? a lion? but, you can imagine my surprise with what i saw.

First, there were two 'things'. Second, one of them was Yami, and the other was another guy. The guy's hands and mouth were dripping in blood. Yami growled again before lunging into the guy. I closed my eyes for fearing that it maybe something i don't wanna look at. After a couple more growls and howls, i heard a sickening crunch like somebody breaking a tree branch. The growls stopped and i opened my eyes. I saw Yami standing, licking blood in his hand. I turned to look for the other person Yami was fighting, but all i found was a pile of bones. "What..?" but before i could finish my sentence, Yami took my hand and we ran off.

"Don't ask any questions now kid, just run. There's probably more of them. Don't look back, just keep running." After a couple miles of running, i was panting heavily. Yami and me ran towards an alleyway where he left me to rest. After finally catching my breath, i decided to ask him.

"What just happened?!"

* * *

Ooh, a cliffy! Okay, you might be wondering right now, is Yami a good guy or a bad guy? tell me what you think okay?

Hint: Of course nobody's a bad guy on purpose! everybody has their motives, now you just have to guess what Yami's motives are~

Tyvm!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I argued with Kazuki Takahashi, dueled against fictional beings of my mind for ownership of YGO!, but sadly, nobody told me i stink at Yu-gi-oh, even with my Crystal Beast deck along with my Rainbow Dark dragon..sigh.. I DO NOT OWN YGO!

**_IMPORTANT!! READ!! IMPORTANT!! READ!!_**

**To people who read this;; If you are reading this, then don't you just mind if you just click the little button down there to review it? Even a simple 'i like it' is nice enough =3 so.. please? /puppy dog eyes/ =D**

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED BACK THERE!?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I continued to pant after that 'race'. Yami looked out the alleyway making sure nobody was following us. After a couple of looking, Yami headed back to where I was.

"Well.. you just had a minor head collision and all of this is a result of your pure imagination." I gave him a 'you-think-i'm-dumb-enough-to-believe-that?' look. Yami sighed deeply before talking again. "Okay, seems i can't make you believe that this is a 'personal problem' thing.. oh wait! I can explain it to you tomorrow! yes! that's brilliant!" He shouted.

"Why can't you explain it to me, now?!" I shouted casting him an evil glare. Yami gulped.

"Because, i worry about you if i told it to you right now that... no, But, i promise I'll explain it to you tomorrow after-school." Yami told me with pleading eyes. Oh, if i just didn't have a crush on him, i..i..

WAIT! Did i just admit i had a crush on a total stranger that just happened to save my life more than once!? I mean, i didn't even know the guy! Okay, so he's Yami, he's taller than me, he looks like me, but.. that's just about it. I know nothing about his life, like where does he go to school to? what's his favorite flavors of ice cream.. his favorite color.. or other important stuff like that. I just then realized, YAMI WAS A TOTAL STRANGER!!

"Um.."

"Yugi, what's wrong? are you hurt?" Yami asked me.

"WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE FLAVOR OF ICE CREAM!?" D'oh! Why did i just asked him that?! Yami chuckled lightly.

"Er.. okay, my favorite flavor's Vanilla." Yami smiled at me. Okay, one down, a whole lot more to go.

"Sorry for the sudden outburst, i wasn't thinking straight.. but thanks for the info, Yami."

"That's alright Yugi. Did you had anything else to ask me?" He said.

"Um.. what's your favorite color?" I asked shyly.

"Purple. Like your eyes.." Then, i fainted.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of "Yugi? Yugi? are you all right..?". Hmm, Yami's voice, where'd it come from? And suddenly, it hit me. Though, more like i hit Yami on the head as i sat up straight.

"Ow.. sorry Yami.." I said feeling my forehead. Yami sat down in front of me, obviously in pain. He smiled at me weakly.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have been standing too close to you. Oh, by the way, why did you faint? is something wrong with you? are you hurt? what? tell me so i can help you.." _Oh he's such a sweet heart.._

"N-no.. nothing's wrong, I'm fine, thanks." I said as i reached his arm to get up.

"Oh, okay, you should head home now, it's starting to get dark and Joey's worried about you."

"Oh, yeah thanks. I'm getting my explanation tomorrow right? after school?" I shouted as i ran home.

"Yep. See ya until then!" Yami shouted, his voice fading as i ran further. Wait! How did he know Joey? but before i could ask him, he was gone.

Weird.. at least I'm getting an explanation tomorrow..

* * *

**Yami's POV**

"heh, operation successful." I said to Bakura. We were now standing, or hovering if you'd like, above the building where Yugi just left. I turned to look at Bakura.

"It should be. And nice performance on that 'i care about you' thing back there. It totally fooled him." Bakura said.

"Yeah.. I'm no prince if i wasn't cunning and devious. Speaking of which, have you heard anything from Atem lately?" I asked Bakura.

"No. If i did, i would've told you already eh?" Bakura said to me. I grunted in disapproval.

"Well make sure that all of the guards are alert at all time. You know what he's capable of." I reminded him sternly.

"Yes. The 'un fateful' eruption of the Planet Atlantis. Though they had it coming when they launched an attack at us."

"Yeah, but i hated the fact that a race that primitive caused us to loose Earth to the humani and we were forced to live in a separate dimension.."

"Yeah, but just look at what happened to them. One minute, Planet Atlantis, next minute, asteroid belt."

"Ahem.. yeah, and if i was a Plutonian, i'd better be ready."

"Why?"

"cause i just hate them and their little planet."

* * *

**Marik's POV**

"Hey 'Kura, when do you think they'll wake up?" I asked Bakura who was reading a book on a corner of the room. We were now living in Yami's human world mansion. Bakura placed his book down and gave me an annoyed look.

"Look, i've told you already, i don't know. You've been asking me that, all week! can't you just shut up!?" Meanie 'Kura shouted as he returned back to his book. I glanced at the cover looking over to see what the title was. It said 'How to make an angel fall in love with you. By Dee Monn' Hmm, weird name.

"Come on, Kitten, wakey wakey!" I said as i played with his nose. Every so often where i get bored, i often nip at his ears and nipples. Though i didn't want to go that far.. yet. Not until my Kitten is fully awake so he could feel all my love and all the pleasure i would give him. "Come on, kitten, you gotta wake up.."

"Five More Minutes, Ryou.." Kitten mumbled in his sleep. GASP! He's mumbling now, so it wouldn't be long now for him to wake up..

"Hello Kitten, wakey wakey.." I said. Again, i received another 'a few more minutes' from my kitten. Feeling no longer patient, i quickly reached down to him and gave him a huge, wet, passionate kiss. That seemed to do the trick.

Out of instinct, i think, Kitten replied to my kiss. Though i felt a little broken hearted when he opened his eyes.

"GAAH!!" He shouted at me.

"Good morning, Kitty. How'd you like your welcome kiss? come here, imma give you another one!" I said crawling closer to him.

"Eew!! You kissed me!! Eew!!" Kitty then began sputtering and spitting.

"Oh come on, you know you liked it!" I taunted him. But before he could reply back, i've managed to catch his lips and kissed him again.

* * *

Review please!! Even just a small, tiny sentence can make a writer's day!! It's what makes a writer get the urge to write more!! Please review!!

Yami : You sounded pathetic there..

DEB : /death glare/

Yami : HA! I don't exist so you can't kill me! HAHAHA!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I own nothing!

* * *

**Ryou's POV**

I woke up to the sound of Malik's shouting. "HEY! KEEP IT DOWN MALIK! YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY PERSON SLEEPING HERE!!" I shouted back at him. I heard a brief "Eeepp!!" coming from Marik. Deciding i had enough of him, i decided to finally open my eyes and get ready to give Marik a piece of my mind. Like protecting Yugi and stalking wasn't hard enough, i had to put up with this?! I often question myself what i did wrong in the past to anger my ruler in such a way. Though, my thoughts were cut short as when i opened my eyes. I wasn't in my room. Weird..

First, the room was painted black, and had purple curtains. Second, i was lying in a red bed, with silk sheets, which, to me, is kinda freaky. But the freakiest of all was when i woke up, i saw a replica of me in a chair, sitting, holding a book, which he probably was reading before i shouted, and was grinning at me, and it freaked me out. BIG TIME.

"Uh.." was all i could say, not that there wasn't anything to say. I tried standing up, but found my hands in shackles which were connected to the walls. Weird.. I looked down at my feet to check if they were in shackles, but, thank goodness, they weren't. I then looked back to my look-a-like, who, now, was grinning madly. Then it hit me. Like the time Malik had been practicing on how to throw a Frisbee which somehow managed to hit me. Hard.

"Y-you.." I started. "you're the one who.." I was too afraid to continue my sentence.

"Kidnapped you and your friend? well yes, yes I am." He said proudly. Like there was anything to be proud about that!

"why..?" I asked him softly.

"because, you and your friend would just get in the way of Yami." My look-a-like said.

_'Yami! of course! he was the one behind this!' _

"Ah, it seems you can finally think straight again. Good." He said before he.. licked his lips? HUH!?

"What do you..?" I wasn't able to finish my sentence, again, as his lips suddenly brushed against mine. I tried to squirm and struggle, but he had like an iron grip on me. Though i still put on a fight. I scratched his back, to no avail, 'punched' him, nothing happened. After two minutes, i started to get dizzy for the lack of oxygen and began to pass out until he finished the kiss.

"Liked that, _Ryou_?" He asked me. I was still dizzy to answer, but one thing snapped me to my senses.

"How'd you know my name..?" I asked him.

"Yami told me. And besides, your little friend back there kept shouting 'Ryou! Ryou! save me! Ryou!' so it was kinda obvious. Now, where were we?" He said before he inched closer to my face, and soon enough, he pulled me again to kiss me. After a couple more minutes, i felt like i was dizzier than before and that i could collapse at any second, but before i did, i thought something.

_'He was my first kiss!!'_

_

* * *

_**Malik's POV**

I inched farther against the wall, but it was no use. The wall was pure solid and it didn't help the fact that i was chained to it. The guy, no, monster inched closer to me. Probably to kiss me again no doubt. I just heard Ryou shouting at me a few minutes ago, but now it was silent ago. The monster had already kissed me more than 6 times now and he still wanted more! By now, i thought that he would be already tired, but noo, he just seemed to be more and more alive with each kiss!

"Come here, kitten.." He purred. Eew! DISGUSTING!

"Get away from me, you freak!" I said kicking at him wildly. To my bad luck, he caught my right foot and placed his against it, holding it down. He soon caught my other leg and pinned it down too. Now, i was at the mercy of the crazy molester. I lifted my arms to try and stop his head from closing in, but he caught my hands and with his own, spread it across the bed. Now i was free to him to do whatever he wanted.

"What should i do? my little kitten's been _naughty_.. oh! he deserves a _punishment_.." He said before licking his lips, i cringed at the sight of it. I closed my eyes, repeatedly chanting 'this can't be happening!' all over my head, but was proven wrong again, when his slimy lips touched mine.

* * *

**Marik's POV**

Oh, he's soo cute! he looks like a little frightened kitty when he's struggling against me! He even tried to kick me in the place where-no-man-should-be-kicked, but i pinned him down easily. After that, he tried to stop my head by using his hands, but, i easily pinned those too. Now he was at my complete mercy. He started to whimper, but i think he had some sort of pride as a man to not whimper as he shut up quickly, trying to act brave. I licked my lips as the sight in front of me just.. turns me on so.

"What should i do? my little kitten's been _naughty_.. oh! he deserves a _punishment_.." I said to him. I leaned down to him, who was now closing his eyes and kissed him. Oh how his sweet taste turns me so! I could have almost melted into a puddle right there! Oh, my little kitten, oh how i love you so. After pulling back from my kiss, i lifted my head to gaze at my prize. He was a little flushed, obviously light-headed and was sweating. But that was before i felt something nudge me between my hips.

"Oh!" he said, before turning bright red. I grinned at him and smirked. "Ah!" he said, whimpering as i grinded both of _ours _together.

Oh how i love my kitten.. sigh..

* * *

Review please!! Unless you want for Marik to suddenly appear in your room and.. oh wait, YOU'D like that wouldn't you!? WOULDN'T YOU!?! xD lol, random yeah, so anyways, please Review for Malik's sake ^__^

Malik : h..e..l..p.. me...

Marik : Kitty!! /glomps on Malik/

Malik : hel...p...

Yami : No me and Yugi?

Yugi : Aw..

Atem : I'm not even here.. just a brief mention then 'poof!' left there to dust away..

DEB : sorry Atem, but your time's not there yet, okay? you just need to wait more..

Atem : like the way you're waiting for the person who's reading this to manage to spend a minute to write a review?

DEB : Absolutely. Review Please!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I own nothing! Okay? good. Now, onto the story!!

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

My mind was still hazy from last night's events. From a peaceful break in the park then the next thing i knew i was being dragged into a part of town with Yami, who i some-what like, again managed to pop out of nowhere. Seriously, he's like a mole that would appear in any moment, whisking me off my feet, saving me off. Though, it is nice to be saved by him.. But enough of that. The things that have been in my head all day and night was the fact that i 'saw' Yami 'kill' someone, though i never saw it, since i didn't actually see any blood or body, just bones, which is again, weird. And that we were chased by mysterious figures which somehow i avoided to see but Yami did, clearly.

And another fact was how did he know Joey would freak-out when i get home late? I know anybody would be.. but, i did tell Joey i'm old enough to go to the park by myself, right? So how did he know Joey is very over-protective of his friends? is he like, stalking me or something? The mere thought of it just gave me the creeps. Seriously, stalking is very weird and often results in: a) Restraining orders, b) Imprisonment or c) Forced to leave the country. Seriously, the kind of people that i hate are stalkers. _(/wink /wink)_

Shoving the dark thoughts aside, i quickly thought about the nice things that happened to me last night. One, i managed to learn what Yami's favorite ice-cream flavor is Vanilla, and he likes the color purple. I thought of maybe writing a data list like things with : What's Your favorite anime? what's your favorite card? etc.. but, Yami might think it's weird..

Speaking of weird, the weirdest thing happened at school today! Duke and Tristan weren't arguing anymore! what a miracle! though i suspect something along the lines of _'leave my sister alone or else i will have the cops on you two!!' _I kinda hate to say it, but life's boring and quiet without the normal quarreling of those two.. And you can imagine the shock of the cafeteria when they both sat down and just ate without saying a word to each other! _(much to the delight of the kitchen staff, especially the janitors..)_ I even heard a couple of gasps coming from the students and a few whispers of _'are they okay?' 'did they eat anything bad today?' 'oh my gosh, the world's gonna end isn't it?'_ which, we all laughed at.

Another thing that keeps bugging me is my anxiety for Yami's explanation. Though i knew not better to get my hopes up for him to tell exactly what's going on. Oh well, it seems i just had to trust him for the truth.

* * *

**Yami's POV**

"Boy was he easy to fool or what?!" I said to Marik as I sat down the sofa. I noticed Marik's little pet or his 'kitty' as he prefers to call it, has already woken up along with Bakura's petling. I have to say, when Marik greeted me home, i didn't exactly expected it. Marik's kitten's mouth was still being ravished by Marik while being held close to him. Needless to say, i was a bit mortified.

I checked up on Ryou first because i knew that Marik still needed a couple more minutes with his pet and i owe him that alone time. So, i went towards Bakura's room to see Ryou. Thank goodness (or badness as I should say..) that when i entered Bakura's room, the two weren't 'making out'. I checked Ryou for a couple of minutes but left after a couple of minutes later. I didn't exactly had enough energy to do much anymore since with that 'show' earlier with Yugi.

Needless to say, it was probably one of the best ideas i ever had. Of course, Bakura pitched in with the idea of just one demon rather than my original idea of a hundred demons. He said that if i brought a hundred, they probably might go and attack Yugi, so i just went along with one. After acquiring my demon to kill, i soon headed out to stalk Yugi in hopes that he will go somewhere private and with no suspects.. And, good little Yugi just participated in it. He chose to see the park for their cherry blossoms. So, to go along with my plan, i stalked Yugi (with the demon in tow) and when he finally stopped to gaze at an old tree, i set the demon free. Of course i had him in chains, but i still made sure that he would get no contact with Yugi. The demon then growled which caught Yugi's attention. So, i stepped in and 'saved the day'. Of course, it did help that i was super powerful so i killed the demon pretty easily.

Next, i lead him towards an alley. I told him that 'there might be more'. So that he would believe me. And i was right! Again! I acted trying to look out for any signs of danger before i headed back to him. He then poured me with the questions. I knew that this would come, so i just told him to wait for me tomorrow before i can tell him about it. Then, from out of the blue, he asked me a silly question.

"What's your favorite flavor of ice-cream?" He said.

"Vanilla." I replied. Oops, it seems that Yugi didn't understand the meaning of the sentence!

Ha! Yugi would be an easy win for sure..

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

It was now after-school. It's a 'now-or-never' situation. I practically sped off the classroom as soon as i heard the bell ring. I didn't even bother to pick my smelly gym clothes from my locker, which definitely needed a wash by the way, and just headed off to look for Yami. I knew that he would probably be somewhere near the school, waiting for me. As i ran towards the door, i managed to duck a passing lightning pole for the science lab, managed to jump over a fallen trolley with a couple of VHS tapes littering the floor and, managed not to slip in the newly-washed floor.

My heart almost leapt from joy when i saw Yami standing across the street. I checked both sides of me, seeing if there's any passing cars to either side, good, before i walked towards Yami.

"Hey Yami. Ready for my questions?" I said to him.

"Sure. But, do you mind if we go somewhere private? like the park? or something?" He asked.

"Sure. we could go to the park three blocks from my house so you can explain everything to me." I said giving him a 'you-better-be-ready' smile. Yami nodded weakly. Once reaching our destination (which to my happiness was empty). I sat down on one of the swings while Yami took the next one beside me.

"Okay. Where do we start with all of this?" He started.

"Okay.." i said before taking a deep breath. "first, how come you always show up when I'm in trouble? are you, like, stalking me?" Yami thought for a second before replying.

"You could say that.." He said.

"Yami, i need a real answer." I said.

"Okay! okay! The truth is.. I'm your guardian demon."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

DEB : Okay, okay. So you're probably thinking "Yugi's too smart _not _to believe in something like _that_!" But, bear in mind, Yami's a master liar.

Yami : I'm a master of disguise too ^___^

DEB : Yes.. we're very familiar with your... talents..

Yami : ^__^

DEB : Anyways... Please Review ^___^

Yami : /nervous laughter/

Yugi : /sweat drop/ REVIEW PLEASE~


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I do not won Yu-gioh! only the trading cards, the plushies, the cds and other random memorabilia i bought ^_^ (or Barney!)

* * *

**Serenity's POV**

I've got to hand it to Mokuba, his idea to shut Tristan and Duke up worked real good! I can still imagine their faces when i told them that..

_"Hey Serenity, wanna go out with me?" Duke said in his seductive tone._

_"No! She's going out with me, right Serenity?" Tristan quickly interfered. Before Serenity could speak again Duke countered._

_"No! She'd rather go with me! I'm better looking and i have my own theme song!" Duke said raising an MP3 player from his pockets._

_"Well at least if i have my own theme music, it's not 'SexyBack'!!" Tristan shouted._

_"Well at least mine's not a kiddy song! "I love you, You love me, we're a happy family"!! At least my theme song's by someone real!" Duke shouted._

_"Barney's real! i see him every time i pass by the clown shop!" Tristan said flailing his hands around._

_"That's a purple clown with a green belly!" Duke shouted back, obviously annoyed by Tristan's obsession with Barney._

_"No he's not a clown! He's a magic dinosaur that lives in the bottom of our hearts~" Tristan said, eyes twinkling. _

_"Ugh, i'm sick of this, come on Serenity." Duke said pulling Serenity away from a reminiscing Tristan. Though, Tristan's thought bubbles popped when Duke ran off dragging Serenity off._

_"Hey! She's going to date me!!" Tristan shouted, running after Duke and the now-confused Serenity._

_"Well, too bad! You can just go and date Barney!!" Duke shouted over his shoulders._

_"Nuh-uh! I like Serenity more!!" Tristan said catching up to them. _

_"Uh guys, i'm not the last slice of pizza! let me go!" Serenity shouted._

_"See what you did? you angered her!" Tristan said approaching Serenity._

_"No, she's only angry at you and your obsession with a purple dinosaur which does not exist!!" Duke shouted._

_"well at least i'm not a girly-man!" Tristan said poking his tongue out._

_'these guys are idiots..' Serenity thought. She then raised both her hands up signaling the two to be quiet. "GUYS! SHUT UP!!" She shouted. "Okay, first, i know that you two like me, but i can only date one of you." before Duke or Tristan could interfere, Serenity started again. "So, we will have a contest to see who can go out with me." Serenity said waiting for the two's replies._

_"What contest, baby?" Duke said, in his oh-so-seductive tone._

_"Bring it on!" Tristan said curling up his fists._

_"First, don't call me baby. Second, this is not a fight." Serenity said._

_"Then what is it?" The two asked at the same time._

_"Okay, the contest is, that I'm going to date the person who can go along with my new rules for a week." _

_"What rules, honey?" Duke said._

_"Okay," Serenity said ignoring Duke's 'compliment'. "these will be my new rules. First, You two would only speak when a person asks you. Second, you two would not argue for the week, Third, you two would have to act like best-friends." _

_"WHAT!?!" The two shouted._

_"I can't do those, baby. That guy's a lunatic, nobody can be best friends with him!" Duke said, embracing Serenity._

_"Yeah! and hey! let go of her, girly-man!" Serenity broke off the embrace._

_"Guys, either you do this or i won't date EITHER of you!" That seemed to shut the two up. "Good. It's okay if neither of you wants to do this, i can just go and date someone else.." Serenity threatened. _

_"NO!" The two shouted._

_"Okay then. It's settled. The competition starts tomorrow. Come on guys, this will be good for the two of you.."_

And now, Serenity is sitting next to the two of them in the cafeteria. _'I have to say, it's quite weird to see the two of them not arguing..'_

"Duke, buddy, can you please pass me one of your fries?" Tristan said, with a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Sure, _buddy_." Duke said passing the fry towards Tristan. Serenity smiled at this.

"Now, isn't that nice?" Serenity said clapping her hands together. Duke and Tristan gave her a weak smile.

_'Only 4 more days.. you can do this Duke! you've charmed hundreds of girls before, lived through a rough childhood with that constant Barney show in the tv, so this will be a child's play!'_ Duke thought to himself.

_'I love you, you love me, we are a happy family __with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too~'_ Tristan sang in his head.

_'This will be a fascinating week..' _Serenity thought, smiling to herself.

* * *

DEB : sorry for the filler chapter, i just had to write it xD

Tristan : /hugging a Barney plushie/ 'I love you, you love mee..'

Duke : Ignore him and you'll be fine ^_^

Serenity : Wow, i never imagined that I would be having a chapter of my own..

Tea : Though it's not much of a chapter..

Serenity : well, anyways, Please Review!!

* * *

_In Memory of Tristan's voice..._

_'I love you, you love me, we are a happy family. With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, wont you say you love me too?'_

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! =D


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story but the plot. I also do not own anything anime or not, that is mentioned or used in this fanfic ^__^

Author's Note : Since i did a filler chapter last time, i felt i had to do a proper chapter this time ^__^

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

What is he taking me for? a fool? grr

"WHAT!?!" I shouted. A guardian demon, . Very funny.

"Shussh!" Yami said calming me down.

"Yami, come on. Tell me the real answer, how can you know that i'm in trouble at times and happen to save me all the time?" I was getting annoyed at each second passing by.

"Yugi, look at me. I'm telling you the answer, i am your guardian demon." Yami reassured me.

"Yami, i need to know the truth." But before Yami could answer, i spoke. "So, unless you're willing to tell me the truth, goodbye." I said before turning to walk home. If Yami wasn't going to be honest with me, then i'm just going. I'm going to leave him and his lies. How can he expect me to trust him if he just takes me for a little child who he expects to believe in a simple lie like that! Ha! "A guardian demon? do you think i am simple-minded enough to believe that!? Well, i hope you had enough fun. 'Cause you're never seeing me ever again!" I shouted angrily at him. I walked for about three steps before i felt an arm around me. I turned to look at Yami hugging me.

"Yugi.. i'm sorry, but i'm not lying.." Yami whispered in my ear. Oh how his voice is so.. seductive!

"Yami, if you're not lying then, show me some proof.." I knew i couldn't stand being angry at him, even if i didn't know him that well..

"Hm.. okay.." Yami said before stepping back.

"yami.. what..?" I barely made a sentence before two huge black, feathery wings appeared from Yami's back.

"This.. Is my true form.." Yami said, smiling at me uneasily.

That smile was the last thing i saw before i fainted.

* * *

When i woke up, i had a terrible headache. "Ow.." I mumbled. 'huh? this isn't my room?' I thought. The room i was now in was painted black. the bed (which i was lying on) was a purple bed with black silk sheets. I then heard a couple of voices coming from the door next to me.

"But, Yami, don't you think that was dangerous?" An unknown voice spoke. 'Yami?'

"But, Bakura, that was all i could do, there were a couple of assassins there.." Yami's voice said. 'Assassins?'

"Well, you didn't have to show your true form at him!" Another voice i didn't know shouted. He was obviously angry at Yami showing me his wings.

"Well, i'm soorry! I had to tell him about it! He was about to leave.." Yami's said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! You had to save him, like all the other times! Just because you're in love with him doesn't mean-" The first voice said.

'in love? with me? =D'

"Who told you i'm in love with him?!" Yami said. Though, even if i wasn't sure if they were talking about me, i blushed. I turned to move but a sudden pain came from my back. I fought the urge to groan, but failed.

"unngh!" I said. I must have either a) been really loud or b) they were really close, because the second later, the three of them came bursting to the room.

"Yugi? are you alright?" Yami said. I noticed that he was a little red.

"uh.. I'm f-fine.." I mumbled, looking down at the floor. One of the voices must have noticed that i was blushing because the next second..

"Eh, Yami, i think you're little friend here heard you.." The voice said (okay, Yugi wasn't looking at them 'kay?)

"Heard me? what?" Yami said, confused. Then, a second later, Yami spoke. "oh.." He said. I blushed even more.

"Aww, 'Kura, lookie at them! They're both blushing!" The second voice said causing me to blush even more.

"Well Marik, i think we should leave the two cuddle-bunnies alone." The first voice said.

"." Yami said angrily. I then heard a door slam and their hysterical laughter soon filled the room until it faded away.

'Oh boy..' I thought.

"Uh, hey Yugi.. are you erm.. alright?" Yami asked unsteadily.

"Uh.. yeah.. i'm f-fine.." I said still looking down.

"Are you okay? why are you stammering? are you cold?" Yami then lifted my chin to look at my face. My gaze then fell on his eyes.

'oh, his luscious crimson red eyes seem to hypnotize me..' I then snapped from my gaze.

"Yugi? are you alright?" Yami asked me.

"Oh, yeah, i'm fine.." i said blushing.

"Oh, okay. Come on, let's go to the kitchen, i'll prepare you some dinner." Yami said standing up next to the door. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're probably full of questions, come on, i'll answer them while we eat." Yami said before disappearing. To be honest, i completely forgot about the situation i was in and just got completely lost in the moment.

"Oh, okay." I said heading out the door. To my surprise, when i headed to the kitchen, i was surprised to see the the two of them.

"Ryou?! Malik!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!" I shouted.

"Oh us? we live here." Ryou answered me, smiling.

* * *

Thanks for reading ^__^

Please review if you want me to continue ^__^

REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing =D

* * *

"We live here." Ryou said smiling towards Yugi.

"Wha? how? what the? how the? AHH!!" Yugi shouted as he raised his arms in the air in confusion.

"Calm down Yugi." Malik said walking over to comfort Yugi. Malik then lead Yugi into the couch.

"Better?" Ryou asked when Yugi sat down. Yugi just nodded. Marik then appeared into the room wearing a pink apron with a huge red heart on it.

"Hey guys, we're having fried chicken tonight 'kay?" Marik said.

"'kay" Malik said. Yugi was speechless.

"He-he-you-Malik-he-!" Yugi stammered. Malik just giggled at this.

"Wait for it.." Malik said and a second later, Bakura appeared and sat next to Ryou before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"GAAH!!" Yugi said as Bakura and Ryou kissed.

"What?" Ryou asked as he pulled back from the kiss.

"HOW COME EVERYBODY HAS A CLONE!?!" Yugi shouted bolting up from his seat.

"What do you mean 'clone'?" Bakura asked Yugi innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about! That-that guy who just appeared in here who looks like Malik-"

"Marik." Marik said appearing from the door with a knife in his hand.

"kay, Marik, and how come you!" Yugi said pointing to Bakura.

"I prefer Bakura, thanks." Bakura said. Yami then appeared coming from the kitchen.

"And Yami! How can everybody have look-a-likes!" Yugi shouted.

"Well, first, we are not clones, Yugi, second, it's just a coincidence. We really don't know why." Yami said taking a seat in the couch.

"Oh.." Yugi said in his breath. "But.. it's still weird.." Yugi said.

"Dinner's ready!" Marik shouted and then everybody went into the dining room.

* * *

Yugi sat down at Yugi while Malik and Ryou sat next to their look-a-likes.

"Bon appétit." Marik said as he placed the huge fried chicken down on the table.

"Er.. is this a turkey?" Ryou asked rhetorically.

"No, you silly goose!" Bakura said to Ryou.

"It's just a BIG chicken, 'kay?" Marik said taking one of the legs from the chicken. Yami then proceeded and Yugi followed.

"Okay Yugi, what's your questions?" Yami asked Yugi.

"oh?" Yugi asked in confusion. "Oh! yeah! my questions, right!"

"Yeah.." Yami said as he took a bite from his chicken.

"Okay, first, where am i?" Yugi asked. It was Bakura who answered.

"well, you're in the dining room in Yami's mansion." Bakura said sarcastically.

"Yeah, i know that, but where exactly?" Yugi asked annoyed.

"Oh, you should have told us that you want the exact location!" Bakura said smirking.

"yeah, my fault." Yugi said annoyed. Bakura's smirk grew even more.

"Okay, well, you're at hell right now where Yami lives." Malik said before chomping on a chicken wing.

"WHAT!?!" Yugi shrieked. 'Me? In hell!?'

"Calm down Yugi. Seriously, it's bad for your health.." Ryou murmured.

"How can i calm down when i'm sitting here eating a humongous fried chicken in an unknown place, not to mention, I'M IN HELL!" Yugi started hyperventilating.

"Yugi, seriously, nothing's going to happen to you, i promise." Yami said which calmed Yugi down a little.

"Okay, okay. Now, how can i be in hell? did i die? did someone kill me?!" Yugi shouted.

"First, no, you did not die, you are simply in hell. We brought you here." Yami said.

"How?" Yugi said sitting down.

"Well, it's really simple. We just had to carry you here through a portal and bada-bing bada-boom, you're here!" Marik said.

"Oh, how again?" Yugi said.

"Sigh.. i guess when you fainted you might have forgotten some things. Okay, remember when we were at the park?" Yami asked. Yugi's mind then wandered back.

"Yeah, we were fighting, you were lying, and.. gasp! You had wings!" Yugi said pointing a finger at Yami.

"Well, yeah, remember? i told you, i was your guardian demon. Of course i would have wings, being a demon and all.." Yami replied.

"But, why am i here then? You could've carried me back home to my grandpa.." Yugi said. "oh no! Grandpa's going to be mad at me now!"

"Yugi, there's something you must know.." Yami said in a low, but serious voice.

"What?" Yugi asked in a scared tone. He didn't like the voice Yami just used.

"Well, your grandpa's.." Yami started.

"My grandpa's what? what happened to him!?" Yugi said rising from his seat.

"Well, you see he's.." Yami muttered.

"Oh to hell with it Yami!" Bakura shouted. "Your grandpa's gone! dead! zilch!"

"wha?" Yugi asked. He couldn't believe it, his grandpa, his only remaining relative, gone?

Then the world turned black.

* * *

Grandpa's gone!? =o! How can zis be? Well, if you want to know the answer, thenn... REVIEW!! =D

Seriously, the review button's just down here

VVVVVV


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Anime or real life alike. I only own the plot.

* * *

_(first of all, Yugi didn't faint 'kay? i just noticed he faints too much -.-)_

"Yugi, your grandpa's dead." Yami said to Yugi.

"What?" Yugi croaked.

"He's.. dead.." Yami said gently.

"No.. how can he be dead!?" Yugi asked.

"Well.." Yami started. The whole table was now silent except for the sound of Yugi's rough breathing. "He was killed.. by the enemy.."

"the enemy..?" Yugi asked, confused.

"Well.. we're demons right? who do you think are our enemies..?" Yami asked Yugi gently.

"well, angels.." Yugi muttered.

"Yes. correct. angels." Yami said.

"But, why would they do that?! they're supposed to be caring, nice, gentle and all of those stuff!?!" Yugi was in hysterics right now.

"Ssh... Yugi. I know this maybe hard for you but-" Yami said before being interrupted by Yugi.

"_Maybe_? You think it's 'maybe hard' for _ME_?" Yugi shouted. His voice dripping with venom as he said the words. "You think it's 'maybe hard' for me!?! NO! It's not 'maybe hard' It's _EXTREMELY HARD_ for me!!" Yugi then broke out in a sob. Yami placed Yugi's sobbing head onto his chest and hugged him.

"ssh.. Yugi. calm down, please.." The tone of Yami's voice was sweet, but unfortunately, Yugi didn't notice the hidden, malicious tone he was using.

* * *

"HOW CAN HE BE GONE!?!?!" Seto shouted over to the three guardian angels in front of him.

"I'm sorry sir, but.." The first angel started.

"NO BUTS! YOUR JOB WAS TO LOOK OUT AND MAKE SURE THAT YUGI GETS HERE SAFELY!! YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!! THOUGH THE CONTRARY. HE WAS GONE!! PROBABLY TAKEN BY YAMI AND HIS GOONS!! AND ALL YOU CAN DO IS SAY _SORRY_!?!" Seto was now about ready to explode.

"we were caught off guard.. we suspected that Yami used some demon magic to make a force-field around the park.." The second angel said.

"CAUGHT OFF GUARD!?! HOW CAN YOU BE CAUGHT OFF GUARD!?! HE WAS RIGHT NEXT TO YOU IN THAT SCHOOL! ..!!" Seto screamed at the guard."AARGH!! GO AWAY!! BEGONE!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE THE THREE OF YOU HERE, EVER AGAIN!!" And with that, the three guards flew off as fast as possible. The door then opened revealing Mokuba.

"Brother? are you okay..?" Mokuba asked.

"Okay? OKAY? Yugi was just taken by Yami, probably to hell, and you think that I'm _okay_?!" Seto shouted. Mokuba flinched. Seto then sighed and slumped back to his chair. "my life's ruined.." Seto muttered.

"No it's not, brother! Look, something good might probably happen to us. Maybe Yugi wont believe them. Maybe he'll figure out the right thing maybe he's coming here soon.." Mokuba said as he calmed his brother down.

"Yeah Mokuba, but that's probably only going to happen in a million years.." Seto muttered.

"Well, we are immortal, so a million years ain't that bad.." Mokuba shrugged. Seto gave a small smile at his brother's attempt to calm him down. But, unfortunately, the worst thing possible happened next. The doors blasted open and Yue came in.

"WHAT IS IT THAT I HEARD THAT MY SON HAS BEEN TAKEN BY YAMI TO HELL!?!?!" Yue shouted.

Seto knew that things are in the worst possible state right now.

* * *

After a brief moment of weeping and sobbing, Yugi stopped and continued asking Yami questions about his grandfather.

"How could they kill him..? they're supposed to guard us, right?" Yugi asked. Bakura scoffed.

"Yeah. Protect. But only themselves." Marik muttered in the background. Yugi saw Malik slap him. Hard.

"Marik!" Malik shouted.

"What!? oh.. yeah.. sorry, forgot about you two.." Marik mumbled before heading out the door.

"What did Marik mean..?" Yugi asked Yami.

"Oh, yeah, forgot. Brain fart. Yeah.. Malik and Ryou aren't demons." Yami said.

"Then what are they?" Yugi asked.

"They're angels. Well, the bearable ones." Yami replied.

"Yep. We're angels. Let's show him eh Ryou?" Malik said. With a nod from Ryou, two white feathery wings soon popped from the back of the two.

"How..? what are you doing here then?" Yugi asked rising up.

"Well, we're here because we couldn't stand the awful situation up there." Malik said.

"And, we wanted to be with our lovers." Ryou added.

"lovers..?" Yugi asked sheepishly.

"Yep. Me and Bakura are together and Malik and Marik are together." Ryou said.

"Oh. wow. Is that possible?" Yugi asked.

"Sure. It's called 'love'." Marik said appearing again in the room before picking Malik up and kissing him in the lips.

"Oh." was all Yugi could say. Yugi then left the dining room and sat down the couch.

"Yugi, i-i'm sorry.." Yami said sitting down next to Yugi.

"what are you sorry for?" Yugi asked, confused.

"I'm sorry because there was nothing i could do.." Yami replied.

"Nothing you could do? what? Yami, i couldn't understand.." Yugi asked.

"I was there when your grandfather was killed. Well, you were too.." Yami said.

"What? when was this? how..?" Yugi said.

"It was actually when we were at the park. A group of assassin angels broke into your house and killed your grandfather while they were looking for you." Yami replied.

"Me? why? why did they kill grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"Because angels are cruel, heart-less-" Then a loud 'Uh-humphh' was heard. "well, the ones who attacked your grandfather were. Yugi, they-they wanted you.." Yami said.

"Want me? why? what did i ever do to them?" Yugi asked.

"To be honest, i don't know. But i suspect something.."

"What?" Yugi asked.

"I think.. they were there for.. your power." Yami said.

"My power? i-i don't have a power.." Yugi said.

"Well, i could be wrong though.." Yami replied.

"oh.. but, how could you say that i have power..?" Yugi asked, obviously intrigued.

"Well.. it's because i just can feel it. I can feel from you that you have a massive power inside of you. More powerful than me, i think." Yami said.

"Why? how powerful are you?" Yugi asked.

"Well.. to tell you the truth.. I'm actually the prince of hell.." Yami replied.

"You're a Prince?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded.

"Yes Yugi. I am a prince. I am the crown prince of Hell." Yami replied.

"Oh.. but, why do i have power inside of me?" Yugi continued.

"Well, there is a theory i'm thinking about.."

"What is it?" Yugi asked in anticipation.

"Okay, there was a prophecy long ago. An oracle predicted it. Cassandra was it? i dunno. Her prophecy was that in the future, there would be a child, born of human race who has the power great enough to end the long feud between the two races. The angels and the demons." Yami said.

"And you think the prophecy talks of me?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami replied.

"But... even if i was the prophetic child, what am i supposed to do? i mean, i kinda want revenge on the angels now, but, what exactly am i supposed to do? like, i have my powers and all, but, i don't know how to use them.." Yugi said.

"Well, my guess is that since you still hadn't had any usage of your powers yet, or shown any signs of your powers, i think that maybe, just maybe, that your powers will show themselves at your 16th birthday." Yami replied.

"My 16th birthday? that's in 3 months.." Yugi said.

"Exactly. My guess is that those angels who wanted you were going to keep you with them until your powers are unlocked.." Yami said in a soft tone.

"What? they're going to hold me prisoner?" Yugi croaked. Yami just nodded.

"Yugi, I-i'm sorry if this is too hard on you, i just had to save you.." Yami said as he hugged Yugi.

"Yami.." Yugi said as he returned the hug.

* * *

_P.s. : Ryou and Malik are like that because Bakura and Marik used a spell on them. Sorry just had to clear out the confusion~_

**

* * *

**

**review! Review! REVIEW! REVIEEEEWWWW!!!!!**

**VVVVVVV**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Oh yeah, Yue, Nakuru, Keroberos and Suppi will start appearing here. They are owned by the wonderful, CLAMP.

Author's Note : If somebody is wondering, why Ryou and Malik are 'lovey-dovey' with Bakura and Marik, it's because both are under a spell. The person who cast the spell must kiss the person every 3 hours if they wanted the spell to continue. If they don't, they will have to wait for 5 days before they can cast the spell again. Good? okay. ON WITH THE STORY!!

Warnings : There will now be bashings here. No, Tea's not going to be bashed. Only characters i don't like.

* * *

"Honey, you really do need to calm down." Nakuru said caressing her husband's back.

"I want to, honey but, i just can't stop thinking of Yugi. He's been gone for too long from us and I-i can't stand the fact that i don't know what exactly is happening to him right now. He might be under some sort of imprisonment for all i know.. It's just too hard for me." Yue said taking a deep sigh. Learning that your son was taken by your enemy wasn't exactly comforting and it tired a man out.

"I know, honey. But, we know that somehow he's coming back here. I can just feel it." Nakuru said.

"Well, it's nice to hear that.. but.." Yue couldn't think of anymore words to say.

"But you're still not settled with just that. You want to hold Yugi right now and make sure that, that monster Yami will never touch him again. I know. I feel the same way too." Nakuru said flapping her large fairy wings.

"Sigh.. i don't know what to do.." Yue said putting his head over her shoulder.

"Well you better man up, honey. Remember, you still have another son and he's counting on you to go and save his brother." Nakuru said massaging her husband's head.

"Mmm... yeah, i know. You'd think i'd forget about our first-born now? Heba's just as important to me as Yugi." Yue said looking at Nakuru.

"I know that, sweetie." Nakuru said kissing her husband.

"I'm so stressed right now.." Yue grunted.

"Well, we could take our mind against Yugi for tonight.." Nakuru said seductively.

"Oh.." Was all Yue could say before pulling his wife down to the bed.

* * *

Yugi was bored. No, beyond bored.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Malik asked to no one in particular.

"I dunno, but, maybe we should leave Yugi alone. I know that he's still grieving over the loss of his grandfather.." Ryou whispered to Malik.

"Nah, Ryou. I'm okay. It's weird, I'm supposed to feel all sad and stuff, but, i don't feel anything.." Yugi said softly.

"Yeah.. weird.." Malik said.

"Sigh.. this is so boring, come on, let's go outside and walk-around. I'm sure neither Yami or Bakura or Marik would mind." Ryou said.

"Yeah.. maybe a nice stroll outside would be better than just sitting here, moping around.." Yugi said as he picked up his sandals.

The three of them made their way outside the mansion.

"Woah!" All three of them exclaimed.

"I never noticed it, but the mansion looks HUGE from the outside!" Yugi said in awe.

"Yeah, me too!" Malik said. After that, Yugi, Ryou and Malik proceeded to wander about. Yugi was the first one to see the garden.

"hey guys! come look! I found a garden!" Yugi shouted over his friends. Ryou and Malik headed out to where Yugi was. Once there, they gasped.

"Wow, It's so.. pretty!" Ryou said looking over the garden. There were a great abundance of white and red roses at the front. There seemed to be a hedge maze leading towards a fountain in the middle.

"Yeah.." Even Malik, agreed.

"Wow. Who's garden do you think it is?" Yugi asked Ryou and Malik.

"I dunno, maybe Yami? he is a prince after all.." Ryou shrugged.

"Oh well, anyways, let's have a race! First one to reach the fountain wins!" Yugi proposed.

"Ready?" Ryou said.

"Get set," Malik added.

"Go!" Yugi shouted. The three then bolted towards the fountain unaware that Yami, Marik and Bakura were watching them.

"Aww, they look so cutee!" Bakura said.

"Yeah.. cute.." Marik said, his eyes glued on Malik.

"Too bad, they're going to hate you guys when the spell breaks." Yami said watching over Yugi.

"Who said the spell's going to break?" Bakura asked Yami.

"Well, you can't keep kissing them EVERY three hours. One of you is bound to slip. I'm sure of it." Yami said as he walked off.

"Whatever. I'm sure that my kitty will love me no matter." Marik said as he continued watching Malik.

"Well Ryou will too." Bakura said before walking off.

* * *

"Hey Nakuru, is Yue still stressed?" Suppi asked her friend.

"Yeah Suppi. He should be, it's been a week now since Yugi's disappearance." Nakuru exclaimed a loud sigh. Then the doors opened to reveal no other than Heba.

"Heba, darling. What are you doing here?" Nakuru asked hugging her son. Nakuru wasn't expecting Heba as she knew he was somewhere in the Clow country _(again, CLAMP's creation)_ to study magic and was not due to come back home until next month.

"Mother, I heard news that Yugi has been taken by Yami. Is this true?" Heba asked his mother.

"Yes, unfortunately my son." Nakuru rested her head on his son's head.

"How did this happen, mother? I'm sure Father made extra sure that Yugi will be safe in the human world until he was old enough to come here.." Heba said.

"Yes, but unfortunately, Yami has managed to subdue the guards your father requested. Even Ryou and Malik are missing now. We probably think that they were taken by Bakura and Marik." Nakuru said glumly.

"Oh no! Not them too!" Heba wailed. Ryou and Malik were his cousins too along with Seto, Mokuba and Noah.

"I know dear. I'm worried for them too." Nakuru said. The doors then opened to reveal Keroberos.

"Oh, Heba. I didn't know you arrived early." Keroberos said as he approached Nakuru and Heba.

"Oh, i just arrived early as i heard about my brother." Heba said wiping a tear.

"Oh. Well, it's a good thing you're here too. Nakuru, Yue needs your presence in the throne room immediately. He says that he will need you and now, that you're here Heba, i suppose you too." Keroberos said.

"Oh. Why does Yue need me?" Nakuru asked Keroberos.

"I don't know. I think he and the chiefs are preparing for a rescue mission to rescue Yugi, Ryou and Malik. Though i think they could leave Malik there and he figure a way out himself.." Nakuru rolled her eyes at this. Keroberos and Malik didn't exactly go along. In fact, they hated each other and often got involved into arguments with each other for the simplest things.

"Oh, okay. Come on Heba. You too Suppi." Nakuru said as they left the room.

* * *

When the group arrived at the Throne room, they heard a couple of shouts coming outside the room.

"Pegasus! I do not have time for this!" Yue shouted.

"But, Yue-boy, i do think this is the proper time for it. I mean, Heba's the right age now for marriage and i do think that my niece would fit the role perfectly.." Pegasus, a chief said.

'Ugh, he's probably forcing his niece on me.' Heba thought. Keroberos and Suppi then opened the doors for Nakuru and Heba. Almost everybody bowed when they entered the room. _(Yue didn't bow, of course! Seto didn't either because he's royalty.)_

"Ah, your highness." Pegasus said bowing down. Nakuru wanted to throw up at the sight of that man.

"Maximillion." Nakuru said before sitting next to her husband.

"Ah, Nakuru, glad of you to join us. And, oh! Heba, son, what are you doing here? i thought you were supposed to be at the Clow Country? studying magic?" Yue asked as he saw his son.

"I was, father. But, as soon as i heard of my brother's disappearance, i went here as fast as i could." Heba said before taking his seat.

"Oh, yes. Your brother. I supposed you've heard already." Yue said before sitting up straight again.

The meeting then continued on. Pegasus was scolded a couple of times by Yue as he kept bringing the topic of his niece over and over again. At the end of the meeting, nearly everyone was exhausted. Heba then went to his room followed by both Suppi and Keroberos.

"UGH!!" Heba exclaimed as he landed on his bed. "I am soo tired! I can't believe i'm tired from just sitting down!"

"Yes, we are too." Suppi said as he lazily stretched over the carpet.

"And what's worse is that, that annoying Pegasus kept bringing the subject of his niece again and again!" Keroberos said as he stretched next to Suppi.

"Don't remind me. I get annoyed by just even hearing about it. When will he realize that i don't need a bride right now and there is no way that i would marry his niece!" Heba said pulling a pillow before shouting in it muffling it.

"Yeah when will he take a hint that you're not interested?" Suppi asked rhetorically.

"Probably never. And that's long considering the fact that we are immortals after all." Heba said grunting in his bed.

"Well get some rest. I'm sure that there will be another meeting tomorrow for the planning of the rescue mission." Keroberos said as he laid down his bed.

"Yeah, I'm going to get a shut eye, too kiddo." Suppi said before lying to his own bed.

"Oh well, good night." Heba said as he laid down.

"Sleep tight." Keroberos said.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Suppi added.

And in a few minutes later, three different snores can be heard outside the room.

* * *

In an unknown part of the Palace..

"Are you sure that everything's in place, Yami-boy?" Pegasus asked over his magic mirror. Pegasus was scrying over to Yami.

"Yes, Pegasus. Everything's in place. Yugi's in my hands now." Yami said.

"Yes I know. So we go with phase 2?." Pegasus replied.

"Yes. And Make sure that it goes along smoothly. We only have one chance at this. And make sure that Yugi doesn't get a chance to talk with Yue. Clear?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Yes, Yami-boy. And you better make sure you'd go along with your promise that-"

"When i gain control of heaven, I'll give you the title King. Yes." Yami replied.

"Good. I have to go now. We'll see soon." Pegasus said before the image of Yami faded away.

'Fool. He doesn't realize that when he steps here i will kill him and take the throne for both Heaven and Hell.' Pegasus thought darkly.

'Moronic Fool. He doesn't realize i will just betray him in the end. Nobody is fit to rule both kingdoms rather than me.' Yami thought as he looked over the sleeping Yugi.

* * *

Waa!! That was a long chapter don't you agree? And, if you want to show your appreciation, please go and review, right now! =D

P.s. Grandpa's NOT dead. Yami was just lying. You probably knew that, right? or did i just spoiled it? oops! xD Xp

**REVIEW BUTTON =D**

**VXVXVXVXVXVXVXV**

**VXVXVXVXVXVXV**

**VXVXVXVXV**

**VXVXV**

**VxV**

**V  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just a hopeless fanatic. Got it? good. On with the story! =D

Author's Note : I know, i just updated 2 chapters yesterday and all.. but, the anxiety's killing me! So.. here! XD

* * *

After a brief frolicking in the gardens, Yugi, Ryou and Malik went back inside the mansion, exhausted.

"Wow, that was fun!" Malik exclaimed.

"Yeah, and the garden was soo pretty!!" Ryou exclaimed. Bakura and Marik suddenly appeared in the room.

"Had fun, kitty?" Marik asked as he snuggled up Malik.

"Yep!" Malik said.

"Did you have fun too, Ryou?" Bakura asked Ryou.

"I sure did!" Ryou replied, eagerly.

"Wow, I'm sure tired!" Yugi exclaimed. "I'll just go to my room and rest okay?" Yugi then proceeded to his room.

"What's up with Yugi, kitty?" Marik asked when Yugi left.

"I dunno, though i think he's sad.." Malik said.

"Why do you think so?" Bakura asked.

"Well, if i were him, I'd be sad too because Yami has no courage to even show him any signs if he liked him or not." Ryou replied.

"So that means Yugi likes Yami?" Bakura asked.

"Duh!" Shouted Ryou, Malik and Marik.

Yami was near the staircase which lead towards the study. He was going to visit Yugi when he stopped when he heard Ryou, Malik, Marik and Bakura talking about him.

'So Yugi's fallen for me too eh?' He thought to himself. He chuckled softly.'No! What am i thinking about!?' He snapped mentally. 'He's just a tool! He doesn't mean anything to me!' Yami snapped at himself mentally. 'But, it won't hurt if i..' Yami thought as he proceeded downstairs.

* * *

Yugi sighed loudly as he slumped to his bed. 'Yami.. oh, when will i know if you like me too..?' Yugi thought mentally. The door then opened to reveal Yami.

"Oh, Yami. Hi, what'cha doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Not much, i just.. wanted to ask you a question.." Yami said making brief pauses as he talked.

"Sure, what is it?" Yugi asked rising from his bed.

"Well.. i just want to.. nah. Sorry, it's nothing.. go back to rest.." Yami said reaching towards the door handle.

"No, what is it?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Well.. it's just.. er.. Yugi, will you go out with me?.." Yami asked. There was a brief pause before Yugi answered.

"S-sure.." Yugi said blushing deeply.

"O-ok-kay.. M-meet m-me a-at t-th-the garden tonight okay? I'll s-send Bakura to f-fetch y-you.." Yami stammered as he went out the door. Once Yami was gone, Yugi sighed deeply.

'Oh my gosh! I have a date with Yami tonight!' Yugi thought gleefully. "Chaa~~!!" Yugi exclaimed before Ryou and Malik went inside the room.

"What are you 'chaa-ing' about?" Ryou asked, grinning madly.

"Yami asked me on a date!!" Yugi said chuckling softly.

"Wow? really?" Malik asked. Though he knew of it as he, Bakura, Ryou and Marik were eavesdropping outside the door and heard everything.

"yess!!" Yugi squealed.

'Well, we better get you ready for your date tonight. Come on, let's go take a bath!" Ryou said as he pulled Yugi towards the bathroom.

"Do I need to come too?" Malik asked.

"Yeah! You have to smell good too!" Ryou said pulling Malik's arm towards the bathroom.

"But i don't wanna! I took a bath three days ago! I'm still clean!" Malik whined.

"Yuck! You now definitely need a bath!" Ryou said as he pushed Malik down the huge bath tub.

"Noooo!!" Malik wailed as Ryou washed him.

* * *

After a brief bath, Yugi dressed up for his date with Yami. 'What should i wear though?' He thought mentally. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Yugi said. It was Ryou holding several shirts and some jeans.

"Hey Yugi, i picked out some clothes for you, what do you think?" Ryou asked as he laid the clothes down the bed.

"hm.. I like this shirt.. dunno about which jeans though.." Yugi said as he went through the pile of clothes. The door opened again. This time, It was Malik.

"Hey Yugs! I picked out some clothes for you! here, pick some!" Malik said as he laid the clothes down. Most of the clothes were leather and almost every single item was black.

"Malik, you can't expect Yugi to wear _those_!" Ryou said pointing towards the clothes as if they were radioactive.

"What's wrong with leather?" Malik asked.

"They're just.. so.. ugh! You can never see me wearing one of those!" Ryou said disgustedly.

"Really? well what if Bakura asks you to wear one?" Malik asked.

"Well.. that's different!" Ryou said blushing lightly. "And tonight's all about Yugi and Yami's first date. We want it to be special. And if Yugi wears any of those, i can be sure, Yami won't be able to see his date!" Ryou shouted.

"Uh, guys?" Yugi squeaked.

"What Yugi?" Ryou asked Yugi.

"I'll pick okay?" Yugi said. He picked up a light-blue shirt, a pair of jeans and a black hoodie.

After a couple more minutes, Bakura appeared in the room. Yugi then followed Bakura over the garden where he found Yami, waiting for him.

'Oh my gosh.. he looks so.. hot..' Yugi thought. Yami was wearing mostly leather.

"Hi Yugi." Yami said.

"H-hi Y-Yami.." Yugi stammered.

'He looks so cute when he's stammering!' Yami thought.

"So, let's eat then?" Yami asked motioning them towards the table.

"Ok-kay.." Yugi said.

And the date began.

* * *

I really don't know if i'm going to write up the whole date, because i never liked sappy things that much. I'll probably just make it brief. Telling you what happened, yada yada. Heh heh. XD

And, if any of you noticed, some letters are underlined. If you assemble all of them, that's a spoiler for the next chapter. I'm going to start doing this from now on, 'kay? =D _(I'm doing this to a) Make it interesting b) Give you guys something to do c) Give spoilers) [please don't copy my ideas T^T]_

Hint: First letter: F

**Anyways.. Please Review ^__^**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters / places or anything mentioned here. Just the plot.

Author's Note : I have to say, i was quite disappointed when only two reviewed the last chapter.. oh well.. Here's Chapter 15!!

* * *

Yugi entered the room in a hazy state. 'I cannot believe it.. I just went on a date with Yami..' Yugi thought as he laid down the bed. Unknown to Yugi, Ryou and Malik were both in the room. Yugi sighed deepl**_y_** in could imagine the shock to Yugi when Malik spoke.

"So.. how'd the date go?" Malik asked Yugi. Yugi yelped.

"GAAH!! Malik! don't scare me like that!" Yugi shouted. Ryou appeared from his hiding place.

"Yeah Malik. Don't scare him like that! After all, he's in a VERY content state right now.." Ryou said smirking. Yugi deeply blushed at this.

"W-w-what a-a-re y-you g-g-guys d-doing h-here..?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"Well, we wanted to know what happened at your date.." Ryou asked sheepishly.

"N-n-not m-much h-happe-ppened.." Y**_u_**gi blushed even more. Malik grinned.

"Really? Well then, how come you're redder than a tomato?" Malik said grinning.

"Well, if you won't tell us anything.. then we'll just have to ask Yami.." Ryou teased.

"N-no!" Yugi shouted.

"Well then, tell us what happened.." Ryou said sitting closer next to Yugi.

"Well.." Yugi started. "When Bakura arrived here, he led me towards the garden. I saw Yami there, and oh my gosh he was soo hot, anyways, we ate dinner. After that, we strolled along the garden then we stopped at the fountain.. then.. then.." Yugi blushed at the thought.

"Then what?" Ryou asked, grinning madly at Yugi.

"Then.. he.. he..." Yugi stammered.

_"Yami! look at the moon!" Yugi said as he pointed towards the moon. "It's so pretty tonight!" Yugi excl**a**imed._

_"Come here Yugi." Yami said smiling towards Yugi while motioning him to sit next to him at the fountain base._

_"O-okay.." Yugi blushed as he sat next to Yami. Yami then spoke._

_"The moon might be beautiful but, not as beautiful as you.." Yami said._

_'Y-Y-Yami.. y-you d-don't n-need t-to s-say t-that.." Yugi stammered._

_"You know, i like it when you blush like that.." Yami said._

_"I-i.. I-" Yugi suddenly stopped talking as his face was lifted to meet Yami's gaze and then Yami suddenly kissed him._

_Yugi was dumb-founded. Yugi then, returned the kiss. The two stayed like that for quite a while until Yugi broke out the kiss, gasping for breath._

"EEEPP!!" Ryou squealed when Yugi told him the story. "So cuteee!!"

Yugi blushed a deep shade of red.

"WAAA!!" Malik said laughing.

"S-s-stoppp!!!" Yugi shouted. Obviously embarrassed.

"Aww, Look Ryou! Yugi here's blushing redder than all the shades of red!" Malik said pointing over to his friend.

"Why shouldn't he? It was, i**_n_** fact, Yugi's first kiss!" Ryou said before laughing.

"Get out, if you're going to mock me!" Yugi shouted. Though, he could feel like laughing right now.

"Sure, sure, we'll just go and leave you to think about your prince charming!" Malik said laughing.

"Get out." Yugi said "or else I'll kill you with my bare hands." Yugi threatened. Ryou then pulled Malik out of Yugi's room both laughing wildly.

"Oh yeah, Yugi, if you're doing something tonight, try not to make it so loud that we can hear it!" Malik shouted as they ran over to their rooms.

"GAAAHH!!!" Yugi shouted as he closed the door to his room. 'Those guys!' Yugi thought in his head.

'Well, t least I'm alone now..' Yugi thought.

"Yugi.." Yami said appearing out of nowhere.

'Or not.' Yugi thought. "W-what are y-you d-doing t-there?" Yugi asked.

"Well, i heard a couple of shouting and.. I wanted to make sure you were safe.." Yami said.

"Oh.. well, it was just Ryou and Malik. They were just being annoying and all.." Yugi muttered.

"Oh.. well, those two can be quite annoying.." Yami said.

"So.. why were you here? not that i mind though.." Yugi muttered under his breath.

"I just wanted to bid you goodnight.." Yami said.

"Oh.." Yugi said before kissing Yami. Halfway through the kiss, Yugi heard a couple of giggles. **_Y_**ugi turned to look at the door to find, not only Ryou and Malik, but Bakura and Marik as well.

"You guys are sooo dead!!" Yugi shouted as he slammed the door. Yugi then turned to Yami.

"Now where were we?" Yami said pulling Yugi into another kiss.

* * *

Heba woke up at the sound of his father's shoutings.

"Pegasus!! It's the morning!! Can't you just leave me alone!?!" Yue shouted.

"but, Yue-boy, i really think that my niece-" Pegasus said before Yue cut him off.

"ARRGHH!! Can't you just let the stupid thing down!?! My son does not need to think of a bride right now! He's just 15 for goodness' sake! He will get married once he is 21. That's in 6 YEARS!!" Yue shouted. Heba groaned at hearing the topic of their argument again.

"But.." Pegasus said.

"NO BUTS, PEGASUS. THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!! Talk about the topic again, and you'll face the consequences. I don't care if my father personally placed you in the council. I have all the power needed to fire you from the job and have you banished right here, right now. So, if you value your stay here and your place, you will rethink again before arguing with me. Good day." Yue shouted before slamming the door.

"Well that was a nice wake-up alarm." Heba said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, good morning Prince." Suppi said stretching out.

"Yawn, I am so over Pegasus' attempts to get you to marry his niece. I just wish your father will take him out of the council soon so he'll be out of our hair." Keroberos said.

"Yeah. And I think that day's coming soon." Heba said. "Hey, Keroberos, could you rin**_g_** the servants for me? I want my breakfast now but i'm still sleepy to go walk all the way towards the dining hall."

"Sure. Just give me a minute." Keroberos said as he left the room. Suppi noticed Heba's look.

"Why's the sad face?" Suppi asked Heba.

"you know why. I didn't sleep that well last night. I was kept up thinking about Yugi.." Heba said looking glumly.

"Aww, i know. I miss him too. Well, i think i do, I've never met him before and all.." Suppi shrugged.

"Yeah, i never met him too, but, he's still my brother.." Heba said. A few seconds later, three servants along with Keroberos entered the room.

"Yeah, you can just place the food down there over the table and you can go." Heba said. After the servants left, the three of them began eating.

"Hey! **_I_** know how to cheer you up!" Suppi exclaimed.

"how?" Heba asked while his mouth was full of potatoes.

"Well, you know you always like it when you go to the Marketplace, right?" Suppi said.

"Yes?" Heba asked.

"So, why don't we go pop down there later so we can take our minds off of things!" Suppi offered.

"Yeah.. that might probably be a good idea.." Heba said before jolting up. "We're going to the **_M_**arketplace!"

* * *

"Uhh hey, Ryou! we don't have enough vegetables for tonight's dinner!" Malik shouted as he scanned the fridge.

"What? wha? i thought we had enough vegetables.." Ryou said. "Come on, let's go to Bakura so he can go with us to the marketplace." Malik followed Ryou.

"Hey Bakura, we kinda need some vegetables for tonight's dinner. Mind coming with us to the Marketplace?" Ryou asked.

"Sure. Why don't w**_e_** go about at around 10am?" Bakura asked.

"Sure. 10 am." Ryou said. "Oh, and why don't we bring Yugi along? I know he'll like to go to the Marketplace."

"Yeah, bring the little runt along too." Bakura said before leaving the room. Ryou and Malik then w**_e_**nt over to Yugi's room.

"Hey Yugi, want to come with us at the Marketplace?" Malik asked Yugi.

"Hm.. yeah, sure. I'm bored anyways." Yugi replied.

"'kay. Bakura's going to come with us. He told me that we're going at 10am. Is that fine with you?" Ryou asked.

"Yep. Just let me change okay?" Yugi asked.

"Sure. meet us downstairs when you're ready okay?" Ryou asked.

"Sure. I'll be down right away!" Yugi said. Ryou and Malik then proceeded to go to their rooms to change. A while later, all three met up with Bakura.

"got everything ready?" Bakura asked.

"Yep." All **_t_**hree of them replied.

"Let's go then!" Bakura exclaimed as they made their way to the Marketplace.

* * *

Anyways, Review if you want to see what happens!!

Spoiler Hint : Last Letter - _**T **_

(I've changed the codes. The letters are now, italicized, bold and underlined. They are now easier to find) Have fun ;D

**_Also, Please Review!! If i don't get any reviews, i wont get any more motivation to work on this as i think that people don't like my stories.. really!_**

So, please.. **REVIEW**!!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Okay, this is like, becoming like a cross road of animes XD. Okay, I do not own anything. From characters to places. From abilities to anything basically. Just the plot. CLAMP owns Cardcaptor Sakura and it's characters, and Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-gi-oh. I OWN NOTHING! WAAH! T^T XP

* * *

Yue sat straight at his throne. He was down-right bored. He had spent most of the morning listening to either complaints or Pegasus' lame attempts. He was seriously bored. Heba suddenly came in the room with Keroberos and Suppi in tow.

"Oh, good morning son." **_Yue _**said.

"Good morning Father." Heba said bowing down. Heba then proceeded and stood next to Yue.

"What is it son?" Yue asked Heba curiously. Yue knew that Heba had a hidden motive.

"Well.. i was just wondering, could i go to the marketplace today? please?" Heba asked in his puppy-dog eyes.

"Of course you can." Yue said.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Heba.

"As long as there will be guards that will come along with you." Yue said.

"Aww! But, can i just go without them? I mean, I'm 15 now, and **_Im_** turning 16 in a few months.. and i also have Keroberos and Suppi with me! So i don't need any guards.." Heba said. Yue held out a hand.

"Heba, son, if you want to go to the Marketplace badly, then you will know that you will have to have guards guarding you. And besides, i can't stand to lose you.." Yue said looking deep into his son's eyes.

"Fine, i'll go with the guards." Heba said.

"Good, Mahad, arrange a group of 5 guards to go and accompany my son at the Marketplace today." Yue motioned at Mahad.

"Right away, sire." Mahad said as he left the room.

"Thank you, Father." Heba said. "Come on, Keroberos, Sup**_p_**i, we're going to the marketplace." Heba then left the room with the two following him.

"Sire, may i remind you about the upcoming Celestial Ball? The princesses and princes of the neighboring kingdoms are becoming quite, agitated right now." Karim reminded him. Yue slapped himself.

"GAAH! I forgot all about it!" Yue scolded himself. "How could i have forgotten about that!"

"I'm sorry sire, though if you want to cancel the ball, we could send out the word.." Karim told Yue.

"No, no. It's alright, the ball won't be canceled. Okay, what's on our next agenda?" Yue asked Ka**_ri_**m.

"Of course your Majesty. Oh, and your meeting with Generals concerning Prince Yugi's rescue mission is due in ten Minutes." Karim reminded him.

"Okay, I'm coming. Oh and have a servant send up some food to me, will you?" Yue said.

"Of course, your maje**_s_**ty." Karim said before leaving the ro**_o_**m.

'This will be a lo**_n_**g day. And it's not even 10am!' Yue thought to him**_s_**elf.

* * *

After spending a week just inside the mansion, the trip to the marketplace was a healthy change.

"Ahh, it's good to be out again, isn't it **_Y_**ugi?" Ryou **_a_**sked the awe-struck Yugi.

"Yeah.." Yugi said as he looked at the various stalls.

"Hey Ryou! there's the vegetable stand over there! co**_m_**e on, let's go and buy the vegetables we need. **_I_**'m hungry!" Malik said as he walked off to a taco stand**_._**

"Oh yeah, come on Bakura, come and help me." Ryou said. Bakura groaned at this.

"ugh.. why me? can't Yugi be the one to help you with the boring shopping?" Bakura whined. "Hey, where is he?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah, where is he? he was here a minute ago.." Ryou said. "He might have just wandered off or something. Probably off looking for stuff to buy." Ryou said as he looked over some cabbages.

"Ryou, come on, we have to go and look for Yugi. Like, right now." Bakura said.

"In a minute. I'm still looking for ingredients! Now did we have enough lettuce? oh well I'll just go buy some anyways, i could use them for tomorrow's dish.." Ryou mumbled as he went through the variety of vegetables.

"Come on Ryou, this is serious. We have to look for Yugi, NOW." Bakura said sternly. Ryou groaned and left the pile of lettuce he found at the stand.

"Okay, okay. I'm sure he's here somewhere.. he can't be that far. Hey, Malik, come help us look for **_Yugi_**." Ryou said noticing Malik.

"ymmhf lmmffh hmmhf?" Malik said.

"Malik, chew, swallow then talk." Ryou said. With a big gulp, Malik swallowed the taco.

"You lost him?" Malik asked.

"No! we just let him wander around aimlessly and we were just going to leave him here. Of course we lost him you dolt-head!" Bakura snapped. His voice dripping with both sarcasm and fury right now.

"Okay, no need to be angry. Okay, i'll go over south and look for him there, Ryou, you look for him at the north part of the Marketplace, and You, Bakura look for him at the east-west sides of the Marketplace." Malik ordered. The group then scattered around.

"Yugi? Yugi?" Malik, Ryou and Bakura said as they walked.

* * *

"Hmm.. i rather like this one.." Yugi said picking up a fake ruby and amethyst bracelet from a jewelery stand. "Though i like it if there wasn't the ruby.. oh wells, I'd buy it anyways. Mister, I'm taking this one!" Yugi said as he paid the jewelry stand guy. Yugi then placed the bracelet on his arm. 'Fits perfectly!' He thought. Yugi then proceeded to walk towards the Vegetable cart where he left Ryou.

When Yugi arrived there, Ryou, Bakura and Malik weren't there. 'Weird.. they left me..' Yugi thought. A frown appearing from his face. Yugi then walked around trying to find any of them. When suddenly, he ran into someone.

"Ouch!" Yugi exclaimed as he fell down the ground. When Yugi lifted his head, he was surprised to see.. himself?

"Huh?" Yugi said. 'He looks so much like me..' He thought. Then suddenly a huge lion and panther appeared next to Yugi's look-a-like.

"Prince Heba! Are you alright?" The lion said.

"Yeah.. I'm fine, hey by way I'm so-" Heba stopped short as he was about to apologize when he saw the boy in front of him. "Yugi?" Heba said softly.

"H-how d-do y-you k-know m-my n-name..?" Yugi stuttered. Heba then stood up.

"Are you really Yugi?" Heba asked.

"Yeah.." Yugi said backing away slightly at the sight of Keroberos and Suppi.

"Prince Heba! Thank goodness we fou-" Mahad said before coming in a complete stop.

"W-what a-are y-you looking a-at?" Yugi asked, nervous**_l_**y.

"Prince Yugi?" Mahad asked Yugi.

"Eh? I'm no prince. And, anyways, i have to go.." Yugi said before st**_e_**pping back. Then, Yugi heard a couple of shouts of his name.

"Yugi? Yugi! Where are you?" Ryou shouted. Then, Ryou appeared along with Malik and Bakur**_a_**.

"**_R_**you? Malik?" Heba asked.

"How do you know our names?" Malik asked.

"Because I.." Heba started when suddenly two huge shapes appeared above him.

"Bakura! We can't just leave you guys alone until we wake up?" Yami shouted landing **_n_**ext to Bakura. Marik soon followed him.

"Yami.." Heba muttered. He knew Yami was the person who took his brother.. so, that mean**_s_**..

"Guards! arrest them!" Keroberos barked. **_The_** five guards then ran to where Yami and his friends were.

"Everyone, RUN!" Malik shouted as the guards lunged for them.

"Huh? why?" Yugi asked, confused at the scene playing out.

"I dunno, just run!" Malik said as he turned to a corner. Ryou and Yugi shrugged but followed Malik.

"Keroberos, Suppi, come with me, You guys, go and capture those three!" Heba ordered before flying up high to see where Yugi and the o**_t_**hers were running to.

"Heba, are you sure that was Yugi?" Keroberos asked while he flew.

"No doubt of it. _**R**_yo**_u_** and Malik were even there. When Yami and his goons came, my thoughts were justified." Heba said scanning the Marketplace.

"**_Th_**ere!" Suppi said pointing over a dead end where Yugi, Ryou and Malik were staying_._

"Why aren't they flying?" Keroberos asked.

"I don't know, maybe those demons did something to them.. Suppi, go and fetch my Father. Tell him that Yugi's here. come on Keroberos!" Heba said before landing down.

Both Yugi and Ryou yelped when Heba and Keroberos landed in front of them. Malik just stood in front of them, preparing to defend the two with his life.

"Why are you here?" Malik shouted. Heba flinched at this. Keroberos just growled.

"Malik? are you okay..?" Heba asked.

"Yes, if you leave us right now." Malik said sternly.

"Hey! don't speak about Prince Heba that way!" Keroberos barked.

"Feh, why should i take orders from a mangy cat?" Malik shouted.

"Because, you are in no right to argue with me! We could have you and your friends thrown in the palace dungeons for all eternity!" Keroberos shouted.

"Not, if i let you." Malik snapped. He was beginning to get ready to lunge or attack any of them if they make any movements. 'My best bet is to take out that Yugi look-a-like. Hera was it? i don't care.' He thought.

"Malik? Ryou? can't you remember me..?" Heba asked.

"No. Why, should we?" Ryou asked standing from his position.

"Because.. I'm your.." But before Heba could continue, Yue appeared next to him. "Oh, hi daddy." Heba acknowledged his father.

"Heba.. Is he..?" Yue asked his son.

"I believe so daddy." Heba said. Yue then turned to look into Yugi's eyes.

"My son.." Yue said. Yugi gasped.

* * *

Okay.. so, Yugi and Yue finally meet. What do you think happens next? Well, if you want to, find the two codes and assemble them! ;D

Also, there are two spoilers here. have fun! =D =D =D

Okay.. **REVIEW**! Or else I'll get lonely and have to quit writing this and soon delete it.. Jokes! But still, _**REVIEW**_!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I bargained against all of the anime owners, offering my soul, mind and body, but, they preferred their animes. Stupid tycoons..

Author's Note : To Taichi : I should've specified my worlds completely. Sorry about that XD

First, 'Heaven' Is a Kingdom located up the sky. Literally. Just look up and voila! There it is! xD

Second, 'Hell' is a Kingdom bordering the shadow realm. They are all in a plateau. Several other kingdoms exist in there. Like, Clow Country. Others may pop up now and again. Like, Nakuru's past kingdom, Fairyland. Also, in the middle of the plateau, there is a special place where different breeds and kinds sell stuff and what-not's. This is called the 'Marketplace'.

Get it? good. If you have any questions, don't bother to hesitate, i'll be happy to explain them to you ;D

* * *

**Yami's POV**

I woke up early as i was eager to meet up with Yugi. I've got to admit, that date last night was something rather.. fun. I enjoyed Yugi's company even though i didn't want to in the first place. Though i kept reminding myself, 'all of this is just a ploy in order to gain Yugi's trust. Nothing more.' but, i found myself quite attracted to the boy.

I yawned **_the_**n stretched out my bed. I turned to go to the living room of the mansion to look for Yugi and the others, but all i f**_o_**und was a **_n_**ot**_e_** on the table.

_'Yami & Marik._

_Hey, It's us. We just left for the Marketplace as we ran out of vegetables._  
_Don't worry, Bakura's taking care of us._  
_Be back **s**oon, _

_Love, Yugi, Ryou and Malik. Oh, and Bakura too.'_

I gritted my teeth when i read the note. 'No! What if somebody recognizes them and alerts Yue! This could ruin the whole plan! I've got to get there, quick!' I thought as i flew to Marik's room. Not caring if he was naked or not, awake or asleep, I came inside his room. Thank goodness, He was clothed, though he was asleep.

"Marik, get up. We're going to the marketplace to look for Yugi and the kids." I said as i tried waking him up.

"Five more minutes.." Marik mumbled.

"MARIK, GET UP. YUE AND _**TH**_E ANGELS ARE GOING TO TAKE MALIK AWAY FROM YOU!" I shouted **_at_** the top of my voice. Marik then bolted right up.

"What!" He shouted. I showed him the note and, faster than you can say 'MARIKLIKESMALIK', Marik was now ready to go. "Well, what are you waiting for? come on!" He shouted at me as he bolted through the door.

"W**_e_** better hope that there's **_n_**obody who saw them. Or else we'll be in big trouble!" I said clenching my fis**_t_**s.

"How could Bakura be so stupid! I sw**_e_**ar, when i get my hands on him, I'll-"

"No time for that! We just have to get them out as quick as possible!" I said inter**_r_**upting Marik. The scene of the Marketplac**_e_** soon appeare**_d_** in front of us.

"Yami, **_w_**here do you think they could be?" Marik asked as he hovered next to me.

"I think i see them!" I shouted to M**_a_**rik. "Oh no!"

"What?" Marik asked, sounding scared. _(which, i thought never happens..)_

"The pesky prince and his goons are here! And he found Yugi! come on! Ryou and Malik are just next to them!" I shouted. We flew as fa**_s_**t as we can. When Yugi, Ryou and Malik were down below us, we both landed in front of them placing some space between me and Heba.

"Yami!" Yugi shouted as i landed. He then went behind me.

"Shush.. Yugi, I'm here." I said in a soft to**_n_**e. I then turned to lo**_o_**k at Heba. "Wha**_t_** are you doing here?" I asked him. _(okay, sorry if this is different from the conversations at the last chapter, just bear with it, 'kay?) _

"I am here because I simply wanted to shop. Though it seems that I found someone more valuable." Heba said. I noticed that his two feline pests were next to him.

"Aw, your daddy wont allow you to wander alone in a Marketplace without any guards?" I said in a mocking tone.

"Shut up." Heba said to me trying to be brave. Though i could feel he was scared.

"Guards, Arrest them!" The feline pest Keroberos said.

"Run!" I heard Malik shout.

'Well at least You're good for something..' I thought. Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Marik and Bakura soon bolted out in different directions. I flew up high and ran in a different direction. I knew that i will have to go back at Yugi later after i threw off the guards behind me.

"Stop! Demon!" Three guards shouted at me. I could even see that Priest Mahad coming after me. I then stopped. The four of them surrounded me.

"We are here to arrest you for your crimes against the kingdom of Heaven. Guards, seize him!" Mahad shouted. The three guards lunged at me. The least to say, the three were unconscious the next second. Mahad, on the other hand, was a little problem. He didn't succumb into my magic at first when it hit him.

"Well, it seems your magic can stand against mine." I said.

"Yes, and I will make sure that you will rot in the dungeons of Heaven." Mahad said to me before releasing a ball of energy, which i easily dodged.

"You're good, you know that? too bad I'm better." I said before lunging at him. Seconds later, Mahad was unconscious too. 'Not bad, he survived a total of 50 seconds.' I thought as I watched him fall unconsciously to the ground. 'Now, time to find Yugi.'

I then flew up high to see more ground. When suddenly, an angel flew down along with 50 guards following him. I looked to see who the angel was, and then my heart stopped. It was Yue. I looked at where he was flying down and I saw a most horrifying scene. Yue, Heba and Yugi were confronting each other.

'Oh no..' I said as i flew towards them. But before i could fly anymore, a pink light hit me. "Ugh.." I said rubbing my head. Either i was weakening, or the person who hit me was more powerful than me.

"Stay away from my family!" Nakuru, the Fairy Princess, The Queen of Heaven said.

"Feh, the kingdom of heaven sent a female to stop me?" I asked mockingly. Nakuru then scowled.

"How dare you, demon!" Nakuru said as she lunged at me. I managed to dodge most hits but i got some hits too.

"Feh, you're still as strong as ever, Nakuru." I said.

"I don't need your compliment." She said before hurdling a couple of ruby crystals at me. I dodged them all without a scratch.

"You angels are so rude. All i wanted was a 'thanks for the compliment." But, nonetheless, I stroke too. She dodged a couple of shadow balls i threw, but then she got hit by one.

"Aah!" She screamed in pain. This was my chance. As fast as a bullet, i snuck up behind her.

"You will not move if you value your life." I said as i held out a dagger next to her neck. That seemed to shut her up. We then landed next to Yugi and the others.

"Yami, what..?" Yugi tried to ask me but he stopped. I saw Yue and Heba and probably everybody else gasped when they saw I had the queen in my arms.

"Yugi, just stay out of this, okay?" I asked him and he nodded. I then turned to face Yue. "Ah, Yue. So nice to see you. It's been a long time hasn't it?" I asked him like it was an ordinary day.

"let my wife and Yugi go" Yue said. I saw Heba and the other guards clenching their fists.

"Why? I thought we were having a nice party?" I asked sarcastically.

"Let my wife and child go." Yue said sternly.

"Oh, come now Yue. You can't have both. Pick either one. Yugi or Nakuru?" I asked. I felt Yugi stiffen up next to me. I turned to him and said.

"Don't worry." I said winking to him. Though even i wasn't sure of it.

"Don't play games with me, demon. Release my wife and child or else-"

"Or else what? You'll kill me? Then, before i can do that, I'll make sure that your queen never gets to see the sun go down today. Or even the sun reach it's peak. I think it's rather sad that she's going to die even before noon. Shame though.." I said before looking at Yue.

"You wouldn't dare." Yue said, but i saw that even Yue was unsure. As to try and prove a point, I made the dagger closer to the queen's neck that i'm sure it pierced her. I smelled the smell of fairy blood dropping to the ground. I heard Yue, Heba hiss in anger while Keroberos and Spinel _(Yami calls him spinel rather than Suppi. Not that he knew of the nickname.)_ growl in anger. I smirked.

"So, either go out of our way, or else your queen will die right here, right now." I said before putting the dagger back out. I felt a little blood drop to my arm. Unable to resist, i licked the blood off my arm. 'Tastes like cherry..' I thought. Then, as i licked the blood, that pesky queen managed to break free of my grip. Then, all hell broke loose.

In a couple of moments, I was bound, gagged and chained. I saw that Bakura and Marik too. Malik was trying to put up a fight with the guards while Yugi and Ryou just stood there, frozen. I tried to shout to them that they run away, but i couldn't speak. I saw tears falling down Ryou and Yugi's faces. Mahad stood in front of me, and seconds later, as he spoke some words, a faint blue light outlined me. I knew what it was. He was making me fall asleep. As I fought for consciousness, i saw Yue, Heba and Nakuru approach Yugi and Ryou.

'No.. My plan failed..' Was my last thoughts before i fell asleep.

* * *

**Yue's POV**

"Yugi.. son.. don't be afraid of me.." I said as i approached him. Yugi and **_Ryou _**just hugged tighter to each other, afraid to let go of the other. I saw Heba and Nakuru walk closer to me.

"No!" Yugi said as i walked closer to him. He was now crying. **_O_**h how my heart broke when i saw those tears fall from his face.

"Yugi.. don't be scared.. I'm here to protect you.." I said, in hopes of calming him down. I knew that he was close to breaking now. Not that i couldn't blame him. He was probably mistreated by those demons.

"Get away from me!" Yugi shouted. My heart ached some more.

"come on Yugi, it's safe now.. come on.." I said t**_r_**ying again.

"No! Let me go! Let us go! Let Yami go!" Yugi shouted. "**_Malik_**!" Yugi shouted. I looked over to see where Malik was. He was now unconscious. That gave me an idea..

"What did you do to him!" Ryou shouted at me, he was now crying too.

"He just simply fell asleep. Now come on.." I said reaching out to them.

"No!" Yugi and Ryou shouted in unison.

'This is hopeless. They're too scared to come with me.. sigh.. it seems i have to do it..' I thought. I then clasped my hands together. I cast the spell. The two were then engulfed by a shiny blue light. I caught both Yugi and Ryou, now asleep, before the fell to the ground.

"Mahad, come and carry Ryou. Guards, make sure to bring Yami, Bakura and Marik to the castle dungeon. Karim, you with Mahad place Ryou and Malik to Heba's room. Tell Isis to come and check at them. I'll bring Yugi back myself." I said before flying up. I saw Nakuru and Heba fly next to me. I smiled at the two of them. "He's finally come home.." I said.

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

I woke up to find myself in an unknown room. I knew that i was somewhere far from Yami's mansion as the room was mostly white. With the exception of some colors. Though, White and Gold were the most used colors. I then examined the room i was in. The bed, which i was sitting on, was extremely soft, with pure white silk sheets. The pillows were white too. The posts of the bed were gold. I saw that there was a golden table besides me. I then noticed that the room was HUGE.

There were a couple of children's toys scattered around the room. Most were simple toys like spinning tops, but some were random or unknown to me. I saw that there was a huge golden mirror next to the wardrobe. I suddenly felt a cold breeze coming from the window next to me. I then _(dunno the word DX)_ touched my arms. 'Weird.. when did i have bands here?' I asked myself as i felt two golden bands at my arm. Then i noticed something. I wasn't wearing my normal clothes anymore! Instead, i was wearing a pure white robe with golden outlines. Thank goodness, i felt that my i was still wearing my briefs _(or tighty-whiteys, which ever you preferred XD) _while i wore plain white shorts_.  
_

I turned to stand up and examine any possible place where i could escape. I then stood up, but felt a pain in my back that i didn't have before. Before i could stop myself, i groaned out loud. Seconds later, a lady came inside my room. She was deeply tanned, had long black hair and white wings. She was wearing a white robe too.

"My Prince, what are you doing out of bed? Your back still needs recovering!" The lady said to me as she helped me back the bed.

"W-where am I?" I asked her.

"Don't you know? You're at your room here at the royal palace.." She said.

"Huh? w-why am I h-here?" I asked stuttering once more.

"Oh yeah.. you forgot all about it.. no matter, just rest here. I'll go and get the King and Queen. I'm sure they're happy that you're finally awake." With that, she left the room without speaking another word. A second later, i heard a shout.

"HE'S FINALLY AWAKE!" A voice said. Weird, it seems the voice is familiar to me.. wonder why.. Then, the door bolted open. A man with long white hair came rushing to me and hugged me. I groaned in pain as my back hurt some.

"Ow.." I said. The man then let go of me. Where have i seen him before?

"Isis, why did Yugi groaned? is something wrong with him?" The man asked 'Isis'.

"Yes, it seems that he fell somewhere and his back hurts now. Don't worry, sire, he's going to be alright. It's just going to hurt for a couple of hours and then It'll be gone." Isis said. The man sighed a sigh of relief.

"Phew! That's good news then! Isn't it, Nakuru?" The man asked a lady next to him. Where have i seen her before too? Then, suddenly a boy appeared next to both of them.

"Heba, look, your brother's finally awake!" The lady named Nakuru said. Then, it hit me. All the events of that day, up to when i fell asleep.

My eyes widened in realization. I then stuck out a finger and pointed to the white haired man.

"You kidnapped me!" I shouted at him. And all their faces fell.

"What do you mean, son?" Yue asked me.

"Y-you took me away from Yami! That's called kidnapping in my world!" I shouted pointing my finger at him. A frown appeared in his head.

"Kidnapped you? Why I only saved you, son, from that evil demon! He was the one who kidnapped you.." Yue said as he touched my face.

"He didn't kidnap- wait, SON!" I shrieked as i backed away from him.

"Oh yeah.. you don't remember.." Yue muttered as he stood up. Then, with a snap, he said. "Oh yeah, Isis, bring them in."

"Bring who in, sire?" Isis asked in confusion.

"You know, _them_." Yue said emphasizing the word '_them_'.

"Oh, oh yeah. I will sire, just give me a minute." And with that, Isis left the room.

"Oh honey.. how i missed you so!" The lady, Nakuru said as she hugged me.

"W-who are you..?" I asked her. When i looked up to see her face, i saw two huge pink orbs.

"Don't you remember me son?" Nakuru asked wiping out a tear from her eyes. It was weird, i didn't know her, but i feel like i've known her or something.. then, the door bolted open.

"Yugi!" They shouted.

"Wha? what are you guys doing here!" I shouted.

* * *

WOW! That was probably the longest chapter so far!

Yugi is now reunited with his family! But, how come he doesn't remember them? And who were the ones who entered the room?

Also, if anyone's wondering, Nakuru is the fairy princess. She married Yue, the Angel prince. Heba has a couple of fairy-like personality. You might find about it sometime, but i'm not sure. Also, Marriage of different breeds are completely normal.

Find out at the next chapter! Though, for it to have a next chapter.. you have to...

Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Duke, Mai, Seto, Mokuba : **_REVIEW_**!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Never had, never will. Got it? good. ON WITH TEH STOREH! =D

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

"What are you guys doing here!" I shouted as they entered the room.

"Aren't you glad to see us Yugs?" Joey asked me.

"Of course I'm glad to see you guys, but, what exactly are you doing here? aren't you supposed to be dead or something.. oh my gosh, you guys died! HOW!" I asked them. They just chuckled at this. "What? what's so funny?" I asked them.

"Your reaction, Yugi that's what." Duke said before sitting next to me.

"We're not dead Yugs. If we were, we'd be flo**_a_**ting along the river Styx right now for all eternity. So chill." Joey said before taking a seat.

"Well how come you're here?" I asked in confusion.

"Simple. Let's show him eh guys?" Joey said before taking a stand. The five of them lined against the wall and then, two huge white wings sprouted from each back.

"You're angels!" I shouted. I _clearly _did not see that coming! _(/sarcasm)_

"Don't be so shocked Yugi." Serenity said before taking a chair to sit down. Tea followed suit and sat next to Serenity.

"How come you guys never told me?" I asked them.

"Well.. If you were a spy, do you want to tell the whole world about it?" Tristan asked me.

"No.." I said bowing my head down.

"Then that's why. We were sent by your parents to guard you at Earth. We were going to tell you about it at your 16th birthday, bu**_t_**.. well, you can figure out the rest." Joey said before swallowing a grape.

"Sigh.. okay, so you were spies. So, did you know about Ryou and Malik too?" I asked.

"At first no. We were pretty surprised when we saw them and felt their energies. Then, Seto called us and updated us. He told us that Yue and Nakuru sent the two of them to watch out for Yami. And we were not supposed to tell them that we were angels." Tristan said.

"Oh.." was all i could say.

"So.. how is it?" Duke asked me.

"How is what?" I asked in confusion.

"You know, how is the luxurious life for you? you know, as a prince and all.." Duke replied.

"Oh.. well, i hadn't exactly had a taste of the luxury life yet. I have been awake for just 10 minutes you know.." I replied.

"Oh yeah.. sorry 'bout that. But hey, we missed You. You were gone for a week, you know that?" Joey said.

"Uh.. yeah.. thanks for reminding me.." I said. I actually forgot all about the whole Yami business when they showed up.

"I bet you're wondering, what's the whole deal, right?" Tea asked rising from h**_e_**r seat.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Oh come on Yugi, we've known you starting when we were five. We practically can read you like an open book." Tea said reaching over a banana.

"Sure.." I said.

"Okay, you might not like it, but still.." Tea said before taking a seat.

"I'm sure i can handle it.." I said, a little unsure.

"Well..." Tea started.

Two hours later, Yugi had learned about every single thing.

"So.. Yami took me when i was 3?" Yugi asked, wanting clarification.

"Yes.." Tea said in her serious tone.

"I hate that scum bag!" I shouted standing up.

"Yugi, you must rest. Your back still hurts.." Serenity said. I felt a little pain so i fell back to my bed.

"How can he do that! He told me he.." But i stopped short. Everybody see**_m_**ed to have picked it up.

"He.. what, Yugi?" Joey asked me.

"It's nothing." I said turning to look the other way around.

"Oh come on, Yugi, we know something's troubling you.." Duke said before rising from his seat.

"He told me he.. loved me.." I said before looking down. "And I believed him. I'm such an idiot.." I said before putting a pillow over my face to conceal my scream.

"Oh.. Yugi.. I'm sorry.." Tea said trying to calm me down.

"You don't need to be sorry. He should be the one." I said. I felt my eyes water up at the thought of him. The doors opened then to reveal a tall man, with brown hair and cold blue eyes.

"The King requests your presence, Prince Yugi." The man said.

"He's coming! Just wait okay, Seto?" Joey shouted over to 'Seto'.

"Shut up, pup." Seto said before walking off. I turned to ask to Tea for an explanation, but she stopped me.

"Questions later. Come on, we have to prepare you." And with that, everybody helped me up.

* * *

**Yami's POV**

Everything had gone wrong. Every, single damn, blasted thing had gone wrong. I was supposed to keep Yugi in bay for at least until Yue admitted defeat in the search for Yugi. Then, when everybody is mourning and all for their loss of their prince, I would show up, _using scrying of course!_, and show that Yugi is alive and well. Then, I would ask for the crown and in exchange for Yugi. Yue would then give Yami the crown and Yami would be the king.

Everything had gone horribly, horribly wrong. Now, i am down in the deepest pits in the dungeons. Rotting like a prisoner. The doors then opened to reve**_a_**l twenty guards. _'Feh, he thinks that all those is stronger than me? well, they thought wrong. I could take these losers easily! without even breaking a sweat.'_ I thought evilly. Once they release me, I'll make sure to attack them all at once. Then, Mahad appeared in front of the door.

Mahad approached Yami and placed a golden band in his wrist. The band then somehow fit in perfectly in Yami's arm.

"Guards, release him and bring him into the throne room." Mahad said motioning the guards.

"Priest Mahad, wont he be able to attack us? I know the room prohibits the use of magic, but as far as i recall, Prince Yami of the demons is an excellent fighter." A guard said.

"I know. You'll see the reason soon enough." Mahad said. And with that, the guards let me out of the chains. Immediately, i went and lunged for the nearest guard to me. But, before i could land a blow in him, my whole body shook and in seconds i fell out flat.

"What happened to him, Priest?" A guard asked.

"He simply activated the effects of the band. It paralyzes anyone who attack. Now, drag him to the throne room." Mahad said before walking ahead.

"You are so dead once i get out of this! I'll make sure you'll be the first one to die when i break f**_r_**ee!" I shouted as the guards dragged me.

"Put a gag on him. I don't want to hear his annoying voice." Mahad said continuing to walk. I grumbled on as they dragged me. On the way there, i thought of the many things i could do when i break free.

_'I could tear him piece by piece.. or I could feed him to the hell hounds.. or maybe i could tie him in ropes and have each rope tied to a horse and make the horses run in different directions.. then, i'll rip out his heart and other organs and feed them to the hungry crocodiles.. yes, that will do.'_ I thought. Then, we stopped when the guards opened the door to the room.

"My king, we have brought the prisoner as you requested." Mahad said bowing down in front of Yue. As i scanned the room i saw Bakura and Ma**_ri_**k, bound and gagged too. Though, as i looked at the throne, i saw a familiar boy.

_'Yugi..'_ I thought as i looked at him. I could read so many expressions in his face. but most of all.. was Anger.

"How could you..?" Yugi said as he approached me. Two guards then helped me up.

"Yugi I-" But i was stopped short when Yugi slapped me. Hard.

"I don't need to hear your explanation! You.. you.. took me away from my family! You.. monster!" Yugi said crying as he slapped me again on the other cheek.

I turned to look the other way. Yugi then ran out the room as he cried. His crying bounced all o**_ve_**r my head. So did his words.

_'You monster! Monster! Monster..'_ Yugi's voice repeated at my head.

I then saw Yue looking at me. He was beyond pissed.

"Yami, demon prince of hell. You have been tried in acts of murder, kidnappings and other heinous crimes. You are found guilty by the court. For your punishment, you and your accomplices are to be killed next week. Though the method of your death is not yet, decided, we will make sure that it will fit with all the actions you did against the kingdom of Heaven." Yue said before taking a seat down.

_'Great.. just, great..'_ I thought as they dragged me out of the room. After finally chaining me back again, Mahad took the band off of me.

"Heh, at least we're finally getting justice now." Mahad said before leaving the room.

_'Yeah right. You angels are so dumb.'_ I thought. _'You are so proud not to see that i already have a way to get out of here. Though.. Yugi..'_

* * *

**Ryou's POV**

"Yugi.." I said as i ran towards the crying Yugi. I led us both to his room. Once there, he let everything out.

"H-how could he. d-do that t-to m-me!" Yugi said as he cried even more. I just hugged him in hopes to calm him down. Though, even I myself could feel a tear coming down my cheek. I just woke up an hour ago, and you could feel all the mixed up emotions inside of me. To say the least, i think that the staff were probably scarred for eternity.

_"Bakura.." I mumbled as i reached nearer to reality. "Bakura.."_

_"Ryou.. I love you.." 'Bakura' said in my dream._

_"I love you too..." I mumbled. Then, i woke up. Realizing that i was no longer in my usual room at Yami's mansion, my head drifted back to the past events until i stopped short. "Bakura... you..!" I shouted. I then practically trashed around the room, throwing stuff here and there while i cursed._

_"Fudge, Bakura.." I said before crying._

"I know, Yugi. I can feel your pain too.." I mumbled.

"You do?" Yugi asked lifting his head to look at me.

"Yes." I said ruffling through his hair.

"But i thought you liked Bakura..?" Yugi asked me expectantly.

"I never did. He just used a love spell on me. In fact, i hate him just right about now." I said letting more tears come down my face. Yugi hugged me for support.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ryou.." Yugi said hugging me.

"No, you don't need to be sorry. They should be the one.. especially Yami. He toyed around your heart and made you fall for him.." I said to the weeping Yugi.

We both stayed like that, hugging each other, crying our hearts out until Somebody entered the room.

"Master Ryou, King Yue is expecting you and Prince Yugi's company tonight at dinner." The **_s_**ervant said before bowing down and going off.

"Well, we have to get changed, come on Yugi." I said tugging over Yugi.

"Do i have to..?" Yugi asked me. His eyes now sore red with all the crying.

"Yes, and we have to get cleaned up too. I wouldn't think uncle would like it if we enter the the throne room looking like this." I said pointing over our wrinkly clothes.

"Yeah.. you're right.. and, uncle? that means.. you're my.."

"Cousin. Yep, Malik too. You also have Seto, Mokuba and Noah. We're all cousins." I said opening the door to the shower. "Come on." I said reaching an arm to Yugi.

* * *

Yugi : Another Filler chapter?

Yami : How could you! You disgust me.

Zryx : How is it a filler chapter!

Yugi : Nothing exciting happened. I just slapped Yami, and cried.

Yami : yeah.. _thanks _for that one.

Zyrx : Heh.. anyways, Review!

Yami : i get to break out next chapter! woo-pee! =D

Yugi : **REVIEW FIRST THOUGH!**

**

* * *

**

_**SPECIAL NOTE! READ CAREFULLY!**_

I want to at least have _**50 reviews **_before i update next. So.. please, please, _**PLEASE **_review! I want to at least make it to fifty before chapter 20!

That is all.

* * *

Yami : Oh yeah here:

First Letter - _**A**_ , last letter - _**S**_.

Yugi : Good luck!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer : I own nothing. Nope, never will. On with the story! =D

Author's Note : OMG! I can't believe it! I asked for 50 and i received 53! eeepp! Yay! XD Thanks for all the ones who reviewed! You just made my day happier! =D Since I'm so happy, I decided to release **TWO chapters** at once! **Atem arrives** at the next one!

Warning : Slight bashing. =]

* * *

**Yugi's POV**

Once me and Ryou were all cleaned up and ready, we met up with that Seto guy again. He led us through the Dining room where we found almost about fifty people sitting there. When I entered, most of them bowed at me. Yue, or i should say, _Dad_ motioned for me to sit next to him. I found Heba sitting on his left side. Ryou took a seat next to Nakuru, or Mom, with Malik in front of them. As i went down the aisle, i felt somehow a negative energy at someone. Like he's angry at something, but i quickly pushed the thought aside.

"Ah, **_Y_**ugi. Please, sit next to me." Dad said patting the chair next to him. I g**_a_**ve him a s**_m_**all smile. He then rose up and pulled a glass of w**_i_**ne. "Come, let us celebrate. For my son, who was lost, has now returned to us. Let us feast!" Dad said. He then clapped his hands and about fifty servants came in carrying the plates.

"Wow." I mouthed as they opened the lids. This is probably the best looking, best smelling dinner i've ever had! _(sorry can't go in detail DX)_.

Throughout dinner, some people, asked me questions about my life in the human world.

"I heard that you were the top of your class, your highness.." A man said to me. Dad then laughed.

"Well he should be! He is, after all, royalty." Dad boasted. The man then gave a small nod at him.

"I heard you are quite the ladies man, your highness. What's your secret?" Another man asked me.

"W-what!" I blurted out, my face turning red. How did they know this stuff! Then, i heard a couple of giggles. I turned to look at them, and found Tea, Serenity and Joey giggling loudly.

'You guys are so dead!' I thought.

"Well, we royal men do have a way with the ladies. Isn't that right, my boy?" Dad said patting me on the back.

"Erm.. yeah.." I mumbled.

_After dinner.._

"You guys are so dead." I said to Serenity, Tea and Joey. "How could you say those stuff! that was embarrassing!" I said.

"Oh come on /snort/ Yugi, you have to admit, it was v**_e_**ry funny! Haha!" Joey said before he broke into hysterics.

"Shut up." I said walking off. That was then when i was pulled back. I turned to see who did that and saw a girl, about my size and age. She had blond hair which was tied up to two pig tails. She was wearing, a tight pink blouse while wearing a **_s_**kimpy light blue skirt.

"Uh.. hi?" I said to her.

"You might not know me yet, but we're getting married." She said smiling at me.

"H-huh? M-married!" I shouted. Joey, Serenity and Tea soon came rushing in.

"What's going on!" Tea asked shouting.

"This girl said we're getting married. Are we?" I asked unsure of the situation.

"Sigh.. Rebecca, go away. Nobody likes you. And Yugi, you're not getting married. She was just lying." Tea pointed out.

"Hmph. Whatever, though i know i'll get to my the **_c_**rown prince soon. Though, laters, for now! T**_a_**-ta!" Rebecca said as she ran off.

"I.. uh.. what?" I asked, confused at everything.

"Don't worry, she's just annoying. She hopes that someday that one of you will marry her. Though, she wants the crown prince, primarily." Serenity said.

"Yeah. Real annoying. She's more annoying than those guys back at school who thought it was funny to throw mashed potatoes at me." Joey grumbled. I smirked at the memory of Joey being pelted by mashed potatoes.

"Come on, let's go." Tea said. Soon enough, we reached my room. When i got there, i noticed that my bed was moved aside and there were 9 sleeping bags on the floor.

"What's all this?" I asked Tea.

"This? we're having a slumber **_p_**arty, you silly!" Tea said grabbing a chip from the condiments table. I noticed that in a corner of the room, Ryou, Malik, Joey and Heba were playing some cards.

"You lost. Ha!" Malik said placing a Jack and an ace down. They were apparently playing blackjack.

"Grr.." Heba said as he paid him a couple of sugar-loaded candy bars.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Ryou asked, rising up.

"Not much. Rebecca's just being annoying again." Tea said as she gulped some cok**_e_** down.

"Oh, she's after you already?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah.. i guess so.." I replied.

"Well come on, i know you're good at card games, now come in here and help us wash that smile off of Malik's face!" Ryou said pulling me down.

* * *

**Normal~**

"Grr.. how dare she!" Rebecca shouted.

"Now, now, princess. Temper, temper!" Pegasus said as he waved a finger around. "You know, she is just jealous as you're more beautiful than her."

Rebecca sighed. "I know, uncle. I almost had that sucker in my hands. But, she just had to show up!" Rebecca shouted.

"Now, now. No need to get worked up over some little things. Besides, i heard that those miserable fools are having a slumber party. Why don't you go there and hang out with the Princes while i go and take care of some things." Pegasus said. Rebecca's eyes twinkled at the chance.

"A slumber party eh? this could be my chance. Maybe i could even have one of those boys to come to bed with me." Rebecca whispered as she walked down the corridor. The heavy smell of popcorn filled the air making almost anyone water. Rebecca then opened the door.

"What are you doing here, Rebecca?" Ryou asked.

"I'm here for the party, silly! She said turning to grab a chip.

"What he meant was, what are you doing here? you were not invited." Serenity said, placing her cards face down.

"Shut up. I didn't ask you nor do i need to hear your squeaky voice. I'm here because i heard that one of my fiancees were here." Rebecca said before munching on the chip. Serenity stopped short like she had just been slapped.

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" Joey said rising up from where he was sitting. His fist**_s_** were curled up, ready to punch this skunk bag whenever ready.

"I don't care, mutt." Rebecca said as she took a pizza.

"Rebecca, go away. You are not invited." Tea said rising up.

"Who cares with what you say. Now, come on, let's go dance and get this party up, eh?" Rebecca said tugging Yugi up.

"Rebecca, get out. You were not invited in this party. You have disrespected three of my friends here already. Now, get out." Heba said not bothering to rise from his seat.

"Who cares with what you say? I heard from Uncle that Yugi was going to be the crown prince, not you." Rebecca said. This time, Heba did stand up.

"I don't care if i am the crown prince or not, but what i care about is, that you are not allowed in this party. You are not even allowed in this wing. Now, get out of here before i have to go and call up the guards and have them confine you to your room." Heba said.

"Sheesh. What lame-o's. Come on, Yugi. Let's go to my room. We can have so much fun there together.." Rebecca said trying to sound sexy as possible.

"Yuck. Who would want to go sleep with you?" Ryou shouted. Rebecca shot him with a death glare. Ryou just poked his tongue out.

"Come on. Let's go." Rebecca said pulling Yugi.

"I am not coming with You, Rebecca. In fact, GUARDS!" Yugi shouted. Two guards then came in the room. "Please escort Rebecca to her rooms. Also, do note that she is confined to her room for three days." With that, the two guards picked Rebecca up with ease.

"What! Yugi, you can't be serious!" Rebecca wailed as she was dragged to her room.

"Way to go, Yugs!" Joey said drinking a cup of coke.

"Whatever. Man, was that girl annoying or what!" Yugi said taking a seat. He noticed Heba's face. "Heba, what's wrong?" Yugi asked his brother.

"Nothing.. it's just the fact that she said you were the crown prince.. that's all." Heba said turning around.

"Yeah, what is that crown prince thing about?" Yugi asked, confused.

"Well.. normally, the eldest son of the King gets the throne once the King retires or dies. Though, the case for you two is very different. There has never been a case where the eldest son of the King were twins. I also believe that you guys are the first ever twin brothers that was ever born in a royal household." Tea explained.

"Since you guys are twins, technically, that would mean the one who was born first. But, unfortunately, the two of you came out at the same time." Serenity continued.

"Born at the same time, what!" Yugi shouted in disbelief.

"Some things here are quite different that what you were accustomed to, Yugi. Yes, a woman could give birth to twins at the same time." Tea explained.

"Oh. Then what's the problem? As far as i could see, Heba should be the crown prince as he was here his entire life." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but, some of the council members are debating. Since you have spent most of your life in the human world, they are interested to see what could happen if they allow the humans to enter this world." Duke explained.

"Oh. So, how do you think they were going to choose?" Yugi asked.

"The council proposed, that when you guys are 18, you two will fight for the throne. The winner gets to be the crown prince, while the loser only gets the title Prince." Duke replied.

"Oh." Was all Yugi could say.

"Whatever. That's like, in a billion years. Let's just focus right now about this party and how we kicked Rebecca's butt!" Tea said her right hand shooting up the air.

They continued partying until they all fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

"GRAAAHHH!" Rebecca shouted as she stomped across the room.

"Calm down, princess." Pegasus said.

"But uncle! They confined me to my room! And i wasn't even doing anything wrong to them!" Rebecca shouted.

"Now, now. Let's just all calm down. I'll go talk to the King tomorrow and, before you know it, you're free from your confinement and off to go and have fun with one of those twerps!" Pegasus said as he clapped.

Rebecca smiled at this. "Thanks Uncle, you're the best!" Rebecca said as she hugged him.

"I know." Pegasus said as he hugged her back.

'Those fools will pay for doing this to me!' Rebecca thought.

* * *

And with that, Chapter 19 is finished.

You might be wondering, why does Pegasus cares for Rebecca that much? I mean, she's just his niece! Well, when Rebecca's parents died of murder _(/cough /cough)_, Pegasus gained custody of her. He plans to use her to reach the throne. xP xP

* * *

If anybody was wondering, Yes, Yugi and Heba are the first ever twins born. Yami and Atemu are not twins. Atemu is older than Yami for about 100 Years. Yes, Demons are Immortal. So are angels. And Fairies.

For an **angel **to die;;

1) Stabbed straight in the heart with a dagger dipped in demon's blood.

2) Drinks (Pure) Demon blood. Like Yami's blood =]

For a **demon **to die;;

1) The head is ripped off, while putting salt all over the neck line.

2) Drinks (Pure) Angel blood. Like Yugi's blood =]

For a **fairy **to Die;;

1) The heart is ripped off, and thrown into lava.

2) Somebody say '_I don't believe in Fairies_'.*

Lol, just joking! The other way is for the fairy to drink Unicorn's blood.**

* * *

Let's try for _**60 reviews**_ shall we?

Please **REVIEW**! =]

* * *

* - The term 'I don't believe in fairies' is thought of 'Peter Pan's creators'. It's not mine either =]

** - J.K. Rowling's Idea =] Though i twisted it around..


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Author's Note : Sorry if Atem didn't appear in the last chapter, i kinda forgot all about him xDD but, rest assured, he's in this one. And i think, he's a good guy..?

* * *

**Atem's POV**

'Almost there.' I thought as i hiked across the mountain. Going up there would've been easy, but because i was carrying the sacred relic, it made the journey a bit hard. "We're almost there, Kuriboh." **_Atem_** assured his friend/pet.

"Mrr.." Kuriboh purred. Atem then laid his bag down to rest.

"Ah.. we are almost home free, Kuriboh. We just have to go to that temple over there and we're home." Atem said as he scratched the side of Kuriboh. Atem said as he sighed. "Let's just get some rest. And tomorrow, we're out of here."

* * *

**Yami's POV**

As i laid down there, still, waiting for my rescuer. After what seemed to be an eternity, i heard a couple of sounds. Then, there was a series of knocks on my door. Two first, five second, then three last. It was a sign that whoever was there, was under my control. It revealed to be Pegasus.

"Right on time." I said. "Get me out of here now. My arms are aching and I'm starving. You people here really don't know how to cook. Vegetables, bleah! Who would dare eat that stuff? Can you believe they only gave me fruits and vegetables!" I shouted, though not too loud to arouse any suspicion.

"Keep it down, Y**_a_**mi-boy. Or else the guards will hear you!" Pegasus s**_n_**apped at me. I just rolled my eyes. He then began unlocking the chains. After a couple of seconds, i was free.

"Thanks. Now, go get Marik. I'll come and get Bakura. Meet us at the corner south-west from here. Go!" Yami ordere**_d_**. Pegasus then bolted out.

Yami then found Bakura's cell. Thank goodness, nobody was there. Or so he thought.

"I'm sorry.. Ryou.." Yami heard Bakura say as he eavesdropped from their conversation.

"Sorry isn't going to get you anywhere." Yami heard Ryou say. "What you did was wrong. Bakura, how could you do this to me!" Ryou shouted. Yami peeked from the door and saw Ryou confronting Bakura. Ryou was tearing up.

"I know.. but, I just.. love you so much.." Bakura said.

"If you loved me 'so much' then why did you kidnap me? Huh! Why did you have to do that? you could've just ask-" But Ryou stopped short when he realized he said too much. Yami just rolled his eyes on this. Yami then saw Marik coming over to stand next to him.

"What is it, Yami?" Marik whispered.

"Well, listen to find out." Yami said.

"I know.. and I'm sorry.." Bakura said. **_Yami co_**uld've sworn he saw a tear drop from Bakura's face.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore. A week from now, you would be sentenced to death. Along with Yami and Marik. I just wished.. it didn't have come to this. But, you've brought this on yourself, Bakura." Ryou said, more tears dropping.

"Just.. one request.. could you.." Bakura started. Ryou then looked up to him. Without even saying a word, Ryou kissed Bakura. Yami rolled his eyes. 'This is just about enough i could take.' Yami thought. Yami then looked to Marik and **_n_**odded. A second later, Yami clapped as he entered Bakura's cell. Ryou was surprised to see him there and stopped kissing Bakura.

"W-what are y-you d-doing here?" Ryou asked backing away.

"Oh, we just so happened to be in the neighborhood and we decided to stop by and **_fr_**ee our friend, Bakura." Yami replied, with a smirk on his lips.

"Get away. I-i'll go and call the guards! T-they'll go and a-arrest you!" Ryou tried to threatened. Marik just chuckled.

"You'd think you'd be awake long enough to do that?" Marik asked, in full confidence. Marik and Yami then walked closer to Ryou. Ryou tried to use his magic, but failed.

'I forgot! This place cancels out any magic!' Ry_**o**_u thought.

"D-don't t-touch m-me.." Ryou stuttered. Yami just scoffed at this.

"Marik, take care of him, will you?" Yami asked.

"Sure." Marik said as he walked closer to Ryou.

"**_N_**-no! Don't hurt him!" Bakura said.

"Geez, Bakura. Don't worry. I won't hurt him." Marik said, taking another step closer to Ryou. Ryou then ran towards the right and sped through the door. But, once outside he was confronted by Pegasus.

"A little too wild now, aren't we?" Pegasus said. He then placed his finger on Ryou's head, and he instantly fell asleep. Bakura caugh**_t_** him in time.

"There, now, can we get going?" Marik asked Yami.

"What are you talking about?" Yami asked.

"Well, we can't let Bakura have all the fun, now can we?" Marik asked grinning.

"Oh. We definitely can't." Yami said, smirking.

* * *

"Look, Kuriboh! There it is! we're almost there!" Atem said pointing over a large temple.

"Mrr?" Kuriboh purred in excitement.

"Come on! I'm dying to get back now!" Atem said as he ran down the hill.

After an hour of walking, Atem was finally at the Temple. A loud, voice then filled the room. It sounded like three people were talking all at onc**_e_**.

"Have you brought the items we requested, Atem?" Armityle asked. Atem then bowed.

"Yes, Armityle. I've brought it. Just like you asked." Atem said.

"Good." Armityle said. "Show it to us.."

"As you wish." Atem said. A second later, he pulled the item out of his bag. It was a big star shaped rock. There were several inscriptions on it that Atem didn't understand.

"**_A_**h. You've done well. Now, for your reward. As you have requested, a passage through this dimension and back to yours. And also, as we felt generous to you, we will also give you a new power that I'm sure that will aid you in your quest." Armityle said. A black portal then appeared next to them. "Step out of this portal and you will find yourself back to your old palace. And, your new powers will be in you too."

"Thank You, Armityle." Atem said as he stepped next to the portal. "**_C_**ome on, Kuriboh. Let's go home." With that, Atem stepped through the portal and was home again. After making sure that Atem was gone, Armityle picked the object up. The stone then glowed red, blue and then yellow. In a flash, Armityle was gone. There were now three different entities floating at the spot where Armityle stood.

"Now, Uria, Raviel. Let's go and meet up with our brothers, shall we?" **_H_**amon asked his brothers.

"Let's shall." Uria said.

"Agreed." Raviel replied. The three of them made their way over at the temple at the north. Not forgetting t**_o_** bring the stone along with **_the_**m.

'I'll bet Slifer will be surprised when he sees me. Heh heh!' Uria thought as he flew.

"But first. We have to pick up a couple of friends first." Raviel said as they flew.

"Yes. Like Yubel.." Hamon said.

* * *

Yami looked around the corner to see if there were any guards on patrol that night. Lucky for them, there weren't any. Yami peeked at a couple of doors. Opening one door, he found a sleeping Seto, naked, on top of a naked Joey. Yami shuddered and closed the door.

Ma**_r_**ik peeked on a different door. This time, he was lucky. It was the room where Malik was sleeping at. Marik sneaked in stealthily. Once on top of his loved kitty, Marik pressed a finger on Malik's forehead. Causing him to fall asleep. In a 'heave-ho'. Marik slumped Malik on his shoulders.

Yami peeked on a different door, only to find Yue and Nakuru's bedroom. Yami resisted every urge to go in there and kill Yue and Nakuru, but resisted. He peeked on a different door.

'Bingo.' Yami thought. He saw Yugi and Heba lying there, each facing a different side of the bed. Yami smiled at them. He went over to them, pressed a finger on each of them then carried them off. One on each shoulder.

Pegasus nodded at them. Yami then got an idea. "Pegasus, why don't you go lie down there for me?" Yami asked.

"Why?" Pegasus whispered.

"Because, if they see you here, they might speculate that you were helping us. Now, we're just going to beat you up, not too hard though." Yami said, grinning.

"What? no! This wasn't part of the plan!" Pegasus whispered. But too late, a second later, Pegasus laid there, with two black eyes, a few bruises and a broken rib.

"We value your cooperation. Thanks for the help." Yami said as they flew off.

'Damn Demons! They tricked me! But they're going to pay for this!' Pegasus thought.

* * *

When Yue woke up, practically every single Angel who weren't awake yet, got the morning alarm of their lives.

"WHERE IS YAMI!" Yue shouted. A hundred thousand kilometers away, Yami stood tall, smirking as he heard the faint sound of somebody shouting. He knew it too well that it was Yue. And, by the sound of it, he was angry.

"We're home kitty.." Marik said as he laid Malik on the bed.

"We're here, Ryou." Bakura said laying Ryou to his old bed.

Yami dropped Yugi off to his room along with Heba.

"Hey Yami. What do we do now?" Marik asked as he left Malik's room.

"What we were doing back then. Before we messed up." Yami said, looking at Bakura as he said the last sentence.

"But, it seems that they drank an 'anti-love' potion. We can't hypnotize them anymore." Bakura said.

"No need to worry. I've put an anti-magic barrier throughout the perimeter. No angel can get in/out here. It also prevents them from flying and using magic." Yami replied.

"Oh. Okay then. I'll just go and rest. It's been pretty tiring." Bakura said. A second later, a door slam was heard.

"Yeah, i'm gonna go and rest too. I'm pooped!" Marik said leaving Yami.

* * *

"I'm finally home." Atem said as he looked over the castle. He found the door he was looking for. The throne room.

"And what shall we do with the impending threats of the angels?" Atem heard his father say. Atem smiled at hearing his father's voice.

"Father! I've come home!" Atem shouted as he ran inside. Everybody stopped talking at once. Aknamkanon smiled before rushing over to his son.

"Atem! What are you doing here!" Aknamkanon asked. He thought that his son was long dead because of an assassination attack about 16 years ago.

"Father, are you not happy I'm here?" Atem asked his father.

"Of course not, son. In glad, i'm very happy. But, how come you're here, I thought you died.." Aknamkanon asked as he looked over his son.

"I did not die, father. For i was merely only trapped in the shadow realm. There I-"

"The shadow realm! How!" Aknamkanon asked rising from his seat.

"I don't remember much detail of how i got there. All i remember was that a man came inside my room and transported me there. I've been living there since." Atem explained.

"But how did you escape? I heard no one ever escapes the shadow realms alive." Aknamkanon said.

"I escaped because i acquired help from someone. Though i wish i don't have to go and explain the story for now. As I'm very tired." Atem said.

"Of course. Silly me. Slave! Come in here and show Prince Atem to his old room. Also, have the cooks prepare him a gourmet meal and have a bath prepared for him." Aknamkanon said. A slave then entered the room and led Atem out. A Priest then stood up.

"King, do you think that that was wise?" The priest asked.

"What do you mean?" Aknamkanon asked.

"I do not think that he is the real prince. For all we know, he could just be a demon who used magic to transform himself to look like the prince." The Priest replied.

"Trust me, i know that that was my son." Aknamkanon said before taking a seat. "Let's get back to business shall we? Okay. How could we negotiate with Yue to free my son.."

Atem stopped right in front of the door. He knew it too well. It was his old room. He then opened the door.

"Just like before i left.." Atem whispered.

* * *

I think this is a good place to end Chapter 20, don't you think? =D

Okay, so.. Atem's finally here! Yay! /applauses/. What was Hamon, Uria and Raviel planning to do? What happens to Yugi & Co? What is Yue's reaction? What happened to Pegasus? What does Atem do when he sees Yami? What is Yami's reaction?

IMPORTANT QUESTIONS! xDD

All of these, and more, will be answered in the next chapters of Demons & Angels!

So.. If you would like to know.. then, _**REVIEW**_!

**VvVvVvVvV**

**VvVvVvV**

**VvVvV**

**VvV**

**V**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Yami bel_**on**_gs to Yugi. Bakura b_**e**_longs to Ryou. Marik belongs to Malik. Get it? I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING DAMMIT!

Author's Note: Aww.. I didn't get 60 reviews.. oh well.. I just couldn't resist..

* * *

I_**t ha**_s been three days already since Yugi's, Heba's, Ryou's and Malik's disappearances. News abou**_t_** how Yue is offering up a reward to anyone who could pinpoint their location spread all around the whole dimension. Too bad Yue wont get any news about them any time soon. While Yugi, Heba, Ryou and Malik were resting, Yami, Bakura and Marik placed a barrier around the perimeter of the mansion. The barrier prevents any angel from u**_s_**ing magic, flying, entering or exiting. Malik found about it the hard way.

_"Ouch!" Malik said as he bounced back the door. Malik then placed his right hand to his left arm. "What!" Malik shouted. Marik, Bakura and Yami were then running down. _

_"What happened Kitty?" Marik asked while offering a hand, which, Malik simply slapped away._

_"What was that! I tried to leave, but something prevented me! And it burned me!" Malik shouted. Yami chuckled. "What's so funny!" _

_"You. You'd actually think that we'd leave you guys alone here without any means of keeping you in? Of course we thought of something. We placed a magic barrier around the house. It prevents any of you angels from ever leaving." Yami said as he walked in the kitchen._

_"WHAT!" Ryou, Heba and Malik shouted at the same time. Yugi was still sleeping, so he didn't know anything about the situation downstairs. _

_"But what if we need to get something from the outside?" Ryou asked._

_"Then we'll get it for you." Yami answered as he took a bite from his ba**na**na._

_"Well, how will we get food?" Heba asked. Heba then clutched his growling tummy._

_"Simple. We'll poof up some food." Marik said as he carried Malik up, bridal style._

_"Hey! where are you taking me!" Malik shouted. _

_"To our room, silly!" Marik said as they went up. Malik continued screaming, shouting and flailing until a sound of a door shut was heard.  
_

_"/Yawn/ I need more rest. I'll see you guys later. Oh, and by the way, don't try and use magic. It wont work too." Yami said as he walked upstairs. _

_The only ones remaining down was Ryou, Heba and Bakura._

_"Ryou.." Bakura said. But Ryou just ignored him and ran up his room._

Now, a three days later..

"Will we ever get out of here?" Malik grumbled as he paced around. Marik, Bakura and Yami left that day to go somewhere. With the barrier still active, they didn't hesitate to leave.

"I don't know.." Yugi said as he stared out the window. The scene outside made him feel worse. Outside, the sun was shining, the temperature was perfect for a swim..

"Well, we better not lose hope!" Heba said appearing out of nowhere. "You know that sooner or later, Father's going to find this house soon enough."

"Yeah, but how long do you think we have to wait? I mean, a month's passed already.." Ryou mumbled.

"I don't know. But i'm sure of it. I know that we'll get out of here somehow." Heba said trying to encourage them. "Now, let's go and eat."

After eating lunch..

"Sigh.. i wish i could be outside, playing there, frolicking.. sigh.." Yugi said as he continued to stare outside. 'I wonder..' Yugi thought. he then went and approached the door. He knew that if he gets hurt someway, that the barrier affects him. But.. he had to try..

"Yugi.. what are you doing? you know you're just going to get hurt like Malik.." Ryou said as he approached Yugi.

"Guys.. remember what Yami said?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah.. he said '**_T_**his barrier prevents any angels from coming in or out.' blah blah blah. Why?" Heba asked.

"Well.. I just have the slightest thought.." Yugi said turning to look at his friends.

"What?" Malik asked.

"He said 'angels' right? But, remember? Yami placed a spell on me locking my angel powers until i was 16? so.. te**_ch_**nically.. I'm still a human." Yugi said.

"So.. since the shield only blocks angels, you might be able to go out?" Ryou asked, intrigued.

"Yep.." Yugi said. Heba, Ryou and Malik then walked closer to Yugi. Heba fetched the first-aid kit in case the plan doesn't work, while Ryou and Malik were standing, ready to catch Yugi if he recoils back.

"Okay.. here i go.." Yugi said as he reached towards the door.

* * *

"Yami? is that you?" At**_e_**m a**_s_**ked. Yami instantly jumped at hearing his voice**_._**

"Atem..?" Yami asked turning around. He then saw his brother, smiling, like he did, before that awful day 16 years ago..

"It is you!" Atem said as he ran towards him. He then carried him up and lifted him in a hug. "Oh Yami! how i missed you so!" Atem squealed in delight of seeing his brother again.

"Uh.. yeah.. nice to **_se_**e you too." Yami said. 'I can't believe it! he esc**_a_**ped!' Yami thought.

"You could've put more feelings in that. I'm hu**_r_**t, you know?" Atem asked mo**_c_**kingly. Yami t**_h_**en smiled. "That's my Yami." Atem said as he hugged him again.

"Yeah. You too. When did you get back?" Yami asked, trying to put some feelings in it.

"I returned about a three days ago. Father said that you no longer stayed here. Though you often pop in now and again." Atem said sitting down at his bed.

"Uh.. yes.." Yami said as he looked at his brother.

"So.. what brings you here?" Atem asked.

"I was just looking for some stuff.." Yami said as he ruffled through the cabinets. 'Where is it!'

_**W**_hile Yami was busy searching for his item, Atem pulled out a drawer and drew out a bracelet. It had a fake ruby and amethyst jewel. Atem sm**_i_**led evilly.

"Hey Yami, is this what you've been loo**_ki_**ng for?" Atem said as he pulled the bracelet up.

"Uh.. yeah, where'd you find it?" Yami asked.

"Here, there, somewhere." Atem said. Yami was now becoming more and more nervous. "Like, maybe.. the Marketplace? where you got caught by Yue and his goons?" Atem asked. Yami's eyes widened at this.

"How did you know about that!" Yami shouted. Atem grinned.

"Why shouldn't i know about it? It was all over the news. 'Prince of Hell finally caught' and how can anyone not hear about the headline '**_P_**rinc**_e_** Yami escapes Heaven'." Atem said.

"Whatever. It's none of your business." Yami said as he took the bracelet off of Atem.

"It is my business, **_d_**umbo! By pulling that incredibly stupid stunt, you could've sparked a war between both our kingdoms! What exactly were you thinking!" Atem shrieked.

"Grr.. i don't have to explain myself to you. I'm going now. Tell Father **_i_** passed by." Y**_a_**mi said as he extended his wings, ready to fly. But before Yami left, Atem spoke.

"Where are you hiding them?" Atem asked. And Yami instantly froze.

* * *

"Any reports about them, Seto?" Yue asked his nephew, in hopes that there would be news about any of his sons and nephews.

"I am sorry, uncle. But no. There hasn't been any reports or sightings of them." Seto said as he bowed.

"No need to bow, Seto. Now, get the army ready. And tell the generals to get here." Yue said.

"May I ask, why, uncle?" Seto asked.

"Because, we're going to launch a full scale invasion at Hell. I know that Yami took them somewhere there. And, if they resist us, we will have to search by force." Yue said, his voice dripping with authority and seriousness.

"As you wish.." Seto said as he left.

'I never wanted to do this. But, if this is what would take for me to get them back, then I'll do it.' Yue thought.

* * *

Yugi took a deep _**b**_reath. He was scared, unsure of what the possible outcomes could be. Maybe he'll just go and bounce back like a rubber ball? Maybe he'll be electrocuted? Why would he even go and risk his life? For what..? Freedom? yeah right. Even if Yugi could go outside, that still doesn't help that much. He doesn't know how to fly, he has no magic, he doesn't know where he exactly is.

"Maybe it's a dumb idea.." Yugi said. But, a tiny voice in his mind kept urging him on.

"Yeah. It is. Well, are you doing it or not?" Malik asked, impatiently.

"Shut up Malik. Yugi, it's your choice. You could try, but we're not sure about the results." Ryou said.

"Okay.. here i go.." Yugi said breathing deeply. He started to move sloowly.. Yugi closed his eyes, getting ready to take anything thrown at him. Or, most likely, him being thrown. Yugi then stepped. He waited. A second passed, ten seconds. Yugi opened h**_i_**s eyes. He felt.. nothing.. He was actually outside! Yugi then turned around to look at his brother and cousins. He then noticed it.

"Uh.. guys.. where are you?" Yugi asked. No answer. Just a big, empty space where the mansion should be. Yugi took a step fo**_r_**ward and found himself face to face with Heba.

"Yugi! You did it! You went outside!" Heba squealed in delight. Yugi smiled at this. But, his face then turned serious.

"I know why nobody can find us." Yugi said. Heba, Ryou and Malik then stopped talking and sat down to listen at Yugi.

"How?" Ryou asked.

"Well.. when i went outside, i **_d_**idn't see the mansion. Only a big empty space where it should be. And, i also didn't hear any sound coming. I think the barrier also hides us and prevents anyone from hearing us." Yugi said.

"Oh. That is a problem. If nobody can even see us then.." But Heba stopped short as Yugi let a loud cry of pain.

"AAH!" Yugi shouted as he recoiled. His back was tearing up! What's happening? His body was in huge pain.

"Oh my gosh! He's molting! Yugi's molting!" Heba shouted.

* * *

"Where are you hiding them?" Atem asked Yami.

"Who are you talking about?" Yami asked.

"Don't p**_la_**y dumb with me, Yami. I'm talking about the Princes. Where are you hiding them!" Atem shouted. Bakura and Marik appeared at the doorway.

"I don't know what you're talking about! And even if i did, I would never tell you!" Yami shouted. Atem then grabbed Yami by the collar of his shirt.

"Tell me or else I'll kill you right here, right now." Atem growled. Yami knew that he meant every single wor**_d_**.

"Why should i tell you? Why are you so concerned about this!" Yami shouted as he flailed. Bakura and Marik wanted to stop them, but they knew it wasn't their fight.

Then, all of a sudden, everybody felt a sudden bolt of energy flash through their bod**_y_.**

"What was that..?" Atem asked, confused.

"I don't know.. But, i feel like it's about Yugi! Come on, guys, let's go!" Yami said as he rushed through the window. Bakura and Marik followed him. Atem, not wanting to be left out followed them too.

Yami, Bakura and Marik soon landed in the clearing.

'What are they doing here? It's just an empty space!' Atem thought as he hid in the bushes.

Yami, Bakura and Marik soon walked through the clearing. And.. disappeared? Huh?

'Where did those three went!' Atem thought. A second later, a huge mansion suddenly appeared to where the clearing was. Yami came out rushing through the door carrying a small child. Atem then heard a loud, sickening crack of bones. The young child yelped out a scream of pain.

"AAHH!" The child shouted. Then, in an instant, the child glowed.

* * *

"So, We attack here, here and here. Then, send a platoon to search over here." Yue said as he pointed towards the map indicating where they would launch the attack.

"Yes sire." The General Tai said as he took his seat.

"Make sure that the soldiers are ready by next week. We attack at-" But Yue stopped short. A sudden wave of energy passed through his body.

"Sire, are you alright?" Mahad asked.

"Yugi.. he's in pain.. I can feel it." Yue said as he looked over the window. Then, a huge bright light shot up. It was pure gold. "By Gosh, I think Yugi's molting! Come on! we have to get there, now! We will all head towards that light. Karim, alert my wife about this. Though, make sure she stays here. Also, have five guards guard her room while i am gone." And with that, Yue took off along with Mahad and the other Priests and Generals.

'Yugi.. is this you..?' Yue thought as he flew towards the golden pillar of light.

* * *

"Yugi! Yugi! Hold on!" Heba shouted as he tried to comfort his brother. "Ryou! take a towel, wet it and get it to me! Malik, go and fetch me some water. Make it cold. Hurry!" Heba shouted. The two then sprinted to get the necessary items. Heba held onto Yugi's hand. Yugi gripped at the hand. Another crack was heard. "Hurry! Yami, where are you!"

As if by cue, Yami appeared at the door. He was followed by Bakura and Marik. Yami then ran to where Yugi was.

"Heba, what is going on here!" Yami shouted.

"It's Yugi, he's molting!" Heba shouted.

"But why is it hurting him! I thought when you molt they just instantly pop out, painlessly?" Yami asked.

"It's this stupid barrier thing! It's preventing Yugi from using magic to free his wings! Yami, you have to break the barrier, NOW! If you want Yugi to survive!" Heba shouted. Yami then, without hesitation, lifted the barrier up. He then carried Yugi outside. When finally out, they heard a huge crack.

"AAH!" Yugi shouted in pain. Then, two huge, golden wings sprouted from his back. As soon as the wings popped out, a huge golden light shot out to the sky.

"Yugi.." Yami muttered.

"His wings.. are golden.." Heba muttered.

'Golden wings! Impossible! But!' Atem thought as he watched behind the bushes. Yugi had golden wings!

* * *

There. That should do it! =D

Gaah! Sorry if this chapter's not the best! I've been lately having writer's block!

I've really been thinking of maybe a side-story about Serenity, Tristan and Duke. Like the last one i did. Tell me if you want one =]

Oh yeah, somebody's coming. And she's here to stir things up! We'll meet her soon..

There's two puzzles here about 'her'. If you figure the two out, you're all set =]

**_REVIEW! Or else there will be no more updates! xD  
_**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nope. Nada. Zilch. =P =D

* * *

'How! How can this **_b_**oy have golden wings! It's impossible! It's never happened before! It's..' Atem thought. "Beautiful." Atem whispered. He watched as the boy with golden wings lift up from the sky in a golden light. Atem noticed that the boy's usual red outline in his hair, has turned gold and his once amethyst eyes, were now golden too. I watched as he went back down to earth. Down to my miserable excuse for a brother's hands. I saw Yue approach them along with fifty guards.

"Yugi! Heba! Ryou! Malik!" Yue shouted as he landed down with the other guards. Atem noticed that Mahad and Karim were there too. "What did you do to my son!" Yue asked, in fury.

"I did nothing." Yami said as he stood up, carrying Yugi in his arms. Atem saw Heba, Ryou and Malik rush towards Yue.

"Father!" Heba shouted as he ran towards Yue.

"Uncle!" Ryou and Malik shouted. Bakura and Marik clenched their fists. They knew a fight is going to break out soon. And, they knew they were going to get their _**li**_ghts back. No matter what.

"Yami, give me my son." Yue ordered. Yami shook his head.

"No." Yami replied.

"Give me my son back!" Yue shouted. The guards around him steadied their hold on their weapons. Ready to strike whenever the others make a wrong move.

"One step closer and Yugi's going to die." Yami threatened. Atem saw Yue stiffe**_n_** up. He knew his brother wasn't kidding. Though, he also knew that his brother would never do it.

"Yami. Give me my son back, and i won't capture you. I'll drop off everything on your record. Just please, give me my son back.." Yue pleaded. Yami smirked at the opportunity.

"Why would i want that? I rather like having a dirty record. And besides, that's not the one i want." Yami said.

"Then what is it you want!" Yue shouted, sounding almost desperate.

"I want the Kingdom of Heaven." Yami replied.

"WHAT!" Yue shoute**_d_**. "I could never give you that!"

"Well then, I'll get to keep Yugi for myself.." Yami said, nuzzling his nose to Yugi's hair. He smelled like Vanilla..

"Yami, I'll give you anything, except for that. Just please.. give me my son back.." Yue pleaded.

"Nope. That's probably the only thing i want. Take it or leave it." Yami said. Yue twitched.

"I don't need to negotiate with you. I can just take my son back by force!" Yue said taking a step closer. Yami grinned.

"Take another step and she'll die." Yami said.

"**_Sh_**e? who's she?" Yue asked, confused at the situation.

"Your lovely wife. If you do not know, some of my demon guards are up there right now, holding her up. In just a second, i could give them the order to kill her. Your choice." Yami replied, smiling boastfully.

"How dare you!" Yue shouted pointing a finger at Yami. Yami just scoffed at this.

"Well, as i said. The only way to save both Yugi and Nakuru is to hand over the crown. Take it or leave it." Yami said. Yue thought for a minute. Yami laughed inside his head.

'Feh! What fools! I never actually have any guards up there, these angels are so easily manipulated! Ha ha ha!' Yami thought. He then chuckled.

"Made up your mind yet?" Yami asked mockingly. "I don't have all day. Besides, i have an angel here to bed." after hear**_i_**ng that last remark, Yue growled as he clenched his fists.

"How dare you!" Yue shouted. Atem rolled his eyes at the scene.

'This is getting boring..' Atem thought. 'But.. i could do something to make it fun..' Atem then grinned at himself evilly.

"Okay.. my choice is.." but before Yue could answer, Aknamkanon arrived with fifty demon soldiers.

"Yue! what is the meaning of this!" Aknamkanon asked, in shock.

"Ah, Father. So nice of you to join us." Yami said, bowing his head down a little.

"What I am doing here, is that i am trying to get my son back from your **_p_**sycho**_p_**athic son!" Yue shouted. Aknamkanon's eye twitched.

"How dare you call my son that! Sure, Marik is psychopathic, but my son? Never!" Aknamkanon shouted. Atem just smirked at the situation playing out.

'Just a couple more seconds..' Atem thought. He knew that a fight would break out soon. And, in the midst of the fight, he would go in, take Yugi from Yami and make his way. He just needed the right moment..

"I do not have time for this! Aknamkanon, tell your son to release my son and my wife." Yue said gritting his teeth.

"Yami, give him h**_i_**s son back." Aknamkanon ordered.

"No." Yami replied.

"What?" Aknamkano**_n_** asked.

"I said no." Yami said, as he firmed himself to the ground.

"Yami, obey me or else-" Aknamkanon said before a hu**_g_**e black cloud erupted out of nowhere.

"Ah! What's this!" Yue shouted, coughing.

"grr! You did this, didn't you, Yue!" Yami shouted. He then felt someone kick him from the side, making him fall down along with Yugi. Yami tried to fend off the attacker, but, with the huge smoke screen, his eyes stung, his lungs labored. It was hard to see where he could land a blow. He then felt two arms take Yugi from his grasp. Yami tried to hold on to him, but failed as he was kicked again. This time, on the gut.

'Feh. You're weak. Just like as i thought.' **_At_**em thought as he lifted Yugi out. He then flew up high, while nobody was looking. He then made his way towards the western region.

"What's this!" Yue shouted as he coughed. He then tripped up on something. It was Yami. "Yami! of course! This is your work!" Yue shouted, coughing more. "Where is my son!" Yue asked as the smokescreen faded away slowly.

"I don't know! Somebody took him! ugh!" Yami shouted as he felt a sharp pain to where he was kicked.

"No!" Yue shouted.

* * *

"Atem, are you sure?" The woman asked A_**t**_em.

"I'm sure. Let's do it." _**A**_tem said looking over the unconscious Yugi.

"But, what if I can't do it? What if i don't have enough power.." The woman said as she looked over Yugi's features.

"i know you can do it, Mai. Please, you have to do this." Atem said as he begged the woman.

"I-i don't know.." Mai said hesitating.

"Come on, Mai. I know you're the most powerful wit**_c_**h here." Atem said looking at Mai's eyes.

"I don't know.." Mai said as she moved a blond bang away from Yugi's face. He looked so peaceful, so innocent..

"If you do it, I'll give give you anything you want." Atem offered.

"Anything i want? Like my own Queendom?" Mai asked.

"Sure. But, of course, i will have power over your queendom, but you would still be the ruler." Atem said as he crossed his arms.

"Then I'll do it." Mai then placed her hands on Yugi's forehead. She said some words and her hands glowed a bright purple. Yugi glowed a bright purple too. A second later, Mai took her hands out of Yugi.

"There. It's done. He's completely forgotten everything about his past. Though, except for His Name. I must warn you, there can be a trigger for him to remember everything again. Also, i couldn't bloc**_k_** or hide his powers. As his power exceeds my powers. If you want, you have to do it yourself." Mai said rubbing her head. Dong high level magic always drained her energy and right now, most of her energy was gone. She took down a seat and drank some water.

"Good. And, thanks Mai." Atem said, smiling to his friend.

"No.. problem.." Mai said, out of breath.

"Well, you should probably rest for now." Atem asked as he **_s_**at down the bed.

"Sure.. whatever.. i'm just going to sleep.." Mai said as she walked towards her room. Atem placed Yugi beside him in the bed. Atem hugged him until he fell asleep.

* * *

Yugi : I get kidnapped.. AGAIN!

Yami : Sheesh.. Atem..

Atem : Wut?

Yami : Nothin'..

Yugi : What happens next?

Yami : Will Yue kill me?

Ryou : What happens to me and Bakura?

Marik : What about me and my kitty witty?

Serenity : Who do i choose?

Tristan : Me!

Duke : No, Me!

Rebecca : What happens to me?

Tea : Shaddup. Nobody likes you.

Rebecca : /death glare/

Mokuba : Do i appear too?

Noah : I thought it was Mokuba who always gets kidnapped?

Mokuba : Dunno.

Zyrx : So many questions. All of these are going to be answered in the future chapters of Demons & Angels! If you want to know then... REVIEW!

* * *

I don't know if anyone noticed.. but, i just wanted to point out, that i already revealed that Tristan, Duke and Serenity were angels.

You say, "WHEN?" but before you go shouting at me, i would like to point to Serenity's chapter. It says 'It seems Mokuba's plan..' or something like that. If you were paying attention, Seto is already an angel. That would mean Mokuba is an angel too. And, Serenity definitely knows about him along with the others.

Though, you probably knew that already eh?

Or.. you didn't? Oops!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh & Card Captor Sakura or anything else. Now leave me alone!

Author's Note : Double Up! Double Up! Two chapters at once! =D Yeah, i released two by two 'cause my Document Manager's filling up xP And i have so many chapters already saved in notepad..

* * *

_**Yugi**_ woke up early in the morning. 'Huh? where am i..?' Yugi thought. Yugi then heard a loud groan coming from something next to him. Yugi gasped. The man next to him looked exactly like him! Though, with some differences. The man next to him was tanned, had a few lightning streaks in his hair, and has more muscles than him. But, what surprised Yugi the most, is that the man next to him is actually...

"Hot." Yugi muttered. He heard a couple more groans and movements at the man beside him. Yugi noticed that he wasn't wearing any shirt revealing his tanned body. Yugi's face reddened at the sight. Sure, the man didn't have that much muscles, but Yugi thought it was because he was still in his teens. Probably 18-19? Yugi resisted every urge to trail the man's skin, to **_f_**eel it's touch. **_A_**s Yugi's resistance grew weaker and weaker, he suddenly found himself touching his chest. The man then groaned. 'Oh no! He's waking up!' Yugi then pulled his hand out. But not fast enough as Atem saw him move his hand away.

Yugi heard the man chuckle. "Why, good morning to you too." The man said, purring. Yugi's face blushed even more.

"G-g-good m-m-morning.." Yugi stammered. 'Oh my gosh! He totally saw me!'

"What's the matter, sweetie?" the man asked.

"S-sweetie?" Yugi stuttered. Did this man just call him sweetie? And what is he doing here! And what am i doing here!

"What's wrong, Yugi? Does something hurt?" The man asked, rising from where he was lying on. Yugi's face blushed even more. As the man rose up, Yugi realized that the man was naked! Yugi then felt two huge arms embrace him. The man then sniffed Yugi's hair while embracing him. "Hm.. you smell so nice.. Like Vanilla, You know that?" The man asked Yugi.

"Wa-wa-wait! Who are you! Where am i! what are-" But Yugi stopped short. He realized that when he stood up, he was naked too! Yugi instantly stopped and dropped down the floor, embarrassed. Yugi was trying to hide his growing bulge.

"What do you mean?" Atem asked, standing up. Yugi turned to look at the other side to avoid looking at his manhood.

"N-n-nothing.." Yugi said, blushing furiously. The man then leaned down to Yugi. He tilted Yugi's face so that he can look at him. Yugi then saw the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. As Yugi was lying there, the man leaned in closer and kissed him.

Yugi's brain froze. He couldn't think. 'What is happening!' He thought. But his thoughts soon drowned down as he suddenly kissed him back. 'Why am i kissing this guy i just met!' Yugi tried to speak, but in doing so, he opened his mouth. The man thought that he was giving him entrance, so his tongue went in and mingled with Yugi's tongue. After a couple more minutes, the two broke up, gasping for air.

The man then rose up and went to the drawer. "Love, we should probably go down now. And, oh, be sure to change." The man said, winking at him. Yugi blushed almost every single shade of red.

'What just happened?' Yugi asked himself, still dazed and light-headed from that kiss.

* * *

After finding a nice change of clothes, Yugi went downstairs to meet up with the man. Though, before he could approach him, he was stopped by a blond haired woman.

"Hey Yugi. Had a nice time last night?" The woman asked, winking at him.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked her. "And who are you?" Yugi added to his question. The woman then bursted out, laughing.

"Ha ha ha! Very Funny Yugi. **_L_**ike you wouldn't know your own friend. Ha! I was just saying, you and Atem were pretty loud last night. I bet you had a wonderful night." The woman said as she drank some milk.

"Who's Atem? and what do you mean?" Yugi asked. The woman then understood the seriousness in Yugi's voice.

"Oh.. Yugi, do you know who I am?" The woman asked, turning serious.

"No. Why should I?" Yugi asked, confusion. Then, a sound of a door opening was heard. It was the man before. He saw Yugi and approached him. The man then kissed Yugi's forehead before opening a fridge and taking an apple out.

"Hey, Atem. I think you should hear this." The woman said to 'Atem'.

"What is it, Mai?" Atem asked, taking a seat.

"Yugi doesn't remember me.." Mai said looking at Atem. Atem then laughed.

"Ha ha, like he can ever forget about you! You were the one who even introduced me to him!" Atem said, pointing a finger at her.

"But, Atem. I think he's serious. Just ask him something." Mai said.

"Okay. Yugi, what was the thing i gave you on our first year anniversary?" Atem asked.

"I don't know.. I don't remember anything.." Yugi replied, looking down.

"Okay.. when was the first time we french kissed?" Atem asked, knitting his brows.

"I told you, i don't remember anything." Yugi replied continuing to look down.

"You mean, you really don't remember me?" Atem said, walking towards Yugi.

"No.. should i?" Yugi asked. He heard Mai gasp. "Why? what's wrong?" Yugi asked. Atem took a seat down.

"How can you forget about him? He's your boyfriend! Fiancee even!" Mai said turning to look at Yugi first, but redirecting her gaze to Atem.

"WHAT!" Yugi shouted. If he was drinking anything, he was sure that he would be spluttering the drink right now.

"Atem, i think you did him too hard last night. Now he doesn't remember you!" Mai said, pointing a finger at Atem. Yugi blushed when he heard Mai.

"Shut up. You know we never made it that far as much as french kissing.." Atem muttered. Yugi blushed.

"What happens now?" Yugi asked, ignoring his blushing face.

"I don't know.." Atem muttered. Mai offered Yugi a seat.

"Well, maybe it's just temporary amnesia. Tell me, Yugi, what do you remember?" Mai asked.

"Not much. All i can remember is my name.. and when Atem.. kissed me.." Yugi said, blushing at the memory. Mai bursted laughing. "W-what!" Yugi shouted, blushing even more.

"I-it's t-that t-the o-on /snort/ ly me-me-mory you have is kissing him! Ha! /snort/" Mai laughed. Yugi blushed. Atem rose to his seat.

"Oh shush up, will ya? Come on Yugi." Atem said taking Yugi's hand. Yugi then proceeded to sit at the spot next to Atem, but he was lifted on Atem's lap. Atem then snuggled at Yugi.

"S-stop I-it.." Yugi stuttered. Atem stopped and looked into Yugi.

"Wow, you're really serious, eh?" Atem said, letting go of Yugi.

"Y-yes.." Yugi said, rising up.

"Hm.." Atem said. "Well, we should probably.. nah, that wont work.. what if.. hmm.." Atem said as he pondered.

"Well, let's go upstairs Yugi, so that i can show you some pictures, mementos. Maybe one of them will juggle your memory out, eh?" Mai said, tugging Yugi's arm upstairs. Yugi followed Hesitantly. He knew he shouldn't follow someone he just met, but.. he wanted his memories back.

After arriving back to the room where Yugi woke up in, he noticed that there were a couple of pictures hanging on the wall. Yugi looked at one. It showed him and Atem somewhere, a forest clearing maybe. It showed that they were having a romantic lunch. Yugi was sitting at the right, while Atem was on the left. They were both holding hand**_s_**, and smiling happily.

"Mai, when was this?" Yugi asked her.

"Oh, that was when erm.. Atem took you out for your monthly anniversary." Mai said, taking a look at the picture. She then handed Yugi another photo. In the photo, was Atem, bowing down at Yugi. Behind them was a beautiful fountain, with a full moon reflecting at the water.

"What's this?" Yugi asked her. Though he knew clearly what it was..

"Oh this? I took this picture when Atem finally decided to Propose to you. That was.. a month ago now was it?" Mai said as she reminisced. Yugi squinted closer and he found that Atem was putting a golden ring on his finger. The ring had a diamond in the center.

"Oh. Where do you think i've put the ring then..?" Yugi asked, ashamed at the _**f**_act he didn't know where his engagement ring was.

"I think you've put it somewhere here.." Mai said as she ruffled through the drawers. "Aha! Here it is!" Mai said handing Yugi the ring. Yugi then noticed an inscripti**_o_**n at the back. 'YxA Together Forever.' Yugi blushed after reading the inscription. Yugi then placed the ring in his finger. It fitted perfectly.

"Fits like a glove, doesn't it?" Atem asked, appearing out of nowhere. Yugi blushed. Atem then went closer to Yugi and hugged him. "So, any memories coming back yet?" He asked. Yugi shook his head. "Oh well.. come on, let's get some lunch. Or maybe is it Brunch now..? Anyway, we can continue this later." Atem and Mai then went downstairs. As Yugi was coming down the stairs, a distant memory suddenly flashed.

It was Yugi, sitting on top of a Fe**_r_**ris Wheel. Someone was sitting next to him. He looked like Atem, but with less tan.

'It was probably before Atem got tanned. And, probably one of our dates..' Yugi said to himself. While blushing at the word 'date'.

"Hey Guys! I just remembered a memory!" Yugi said taking a seat down. He could've sworn he saw Atem and Mai flinch. But he disregarded the thought away.

"What was it?" Atem said, smiling at him.

"Oh, it was at some ferris wheel. I think one of our dates.. You were a lot less tanned though.." Yugi said as he tried to remember the memory, which is fading away already.

"Oh yeah. I think that was one of our very first dates. I remember buying you some cotton candy that day too." Atem said drinking his juice.

"How sweet of you!" Mai said clapping her hands together.

"Itadakimasu!" The three of them exclaimed before eating.

'Damn, that was close!' **_Atem_** thought.

* * *

"I told you! I don't know where Yugi is!" Yami shouted across the table.

"I don't believe you. Now, for the last time, WHERE ARE YOU KEEPING MY SON!" Yue shouted at the other side.

"I told you, I DON'T KNOW!" Yami shouted rising up from his seat.

"Can you two please calm down?" Aknamkanon said.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN YOUR SON IS HIDING MY SON AWAY!" Yue shouted.

"Grr! I told you, I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!" Yami shouted. He knew that if this kept up, he was going to burst a vein.

"CALM DOWN YOU TWO! You're both acting like wild brats!" Aknamkanon said, rising up his seat. Yue and Yami suddenly stopped and sat down. "Now, Yami, where are you hiding Yugi?" Aknamkanon asked his son.

"I told you father, i don't know. I was attacked by someone during the fight. Somebody took Yugi. But not me." Yami said.

"Liar! It was probably one of your men!" Yue shouted pointing a finger at him.

"It was not. I had no men with me at the time. Only Bakura and Marik. And they were fighting against your guards!" Yami shouted.

"Aknamkanon, i respect you. But, if your son does not tell me where he is hiding my son, then i will have no choice but to declare war with you!" Yue said.

"Yue, can't we agree on something? A war is not really a necessity. I'm sure we can solve this problem diplomatically." Aknamkanon suggested.

"Fine. I wont declare war with you, only if my son is returned to me." Yue scoffed.

"But i told you, i do not have your son." Yami said.

"Is there any other way we can prevent this war?" Aknamkanon asked.

"No. There is no other way." Yue replied.

"But what if my son really wasn't the one who took your son? What if it was one of your men?" Aknamkanon asked. Yue flinched.

"Are you saying, my men are betraying me!" Yue shouted in fury.

"It is a possibility." Aknamkanon replied.

"Sigh.. well, it could be. Okay, i will think of a way to prevent the war from happening. But, if i find out that it was your son, or any of you demons were the one who took my son, you can expect a war from me." Yue said as he left the room along with his guards.

"Why did you give them the chance, Sire?" Mahad asked as they flew up.

"I don't know. But i do not really want war. We can lose men along them.." Yue replied.

"Let's just hope we can find the prince." Karim replied as they flew off to Heaven with Heba, Ryou and Malik.

* * *

If any were wondering, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Tea and Duke were about 200 years old when Yugi was born. Most angels stay at their teenager forms. But, in order for their mission to succeed, Yue transformed them into five year olds. Got it, kay? =D

The mementos that Mai showed were all fake. Atem used his magic to create those to make Yugi believe him.

Sorry if i can't deliver this story too well! I'm just an amateur writer.. Sorry! I do plan on re-writing this soon..

Now, _**REVIEW**_!

First Letter - **_Y_**

Last Letter - **_M_**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the plot. Okay?

Author's Note : To Taichi, Please, please, PLEASE Join up! I would love it if you join . I used to be like you, but now, i have to say it's really worth joining! We can send each other mails /spoilers/cough/cough/ and whatnots!

But, to any anonymous reviewers out there, please join ! It's an awesome site!

And to all my readers and reviewers, you rock!

That is all.

* * *

After eating a delicious lunch prepared by Mai, Yugi went upstairs in hopes to regain some of his memories back. Atem and Mai tried to help him by telling him random tidbits about his life.

"Okay.. so, I met Atem because of you?" Yugi asked Mai.

"Uh-hum." Mai said smiling.

"well.. thanks i guess.. heh.." **_Yugi_** said as he tried to hide his blush.

'He Is so obviously falling for Atem.' Mai thought.

"Okay.. so, what other things did we do?" Yugi asked.

"Well, i remember one time when you and Atem went to a cruise. Atem told me you fell off the ship and he had to save you." Mai lied. Yugi's eyes twinkled at Atem's 'bravery'.

"Really? Wow. He is so awesome!" Yugi exclaimed.

'I'm sorry Yugi. I'm doing this to give you a better life than with Yami..' Atem thought as he eavesdropped on their conversation. True, Atem was doing this to save him from the pain and sorrow Yami has caused him. And, the fact that he clearly fell in love with him helped too.

"Oh hey Atem. Come in. Mai was just telling me about the time you saved me." Yugi said motioning for Atem to sit next to him.

"Oh she has, hasn't she?" Atem said as he reached over a fake photo. "Hey Yugi. You might want to look at this photo. It's a photo of our first date." Atem said as he handed Yugi the picture. Yugi gasped when he saw the photo. It was both of them, Yugi and Atem. They were both eating dinner. But what surprised Yugi, was that the place they were having a dinner at.

"It's the fountain where you proposed to me.." Yugi muttered.

"Yep. i thought, since it's where it all started, i thought it would be romantic to propose to you there." Atem said as he embraced Yugi. Atem then saw a tear fell down from Yugi. "What's wrong, honey?" Atem asked.

"it's just that.. you're so sweet and i feel bad to not remember any of the good times we've shared.. i feel horrible.." Yugi said as he let more tears run down.

'You're not the only one..' Atem thought. He then wiped Yugi's tears with his handkerchief.

"Aww Yugi. It's not your fault. It's your fiancee's fault. I told him that doing it everyday was bad. Now, look at you now! You don't even remember him." Mai said grinning. In a way, it calmed Yugi down and even made him laugh. "There, now that's the Yugi we all know and love." Mai said.

"Thanks.." Yugi said smiling at Mai.

"No prob. That's what friends are for, right Yugs?" Mai said. In that instant, when Mai said 'Yugs' Her face seemed to have changed into a man's face. The Man had dirty blond hair, with dark brown eyes.

"Yugi? are you alright?" Atem asked, snapping Yugi from his stance.

"Uh yeah.." Yugi replied, a little unsure. 'What in the world just happened? who was that guy?' but Yugi shoved his thoughts aside.

"Come on, i know we have a photo album here somewhere. Maybe some pictures will jog your memory down." Atem said letting go of Yugi to look at a cabinet. Yugi started **_lo_**oking for it too. Yugi first checked the drawers. None. But he noticed something at the bookcase. It was a big, purple photo album with the initials 'YxA' written on it. There was a picture of both Yugi and Atem at the front. They were kissing..

"Ah there it is!" Atem said as he saw Yugi pick it up. Mai snickered when she saw the front page. When Yugi flipped the page, he almost died of embarrassment. There it was, full page, a picture blown up about ten times, was a picture of him and Atem, kissing in a park.

"Wow. You guys are so.. in to each other!" Mai said, trying as hard as possible not to burst out laughing. Yugi just blushed. He then flipped the page. There was a picture of him and Atem, at a fair. A large ferris wheel was at the back ground.

'That was probably where my memory happened..' Yugi thought. The next picture was, the two of them kissing again. This followed on to the next set of pictures. There always was a clear shot of them, then the next picture was them kissing. On the last page though, it was... different.

"Oh my God." Mai said. The picture wasn't them kissing, no. It was a picture of the two of them, naked. Yugi was on top of a smirking Atem. Yugi's eyes widened at the picture before suddenly closing it up. He was now blushing like hell!

".." Yugi was speechless. He didn't know what to say. Mai was laughing out loud at the background, while Atem was busy trying not to laugh like Mai.

"I so want a copy of that! Haha!" Mai said in between her laughter. Yugi then placed the album back at the bookcase.

The rest of the day went on like this, after Mai finally had calmed down, they continued on looking for clues and such. In the end, Yugi didn't remember anything else.

"Sigh.. I'm pooped. And, I didn't even have any memories.." Yugi said as he slumped down the bed. Atem was standing in front of the dresser. Yugi stared at him in confusion. "Atem, what are you doing?" Yugi asked. Atem was unbuttoning his shirt.

"Oh, i always sleep naked. Even if we didn't make love." Atem said as he took his shirt off. Yugi blushed at the thought.

"M-maybe y-you s-shouldn't.. a-at l-least f-for n-now.." Yugi stuttered as Atem took his pants off. The only remaining item was his boxer.. Yugi couldn't help but stare into Atem's body. Mostly at the bulge in Atem's boxers. Yugi's mouth started watering. Then, Atem snapped him up.

"Yugi? are you okay?" Atem asked, grinning. Yugi only managed a weak 'uh-huh' as he continued staring at Atem's body. "Well, if you're uncomfortable.. i could wear some pajamas. Would that help?" Atem offered. Yugi nodded weakly. Though Yugi wanted to _see _Atem, he preferred it if he took things slow. For now at least. After Atem changed, He snuggled up next to Yugi. "Good night.." He muttered.

"You too." Yugi said. Atem hugged him closer to the point where his bulge was touching Yugi's butt. 'Oh boy.. this is going to be a _loong _night!' Yugi thought as he felt his own bulge.

* * *

Meanwhile at Yue..

"Any reports, Seto?" Yue asked his nephew a.k.a. General of Defense.

"No, my king." Seto said as he bowed down.

"Sigh.. is there any report**_s_** of any suspicious d**_e_**mon activitie**_s_**?" Yue inquired.

"No sir." Seto replied.

"Where could he be?" Yue whispered. It has been two days already since Yugi disappeared and Heba, Ryou and Malik were saved. The two kingdoms were now currently negotiating a peace treaty to prevent a war. So far, Aknamkanon has suggested a Marriage between the two kingdoms.

_"What! I have to marry who!" Malik shouted as Yue told him he had to marry Marik as part of the Peace Treaty._

_".." Ryou was still silent. He was just told also that he was to Marry Bakura._

_"But Uncle, do you not know of the things he did to me! That guy's a molester! He's a lecherous man! I can't marry him!" Malik whined. Ryou was still not saying anything._

_"I know Malik, but rest assured. It is still on a debating line. It could not happen if we think of something else." Yue reassured his nephew._

_"Thanks.. but please, please, PLEASE think of something else." Malik begged._

_"I will. Now, you two. Rest now. You two will be sharing a room for now with Heba. There will also be guards outside your rooms." Yue said as the two walked off. 'At least Heba doesn't need to marry..' Yue thought._

"Seto, Is my son, Malik and Ryou at bed already?" Yue asked.

"Yes sire. Though, they wanted the company of my brothers Mokuba and Noah. Along with their friends, Lady Tea, Lady Serenity, Lord Duke, Lord Tristan and the _mutt_." Seto replied.

"Of course. It is fine with me. The more people around them, the less chance of any attack." Yue replied.

"I must go now." Seto said, bowing down.

"I wish you a good night." Yue said before Seto left.

"You too, my king." with that, Seto left.

* * *

Marik, on the other hand, was having the time of his life.

"Yay! I'm going to marry my kitty!" Marik said, hugging a pillow while pretending it was Malik.

"I'm giddy for you." Bakura mumbled.

"What's wrong with you? I thought that when Uncle said you were going to be married to Ryou, you were going to be happy. Like me." Marik asked.

"First, nobody can be like you. You're insane. In fact, insane people even call you insane. Second, i am happy, but.. i don't know about Ryou. He's still angry at me for the whole kidnapping thing.." Bakura mumbled. Marik just ignored the comment about him.

"Oh cheer up, bro. At least, think of this, once you're married, you can work on clearing things up between you two. Though for now.. I'm going to marry my kitty! Eeeepp!" Marik said, as he pranced again once more.

'ugh.. why did he have to be my brother?' Bakura asked himself. 'Ryou.. will you ever forgive me?' Bakura thought at the same time.

Yami, on the other hand, was... worried?

"No, i am not worried about him. I am only worried about the war. No, i am not thinking about him. I am only thinking of a way to prevent the war. No, i am not concerned about **_hi_**m. I am only concerned for the sake of my future kingdom. No, I do not like him. No I-" Yami stopped short. 'No i do not like him? Where did that come from?' Yami thought. Marik seemed to have overheard this.

"Yami and Yugi, sitting on a tree. K-I-**_S_**-S-**_I_**-**_N_**-G!" Marik taunted. Yami threw him a pillow.

"Shut up. I do not like him." Yami said.

"Aww, look 'Kura, Yami's blushing!" Marik taunted. Yami blushed even more.

"No. I do not like him." Yami insisted. Though the truth was written all over his face.

"Yami and Yugi, sitting in a tree, F-" But before Marik could finish, Yami shouted.

"Say something again, and I'll make sure Malik will have to find another husband to marry as his one is now dead." Yami threatened as he left the room.

"Whatever.." Bakura mumbled as he continued on thinking about Ryou. Marik, on the other hand, didn't care about the threat Yami made. He just went back to dancing with the pillow. Once outside, Yami sighed deeply.

'Yugi, where are you?' Yami thought as he looked up the sky.

* * *

"Now, now, Heba. You must relax.. Yugi will be just fine.. now, let's go to my room so we can.. _release _your tension, eh?" Rebecca said trying to sound as sexy as possible. Too bad she's not sexy at all.

"Go away Rebecca." Heba said as he shrugged her off.

"Aw, now don't be like that, Heba.. let's just go to my room.. or do you prefer you room? I don't care which.. let's just do _it_.." Rebecca purred. Heba ma**_n_**aged to h**_o_**ld down a vomit.

"For the last time, Rebecca. GO AWAY!" Heba shouted as he stood up. "Or do you want me to confine you to your room this time?" Heba threatened. Rebecca finally took the hint and left. But before she went out she said.

"Fine. But, if you ever need me, I'll be in my room.." Rebecca said as she walked off. No sooner than when she left, Tea, Serenity, Duke, Tristan and Joey entered.

"Rebecca's being annoying again isn't she?" Tea asked as she sat down the bed.

"You have no idea.." Heba grumbled. Great, first Yugi's disappearance, now this? Yugi's disappearance was enough stress without Rebecca's annoying-ness.

"I'm sorry Heba. I know this is really stressing you out.." Joey said as he calmed his best friend down. Heba just sighed deeply.

"I know how to cheer you up. _**C**_om**_e_** on, I'll go and make you your favorite food. Fried chicken with gravy on top and ketchup on the bottom. Let's go." Serenity said trying to cheer him up. Too bad it didn't work.

"Sigh.. i'm in no mood for food today.." Heba said as he looked out the window.

"Oh well. We'll just go and stay here for now. Not much to do anyway.." Tristan said as he approached Serenity. "Hey Serenity, wanna go with a date with me?" Tristan asked. Almost everybody except Heba and Duke groaned.

"No, she's going out with me. Right Serenity?" Duke said flashing a smile. Everybody groaned again.

"Guys, how can you be thinking of going out at a time like this?" Serenity said as she walked out. Tristan and Duke soon bolted out.

'Those guys are idiots..' Joey, Tea, Heba thought as they watched the three leave.

* * *

Atem woke up earlier than Yugi that day. Atem looked at his little light before getting changed. Yugi insisted that he should wear at least his boxers that night as he wasn't ready yet. Atem smiled at the innocence of the boy. Before Atem left, he kissed Yugi's forehead. There, he heard Yugi say a name he never expected him to hear.

"Yami.." Yugi mumbled in his sleep. Atem stiffened up.

'What is Yugi dreaming about! Is he remembering Yami! NO! This is not part of the plan!' Atem thought as he watched Yugi toss and turn. What he heard next calmed him down.

"I hate you, Yami.." Yugi mumbled. Atem sighed.

'Good. At least It's not a good memory.' Atem said before chuckli**_n_**g. He then went downstairs and met up with Mai.

"You're going back?" Mai asked.

"Yep. I need to show my face, or else they might think that i'm the one who took him." Atem said.

"Well, what time will you be back?" Mai asked.

"About 12:30. Don't _**c**_ook lunch for me." Atem said as he left. Mai mentally sighed.

"Mai, was that Atem?" Yugi asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Uh yes, Yugi, what are you doing up?" Mai said.

"I just woke up. Where was Atem going?" Yugi asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"He just went somewhere. He said he'll be back by 12:30. Now, want some breakfast?" Mai asked. Yugi's eyes then glistened.

"Sure! Pancakes please!" Yugi said sitting down.

"Sure kiddo." Mai said as she took the pancake mix out the fridge.

* * *

"Did you make sure to look at the ogre country?" Aknamkanon asked his councilors.

"Yes sire. The young Prince is not there." A councilor said.

"How about the Clow Country? Have you informed them about the Prince?" Aknamkanon asked again.

"Yes sire. They said they would be announcing it to the media so that if there were any sightings, they would be alerted." Another councilor said.

"If that is all, we can now leave." Aknamkanon said, rising from his seat.

"Ah, sire. There is one thing.." A councilor said.

"What is it?" Aknamkanon asked as h**_e_** sat back down again.

"Well, it's about the peace treaty. The councilman replied.

"What about it?" Aknamkanon asked, irritated.

"Well, we had news that Yue and the two princes does not like the treaty we came up with. It seems they don't like it.." The council member said.

"Well, tell them. Either we'll have the marriage, or they'll have a war on their plate." Aknamkanon said as he rose up. "Now, if there's any more.." But no one replied. "Meeting Adjourned." With that, everybody left the room. Aknamkanon noticed Atem as he walked down the hall.

"Ah, Atem. Where have you been? The guards told me that you were missing for two days. Is there anything wrong?" Aknamkanon asked.

"No father. There is nothing wrong. I just had to go out and do some business of my own." Atem said before smiling his world-famous smile. Aknamkanon chuckled.

"If this is about a girl, then you don't have any need for any secrecy. Tell me, is she beautiful?" Aknamkanon asked, eying his son.

"Well.. hey! How'd you know about that! Never mind.." Atem grumbled, obviously embarrassed.

"Heh heh! My boy, tell me. When can i meet the lucky gal?" Aknamkanon asked as he put his hand on Atem's shoulder.

"Um.. not while I think.." Atem said, blushing.

"Aw, you're blushing. I take it as a sign that you like her well. I'll just have to take your word for it. Though, i'd prefer it to meet her before the marriage comes." Aknamkanon said smirking at his son.

"MARRIAGE!" Atem shrieked. Aknamkanon laughed.

"Of course! We royal men are loyal, devoted to our women. Though, i prefer it if you don't get her pregnant before the marriage, okay?" Aknamkanon said to his son.

"Okay..." Atem muttered silently as he stared at the ground. 'Oh Father, if only you know how wrong you are. Starting with that girl thing...'

* * *

"Sigh.. when is Atem getting back?" Yugi asked Mai, who was obviously bored and lonely.

"I dunno. It's already 1:00. Maybe he's just getting a bit late. Come on. Let's have dessert." Mai said as she placed a slice of apple pie on Yugi's plate.

"Thanks.." Yugi mumbled as he took a slice. He then took a bite and smiled. "WOW! This is probably the tastiest pie i ever had!" Yugi exclaimed. Mai chuckled at his reaction.

"Well, eat up!" Mai said as she took a slice of her own pie. A second later, Atem appeared in the doorway.

"Atem!" Yugi said as he ran over to hug Atem. Atem chuckled and hugged him back.

"Hey Yugi. What's up? did you miss me?" Atem said as he nuzzled Yugi's nose with his.

"Of course I did." Yugi said as he returned to the table.

"Hey." Mai said raising her spoon.

"Hey too." Atem said as he took a seat down the couch. "What's that you're eating, Yugi?"

"Apple Pie." Yugi said as he took another bite. "Ish shoo yummy.."

"Can i have a taste?" Atem said, smiling at Yugi.

"Ka-ay." Yugi said as he sat down next to Atem. Atem took a bite out of the pie.

"Mmm.. delicious.." Atem said licking his lips. Atem wasn't aware that Yugi was watching him..

'Oh God he looks so tasty! His lips!' Yugi thought. 'WAIT! What am i thinking! Oh wait.. he's mine.. so it wont hurt if i..'

"Atem.." Yugi said silently. Atem turned to look at him. Oops! There was a tiny smudge on the side of Atem's lips...

"What?" Atem asked as he looked on Yugi.

"You have a little something on your face.." Yugi mumbled, blushing at the thoughts in his mind.

"Oh? will you take it off for me?" Atem said, smirking at Yugi.

"Well..." Yugi hesitated. Atem chuckled. A second later, Yugi was kissing Atem.

"Mm.." Atem said as they kissed. Though it wasn't that passionate, or long, it had to do. "Did you get it?" Atem said when they broke up for air.

"Not quite.." Yugi said as he reached over to Atem once more. Mai, who was watching the love fest, chuckled to herself.

'Love birds. So immature.. That's why you'll never catch me falling in love!' Mai thought as she went up to her room.

* * *

Gasp! Yugi's falling for Atem! And Atem's falling for Yugi! What about Yami?

Bakura actually _cares _about Ryou!

And Marik... well, Marik's Marik.

What happens next! Does Yugi break free of the spell and remembers everything or does he succumb into Atem's alluring, sexy hands?

Find out, at the next chapter of Demons & Angels!

Now, _**REVIEW**_!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note : There will be a time jump in this one.

* * *

After finishing their 'make-out' session, Atem and Yugi broke apart, gasping for air.

"Wow.." Yugi said as he rolled off Atem.

"you..too.." Atem said, pausing for air at each word. Atem smiled at Yugi, who was panting.

"We.. have.. to.. do.. that.. again.." Yugi said as he continued lying down. After regaining their energies back, the two sat down. Yugi started to talk.

"Uh hey Atem, i was wondering about something.." Yugi said as he looked down.

"What is it, love?" Atem asked as he hugged Yugi.

"I discovered something earlier today.." Yugi whispered in his breath. Atem flinched.

'Did he regain his memories back! Oh no!' Atem thought, wide-eyed.

"What is it?" Atem asked, trying to be supportive.

"Well.. i was taking a bath.. and.. these suddenly showed up.." Yugi said as he stood up. Then, his two golden wings appeared out of nowhere. Atem sighed a deep relief.

"Is that it?" Atem asked as Yugi sat down at his lap, not bothering to hide his wings.

"You mean, it's normal?" Yugi asked as he looked up Atem. Atem nodded.

"Uh-huh. In fact, lemme show you something.." Atem said. Yugi then took a step back. Atem's huge black wings popped out.

"Woah.. you have wings too?" Yugi said.

"Yep. We both do." Atem said as he sat down the bed again.

"How?" Yugi asked.

"Well.. it's because we're both angels and demons. Wait, erm.. you're an angel, and i'm a demon." Atem said snuggling close to Yugi.

"That makes sense.. but, aren't we supposed to be enemies or something?" Yugi asked.

"No... not really.. well, some are, some aren't. You see, the only ones who fight each other are the ones who think they're the better race. The rest, though, like us, live normally alongside the other race. It's no big deal, actually." Atem explained.

"Oh. I get it now.. but, are we allowed, to be, you know.." Yugi said, blushing. Atem chuckled at the boy's innocence.

"Allowed to be together? Of course we are. There's no rule against it.." Atem replied to Yugi.

"But, i was just wondering.. how come my wings are golden? i thought angels have white wings..?" Yugi asked. Atem frowned at this while he thought of a lie.

"Hm.. i really don't know.." Atem lied.

"Oh. That's okay." Yugi said before Mai's voice was heard.

"Hey You two! Stop the love fest already! Dinner's waiting for ya!" Mai shouted coming from downstairs. As Atem went downstairs, he remembered a book he read in the library of knowledge about a hundred years ago..

_"Golden wings?" Atem exclaimed out loud. He had been reading a book about angels and their myths. He was researching about the 'Power of One' when he stumbled into this page. "They say that an angel will come, when the world is about to end. His powers are mightier than even all the gods combined. It is said that even all the gods combined cannot defeat this lone angel." Atem said as he flipped the page. There was a huge golden altar and with the eye of Wdjat in the center wall. It was inside a triangular inscription._

_"They say that the golden angel created the world and went into an eternal slumber. Though, some historians in the past have discovered that the Mayan word for 'eternal' and 'long' are the same. Thus, it shows that the golden angel is just resting for a long time." Atem said. He turned the next page over again to see Obelisk, Ra and Slifer in the altar with the golden angel in the spot of the eye of wdjat._

_"They say that when all is lost, the angel will summon the divine beasts. Slifer, the lord of Earth, Obelisk, The lord of Water, and Ra, the Lord of Heaven. The golden angel will summon the final judgment. Other Historians say say that the golden angel is Horakthi himself. Though, most historians say that.." But before Atem could finish, the voice of his father was heard._

_"Atem! Come here! We have to go now!" Aknamkanon said. Atem got up and placed the book back to it's place. _

_Too bad Atem didn't read the next page.._

* * *

"How can he be still missing after a month!" Yue, Aknamkanon and Nakuru shouted at the same time. They were having another conference meeting today, regarding about Yugi's disappearance.

"I can understand if we can't find him for one week. I do, but a month! With all the races helping out! HOW CAN THIS BE!" Yue shouted as he slammed his fists on the table. Almost everyone flinched at this. They knew Yue was not a very patient man, and they also knew that his anger beats a volcano eruption.

"W-w-we're s-so-so-sorry.." The councilmen shook with fear.

"sorry? SORRY! I don't want your sorry's, I WANT MY SON!" Yue shouted. He then stormed out of the room.

"I am telling you, if Yugi does not arrive here by his birthday, alive, you all will wish that you never lived." Aknamkanon said as he left the room.

"And I will be here to help them." Nakuru threatened before she left.

* * *

"Yami. This is all your fault!" Pegasus shouted in a whisper _(A/N is that possible?)_ in the mirror. The two were scrying again. Yami scoffed at this.

"It is not my fault." Yami denied.

"It is, dumbo! Because of you, the plan is falling apart! I won't become king anymore!" Pegasus snapped.

"You never were going to be." Yami said, emotionless.

"WHAT!" Pegasus hissed.

"I was never going to give you the crown. I was going to tell you once the crown was mine, but, seeing that it will never happen now, i had to tell you." Yami said, his image blurring out until it was gone.

"Yami!" Pegasus snapped. He was never been the one to be double-crossed. He usually was the double-crosser. 'I'm not giving up though! If i can't have Heaven, i will have to make sure that that idiot doesn't too!' Pegasus thought darkly as he left the room.

* * *

Throughout the month that Atem and Yugi lived alone, their relationship got more and more stronger than ever before. Their acts were becoming more and more intimate until...

"Atem" Yugi whispered when Atem left the room. Atem was quite surprised when he saw how the room changed. There were a couple of scented candles lit across the room, and, at the bed was a bath of rose petals. But, what made his eyes widen at most, was Yugi. The least to say, his description would be too.. non-child friendly.

"Y-Yugi.." Atem stuttered as he devoured Yugi with his eyes. He felt like they were about to burst out from the sockets at any moment. "W-what a-are y-you w-wearing?" Atem asked, continuing to stutter.

"Why, don't you like it?" Yugi asked, in his puppy dog eyes.

"I-it's n-not t-that.. it's just t-too r-reveal-ling.." Atem couldn't find his voice as he continued looking at Yugi.

"Mai said it would help.." Yugi said as he kneeled down the bed. It was all too much for Atem. He knew that even a tiny movement or anything can cause him to crack.

"W-well.. I-it d-did.." Atem said. His pants suddenly felt a bit too tight.. Yugi seemed to have noticed this and smirked.

"Oh it did, didn't it?" Yugi said, purring. Atem closed his eyes, counting one to ten to make sure he doesn't loose his grip. "Oh well.. it's a shame.. come on, i have to return this suit to Mai.." Yugi then went up and walked over to Atem. Yugi made sure to brush against Atem's hardness on the way out. That seemed to do the trick. A second later, with a 'eep!' Yugi was flung into the bed, with Atem hungrily kissing him.

"Mm.." Atem said as he kissed Yugi's earlobes. He then made his way over to his collarbone. Not forgetting to leave some love bugs along the way. But before they went on, Atem asked Yugi. "Are you sure?" Atem asked. Yugi nodded."When I'm done with you, i'll make sure that you wont be able to walk again for a week.." Atem whispered in Yugi's ear.

WHOTOOKTHELEMONWHICHWASHERE! WHOTOOKIIT! WAZEETYOU!

After several rounds of love-making, Yugi rolled towards Atem's side. He was panting heavily along with Atem.

"That was fun.." Yugi said, a little light-headed.

"Sure was.." Atem said.

'It was sure worth giving my virginity up..' Yugi thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

A month later..

"What are you all doing here, decorating!" Yue shouted over the servants decorating the ball room. One of the head servants approached Yue and bowed before replying.

"We are simply arranging the ball room for the Prince's birthday party.." He said.

"What! We don't have time for this! Everyone, go back and do your duties!" Yue shouted. All the servants then dropped what they were doing and bolted out the door. Yue spotted Nakuru in the middle of the room. Yue walked up to her.

"Yue, why did you cancel out the preparations for the party?" Nakuru asked.

"We don't have time for this, honey. We should be out there, looking for Yugi." Yue said turning around to face the door. Heba, appearing out of nowhere, shouted at his father.

"You're canceling my birthday party for _Yugi_?" Heba shouted, saying Yugi's name with absolute disgust. Yue turned around to face his angry son.

"Heba, do not forget your place here. I am king. And what i say goes. And what i say is, that no party until your brother is found!" Yue snapped. Heba flinched, but didn't give up.

"It's always about Yugi. Yugi, Yugi, YUGI. Ever since he came here, all your attention was all about him. You even made him the crown prince. After all these years of me training to become king, you decided to give it to him! Well, after all. He is your favorite." Heba said, letting his bottled emotions out.

"Heba, I-" Yue started. He didn't mean to get him angry, but he was just so caught up with all the stress of looking for Yugi was that he didn't have time for Heba anymore.

"Don't." Heba said before he ran away from the room. Yue sighed.

"I didn't mean to.. I.. just.." Yue said. Nakuru didn't pick favorites, but Heba was right. Yue had picked Yugi over Heba. She knew that if she didn't support Heba now, he would just break out eventually.

"I hope you're happy. Your family's falling apart now." Nakuru said as she left the room to look for her son.

'What have i done?' Yue thought to himself sadly.

* * *

Atem was right. Yugi couldn't walk straight for a week. Atem was chuckling to himself as he watched Yugi walked.

"I hope you find this entertaining." Yugi grumbled as he walked over to the sofa.

"Oh don't be so negative, hun. It's just a side effect from us making love." Atem said as he nuzzled up to Yugi.

"You didn't have to go 10 rounds at one go you know..." Yugi muttered.

"I know, but when i saw you in that suit, i just couldn't help myself.." Atem said embracing Yugi closer.

"Also, you didn't have to make another set of 10 rounds the night after that.." Yugi grumbled. Atem just laughed.

"Well how could i resist if i have someone like you?" Atem said before kissing Yugi. After a couple of minutes, the door opened revealing Mai with someone. Mai coughed to announce her presence. Yugi pulled away from the kiss while Atem just groaned.

"Guys, I want you to meet Valon." Mai said as she hugged 'Valon'. "He's my new boyfriend." Mai said winking at him.

"Uh.. hey, I'm Yugi. Nice to meet you." Yugi said as he shook his arm.

"Are you alright? does your legs hurt?" Valon asked Yugi. Atem chuckled a bit.

"No, i'm fine. Thanks for worrying. Unlike some people." Yugi shot Atem a glare. Valon understood at this and smiled at the two.

"Well, we don't want to interrupt you two, so, Mai, i think it would be best if we would just get going.." Valon said winking at Mai.

"Oh. Yeah. Come on Valon, i'll show you my room.." Mai said pulling Valon upstairs. Atem hugged Yugi again and started Kissing him. Atem groaned when Yugi pulled away.

"What are you doing? They could see us!" Yugi whispered. Atem rolled his eyes.

"They won't. I'm sure they'll be busy. Now, let's go and have some _fun_.." Now, it was Yugi's turn to roll his eyes.

No sooner, the two were panting heavily as they broke the kiss.

"Upstairs?" Atem suggested.

"Sure.." Yugi said. Atem then picked Yugi up, bridal style.

* * *

And that is it. Chapter 25 of Demons & Angels.

Review please! Also, if you feel i should've put an additional warning (though there was no lemons..) please feel free to tell in your review and I'll put it after wards.

Also, if you feel that it was wrong for Yugi to give Atem his virginity, let me remind you that he has clearly fallen in love with Atem. Of course you'd want to give it to him, after all, you do love him.

Sorry i forgot to put the ages. Yugi, Heba, Ryou and Malik are 15. Joey,Tristan,Duke and Tea are '16'. Serenity, Rebecca, Mokuba and Noah are '14'. Seto, Mai and Valon are '17'. Atem is '19'.

Sorry if you wanted Yami to have it though!


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own a thing. XP XD =D

* * *

"NOO! You can't make me do this! I won't do it! I'd rather die than marry him!" Malik shouted as the guards dragged Malik to the throne room.

"Relax, prince Malik. You're not getting married yet. They are just planning your wedding." The big guard in front of him said. Though, Malik continued to pout.

"_**Si**_gh.. just give it up, Malik. You know we have to do this anyway.." Ryou said, obviously depressed. But the fire of Malik's determination was still burning as fierce as ever.

"WHATEVER! Look, i'll give you guys some gold to release me. Now, please, LET ME GO!" Malik shouted while he was dragged. Ryou and the guards rolled their eyes on this. Finally, they reached the throne room. Ryou walked in first. Since Malik was still arguing and resisting, the guards had to throw him in. Literally.

"You guys are soo dead! Oof!" Malik shouted as he fell down into someone's arms. The guards then hurried up and locked the doors shut. Malik grumbled as he stared at the door. When suddenly, he felt the man who caught him snuggle up with him.

"Kitty, i missed you so much.." Marik said as he smelled Malik's hair. Malik stared at him in disbelief. A second later, he sprung out and headed towards the door.

"Let me out, let me out, _**L**_ET ME OUT!" Malik shouted as he pounded at the doors. The guards on the other side were using every bit of their strength to prevent Malik from escaping. Malik was then lifted from where he was standing by Marik who snuggled up with him again.

On the other side of the room...

Ryou was sitting already in his chair with Bakura on the other side of it. Ryou just stared down to the floor. Bakura felt saddened about this.

"Ryou.. I-"

"Save it. I don't want anything to do with you. The fact that you're taking every bit of freedom i have by this marriage is enough." Ryou said lifting his gaze from the floor.

"Well what do you want then?" Bakura shouted, slamming his fists in the table. Marik and Malik quickly stopped what they were doing at watched the two. "For me to cancel this wedding? You know i can't do that! Even if i wanted to, it's already going to happen. Nothing can be done! So just li_**ve**_ with it!" Bakura shouted.

"Yes, i do want to cancel this wedding. Also, i want to forget ever meeting with you!" Ryou snapped.

"Like it's my fault! Uncle Aknamkanon wanted this, not me! He told me that either you guys marry us or there will be war! You think you're the only one who doesn't like this. You are so selfish you know that!" Bakura shouted as he went closer to _**R**_you.

"Selfish? SELFISH? You dare call ME SELFISH! How dare you! You don't even know the meaning of it!" Ryou shouted back. Bakura flinched at Ryou.

"YES I DO. I know the meaning of it. Okay? I know what i did was wrong but-" Before Bakura could finish, Ryou pulled him into a kiss. Marik and Malik's mouth was hanging in which a fly could've entered, made a house, sold it, and moved out.

"t-that was n-nothing.." Ryou said as he pulled away. The blush of his face was so bright that even a blind person could see it. Bakura merely giggled as he sat down. Seconds later, Yue appeared along with Aknamkanon.

"So.. let's just get down to business, shall we?" Yue said as he sat down. Throughout the meeting, Marik and Malik kept giggling as they watched bot_**h**_ Bakura and Ryou sneak glances at each other. They almost peed in their pants when Bakura and Ryou locked gazes together and when they pulled back a second later.

* * *

Yami paced around his room. 'He should be back right now.. what's taking him so long!' Yami thought as he paced more. A second later, the doors to his room opened.

"Master, I have returned." Valon said as he knelt down.

"You were late. You do know what happens when someone is lat**_e_**." Yami said, clenching his fists. Valon gulped.

"I-i'm so-soso-sorry M-ma-master.." Valon stuttered. Yami just scoffed.

"Whatever. Do you have any news for me?" Yami asked, annoyed.

"Yes sir. It seems you were right. Atem has been keeping Yugi." Valon said, not looking back up. Yami hissed at hearing his brother's name.

"I knew it." Yami said before he remembered seeing Atem a few days ago.

_"Atem. Where are you going?" Yami asked spotting his brother off the window ledge. His wings were stretched and ready for flight._

_"None of your business, Yami." Atem said._

_"Well it is. Since the disappearance of Yugi, everyone must be on high alert. And everybody can be a suspect. Even you." Yami said, pointing a finger at him. _

_"Are you saying i'm the one who kidnapped the prince? And what about you? You have done this more than once already." Atem said, taking a step back in. Yami noticed that Atem was holding Yugi's bracelet._

_"Oh really? Well, if i took the prince, then why would i be here and not be there, guarding him?" Yami asked. He knew that if he kept asking, Atem was bound to slip. It was one of Yami's feeble flaws._

_"Well, if i were you, i'd be here to show my face. Because if you were the one who did kidnap him, you would want to show your face once in a while to show that you were not the one who kidnapped him." Atem said, crossing his arms together. Yami mentally rolled his eyes._

_'Oh brother, you don't know how easy it is to fool you..' Yami thought as he continued watching Atem._

_"Okay, so i don't have any reason why i have to ask you, but for the sake of it, where are you going?" Yami asked._

_"If you must know, i have a girlfriend i need to visit." Atem said taking a step closer to the ledge. Yami mentally sighed._

_'Atem, you stupid idiot. I know too well that you don't have a girlfriend.' Yami thought. Almost everyone in the palace knew that Yami, Marik, Bakura and Atem were gay. So the idea of Atem having a girlfriend was ridiculous._

_"Well, can i meet her? I mean, if you are being serious with her, i do need to meet my future sister-in-law." Yami said taking a step closer to Atem. Yami noticed that Atem was putting the bracelet in his pockets._

_"Well may**b**e later. I have to go, i'm late now." Atem said before he flew off. After a couple of minutes, Yami called on Valon._

_"Valon, go and follow my brother. Look if you can find if the prince is where he is going. And do tell me anything you find out." Yami said. In a snap, Valon was gone._

Now, here he was, sitting at his chair, Valon bowing down and reporting everything he learned.

"So, what you're saying is, that Atem somehow made Yugi fall for him? Are you sure? Because i know Yugi's type. They're not the ones who just jump at the person they just meet. Are you sure it was the prince?" Yami asked, irritated at the fact that Atem made love to Yugi.

"I am positive, your highness. I even heard them call the prince by his name." V**_a_**lon said.

"Well, i suppose there's nothing i could do about it now.." Yami said as he thought of a plan.

"Is that all, sire?" Valon asked.

"Yes. But, do tell my father to meet me once you see him. I have some urgent news i have to tell him. And a plan to concoct." Yami said as he stood up.

"Yes sire." With that, Valon left.

'Yugi... why did you pick Atem over me? And why give him your virginity? I'm hotter..' Yami thought as he made his way to his room. Almost everyone who he passed by were either hit, kicked, or given a death glare.

* * *

Mai reached out her pockets and pulled out a vial. It was light-blue-ish in color. Though, the vial's content was sloshy and mucky. Mai then poured it in Valon's drink. After mixing it thoroughly, Mai smirked as it settled in. Completely unrecognizable.

"Hey Mai! Is there anything wrong?" Valon shouted from the living room. Mai mentally groaned.

'Yes. And that is because i have a worm inside my living room right now.' Mai wanted to say, but instead she simply said...

"I'm fine honey! I'm just finished!" Mai shouted back. After making sure that the liquid she poured in was untraceable, she went out and sat down the sofa next to Valon. To her disgust, Valon placed an arm around her shoulder. Not wanting to arouse suspicion, Mai settled in his hug.

"Mm.. I'm thirsty!" Valon said as he reached over to his drink. Mai tried to contain her excitement when Valon drank the juice. "Delicious.. though, your lips taste better.." Valon said before he puckered up. Mai groaned.

'And i fell for him? Yuck. Way to go Mai, this really was a keeper. In the basement.' Mai thought as she kissed Valon. She could taste the juice and made sure not to drink any of it. Too bad she drank a couple drops of it. Atem soon appeared, looking completely exhausted. 'He was probably making love to Yugi again.. ugh..' Mai said as she pulled back.

"Uh hey guys.. sorry if i interrupted anything.. i just wanted to get something to eat before Yugi wakes up.." Atem said as he reached over the fridge. It was now or never.

"Hey Atem! Why don't you come here for a sec? I think you better hear this yourself." Mai shouted over to Atem.

"What do you mean?" Atem asked as he sat down.

"Well, why don't you tell him, eh Valon?" Mai said. Valon merely shrugged.

"Tell him what?" Valon asked. Mai rolled her eyes before she sighed.

"Valon, honey. Tell me why you're here?" Mai asked.

"That's easy. I'm here to look if the child prince is here. And it seems he is." Valon said as if it was nothing at all. Atem, though, was at rage.

"You what!" Atem shouted.

"I said, i'm here to spy on you. Listen more carefully next time." Valon said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Tell me, who sent you here?" Mai asked.

"Prince Yami sent me here." Valon replied as he took a drink of the juice.

"WHAT! YAMI SENT YOU HERE!" Atem shouted.

"Wait, i think there's more. Valon, why did Yami send you here?" Mai asked.

"Well, Prince Yami sent me here to make sure that the prince was here. I just reported to him this afternoon. He said something about a plan to capture Yugi or something." Valon said as he relaxed around the couch. "Now, where were we..?" Valon said as he inched closer to Mai, trying to kiss her again.

"Kiss this, sucker." Mai said. The last thing Valon remembered, was Mai's fist hitting him in the face.

* * *

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Bakura asked Ryou as they laid down the bed, together.

"Nope. How could i resist you? You're just too darn handsome to be angry with.." Ryou said as he snuggled closer to Bakura. Bakura then hugged him.

"But, how can you forgive me so easily? I mean, we kidnapped you guys. Not just once but twice.." Bakura said. "Not that I'm complaining or anything.." Ryou giggled at Bakura.

"I don't know really.. it's just that, it's not really in my nature to be angry at you. Weird eh? I dunno.. but what i do know is, that we're getting married in a month." Ryou said.

"You're damn right." Bakura said as he nuzzled up to Ryou. Bakura then began kissing Ryou's neck.

"Stop it!" Ryou squealed in delight. Bakura just grinned at him and continued on it. But before he could make anymore advances, Malik appeared in the doorway and closed it.

"Anybody, save me!" Malik said as he ran towards the corner of the room. Before either Ryou or Bakura could ask him what's wrong, Marik appeared in the doorway, naked.

"There you are kitty!" Marik said as he walked closer to Malik. Ryou placed his hands over his eyes trying not to look at Marik. Bakura just hugged Ryou closer to his chest.

"Go away! I don't want to make love with you!" Malik shouted as Marik inched closer to him. Marik's smile then turned into an almost sad face.

"What's wrong kitty? you do know that once we're married, we are going to be doing this from then on.. and for everyday.." Marik whispered in Malik's ear. Malik's eyes widened at the thought. A second later, Malik ran out the room with Marik right behind him.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Malik shouted as he ran. When the two were gone, Ryou opened his eyes again.

"Are they gone?" Ryou asked.

"Yep. It's just you and me now.." Bakura said. Ryou then hugged him and the two continued on talking before they fell asleep on each other's arms.

* * *

"Are you sure, Yami?" Aknamkanon asked his son.

"I am sure, father. I even had one of my top spies sent there to confirm it for me." Yami said leaning against his chair.

"Then, when do you think we should attack?" Aknamkanon asked as he faced the council and Yue.

"We should attack NOW!" Yue shouted.

"We should attack tomorrow, at night, sire. That will be when they are most unsuspecting." A council member said.

"Why shouldn't we attack right now, like the Heaven King proposed?" Another council member said.

"Because we don't have enough artillery yet." The same council member replied.

"Who said anything about artillery? for all we know, they might not even bother to attack?" A different council member said. This sparked an argument with all the council members.

'Why did i pick this sorry bunch for my council?' Aknamkanon asked himself as he watched them fight out. Yami then cleared his throat. They all quickly stopped talking.

"I know when's the perfect time to attack." Yami said.

"When?" Yue asked.

"Tonight." Yami replied.

"Why tonight? why not right now?" Yue asked.

"Because, knowing my brother, i would think that he would be leaving in the middle of the night. And i think it's a perfect opportunity to attack them." Yami replied.

"Then that's when we will attack. Yue, prepare some of your available men. Don't bring too many though, it will arouse suspicion. You miserable excuse for a council, go and round up about fifty guards. NOW!" Aknamkanon shouted. In a snap, the thirty council members rushed out and got ready to find the guards to accompany them.

"We will attack at midnight." Yami said to no one in particular. 'Get Ready, brother. I am here to take Yugi back.' Yami thought as he went to his room to prepare for whatever is going to happen tonight.

* * *

Dun dun DUN!

Yami's going to attack!

Yugi's going to meet Yami!

Atem's going to do something!

Yugi's powers will be unleashed!

Yugi will learn something interesting!

To know all about these stuff, _**REVIEW **_for the next chapter!


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer : I own nothing. You'd think after 27 chapters i still have to do this?

Author's Note : WOO! We reached 50k+ Words! In celebration to this, I've released a long chapter with this!

* * *

Atem was bus_**y**_ packing his bags when Yugi came downstairs to see Atem and Mai packing almost every single item out.

"What's happening?" Yugi asked as he rubbed his eyes. Mai continued on packing while Atem explained the situation to Yugi.

"Yugi, love, we're leaving. There's some bad guys out to get us." Atem said.

"WHAT!" Yugi shrieked. Mai had to cover her ears at the loudness of Yugi.

"Calm down honey. Look, pack up for now so we can leave later at night. That way, nobody will see us." Atem said as he shoved a picture frame in the duffel bag. Yugi didn't bother to waste anytime for questions which could be asked later, but instead went back to his room and packed most of his stuff. A few minutes later, Yugi heard Atem shout.

"Yugi! Are you done yet?" **_A_**tem asked from downstairs.

"Almost! I just need some things!" Yugi said as he placed the album in his bag. Yugi then noticed the ring on the table and placed it in his finger. 'I hope nothing bad happens to us..' Yugi thought as he held the right close to his heart. "I'm done!" Yugi shouted as he slumped the backpack over his shoulder. When he came downstairs, he saw Atem carrying a backpack and a duffel bag while Mai had a stroller.

"Ready?" Atem asked. Mai and Yugi nodded. "Then lets go." Atem said as he opened the doors to the house. Atem then led the three of them into a hidden path hidden by the forest which will lead them into a portal which will lead in the human world. Atem thought it would be the safest world to go in.

"Hey Atem, why aren't we flying?" Yugi whispered to Atem.

"Because, we would be easily spotted in the air." Atem said as he whacked so**_m_**e weeds off with his cane.

"And because I can't fly." Mai grumbled as she carried the bags. Atem heard something and instantly stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Yugi whispered.

"Stop. Don't make a sound.." Atem said as he crouched lower. He saw two angels in the horizon.

"Shush, Atticus. We're here to look for the prince. So keep your mouth shut and just watch for anything suspicious." A teen with wild black hair said.

"Geez, Chazz. The m_**i**_ssion was to just help if there's anything wrong here. Not to go and search for the prince ourselves." A boy with brown hair and brown eyes said appearing next to them.

"Shut up Jaden. Yue told me i can take charge for our platoon and what i say goes. And I say, that we should keep quiet!" Chazz said sounding absolutely annoyed. _**T**_hen, a teen with wild blue hair and green eyes appeared next to Jaden.

"Don't mind him sweetie. Chazz just likes being in charge. Now why don't we.." But before the blue haired boy could finish, Jaden pulled him in a kiss.

"Eew. You guys! Jaden! Jesse! Cut it out! You can do those stuff later! Now come on! Yus_**e**_i's platoon is already up ahead." Chazz said as he walked farther north. Jaden and Jesse stopped but continued on hugging. Atem sighed a sigh of relief when they passed. Though he didn't see a little blue haired boy. Atem noticed him a bit too late because, a second later, the boy was shouting.

"CHAZZ! JESSE! JADEN! ATTICUS! I FOUND THEM!" The blue haired boy shouted with a_**ll**_ his might. Atem quickly placed a hand over his mouth shushing him. Then, a second later, the four was there with a couple more angels and Yue. The boy then squirmed out of Atem's grasp and ran back to Jaden.

"Good work Sy." Jaden said as he patted the kid's head. Yue stared at Yugi intensely. Yugi noticed him staring and hid behind Atem.

"Yugi, whatever happen_**s**_, i want you to get out of here." Atem whispered as he dropped the bags, ready to fight.

Then, almost everybody went at them and charged. Yugi saw Atem fighting off the black haired teen and a brown haired one. Mai was fighting against three other angels. _**Yugi**_ was running as the brown haired angel ran after him.

"Yugi, run!" Yugi stopped dead in his tracks. 'Where did that come from? Who was that brown haired boy i just saw?' Yugi thought. **_H_**e didn't notice that the teen didn't stop until he caught him.

"Ha. Finally caught ya, Prince." The teen said as he lifted Yugi up.

"Let go off me!" Yugi said as he flailed around. Not soon after, Jesse appeared.

"Here let me help you." Jesse said. He then took Yugi from Jaden's grasp. Jaden in return kissed him in the cheek.

"_**I s**_aid let go!" Yugi shouted, continuing to flail around. The two ignored him and kept walking. Yugi then saw that there were **_f_**our indistinguishable angels punching Atem. Yugi then shouted. "ATEM!" And with that, Yugi's wings popped from his back and he glowed a bright gold.

"Oh snap." Jaden said before he was hurled down the ground by Yugi's force.

_**E**_verybody stopped dead in their tracks. Yami and the demons soon caught up with Yue and was now staring at the enraged Yugi.

"Let go of him!" Yugi shouted. The four who were holding Atem suddenly let go and ran off. Atem brushed the dirt off himself and went to Mai. "Let go of her too." Soon, Mai and At**_e_**m were standing below Yugi.

Then, in an instant, Yugi glowed as bright as he could, and a golden pillar of light shot up in the sky. But what surprised them was, that at the same time, a silver pillar of light shot out of the sky where heaven was. Yami immediate_**l**_y figured it out.

"Yue, what day is it?" Yami asked Yue.

"We don't have time for this!" Yue shouted back.

"Yue, what day _**i**_s it?" Yami asked, not budging.

"It's uh.. June 3rd?" Yue asked continuing to stare at Yugi.

"Wrong. It's midnight. That means it's June 4." Yami corrected him.

"So what! It's June 4, what does that have to do with anything?" Yue shouted, still not looking at Yami. "Wait, Ju_**n**_e 4, it's-"

"Yu_**g**_i's and Heba's 16th Birthday." Yami finished.

"What does that mean?" Yue asked.

"It means, they are at the height of their powers!" Yami shouted.

"WHAT!" Yue shouted. Then, they noticed that the silver pillar of light was approaching them. Yue was surprised when he saw Heba with silver wings in contrast to Yugi's golden wings. Yue always knew that Heba's wings were plain white, but it seems there was more to it. The two then approached each other and held hands. The two pillars of light then mingled and mixed together.

"The Power Of One." Yugi said in an almost monotone.

"Divided By Two." Heba replied.

"One times One." Yugi continued.

"Equals One." Heba added.

"The Power Of One." Yugi proclaimed. The two pillar_**s**_ of light shone as bright as they could ever have and then it was black.

"What happened!" Yue shouted.

"I don't know!" Yami shouted back. "But look!" Yami said as he pointed to Yugi and Heba, lying down the ground, unconscious.

"Yugi! Heba!" Yue shouted as he approached them. Atem tried to stop him, but only to be tackled down by Yami.

"Hey Bro." Yami said sarcastically as he punched Atem so hard, it broke Yami's right hand. Atem then fell unconscious with a broken nose.

Yami saw Yue pick Yugi and Heba both up and hugged them closely.

"Guards, apprehend her!" Yami shouted, pointing over to Mai.

"What! No! Let go of me!" Mai shouted as she was grabbed.

Yami stood up and went to where Yue was.

"Are they going to be okay?" Yami asked as he eyed Yugi.

"I think so. I'll have Isis to check on them." Yue said. Then, they all left and headed towards Heaven with Atem and Mai as prisoners.

'I'll never let go of you again Yugi..' Yami said as he looked at the sleeping Yugi.

* * *

And there you go. Chapter 27. Hope you enjoyed it! ^__^

Sorry if it was Uber short. Don't worry. The next one's longer. And i do mean LONGER.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Yugioh GX, Yugioh 5D'S, Cardcaptor Sakura or the new anime that's joining my crew. They belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Yue woke up to the sound of Yugi shouting. And, by the sound of it, he was mad.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Yugi shouted as he ran towards Yue's room. As if by coincidence, Yue left the room only to be tackled by Yugi. Yugi, who didn't even bother to look up, kept running until he finally was stopped by a white haired man. "Oof!" Yugi said as he fell down his butt. The guards soon caught up with Yugi and helped him get up the floor. Yugi slapped a hand away as he stood up, brushing himself. Yue came no seconds fewer. Yue seemed surprise to see them standing there.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, what are you doing here? I thought you were on a cruise?" Yue asked when he landed down. The white-haired man 'Inuyasha' spoke.

"We were. Though, not until we heard about our sons and how they disappeared!" Inuyasha shouted, Kagome then calmed her husband down.

"Ah, it seems you've heard right. Well, i can assure you that-" Before Yue could finish, Ryou and Malik came rushing from their rooms.

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?" Malik said as he hugged his father.

"Aren't you glad to see us?" Kagome asked as she hugged Ryou.

"Of course we are. Though, we thought you wont be here for months." Ryou said as he broke up from the hug.

"Yeah, but as soon as we heard the news, we caught the fastest ship here. Oh Ryou, Malik i've missed you so much!" Kagome said as she pinched her son's cheeks.

"Ywou twoo mom." Malik said as he smiled. Kagome then let go of her son's cheeks. That was when she saw Bakura and Marik.

"Who are they?" Kagome asked.

"Erm.. they're er.. Bakura and Marik.." Ryou muttered in an almost soft voice that they barely heard him.

"Okay.. but, what are they doing here?" Kagome asked. Bakura and Marik walked up closer to them.

"Er.. they're.. er... how can i say this.." Malik stuttered. Inuyasha didn't like the looks that Marik was giving his son and quickly blocked his view by making Malik go behind him.

"You two. What are your business here?" Inuyasha shouted. Bakura then crossed his arms as he spoke.

"We're here because we're their fiancees." Bakura said, smirking proudly.

"You're WHAT!" Inuyasha shouted. "Yue, what is the meaning of this! Why are they saying that they are their fiancees?" Inuyasha asked his brother. Yue tensed a little when he saw Yugi slip out from the guard and out of the room.

"Just one moment please. Yugi! Get back here!" Yue shouted as he flew over to where Yugi was. Yugi looked out the window trying to figure out a way outside.

'No, it's too tall to jump. But what about flying? Nah, i don't know how to fly yet.. oh no! Here he comes!' Yugi thought as Yue caught up with him.

"Hey! Let go off me! Let me go!" Yugi shouted as Yue restrained him. Yugi then felt sick.

"Yugi, are you alright? You look kinda sick.." Yue said as he watched Yugi clutch his stomach.

"Where's the bathroom?" Yugi asked, weakly.

"Uh.. down the hall in the left, make a right, then left and the third room on the west wing. Why?" Yue asked. But he soon got his answer as Yugi puked all over the floor. To say the least, it wasn't a very pretty sight.

"Eew. Gross!" Malik exclaimed as he watched Yugi puke his guts out. Yue saw Inuyasha slap Malik on the back of his head.

"What's wrong with him, Yue?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. Guards! Bring Yugi a cup of water! And have someone clean this up!" Yue shouted. "Yugi, are you alright?" Yugi gave him a weak nod. But, a second later, Yugi puked up again.

"Okay, you're definitely not feeling well. Guards! Call up on Isis and have her on Yugi's room." Yue said as he picked Yugi up and flew to his room. Nakuru seemed to have awoken with the commotion and followed her husband on Yugi's room.

"Sire, Isis is here." A guard announced.

"Good. Send her in." Yue ordered. A second later, Isis appeared and knelt beside Yugi's bed.

"What is it, my King?" Isis asked, bowing her head down.

"Well Isis, it seems that Yugi's sick. He's thrown up twice already this morning. I want you to figure out what's wrong with him and cure him." Yue said as he stood up. Yugi couldn't talk much as the taste of the acidic vomit still lingered in his mouth.

"I will, my king." Isis said.

"Good. Now, come on Nakuru. We have to prepare for the morning. Guards. Have the cooks prepare our breakfast." With that, Yue and Nakuru left the room leaving Yugi and Isis alone.

"Good morning, my prince. Tell me, what hurts?" Isis said as she brushed away a bang from Yugi's forehead.

"My stomach.. it hurts.." Yugi said. Isis nodded at this.

"Is there anything else wrong with you, my prince?" Isis asked. Yugi shook his head. Isis nodded. "Okay, my prince. I'll just go and get my stuff to check up on you. In the meantime, if you have a need to vomit, vomit here." Isis said as she handed him a silver tub. Yugi nodded weakly as she left.

'Prince? What's going on here? And what's wrong with me..?' Yugi asked himself. Isis returned sooner. She had a bag with a couple of items sticking out. Yugi saw a stethoscope, a dish of some sort, and needles. Lots and lots of needles. Isis soon rushed to Yugi's side as she noticed him go pale.

"Is there anything wrong, my prince?" Isis asked. Yugi just weakly pointed out the needles. Isis gave a small chuckle. "Oh, there is no need to worry my prince. I won't be using any needles on you unless i have to check something. Now, could you please put your shirt up? Thanks." Isis said as she helped Yugi out of his shirt. Isis then placed the earbuds of the stethoscope on her ears and placed the circly-thingy on Yugi's chest. It felt cold to him as Isis placed it in his heart and then at his back.

"Hm.. there's nothing wrong with your breathing.. oh, here. Say 'Ahh' and stick your tongue out." Isis said. Yugi ordered her commands and stuck out his tongue. Isis then examined it. "Nothing wrong with your tonsils either. Tell me, prince. Do you have any nausea?" Isis asked. Yugi pondered for a while before he nodded.

"Hm.. it seems i will need to use a needle.." Isis then notice Yugi's eyes widened as he thought of the needle. "Oh, no,no,no! It won't hurt. I promise!" Isis said, trying to calm Yugi down. After a couple minutes trying to get Yugi to stay still, Isis finally stuck the needle at him.

"Ummph!" Yugi exclaimed as the needle pierced his skin.

"I'm sorry prince, But i will have to check on your blood.." Isis said as she wiped the blood off before putting a plaster in it. "There. That should do it. Though, i think you shouldn't stay out of bed for quite some time." Isis said as she left the room. She just so happened to pass against Yue.

"Is my son doing well, Isis?" Yue asked.

"Truthfully, i don't know sire. I checked up on some of the basic things and found he wasn't sick of any kind. I've taken some blood from him and i'm going to check up on it right now." Isis said.

"Good. Tell me the results when they're done." Yue said.

"I will, sire. Now if you will excuse me.. Thank You." Isis said as she made her way. Yugi was too nauseated to think about the things he should be worrying about. The white haired man appeared soon at the door along with a pink-haired female.

"Are you okay, Yugi?" Yue asked as he placed a hand on Yugi's forehead. Yugi shook his head a little. Yue sighed at this.

"You should rest, sweetie." Nakuru said giving Yugi a smile. Yugi nodded and closed his eyes. Seeing that Yugi was resting, Yue and Nakuru went outside and checked their other son.

"Heba? Son? are you awake?" Yue asked, peeking his head at his son's room. He found Heba was already dressing up.

"I'm awake, Father." Heba said glumly.

"Look, Heba, i'm sorry if i was mean to you before, i didn't mean it. Besides, the stress of being the king is really hard.." Yue said, fully entering Heba's room.

"I know. And I'm sorry for the way i acted before. Now, could you please leave my room? I need to change." Heba said.

"Oh, of course. I'll leave you then." Yue said as he left the room. 'How can i fix things with him? Oh i know!' Yue thought as he went out to plan. Once the clock chimed 9AM, the doors to Yugi's room burst open shocking Yugi into awakening him.

"Shoot! I told you we should've been quiet! Look! Yugi was resting, now you wake him up!" Duke said.

"Yeah.. we should have. Sorry Yugs." Joey apologized as he went closer to Yugi.

"It's o-okay.." Yugi muttered weakly. "W-who a-are you pe-people?" Yugi asked in an almost whisper. Tristan, Joey and Duke snickered when they heard Yugi say that.

"Haha very funny Yugi." Joey said.

"What's so funny..?" Yugi asked. Tea then understood the sincerity in his voice.

"Guys, i think he's serious." Tea said.

"Serious about what? Not knowing us? Come on. That's lame, even for Yugi." Tristan sneered. Tea shot him a death glare. Tristan immediately froze up.

"Hey Yugs, why don't ya tell Tea that you're just joking eh?" Joey said, nudging Yugi on his side. Yugi just stared at him in confusion.

"I-i'm sorry. I don't understand.. who's Tea? and who are you people?" Yugi asked. Everyone then gasped. "And where's Atem? And Mai? Where are they?" Yugi asked, his voice rising up and he rose up from the bed.

"You mean the demon and the witch? Don't worry. They're deep down the dungeons where they wont get you." Joey said, giving Yugi a smile. Yugi's eyes widened at hearing this.

"They're where! Why are they down there!" Yugi shouted at the top of his voice.

"Well, they're down there because Yue still hasn't made up his mind of what punishment he'll use on the two. Though i could feel why you want them dead so badly, considering that-" But before Joey could babble on, Yugi shot out of the bed and ran out the room.

"Where are you going Yugi?" Tristan shouted.

"To find my friends!" Yugi shouted as he ran. Joey just shrugged but followed Yugi.

"What friends?" Tea asked Yugi when they caught up with him.

"I mean Atem and Mai. Where are you keeping them?" Yugi shouted as he clenched his fists. Tea looked a bit frightened over Yugi.

"Y-Y-Yugi, w-what a-are y-you doing?" Tea asked.

"I'm asking you. Where are my friends?" Yugi shouted. Tea cringed in fear. Joey then broke the two up.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! What do you mean 'friends'? I mean, we're your friends." Joey said.

"Nuh-uh! Mai and Atem are my friends. I don't even know who you guys are!" Yugi said poking his tongue out.

"Come on Yugi, cut the whole amnesia act. Now, why don't you just go back to your room? Isis said that you should be resting and not out of bed." Serenity said.

"Darn Right i did." Isis said appearing out of nowhere.

"Isis! You scared me! Don't ever do that again!" Joey said as he clutched his heart. Isis just ignored Joey's comment.

"Why are you out of bed, your highness? You should be resting." Isis said as she wiped a dirt off of Yugi's cheek.

"Isis, have you figured out what's wrong with Yugi?" Tea asked, stepping in.

"No, sadly i have not. But, i'm close. I think i could tell King Yue the results after lunch." Isis said before turning to Yugi. "Now, why don't you go back to your room and-"

"No! I want to go find my friends!" Yugi shouted.

"But your friends are already here." Isis replied.

"No! They're not my friends! I don't even know who they are! Or who you are!" Yugi shouted pointing a finger at them.

"Oh no, i think he's suffered from amnesia.." Isis said, cupping Yugi's face with her hands. Yugi struggled to break free, but Isis surprisingly did not budge.

"I don't have amnesia! Though i have a couple of weird people looking at me!" Yugi said as he took a step back. Yugi saw the blond haired guy, Joey was it? move his head over Yugi's direction. The black haired dude with a die for an earring nodded to the guy with pointy brown hair. A second later, the three of them were closing in Yugi.

"What are you looking at?" Yugi asked nervously.

"We're just going to lift you back to your room.. to your bed.." Joey said as they took a step closer to Yugi.

"Stay back! I warn ya!" Yugi said, but to no avail. The three continued on until they were face to face with Yugi. Then, Yugi puked right in front of them.

"EEEWW!" Tea shouted as Yugi puked all over Tristan's, Joey's and Duke's faces. Serenity along with Isis snickered along too.

"So . Not . Funny ." Joey said as he wiped some puke off his face. Yugi now slumped down to the wall, completely tired. Isis then had to call up some guards to carry Yugi over to his room. The least to say, every servant who saw the group couldn't help but to either snicker or to make a rude comment about them.

"What are great day we're having. And It's just 9AM!" Joey shouted as he wiped some more puke out of his face.

* * *

"WHAAT!" Inuyasha shouted as Yue explained the situation with his sons. "They're doing what!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome was speechless. She had just learned that her two sons were getting married to prevent a war!

"Brother, if you could just calm down, i'm sure we can sort this out.." Yue said trying to calm Inuyasha down.

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! How can i calm down when i just learned that my two sons who are barely adults are getting married to, _those two_!" Inuyasha shouted, saying 'those two' in a sickening tone as if it was the plague or something.

"With all due, respect, Prince Inuyasha, i think Ryou and Malik are okay with it." Bakura said. Inuyasha shot him a death glare.

"They 'think' they're okay with it. But i can assure you, they don't. My sons are barely old enough to take care of themselves. Much less get married. I'm against it." Inuyasha said crossing his arms. Kagome knew that when her husband made his mind, it would take a miracle for him to change it. Especially if it had anything to do with his sons.

"But Inuyasha.." Yue pleaded.

"But nothing Yue. Me and my wife left here a couple of months ago trusting you to take care of our sons. And now what's this? They're getting married to prevent a stupid silly war?" Inuyasha mocked.

"But-" Before Yue could say any word, Inuyasha shot him a 'i'll-kill-you-if-you-say-anything' glare. Bakura, who was tired to argue rose up his seat and slammed his fists down the table. Everybody then flinched, even Yue.

"Look here, _Inuyasha_. I get it that you are protecting your sons and all that, but i couldn't care less. The point is, I'm marrying your son in a month and that's final." Bakura said, staring straight into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Why you!" Inuyasha said as he clenched his fists, ready to punch him. But then, Ryou appeared in front of him, blocking his way. "What do you think you're doing, young man?" Inuyasha asked.

"I-i'm sorry father, but i can't let you hurt my fi-fiancee.." Ryou said, looking at his father.

"What!" Inuyasha shouted. "I can't believe this. Even you, Ryou are totally in this. Though i still forbid it." Inuyasha said.

"May i remind you, i am king. And what i say goes, brother. And i say, they get married by next month." Yue said.

"May i remind you though, that i am their father. I have more power over them than you. And i say, they don't get married." Inuyasha said.

"Ugh! Here, look, _mutt_. I am marrying Ryou no matter what. Got that? Now put it in your little _mongrel _nut you call a brain and make sure you sketch it out deep. I am marrying Ryou." Bakura said, embracing Ryou in a hug.

"WHY YOU LITTLE SORRY EXCUSE FOR A-!"

"Inuyasha, enough of this!" Kagome shouted, rising from his seat.

"But, Kags, they're-" Inuyasha pleaded.

"No. Enough of this. Now sit your butt down." Kagome said as she took her seat back. Inuyasha obeyed.

"I'm sorry if i had to be rude, but that's the only way i could say it. Though, not unless you prefer us to launch a war against you? I mean, i know we will win, but what would that do for you? I know i'll get Ryou by that. Though i could have him only as a slave.. with whips.. and chains.. and leather.. lots and lots of leather.. and a-"

"Bakura!" Ryou shouted, embarrassed.

"Oops. Sorry, got kinda out of hand there." Bakura excused. "But sir, i really do love Ryou and i will marry him." Bakura then stared into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Fine. I'll think about it.." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Yay!" Marik shouted. He then reached over to Malik and kissed him.

"Hey! Hey! HEY! Stop that!" Inuyasha shouted, but Marik didn't stop. He was in his own happy world at the moment.

* * *

Heba grumbled as he ate his breakfast. 'What happened last night? The last thing i remembered was that i was staring at the window in my room, then, blank.' Heba thought as he drank his soup.

"Mm.. chicken soup.." Heba said as he wiped the remains of the soup from his face. The servants then took the plates from Heba's table. He then stood up, getting ready for his classes with Mahad when he met up with Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Inuyasha and Kagome. "Oh, hi Uncle. Auntie. What are you doing here? i thought you were in your cruise?" Heba asked.

"Yeah, we were Heba. But, as soon as we heard news about Ryou and Malik, we went here as fast as possible." Kagome said as she took a seat. "Did you just finish breakfast?" Kagome asked Heba.

"Yeah, sorry Auntie. But i have to go now, lessons with Mahad. Heh" Heba said as he bolted out the door.

"Have fun!" Inuyasha shouted as Heba left the room.

"Yeah right.." Malik muttered under his breath.

As Heba made his way to Mahad's room, he over heard a couple of servants talking about Yugi.

"I heard he vomited thrice this morning.." A male servant said.

"Yeah, guess that brat doesn't have any guts after all. Haha." Another male servant replied before he laughed. Heba, was however annoyed.

"How dare you speak about my brother that way!" Heba said, turning around, enraged.

"I-i-i'm so-sorry.. y-young ma-mast-ter.." The servant said, bowing down.

"Feh. You're lucky that my father didn't hear that. Or else he'll have you killed. Now go, you sicken me." Heba said as he made his way. 'Wait! This morning! That means he's here!' Heba thought, frozen to the spot. He then ran towards Yugi's room not bothering to go to his classes until he sees Yugi. When he arrived there, he saw that Tea, Tristan, Serenity, Duke and Joey were there.

"Hey Heba, what'cha doing here?" Joey asked Heba.

"Er.. i was on my way to Mahad's class, when i overheard them talking about how Yugi puked up. So, is it true? Is he here? where is he!" Heba said. Serenity and Tea moved to make way for Heba. Heba saw that Yugi was asleep, though he looked quite pale. "What's wrong with him?" Heba asked, clutching on Yugi's hand.

"Well.. we don't exactly know yet. Isis is doing some kind of weird doctor-ish thing with Yugi's blood." Joey replied.

"Oh. Well, i do have to go now, or else Mahad will kill me, so, see ya guys!" Heba said taking a last look at Yugi.

"Have fun!" Joey shouted.

"Yeah right!" Heba shouted back. As Heba walked back, he began to think of Yugi. 'I know i should be mad at him and all.. but, i just can't get myself to hate him.. sigh.. this might be what you call, brotherly love..' Heba thought as he walked.

* * *

"Are you sure this would work?" Yue asked Yugi's and Heba's friends.

"I'm sure, My King." Tea replied.

"Good. Now, remember, everyone should keep Yugi and Heba from coming here until tonight. Understood?" Yue asked. They all nodded.

"But, ah, sire, i think there's something you might want to know." Serenity said, hesitating.

"What is it, Serenity?" Yue asked.

"Well.. it's um.. about Yugi." Serenity replied.

"What about him?" Yue asked.

"Well.. when we were running after Yugi, he said he doesn't remember us." Serenity replied.

"And Isis said that maybe Yugi had temporary amnesia.." Tea added.

"Oh. Okay, thanks for that. I'll have Isis check up on him again." Yue said.

"Your welcome your highness." Serenity said, bowing down.

"Now, go and prepare this room for the surprise." Yue said as he left the room. 'I hope the two will enjoy this..'

"Okay, everybody, you heard the king. Let's go and make this room sparkle for the party!" Tea shouted.

"Yes!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

WOW. That's a long chapter, won't you say? Now, go and be nice readers and _**review**_!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Blah blah blah.

Author's Note : If anyone's wondering, The first Mai in the couple starter chapters is called Mai Kujaku. The witch Mai is Mai Valentine. Get it?

Sorry for the late update, i was sick the whole week while i was studying for my midterm exams.

* * *

"Isis, how is my son?" _**Yu**_e asked as he barged into the clinic. Isis was startled when the doors burst open and actually jumped.

"Oh, uh, he's fine.. i guess.." Isis muttered.

" 'i guess'? What do you mean Isis? Is he fine or is he not?" Yue shouted. Isis flinched in fear. Yue's normal blue eyes were now a deeper shade of blue.

"I mean erm.. how can i say this nicely.. he's erm.." Isis said. A second later, Yue shouted with all his might which caused Yugi to wake up.

"HE' WHAT!" Yue shouted from a distance. Yu_**gi**_ immediately woke up. When Yugi woke up, he was still nauseated. Tea was the first one to notice him woke up.

"Oh, hi Yugi. I guess you heard your father eh?" Tea asked, kneeling beside him.

"My father..?" Yugi asked.

"You mean you don't even remember him..?" Tea asked. Yugi shook his head lightly. "Hey Guys, come in here. Yugi's awake now!" With that, Joey, Tristan entered the room.

"Hey Yugs, feeling better?" Joey asked. Yugi shook his head again.

'Weird.. seems like i've seen him before..' Yugi thought as he stared at Joey. A blue eyed man then entered the room.

"Hey Pup, is Yugi fine now?" Seto asked Joey.

"No, he's not and stop **_ca_**lling me that!" Joey shouted.

"Pfft. Whatever. Just tell me once he's alright, 'kay?" With that, Seto left.

"I seriously don't know what's wrong with that man." Joey said as he crossed his arms. Yugi managed to contain his giggle as he watched the two. Yue soon bolted through the room, along with Heba, Nakuru, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Bakura, Inuyasha and Kagome.

"You're pregnant!" Ryou shouted. Joey, Tea and _**T**_ristan's eyes popped wide open. Yugi, however, fainted.

"Woah.." Joey said before Yugi fell to the deep unconsciousness.

* * *

"Why couldn't you two just be normal? I'm a good father, i never _**che**_ated on your mother. I always gave you nice toys when you were young, i let you use the harem whenever you want, but where did i go wrong?" Aknamkanon asked himself. Yami and Atem stood in front of their father as he paced out.

"Father.." Atem started. But Aknamkanon held his hand saying 'shut up'.

"I don't want to hear a sound from you two. I have had enough of this. First you, Yami, you kidnap the prince from the human world, for what exactly? What wa_**s**_ the benefit you would've earned when you kidnapped him? And You, _**Atem**_, why did you have to kidnap the prince too? I mean, if you had to kidnap anyone, why the prince though? What would have been the benefit to you two? This is giving me a serious headache.." Aknamkanon said as he took a seat down. Yami and Atem looked below them, ashamed to say anything. The knew that they were both at fault.

"Father I-" Y_**a**_mi was then interrupted by Aknamkanon.

"Yami, son, be quiet. You two don't know how much this strains out relationship with the kingdom of Heaven. I had to get your cousins marry the two angels in exchange of your freedom, Yami. Though not that they didn't like it.. but anyways, what do you think i could do now? Yue and his kingdom have enough reasons to have war with us! I know, i could get one of you marry o_**n**_e of the angel princes.. But who?" Aknamkanon muttered as he pondered. Yami and Atem's eyes widene**_d_** at realization.

'He's marrying me off to someone as a token of peace?' Yami and Atem thought.

"But Father, i think it would have to be Yami since i am the crown prince.." Atem muttered, but Aknamkanon only turned and shot him a death glare. Yami snickered at this.

"You two are even lucky i'm considering you my sons. I could've easily disowned you." Aknamkanon said, glaring at the two of his sons. Yami and Atem gulped at the ferocity in their father's eyes. In a snap, Aknamkanon snapped his fingers. "By golly i think i have it! I'll have one of you marry **_Heba_**! That's it! Since he's not the crown prince, i would think he's going to be suitable.. oh yes.. Heba.. one of you're going to marry Heba!"

* * *

Since Yugi was still unconscious, everyone on the room talked.

"How could it happen?" Joey asked.

"Well, it usually happens at night, though, you could do it even during the day, i know you and Seto have done it enough.." Serenity said.

"STOP! STOP! S_**TO**_P! I don't wanna hear all about me and Seto's private life. What i meant was, how come Yugi's pregnant? I mean, he's.. a he! Not a she!" Joey said.

"Well, it seems it could happen.. somehow.." Isis replied. Joey's eyes widened.

"You mean, it could happen.. even to me?" Joey asked, slightly appalled. Isis nodded her head. "Seto! Come here you idiot!" Joey shouted. A second later, Seto appeared with Mokuba.

"What is it, pup?" Seto asked. Joey then slammed him on the wall.

"No more sex. Ever." Seto's eyes widened at hearing this.

"B-but, w-why!" Seto asked, soundin_**g**_ desperat_**e**_.

"Because, i just learned that even males can reproduce. Like Yugi." Joey said.

"You mean, Yugi's pregnant?" Joey nodded his head. "Who? How? Why? When WHA_**T**_!"

"I don't know the 'who', i know you know the '_**h**_ow' we've done it enough, i don't know the 'why' and 'when'." Joey replied.

"But, why does this affect us? maybe it's just Yugi.." Seto said, bearing his puppy dog eyes. He clearly did not like the idea of no sex.

"I still don't want to take chances. You could just imagine all the food i could consume if i get pregnant." Joey replied.

"Oh yeah.. you normally eat three times a normal person's appetit_**e**_. Maybe it would even go five times as now! Oh Heaven will starve! Famine, Drought, all because of you." Joey sighed.

'I fell in love with this?' Joey thought horribly.

"Shush Guys, you'll wake Yugi up!" Tea said in an almost whisper tone. Joey turned and left along with Seto following him.

"Who got him pregnant though..?" Se**_r_**enity asked as she watched Yugi sleep.

"I don't know.. though i have some ideas.." Tea replied.

"Like who?" Serenity asked.

"Well.. my first guess is Yami. Since Yami and Yugi were gone for quite some time, i think something might have happened between them. Remember? Yugi said he loved Yami." Serenity nodded. "My other guess is Atem. The same things apply too. I mean, the two were gone for 2 months, enough time to fall in love, admit it, have sex and get pregnant." Tea said.

"Yeah.. and remember how Yugi reacted? He desperately wanted to see him?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah.. poor Yugi.." Tea said as she brushed away a bang from Yugi's face. Unknown to them, Rebecca was outside the door, hearing every word of their conversation.

'How can this be? Now Yugi wont marry me! And we looked so good together! That baby's just going to be a roadblock in our tunnel of love. And a speed bump to my queen hood. No matter. After I kill the brat, Yugi will have no distraction for his love to me.' Rebecca thought as she continue staring. A huge hand suddenly picked her up.

"Let go of me or i'll have you arrested for-" But Rebecca suddenly shut up when she realized it was Inuyasha.

"For what, exactly, Brat?" Inuyasha said, glaring daggers at her.

"Meep! I-i'm so-so-sorry!" Rebecca said as she squirmed from Inuyasha's grasp.

"You better be. And what are you doing here anyways? Servants like you are not allowed in this wing!" Inuyasha shouted. Rebecca gasped and shouted as she forgot she was talking to the younger brother of the king.

"Shut up, _mutt_. I am not a low-life servant. I am the future queen of this kingdom!" Rebecca shouted. Inuyasha's brows rose.

"Really? If you are the future queen, then how come you're being confined to your room?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"What? I'm not- oh wait! no! I'm sorry!" Rebecca shouted, but Inuyasha only ignored her.

"Guards! Have this brat confined to her room for the rest of the year!" Inuyasha shouted. Two guards appeared and dragged her to her room.

"WAIT! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Rebecca wailed. Yue suddenly appeared in front of her. She thought he was here to save her.

"Oh yes he can. _Wench_, remember. He is after all my brother. And you just insulted him, and you were caught walking in these halls which is clearly forbidden to anyone who wasn't allowed. I think that is enough reason to have you confined to your room for the rest of the year. You're lucky i'm not banishing you." Yue said. Rebecca knew better than to talk back at the king. After she was gone, Yue walked back to where Inuyasha was.

"Thanks bro." Inuyasha said, punching Yue in the arm playfully.

"You're welcome. Now, what were you doing here?" Yue asked.

"Oh, i was simply looking for Ryou and Malik. But, as i made my way to their rooms, i found that little wench here." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh, i think they are in their rooms. But i don't think you would want to enter Malik's room right now. Marik can get a little wild with him. Not a very good sight." Yue said, forgetting Inuyasha is hell bent on them not getting married.

"I'll take the risk." Inuyasha said as he walked off. Yue looked inside Yugi's room and found Serenity and Tea sleeping along with Yugi. Yue smiled at the sight. A second later, Inuyasha's voice was heard.

"AAHHH!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran, his hands on his eyes. Yue then saw Malik running after his father in his bed sheets. Marik, however, was bold enough to walk in the nude.

"I'm sorry daddy! You really should have knocked first!" Malik shouted. Yue giggled at the scene. Ryou and Bakura came out from their rooms a minute after the commotion.

"What happened?" Ryou asked. Yue noticed that Ryou's hair was a bit messier than usual and the two were sweating. High suspicious..

"Erm.. your dad walked in Marik and Malik.." Yue said. Ryou flinched.

"Oh." Was all he could say. The two then walked back to their rooms. Yue overheard them talking.

"Lucky it wasn't us!" Bakura said. Ryou giggled as the two went back to their rooms.

* * *

And that is chapter 29!

Yes. Yugi is pregnant with Atem's child! Ohnoes!

Okay, i know everyone's wondering "When is Yugi and Yami start getting together?" Well, it will all start soon. At the following chapter actually ^_^

For now... _**REVIEW**_!


	30. Chapter 30

Author's Note : I probably wont be able to update very often now that Midterms are next week. Though, i promise to update as fast as i can!

Disclaimer : Nope. Don't own any of it. Don't hate any of it. I Love every bit of it.

* * *

"No, no, no! The chandelier's still not sparkly enough!" Tea shouted. "There! No, no, to your right! There you go!" Tea shouted as she ordered the servants. On the far side of the room, Ryou was talking to the cooks while Bakura was looking as bored as ever.

"Okay, make sure to put lots of fried chicken in that. Yugi and Heba both love fried chicken." Ryou said. The head cook nodded.

"And make sure you add in some fries!" Mal_**i**_k shouted. The cook wrote it down and nodded before leaving.

"Oh darn! I forgot to say that they should put a-" Ryou started to say before Bakura and Marik interrupted him.

"Hamburger?" Bakura added.

"And a kiddie toy? And voila! You have your own happy meal!" Marik said, slapping a high five with Bakura.

"You guys are so immature!" Ryou shouted, storming out of the room. Bakura followed, trying to calm him down.

"Hey Ryou! Wait up! We're sorry!" Bakura said. Ryou then stopped and turned around.

"Well i'm not accepting your apology." Ryou said, continuing to walk off. Ryou suddenly stopped when they reached the end of a hall. Bakura started to speak, bu_**t**_ Ryou quickly shut him up. Ryou then crouched down and Bakura followed suit. They were outside a door and they were sure they heard some voices in the room.

"And make sure to kill both of them." A voice said. Ryou's eyes widened. Ryou instantly recognized the voice.

Pegasus! WAIT! Kill who?

"Sir Yes Sir!" Three unknown voices said. Then, a different voice spoke.

"Sir, who are our targets again?" Somebody asked.

"The princes. Yugi and Heba dammit! Listen better next time!" Pegasus snapped. Bakura was about to enter in the room and injure every single person in there, but managed to hold his temper down.

"Remember boys, just make sure to put a drop of this poison in their drinks. I will be next to Yue while you poison them. Then, when everyone is going to the commotion, I'll make sure to handle Yue myself." Pegasus declared. "You will receive your payments later after the mission is done. Are we clear?" Pegasus asked. The men then replied.

"Sir Yes Sir!"

"Good. Now, i have to go and prepare myself. You guys, be ready at eight." Pegasus said, turning on the door knob. Ryou and Bakura then bolted out from where they were hiding at. After putting enough distance between them and Pegasu_**s**_ and his goons, Ryou spoke.

"He's having them killed!" Ryou shouted.

"I know, i know! We better let Yue and the others find out!" Bakura said. A familiar voice then spoke.

"Oh, Ryou-boy, i simply cannot let that happen! You too, Baku-ku." Pegasus said. Ryou's eyes widened.

"What? No!" Ryou shouted as the men held him down. They then placed a gag on his mouth.

"Ryou! NOO!" Bakura shouted, but he too was held down.

"Throw them into the dungeons. I'll settle with them later." Pegasus said as they dragged Ryou and Bakura.

* * *

Yugi was now awake. Every thirty or so minutes, one of his 'friends' or so they said, popped in and out of his room.

"Hey Yugi. Feeling better?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah.. a little nauseated, but i'll live. Along with my baby." Yugi said, smiling at Serenity. He found a particular like for the girl. Not anything romantic or the kind, but felt like she's his little sister.

"Well, that's one of the con_**se**_quences of being pregnant.. by the way, how long are you? Or did Isis not told it to you yet?" Serenity asked.

"I think I'm about a month long.." Yugi said, looking down at his fumbling hands. It was not easy to concentrate and be calm when you just found out you got pregnant.

"Uh.. hey, want some ice cream? I heard that Ice cream's good when you're nervous.. or is that when you're sad? I'm confused.." Serenity said.

"Sure." Yugi said smiling. Serenity wished that Yugi's happiness could last longer, but as _**s**_oon as the smile appeared, it was gone and replaced by sorrow.

"Oh yeah, what flavor?" Serenity asked, before she left.

"Vanilla please!" Yugi shouted. In an instant, as soon as he said the word, a scene popped into his mind.

_He was in an alleyway. Correction, he was lying in an alleyway. Atem, or someone who looked like him, was standing over him. Yugi's eyes were closed, he, apparently, fainted._

'But how come i can see the outside when my eyes are closed?' Yugi thought. Serenity saw that Yugi wasn't responding.

"Yugi? Yugi? are you alright?" _**S**_erenity asked. But Yugi just sat there, wide-eyed as he remembered more.

_The man, presumably Atem, was lingering above him. He was smirking. A second later, someone fell down from a nearby building. The man had black feathery wings and had white hair. He looked a bit sinister and scary._

_"What did you do?" The white haired man asked, smirking as he crossed his arms._

_"Don't worry too much Bakura. He just fainted on his own. I did nothing." 'Atem' or whosoever said. "Oh, you better disappear now. He's stirring. QUICK!" 'Atem' said to the white haired man. The man then flew up high a nearby building. A second later, Yugi woke up._

"Yugi! Yugi! Are you alright?" Serenity shouted. Yugi suddenly snapped out of the daze.

"I'm f-fine.. I t-think.." Yugi said. Serenity sighed a sigh of relief.

"Whew. What happened to you back there? You seemed to space out.." Serenity said.

"I think i just remembered a memory of mine.." Yugi said, a bit unsure. He didn't knew where the place was. He only knew that the place was called an 'alleyway' or whatever that was. It didn't look like any place he'd seen so far. So, the question lingered. 'Where was I and what was i doing there?'

"Really? Which one?" Serenity asked, taking back a seat. Yugi shifted uncomfortably in his bed.

"Well.. i was in an alleyway.. with Atem, or someone who looked like him. And a white _**h**_aired man. He looked like Ryou, but he seemed.. evil.. oh and i fainted." Yugi explained. Serenity nodded her head.

"Well.. i think, just think, that the person you were with was not Atem, but Yami. And the white haired man probably was Bakura." Serenity said.

"Hm.. but what was.. er.. Yumi? or whatever doing there? And Bakura too? What was i doing there?" Yugi asked.

"Yami. I seriously don't know what you were doing there. So i'm sorry if i can't help you much there.." Serenity said, bowing her head down in shame.

"Cheer Up, Serenity. At least i'm getting somewhere eh? And besides, it's not your fault. So, lift your head up and let's get some chow!" Yugi said. Serenity lifted her head to gaze at the smiling Yugi.

"Oh yeah! The ice cream! I almost forgot! I'll be right back! don't move!" Serenity shouted.

"Like i can!" Yugi shouted over to the running Serenity. Rebecca suddenly appeared in the doorway. Yugi noticed her presence and in that instant, he felt like he didn't like her at all.

'Why do i feel the urge to slap her silly?' Yugi asked himself as the girl entered his room.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked, regaining his composure. The girl smiled innocently.

'DEMON!' Yugi's head shouted out from nowhere. 'Okay, why did i just think that out loud?' **_Y_**ugi asked himself.

"I'm your fiancee, silly!" Rebecca said, glomping towards Yugi. Yugi was instantly being choked to death.

"G-get- o-o-off m-me!" Yugi stuttered as he was 'hugged'. The girl stepped back and stopped 'hugging' Yugi. "Seriously, why did you do that?" Yugi shouted. Rebecca crossed her arms.

"I did that because i just loved you silly! Now come here and give momma some love!" Rebecca said, opening her eyes wide. Yugi grimaced lightly. Something about this girl just irritated him for some reason.

"No thanks ummff!" Yugi managed to say before he was pulled into a kiss by the girl. Another scene popped into his mind.

_He was inside a room. There were pillows everywhere and about a couple of sleeping bags roamed the room. Near the door were two tables full of chips, popcorn and sodas. They were apparently having a sleep-over. In a corner, Ryou, Joey, Malik and someone who looked like him were playing cards. On one part of the mess, Tea and Serenity were gossiping while Duke and Tristan were in a corner, dozing quietly. The door then opened only to reveal the she-devil herself. She was smirking proudly of herself. They were talking, but somehow Yugi couldn't hear her. When at last, Yugi heard Ryou's voice._

_"Yuck. Who would want to go sleep with you?" Ryou's voice shouted. Then, the scene ended. _

Yugi realized he was still being 'kissed', if it counts anyway, by the she-devil. He quickly pulled away, sputtering and spitting all over the floor. "Yuck! Disgusting! Why did you do that?" Yugi shouted. The girl was still smirking as she pulled off.

"Oh come on! I know you liked it. Now come on.." The girl then crouched over Yugi. She had a predatory gleam into her eyes. She was about to steal another kiss from Yugi when Seto's voice broke the silence.

"What are you doing to the prince, brat?" Seto shouted, pushing Rebecca down the floor.

"Ouch! Watch it!" Rebecca said as she touched her elbow, which was now bleeding.

"No, you watch it! What are you doing here? I thought both my uncles placed you under confinement? I could have you arrested for disobeying the King's orders! Now scram before i tell the guards!" Seto shouted, his nose flaring in anger.

"Whatever!" Rebecca shouted as she bolted out the room. Seto then turned to Yugi, who was now furiously wiping his lips.

"Disgusting! I can't take that girl's taste out of my mouth!" Yugi shouted. He then wiped his tongue with his blanket. Serenity returned soon with the two ice cream cones.

"Oh, hi Seto. What are you doing here? Is it your shift yet? I thought i still had ten more minutes.." Serenity said as she licked on one of the ice cream cones.

"Nah, i was just checking on Yugi. Good thing i decided too. The she-devil was busy groping him." Seto said with a huff. Serenity then saw that Yugi was busy sputtering on the floor.

"Oh. When would that girl take the hint that nobody likes her?" Serenity said, licking the ice cream again. Seto shrugged and left. "Here Yugi, this one's yours." Serenity said, handing Yugi the ice cream.

"Thanks. This might actually drown that girl's disgusting taste. Bleah!" Yugi said, licking at the ice cream.

"So.. did anything exciting happened when i left? I mean, other than Rebecca girl-handling you?" Serenity asked. Yugi nodded.

"Well.. i regained a memory of mine. I, we, were in a slumber party." Yugi said, licking his cone. "Mm! This is delicious!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Hm.. yeah, we had a slumber party. That was about.. three months ago? or was it two and a half..? somewhere along the lines." Serenity replied.

"Mm.. but, how come i forgot all about those stuff? Surely Atem or Mai would've told me all about you guys. Wait! That's it! I remember waking up two months ago without any memories!" Yugi shouted, bolting up from his seat. "But why would Atem and Mai keep this from me? I mean, if he expects a relationship with me, he should really tell me everything." Yugi said, leaning back down.

"Uh.. Yugi, i think you should know about something." Serenity said, turning serious.

"What is it?" Yugi asked. Serenity hesitated.

'But it's not my place!' She thought in her head. 'Yeah, but when do you think he should learn? A year from now when he has his baby? Duh! You have to tell him now!' Her voice said. 'That's a good point. I really am smart!' Serenity thought.

"Well..." Serenity started.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Ryou or Bakura?" Tea asked. Everybody shook their heads.

"Nope. I hadn't seen them until when they left. Why?" Duke asked.

"Well, they have a lot of things to do, that's why!" Tea snapped. Duke visibly flinched. The party was obviously stressing her out. "I already had to take care of the food, a thing which Ryou had to do. I also had to manage the music, a thing Bakura had to do! Now I'm going to have to manage the guest list too! This is all too much for me!" Tea shouted in exasperation.

"Tea, you should really sit down. I think you have to take a rest." Duke said offering her a seat. A second after Tea sat down, she bolted right back up again.

"No! Why am i resting? I still have a party to organize! I still have the decorations, the guest list.." Tea said. Duke sighed deeply. Once Tea had been assigned a project, she sought out to finish it to the end even if it meant no rest at all. Though, in the back of his mind, a tiny voice spoke.

'Where are Ryou and Bakura in heaven's sake!' Duke thought. 'They couldn't be screwing each other, right? Even Bakura has his limits.. or does he? ARRGGHH! Bakura! Ryou! Where are you two?' Duke screamed in his head.

* * *

"Stuff them in there." Pegasus ordered. The men then threw Ryou and Bakura aside in the corner. The jail's door then slammed. "Now, what did little Ryou here heard?" Pegasus said, taking the gag off Ryou.

"I heard nothing! Promise!" Ryou shouted. "Just let us go! Please!" Ryou pleaded. Pegasus slapped him. Hard. If Ryou was standing, he was probably scrawling in the ground on his butt right now.

"Liar. I felt both your presence outside the door while we discussed our plans. You surely heard us." Pegasus said.

"So what? What are you going to do to us now? Kill us? I'd like to see you try!" Ryou shouted. He knew that killing an angel or demon was next to impossible. Only the royal family had enough power to kill an angel. And even to them it was hard.

"No. I know that it will be hard to kill two of you. And soon they will probably be looking for you. No. It wont be that simple. I'm just going to erase your memories of everything that happened." Pegasus said, approaching the two. Ryou crawled backwards until there was no more space to move. Bakura tried to stop Pegasus but only to be held down by the guards.

"What? You're bluffing! You don't have enough power to do that!" Ryou shouted.

"But i do." A voice said. Ryou's eyes widened when he saw who the man was.

* * *

"Well.." Serenity started. Before she could say any more, Joey appeared on the door looking completely exhausted. "Joey! What's wrong? Why are you so tired?" Serenity said, running over to her brother's aid. She then led him towards a seat and offered him a drink of water.

"I /wheeze/ was busy /wheeze/ deco-" But Serenity quickly put her hand in Joey's mouth before he could complete the word.

"Serenity? what are you doing?" Yugi asked, curious.

"Nothing!" Serenity said, putting her hand off Joey's mouth.

"You were saying, Joey?" Yugi asked. Joey looked at Serenity, who was shooting death glares at him.

"Nothing. It's not that important anyway. So, how are you feeling Yugi?" Joey asked.

"I'm fine. Now what were you going to say again?" Yugi asked, insistent on knowing what the secret was.

"Oh is that the time already?" Joey said, pointing into an imaginary clock. "Oops! seems i have to go now! See ya!" Before Yugi could speak another word, Joey was out of the room leaving a bit of trail dust behind him. Yugi then stared at Serenity. Serenity sweat dropped.

'You are so dead leaving me in a situation like this!' Serenity said.

"heh heh.. now, where were we?" Serenity said, trying to distract Yugi. After a few insistent arguing, Yugi eventually gave up and just listened to Serenity.

* * *

"Well, i am glad that you are finally back where you belong, Solomon." Yue said as he walked side by side with Solomon.

"Oh your highness. I do like to be back at where i used to live. It has been.. 12 years? no?" Solomon asked as they chatted together.

"Yeah.. oh, and i do thank you for taking care of our son for all those years. If we could've raised him ourselves, we wouldn't have bothered you." Yue said, patting his friend on the back.

"It was no problem really, sire. I really did have fun raising him up just like my own. Though he is yours." Solomon said.

"Well, i still do appreciate it. Oh, here we are. Your old room. We took the liberty of putting your baggage there already." Yue said, leading Solomon to a door.

"Thank you, sire." Solomon said, bowing down.

"Now, after you rest, you can go and meet up with Yugi again. Though, remember that he finally knows the secret. And.. there's something you should know about him.. but, we can do that later." Yue said, opening the door for Solomon.

"Thank you, sire. Now, i'll rest up and so i can meet up with Yugi later." Solomon said. Yue then closed the door with a heavy sigh.

'I just hope he won't have a heart attack when he learns about Yugi's condition!' Yue thought. 'But, i don't have time to think about that now. I still have the party to organize, etc.' Yue said, walking off. He was then stopped by a young servant.

"Sire. I have news." The servant said, bowing down.

"What is it?" Yue asked.

"The high priests have learned that the demon royalties are arriving soon." The servant said, continuing to bow down.

"Ah! I forgot all about them! No matter. Servant, tell the high priests that i will be ready to meet up with them. Tell them to show them the guest rooms on the southern wing. Now go." Yue said.

"Yes, sire." The servant said before rushing off.

'Tsk! I don't have time for this! Why did i even let those two out of jail? They're even bringing me more trouble than before! GRAAH!' Yue thought, walking away.

* * *

Yugi was still waiting for Serenity's 'explanation'. It seemed that every time she was about to say it, someone would enter the room and stop them. So far, Tea, Joey, Mokuba, Duke and Tristan interrupted them. Yugi was on the very urge to shout at them to get the hell out. But, he, being himself, was a patient man. Tristan had just left now after a brief discussion with Serenity. Tristan, apparently, had a crush on her and wanted her to go on a date with him. Though, Duke came in and saw Tristan's antics. Then, the two resulted into an argument which almost led to a fist fight.

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH! You two! Get out!" Serenity said, pushing the two away.

"Finally! Now, what were you going to say again?" Yugi asked, sitting straight on his bed.

"Okay.. okay.. i can do this. The truth is-" Before Serenity could speak again, the door opened. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF-!" Serenity began to shout before she saw the person at the door. "Oh, Grandpa, what are you doing there? oh i'm sorry i shouldn't have shouted at you like that.." Serenity began apologizing. Solomon stuck out a hand and she stopped. Solomon turned to look at Yugi. The instant their eyes met, Yugi's eyes began to water and the tears fell.

In that moment, as if there was a huge explosion or earthquake of some sort, Yugi recoiled back on his bed before shouting, eyes wide.

"GRANDPA!" Yugi shouted, jumping towards Solomon.

* * *

Yugi remembers! The spell is broken! Woot!

Who knew that good 'ol Solomon will be the trigger? And what happens now? Yugi regains his memories, but what happens in the love triangle between him, Yami and Atem? What will Yami's and Atem's reactions be when they learn Yugi's pregnant?

Also, will Pegasus' plan to kill them succeed? And who was the one who entered Ryou's and Bakura's cell. Also, a certain long haired blond beauty appears again.

To find out.. _**REVIEW**_!


	31. Chapter 31

Author's Note: Sorry if i hadn't been able to update as much as i used to, but you can all blame it to the evil we all know and hate called SCHOOL. We are having our midterms soon and i have to study. But, thank goodness, i found spare time to write another chapter!

Also, i know it's too late and anything but.. Nakuru, Yue and almost everyone is happy and accepted Yugi's pregnancy.

Disclaimer : I do not own it. Though in my dreams i do..

* * *

Heba looked at the clock. It read 1:30PM. He had been there since early morning and he was still there. Heba felt a grumble on his stomach.

'I missed lunch.. darn you exams!' Heba said, clutching his stomach. Mahad was writing stuff on the board when Heba's stomach grumbled oh-so loudly.

"What was that?" Mahad asked, turning around. Mana, who was the only other person who was forced to endure this, was trying as hard as she could to stop laughing. "Was that you Heba?" Mahad asked.

"Er.. yep.. i hadn't had lunch yet.." Heba said.

"Hm.. i am quite hungry. Okay, we'll have lunch now. Meet me back here in 40 minutes." Mahad said, packing his stuff up. As soon as Heba heard this, he bolted out the room running as fast as he could to the kitchen. Though before he could come in the kitchen, Joey stopped him in his tracks.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! Where are you going, squirt?" Joey asked, standing in front of the huge double doors. He wasn't expecting Heba to arrive.

"I thought i said to you to stop calling me that!" Heba shouted. Joey grinned.

"Oh really, _your highness_?" Joey mocked. He knew that Heba hated being called that and it always got on Heba's nerves.

"Shut up. I'm hungry, a feeling you always have, and i hadn't had anything for lunch. Now, will you please get out of my way so i can have some food!" Heba shouted.

"No can do." Joey said, continuing to block Heba from the doors.

"Seriously. Get out of my way or else-" Before Heba could finish, The Yugi's voice was heard.

"GRANDPA!" Yugi shouted from his room. Heba and Joey then bolted to Yugi's room and found him hugging Solomon tightly as he cried.

"Yugi! Are you okay?" Heba shouted. Yugi silently nodded.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Joey shouted, raising his hands in the air.

"I seriously have no idea.." Serenity muttered.

"Guys! Serenity! Joey! Oh how i missed you guys!" Yugi said, jumping on Joey and hugging him.

"You mean.. you remember us?" Joey asked. Yugi nodded, smiling as wide as he could. Joey then picked Yugi up and twirled him around.

"Joey! Stop! I'm pregnan-" Yugi said, stopping in the middle of the word. "Oh. my. gosh." Yugi said, sitting back down at his bed.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Serenity asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Yugi shouted, wide eyed.

* * *

"Ugh! This suit itches!" Yami shouted, tugging on the neck line of the robe.

"Will you please stop complaining?" Atem shouted to Yami. Yami just ignored his brother and went on complaining.

"Why do we have to wear these monkey suits? Father knows that i hate wearing robes! They're not even popular in this century! I'd rather be wearing my leather right now!" Yami shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Atem snapped, giving Yami a death glare.

"Whatever. What is the occasion anyways? We're just going to Heaven to talk about this stupid marriage thing again." Yami grumbled. Atem groaned mentally.

'Why me?' Atem shouted in his head.

"I don't know... Maybe it's Yugi's and Heba's birthdays and we're invited?" Atem shouted sarcastically.

"You don't have to be sarcastic about it." Yami muttered.

"And you don't have to whine every five minutes!" Atem shouted.

"I still can't believe you took Yugi before i could.." Yami grumbled, looking out the window of the carriage.

"Heh. Guess i am better than you, eh brother?" Atem said, smirking at Yami.

"You just got lucky. If i erased his memories before you did, i would have been the one to take it." Yami grumbled.

"Pssh! Yeah right. Like you're smart enough to think of that! Ha! But no! You had to mess up and get caught." Atem mocked.

"If i remember, you got caught too, didn't you?" Yami asked eying Atem for his reaction.

"Whatever. At least Mai didn't do something foolish like what Bakura did." Atem said, scoffing.

"Uh.. yes she did. She let _my spy_ in your household. She slipped up too." Yami corrected. Emphasizing the word 'my spy'.

"Well she was smart enough to find out Valon's duties and stop it." Atem replied.

"Yeah. He came back with a broken nose. Thanks." Yami said.

"Was that sarcasm or not? I'm confused." Atem replied.

"A little bit of both." Yami said. Before a new topic came out, the carriages stopped. Their chauffeur opened their door and helped them out. The two saw their father got out of his respective carriage.

"Ah. We're finally here." Aknamkanon said, stretching his arms wide. Yue then appeared along with his priests.

"Ah, Aknamkanon. I see you're finally here. Welcome to my home." Yue said, shaking his hand.

"Yes. And thank you for the invitation for their erm.. birthday. Now, may i ask you, how has Bakura and Marik been? I hope they hadn't caused some trouble for you." Aknamkanon said.

"Oh. We're getting used to them. Unlike those two sons of yours." Yue said, casting Atem and Yami death glares.

"Yes.. well, they're sorry for what they did, right sons?" Aknamkanon asked, glaring at his sons.

"Yeah.. sure.." The two mumbled.

"Though, don't forget. Heaven hasn't completely forgiven you yet. You still have to do community service for a hundred years." Yue said, grinning at the two.

"COMMUNITY SERVICE!" Yami shouted.

"A HUNDRED YEARS!" Atem shouted. Yue and Aknamkanon nodded, grinning madly.

"But father, don't you think that's too much?" Yami pleaded.

"No. It what you two deserve for what you did to Prince Yugi." Aknamkanon said.

"And that all. I believe there is another punishment for you, Atem." Yue said, looking at Atem

"What do you mean?" Atem asked, confused.

"You'll see. Now, why don't we go inside and have some rest, eh?" Yue said, motioning them towards the door. Yami was still grumbling about his punishment while Atem was busy thinking of what Yue meant. After finally reaching the throne room, everyone took a seat.

"Now, I'm sure that you three all are anxious for what happened to Yugi.." Yue started. Yami and Atem couldn't help but to feel ashamed. "But, i'm sorry that you will have to wait for that. Yugi is still resting for now and i suggest you do the same too." Yue said.

"Er.. okay. Where will we be staying?" Yami asked.

"You will stay in the southern wing. _FAR AWAY_ from my family." Yue said, emphasizing the words. A servant came rushing in and whispered something in Mahad's ear.

"Sire, It seems that Prince Yugi has finally woke up." Mahad said. Yue nodded.

"Ah.. okay. I'll go and check up on him later." Yue said. As Yue was talking, he noticed that Yami and Atem have somehow become.. worried? Oh yes. They are surely worried. Yue can even see a couple drops of sweat coming for their forehead. Yue smirked.

"Yue, is there something funny?" Aknamkanon asked. Yue turned to him and said.

"Oh yes." Yue said, grinning.

"What is it?" Aknamkanon asked. He always wanted to know everything and wouldn't give up until he learns about it.

"I'll tell you later. Now, Yami and Atem. You are free to wander around the castle for now. Please, do not free any prisoners nor harm them or kidnap them. Or else you're coming home father-less." Yue threatened. Yami and Atem hissed at hearing the threat. But Aknamkanon knew that Yue would never hurt him... i think.

"Whatever.." Yami muttered as he left the room to wander around the gardens. Atem went out the same time as him but went to explore the dungeons. As Atem was roaming around the prison, he found someone he didn't expect to see..

"Mai? What are you doing here?" Atem asked. Mai's face suddenly lit up.

"I'm here because of you. But, that doesn't matter! Here, help me! I have terrifying news!" Mai said, grabbing onto Atem's robe.

"What news?" Atem asked.

"I overheard someone talking earlier. They are planning to assassinate Yue and the two princes!" Mai whispered on Atem's ear. Atem stiffened up hearing this.

"Are you sure?" Atem asked. Mai nodded. "Well, who are they? how did you find out?" Atem asked.

"I don't know who they are by name. All i could say was they had two prisoners. I think it was your friend Bakura and someone who looked like him. They were being kept at the cell behind mine. But, that won't help anymore. They've both been brainwashed!" Mai said.

"Brainwashed? How could that happen? Only someone enough power could do that." Atem replied.

"Yeah.. like me. But no! I didn't do anything to them! Honest! It was a white haired man with a tattoo of a blue moon on his forehead!" Mai said, slumping down.

"Oh. Well, what else did you hear? I mean, what's the plan?" Atem asked.

"They plan to slip some poison onto Yugi's and his brother's drinks. And another white man's going to kill Yue in the commotion." Mai said.

"But when? Oh no! The party! They're going to kill them during the party!" Atem shouted, realization hitting him.

"You have to help them.. they can't die.. Yugi can't die.. he's too.. pure.." Mai said, sobbing.

"I won't let them die. I promise." Atem said. In a second, he was gone.

* * *

Yami finished strolling around the garden and was about to head to the guest room he would be staying at, when a loud shout was heard.

"AAAHHH!" Somebody shouted. Yami istantly recognized the voice.

'Yugi! He's here!' Yami thought, flying towards where the sound came from.

"Yugi.. what's /pant/ happening /pant/ here?" Yami asked as he landed. Yugi was throwing up again in a bowl. Yami saw that the two siblings, Joey and Serenity, along with Solomon were there.

"Yugi, are you done? Do you need a drink?" Serenity asked. Yugi nodded weakly. "Brother, go and grab Yugi some water. Quick!" Serenity ordered. A second later, the rest of Yugi's friends arrived at the scene. Tristan and Duke shot Yami death glares before coming to Yugi's side.

"Are you okay?" Tea asked, wiping the sweat off Yugi's face.

"I'm f-fine.." Yugi said, clutching on his stomach. Everybody barely even acknowledged Yami's presence in the room.

"What happened?" Tristan asked.

"Joey was twirling me around.. and i suddenly vomited." Yugi said, color returning to his face.

"Oh.. Joey's dead for that." Duke said, clenching his fists.

"No.. it's not your fault.. he just did that without thinking.. like he always used to do when we were kids.." Yugi said. Tea's ears perked up.

"Wait, what do you mean 'like he always used to do when we were kids'?" Tea asked.

"I mean... i er.. remember everything.." Yugi said, facing down. Tea's, Tristan's, Duke's and Yami's eyes widened.

"WHAT!" They all shouted, minus Yami.

"You don't need to shout." Yugi said, smiling.

"How can we not shout at something like that! You can finally remember us!" Tristan said, picking Yugi up.

"I swear, if you don't let me down right now, i'll make sure to puke all over you." Yugi threatened. Tristan instantly let him down. "Good." Yugi said, smiling again. Yami then left the room.

'He remembers! Atem's spell broke! But.. what now?' Yami asked himself, walking off towards the hallways. He only had one thing on his mind. To let Atem know he failed.

* * *

Atem was flying to the throne room as fast as he can to tell Yue the impending danger on his family. Though, as he reached on the door handle, Yami showed up from nowhere and the two collided, opening the doors. Everybody then stopped talking and stared at the two brothers. Aknamkanon was busy shaking his head in shame.

"What is the meaning of this!" Yue shouted, standing from where he was sitting at.

"Ugh! Atem! Get your stinky butt off my face!" Yami said, pushing Atem off him.

"Yami! shut up and close your garlic mouth! You reek!" Atem said, standing up. Yue walked up against them while Aknamkanon followed.

"Like i said, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! We are busy thinking which of you is to be engaged to Heba!" Yue shouted.

"Well. i. ugh.. my head.." Yami said, holding his head steady.

"What is it? Why did you two decide to interrupt us!" Yue shouted. His normally pale face was turning red with fury.

"I well.. er.. Atem, wanna go first?" Yami said, going behind Atem.

"Fine. Yue, i have terrible news! It seems someone is planning an assassination attack to your family!" Atem shouted. Everybody in the room gasped.

"What! Who would dare plan something like that on my brother's family!" Inuyasha shouted.

"We don't know. I just know the plans." Atem said.

"Where did you hear this? And are you sure?" Yue asked.

"Yes i'm sure dammit! I heard this from Mai, one of your prisoners. She over heard a group of men talking about the assassination. Oh yeah, they have Ryou and Bakura locked up!" Atem shouted. Ryou's sweet voice then spoke.

"What do you mean, Atem? We are not locked up, as you can see." Ryou said, appearing with Bakura.

"Atem, whatever you're pulling, it's not funny." Aknamkanon said, crossing his arms.

"I'm not lying! Somebody's.. wait! Ryou and Bakura! You've both been hypnotized to forget all about it!" Atem shouted. Ryou and Bakura giggled. "What's so funny?" Atem shrieked.

"You Atem. You think we're hypnotized or whatever! It's so lame." Bakura said, snickering. Atem though, wasn't kidding.

"Oh come now Atem. Don't make silly excuses like that. Now, what did you really want to say?" Yue said, holding his hand over his mouth to block his smiles.

"I'm SERIOUS! There's someone out to kill you!" Atem shouted.

"Atem, this is a serious business. Now, if you're not going to say anything much of importance, i would think it's best if you leave now." Aknamkanon said, crossing his arms.

"But father, I am telling the truth." Atem said.

"Yeah. And i'm an angel." Bakura muttered. Atem shot him a death glare.

"FINE! Whatever! Die for all i care! I'm out of here!" Atem shouted, leaving the room. Yami followed his brother and tapped his shoulder. "WHAT!" Atem snapped.

"Geez. You're so moody today, aren't you?" Yami said sarcastically.

"What do you want? Other than to anger me more." Atem said.

"Look, i believe you." Yami said, whispering.

"You do?" Atem asked. Yami nodded. "Or are you just playing me on?" Atem asked. Yami closed his eyes and then spoke.

"Atem, one thing i will never lie to you about is about Yugi's life." Yami said, grabbing onto Atem's shoulder.

"So.. why do you believe me?" Atem asked

"Because," Yami said, crouching low and whispering "I overheard a couple of men talking about the assassination plan earlier." Yami said.

"You did?" Atem asked.

"uh-huh. I overheard them in the gardens. Listen.." Yami said as he told Atem all about the plan.

"Those evil monsters!" Atem shouted, fury blazing all over him.

"Calm down. Look, i have a plan.." Yami whispered.

* * *

Sorry if i keep postponing the party.

Okay, i'm sure of it. The party happens next chapter and so does Yugi reveal that he's pregnant to Atem. Also, the announcement of the person who's going to marry Heba will be revealed.

Adios! Ja! Sayounara! Bye! Paalam!


	32. Chapter 32

Author's Note : Midterms are over! Yay!

Disclaimer : I own none of the animes mentioned in this fanfic. The plot, though, is mine.

* * *

"Ready, Atem?" Yami asked Atem as they stood before the doors.

"Ready." Atem said as he pushed open the doors to Pegasus' room. Lucky for them, Pegasus wasn't in his room at the moment. It meant they could go and search for any evidence of him retaliating against Yue.

"You search in that corner, and i'll search here." Yami said, motioning to his right.

"Got it." Atem said as they spread out. As Atem was ruffling through Pegasus' cabinet, Yami found a picture of Nakuru.

"Hey Atem, isn't this Yugi's and Heba's mom?" Yami asked as he handed the picture to Atem.

"Yeah, she is.. but, she's a lot younger. Hey look! I think that's Yue! Wait, i get it! This is their wedding picture!" Atem exclaimed.

"Well duh! They're wearing white tuxedos and white gowns!" Yami retorted.

"Sorry! But, they always wear white so i thought it was normal.." Atem muttered.

"Whatever, come on. Let's keep looking for any hints." Yami said, pocketing the picture. As Yami looked over Pegasus' stuff, it was Atem who found the next clue.

"Yami, come here." Atem said, picking a piece of paper up.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"I think Pegasus was in love with Nakuru.." Atem said, continuing to read the paper.

"Really? let me see!" Yami said taking the piece of paper.

_Dearest Nakuru.._

_I hate the fact that you are marrying Yue just for his crown._  
_You know that i will always be better than him. _  
_If you ever need me, just go and come to me._

_Pegasus_

"Yeah right. We know that Nakuru married Yue because she loved him. Pegasus is just like Vivian, eh? remember, she always told you that you're going to get married." Yami said.

"Yeah.. don't remind me. Vivian is always so annoying. I'm just glad that she went away on that cruise." Atem said, shuddering on the thought of Vivian.

"Come on. Let's keep looking for any clues." Yami said, continuing to look at Pegasus' room.

* * *

"Yugi, i overheard some servants that Yami and Atem are here.. what do you want to do?" Heba asked. Heba finally got out of Mahad's lessons for the day and quickly went to Yugi's side.

"I don't know.. i mean, i'm pregnant with Atem's child and all.. but.. oh, i'm so confused." Yugi said, lying down his bed.

"You don't have to tell them anything, you know." Heba said.

"I know, but.. it's Atem's child too, you know. He deserves to know about the child." Yugi said.

"So, you're going to tell him?" Heba asked.

"I guess... maybe at dinner tonight. Though, i'm scared about those two." Yugi said.

"Why are you scared?" Heba asked Yugi.

"I'm scared because.. Yami and I had.. something.. and Atem and I.. well.." Yugi was lost at words.

"Oh. That is a problem. I mean, if, only if, Yami does like you, well, he'll be bound to be jealous at Atem. And, we know that Atem and Yami have bad blood between them. I think that this alone would cause a war between them." Heba replied.

"I know. That's why I'm scared.." Yugi said, starting to cry.

"Aww, Yugi, i promise i'll stand with you all the way when you tell them." Heba said.

"Thanks Heba.." Yugi said. He knew that he needed Heba's support for the upcoming night. He just didn't expect how much he will need Heba.

* * *

"Atem! Look!" Yami said, holding a red vial up.

"What is that?" Atem said, taking the vial from Yami.

"I think, it's poison. Angel poison to be exact." Yami explained.

"Well, we now have evidence. Let's go!" Atem said. The two then flew to the throne room.

"WHAT IS IT NOW!" Yue shouted. Yami ignored Yue and scanned the room for Pegasus.

"You! Pegasus!" Yami said, shouting over Pegasus.

"What do you want?" Pegasus asked, annoyed.

"I want you to explain.. this!" Yami shouted, showing the vial.

"I-i don't know about that!" Pegasus stammered.

"Atem, What is that in Yami's hand?" Aknamkanon asked.

"It's angel poison." There were a couple of gasps.

"Where did you acquire angel poison?" Yue and Aknamkanon shouted at the same time.

"We found it at Pegasus' room!" Yami and Atem shouted.

"What were you two brats doing in my room?" Pegasus shouted.

"We were looking for clues on your assassination plan!" Yami shouted.

"Why you!" Pegasus shouted as he lunged for Yami.

"Yami! duck!" Atem shouted. Yami ducked at the last second making Pegasus miss and hit the wall.

"Guards!" Yue shouted. Five guards instantly appeared. "Take this traitor onto the dungeons! I'll deal with him later." Yue shouted.

"I'll go with them sire to make sure Pegasus won't be able to escape." Mahad said, bowing down and leaving with the guards.

After the whole commotion has finished, Yue stepped closer to Yami and Atem.

"How did you find that vial of poison anyway?" Yue asked.

"Remember how we both came in here rushing earlier? and when you totally decided to ignore us and sent us away? Well, we don't take rejection kindly. Especially when it's something this big." Yami replied.

"Oh, well, thank you then. Now, can i have the vial? I need it as evidence and to make sure you two wont kill anyone with it." Yue said, holding his hand out.

"Fine.." Yami said, giving the vial to Yue.

"Now, does this mean we're off our punishments?" Atem asked.

"Fine. But don't cause anymore troubles for my kingdom and sons." Yue said.

"We won't. Promise." Yami said.

"Okay, oh, if you want to visit Yugi, you can go and visit him at the eastern wing at-" Before Yue could finish, the two rushed off to see Yugi.

"Why didn't you tell Atem yet that he's going to marry.." Aknamkanon started before Yue interrupted him.

"I'm telling him about it later. Now, on to matters." Yue said, taking a seat.

* * *

Yugi had just finished vomiting and washed his face.

"Yugi, are you alright now?" Heba asked, cupping his brother's face.

"Yeah.. thanks.. ugh, i feel so sick.." Yugi muttered as he laid on the bed.

"Well, i'll go and get you some more water to help clean the taste off your mouth. Hold on." Heba said, leaving the room and closing the door. Yugi decided to take a rest before Heba went back. The second Yugi closed his eyes, they shot back up as the door to his room opened.

"Heba? Is that you?" Yugi asked, lifting one of his eyes up.

"Nope, better." Yami said, hugging Yugi up.

"Yami?" Yugi shouted.

"What? You're angry at me?" Yami asked, crossing his arms.

"No.. but, why.. what the.. how..?" Yugi stammered. The door opened again to reveal Atem.

"Hey Yugi. Hope you don't mind." Atem said, taking a seat down. The door opened again for the third time. This time, it was Heba.

"Hey Yugi, finally got the water.." Heba stopped as he looked to Yami then at Atem. "Oh.. snap.." Heba muttered as the glass cup fell to the floor.

* * *

Sorry if it wasn't the best xP

I just had to get Pegasus out of the way for the main enemy to come.

The party, i'm afraid, has to wait till next chapter xDD

I'll update tomorrow, i promise!

For now, _**REVIEW**_!

Also, i would appreciate it if you read my new story!


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer : I do not own the Yu-gi-oh Manga / Anime. Do i look Japanese? Oh wait, maybe i do..

Author's Note : Please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW! If you review, i'll give ya some cookies!

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood in front of Pegasus' cell.

"You miserable buffoon. Why didn't you hide the vial better?" Sesshoumaru shouted. Pegasus cringed in fear.

"B-but M-master, i-i d-didn't k-know t-that they were going to search my room.. if i did, i would have c-certain-ly-ly d-did!" Pegasus stuttered. No body else scared Pegasus but his master.

"Incompetent fool. Now, it will be your demise." Sesshoumaru said, forming a black orb in his hand.

"No master! Please don't! I-i can m-make it up t-to you!" Pegasus begged. But Sesshoumaru stood unmoved.

"No. I forgave you the first time when Yami failed. I forgave you the second time when you let the princes slip out of your hands. But my patience grows thin too. And, this little incident just reached the end of my patience. Now, prepare to die." Sesshoumaru said. He then threw the dark energy orb at Pegasus where he, from flesh and bones turned into skeletal remains the instant it touched him.

"Noo..." And Pegasus was gone. Sesshoumaru showed no emotion as he watched Pegasus crumble.

* * *

"Oh.. snap.." Heba muttered. Yami and Atem were standing at the room when Heba entered.

"Who are you?" Atem snapped. Heba knit his eyebrows.

"I am Yugi's brother, thank you very much." Heba said, walking closer to Yugi. "I brought water, but, unfortunately i dropped it. I'm going to get another one okay? Though, if you want me to stay.."

"Stay. Please." Yugi begged. Heba nodded and laid down Yugi's side. "What are you two doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Well, we're here to um.. apologize for the way we acted.." Yami hesitated. Heba grumbled.

"So, that's it? You kidnap us and just say 'sorry' and you expect us to forgive you?" Heba asked sarcastically.

"Well?" Atem asked, annoyed at Heba's attitude. Though, he's a bit interested about Heba's defiance and spunk.

"Well what?" Heba shouted.

"well, do you accept our apology or not?" Atem asked.

"That wasn't even a proper apology, idiot!" Heba snapped. Atem smirked. He was starting to like Heba more and more with each passing argument.

"well, if we say sorry then will you forgive us?" Atem asked.

"No." Heba hissed. On the other side, Yami and Yugi were talking.

"You're forgiving us?" Yami whispered. Yugi nodded sweetly. "B-but, why?" Yami asked in a soft tone.

"Why wont you forgive us!" Atem shouted in the background.

"Because, you apologized sincerely." Yugi whispered, cupping Yami's face and looking straight into his eyes.

"Thanks.." Yami whispered.

"You are the most annoying arrogant person i have ever met!" Heba shouted. Yugi and Yami couldn't help but to snicker as they watched the two snickered.

'Wow, Yugi's so easy to talk to.. i feel so bad for what i did to him..' Yami thought. While, at the same time, Yugi was thinking..

'I never noticed, but Yami has a cute laugh and he's.. cute..' Yugi thought, blushing lightly. Yugi then cleared his throat signalizing for Heba and Atem to stop.

"What is it, Yugi?" Heba asked, rushing quickly to Yugi's side.

"I need you two to stop arguing. That's what." Yugi said, crossing his arms. Yami couldn't help it, but to smile at Yugi's cuteness.

"Okay. We're quiet. What is it?" Atem asked.

"you might want to take a seat." Yugi said, motioning to the two chairs in front of them.

"you might also want to be nice." Heba muttered under his breath.

"Okay. I'm.." Yugi started.

"You're what?" Yami asked. Yami suddenly felt as if what Yugi's going to say is a bad thing..

"I-i'm.." Yugi hesitated.

"You're WHAT!" Atem shouted. Yugi flinched at the tone of Atem's voice.

"hey! Stop shouting at him!" Heba shouted. Atem counted from 1-10 in his head.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry if i blew my head there. I just hate being kept in suspense." Atem apologized.

"Okay. I'm.. p-p-pr-pre-pre-pre.." Yugi stuttered. Somehow, his tongue felt like it didn't want to say the word.

"sigh.. Yugi, what is it?" Yami asked, holding onto Yugi's hand. This seemed to have calmed Yugi.

"Okay. I'm.. pregnant.." Yugi muttered. Yami and Atem's jaws dropped as realization hit them.

* * *

Sesshoumaru smirked as he held the box. The box held more than enough poison to kill about a whole battalion of angel soldiers. And he would make full use of it to kill his enemies.

"Uria, are the preparations for the invasion ready yet?" Sesshoumaru asked through the vision.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru. All the shadow creatures you requested are now ready. When do you want them to attack?" Uria asked.

"Soon. After i give the signal. Release them all at once." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Agreed." Uria said and the connection was gone.

'They wont be able to stop me now. I will have my revenge, dear brothers.' Sesshoumaru thought as he walked down the corridor.

* * *

"You're WHAT!" Atem and Yami shouted at the same time.

"He said he's pregnant. Clean your ears dumbos." Heba snorted.

"We heard him. But, h-how?" Yami shouted.

"Well.. i guess Atem can explain it for you.." Yugi said, blushing.

"Oh no. Oh no! NO! NO! NO! This cannot be happening to me!" Atem chanted.

"What are you talking about?" Heba asked, annoyed.

"I mean, how can he be pregnant? I mean, he's a.. he! Boys cannot reproduce! You must be lying." Atem said pointing at Yugi.

"You dare call me a liar?" Yugi shouted.

"Yes. You cannot be pregnant! No man can ever be pregnant!" Atem said.

"Well, what can you call me, having mood swings, being sick all the time, i'm always tired and i crave for weird things! And speaking of which, Heba! Tell someone to bring me some papaya juice!" Yugi ordered.

"Sure! Somebody! Papaya juice for the prince!" Heba shouted.

"Maybe you're just sick. You must have caught a flu or something.." Atem said.

"Why are you so in denial of me being pregnant? And for your information, No, angels cannot get sick! Only pregnant! WHERE'S MY PAPAYA JUICE!" Yugi shrieked. A servant rushed in quickly bringing Yugi his papaya juice.

"Here you go, sire." The servant said, bowing down.

"Thanks." Yugi said, smiling at the servant.

'Weird, one minute Yugi's shouting his lungs out, the next minute he's kind again. Pregnancy can do many things.' Yami thought. The next sentence though, made things worse.

"Have an abortion." Atem said. Yugi's, Heba's and Yami's eyes widened.

"WHAT!" Was the collected response.

* * *

Sesshoumaru eavesdropped along the wall.

'Oh, so the young prince is pregnant and the one who knocked him doesn't want the baby? Well, this is certainly.. interesting..' Sesshoumaru thought as he continued to listen to them. He then flew off back to his secluded room and brought out the vision.

"What do you want now?" Uria hissed.

"Change of plans. We wont need the army. Though, have them for backup." Sesshoumaru said.

"Fine. Whatever." Uria hissed before he ended the vision.

* * *

"What did you just say?" Heba and Yami shouted while Yugi was still too stunned to speak.

"I said to have an abortion.. i-i can't have that thing right now.. i-i'm not ready yet.." Atem stuttered as he was pushed to a wall by an angry Heba and Yami.

"And why would Yugi do that, idiot? You're not the one who makes that choice! It's Yugi's choice since it's him carrying the baby!" Yami shouted. Yugi was now breaking into tears.

"Well he should! I don't want anything to do with that child!" Atem shouted. Yugi was now literally breaking apart. Heba left Atem's side to take care of Yugi.

"Get out!" Heba shouted. Yami gladly picked Atem up and threw him out the corridor.

"And stay out!" Yami shouted as he closed the door. Yami then went to Yugi's side to try and calm him down. "Yugi, Yugi, here, here." he said, wiping tears from Yugi's face. A second later, Yue appeared with Aknamkanon.

"What is all the yelling for! And why is Yugi crying?" Yue shouted.

"Father, Yugi is crying because he's upset for what Atem said." Heba said, looking at Yue.

"Well what did Atem say?" Yue asked, annoyed.

"He said that Yugi should have an abortion. He doesn't want the baby." Yami said. Aknamkanon's eyes widened.

"Atem! You are a dead demon!" Yue shouted in anger as he flew out the window, heads on to kill Atem. Aknamkanon knelt down Yugi and tried to calm him down.

"He's pregnant?" Aknamkanon asked. Heba nodded. "Well, i'm guessing, Atem's the father?" Heba nodded once more. "I'm going out to try and talk some sense to him. In the meantime, you guys stay here and calm Yugi down. That's something not good for the baby." With that, Aknamkanon left.

"Shh.. Yugi, stop crying, please. For the baby.. sh.." Yami said, calming Yugi down a little. He then did something nobody expected. He hugged Yugi. And Yugi cried to his shoulder, leaning for comfort and protection. Heba stepped off to give them some space.

'Wow, they look good together..' Heba thought as the Yami comforted Yugi. 'I better leave them..' Heba thought and he left.

* * *

Sesshoumaru watched in the comfort of his room the events happening in the castle.

'Heh. This is good..' Sesshoumaru thought as he watched Yue, Aknamkanon, Atem and Heba argue.

"Why did you have to say that in front of Yugi?" Heba shouted at Atem.

"Because i have to! Look, i don't want the baby okay? So, just leave me alone!" Atem shouted.

"If you didn't want the baby, then you should have thought ahead before you had sex with my son!" Yue shouted.

"I didn't know Yugi could carry babies! It's not my fault!" Atem shouted in defense.

"Well, the point is, you have to take responsibility for my son's future child. You are the one who caused this!" Yue shouted.

"No! Look, let's just have an abortion so the problem would be gone!" Atem shouted. Aknamkanon looked cross.

"Son, having an abortion won't solve the problem. In fact, it will only make the problem worse!" Aknamkanon shouted.

"So? Yugi can recover from it! It's just a baby! He can have more! Just not mine!" Atem shouted. Yue's normal pale face was now a burning red.

"Listen here, demon. You will take responsibility for the baby. You will take care of the baby. You will or else you will die." Yue threatened. Atem gulped. He knew that Yue is serious with his threat and would carry it out.

"Whatever." Atem said.

* * *

Yugi had now finally stopped crying, though he kept holding onto Yami, who was happy to.

"Feeling better?" Yami asked.

"A little.." Yugi said.

"Now, let's go and make your face pretty again. I mean, your face is pretty, it's a waste if you look sad." Yami said, wiping tears from Yugi's face. While doing so, the two made eye contact and fell into each other's gazes.

"Your eyes.. " Yugi muttered. Without thinking, Yugi pulled Yami into a passionate kiss, which Yami happily returned. The broke up from the kiss for the lack of air. But, as soon as they recovered, the two joined once again and continued kissing. In fact, they were so into each other that they didn't notice it when Heba returned.

"Can you stop for a second at least?" Heba asked, grinning on the side of the door. The two then broke up, blushing madly. "I'll take it that you finally calmed down."

"Yeah.." Yugi muttered.

"I.. er.. i need some air.." Yami said, turning to leave. Heba chuckled and sat next to Yugi.

"My, you look so red, maybe you need a doctor's appointment. Maybe, Doctor Yami?" Heba teased.

"..." Yugi didn't reply as he imagined Yami in a doctor's lab coat..

"Yugi? Yugi? Hello! You there! Hello! You're drooling!" Heba shouted. Yugi instantly snapped out and wiped the drool from his face.

"Sorry, i.. was.. er.. can you hand me that water?" Yugi asked, trying to divert the topic.

"Sure." Heba said, handing Yugi the glass. "So, how was your kiss? Or kisses? Whichever applies." Yugi then choked and began spluttering.

"What.. /cough/ are /cough/ you talking /cough/ about?" Yugi asked.

"You know what i'm talking about. How was it? was he a good kisser? Who made the first move? You or Yami?" Heba asked. Yugi blushed at the memory.

"I made the first move.." Yugi whispered as he blushed.

* * *

Okay, if you're wondering, what's the 'vision'?

It's simply just like tv. Though, it's instant, no cables and wires required. Just like scrying.

Anyways, REVIEW! Sesshoumaru attacks next!

I promise the next chapter's going to be a long one =]


	34. Chapter 34

Author's Note : Here it is! The much awaited, birthday party! Finally, after chapter and chapters of continual procrastination, here it is! Also, this is when Sesshoumaru attacks! =D! =o! ;-; DX

Also, thanks _**crazyhikari**_ for the _**100th review**_! I never expected 100 review from this story, but now, here it is! Thank you for all those who have reviewed in the past and thank you for all the supporters of this fanfic! Also, if you hadn't reviewed yet, please, spend a couple of seconds by just clicking the button below! It would mean the world to me if you review!

Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any anime or any of it's characters.

Warnings : (keep forgetting) Mpreg, Evil Atem, Character Death.

And now, Chapter 44! =D

* * *

"You like him, don't you?" Atem asked Yami.

"Why yes. Yes i do. Why? got a problem with that?" Yami snapped. Even though he was all happy with him kissing Yugi and all, he was still angry at what Atem just said a while ago.

"You know you can't have him. He's destined to be married to me. After all, i am the father of the brat." Atem said, walking closer to Yami.

"With the way you're acting right now, i don't think that counts. You don't even deserve to be the father of _**&**_ugi's child." Yami hissed. Even though the child Yugi's carrying wasn't his, he felt a certain connection with him. 'Probably because i was just like him/her..' Yami thought.

"Well, the baby will be born no matter what. And, after father learns about this, he will make Yugi marry me." Atem said, mocking Yami.

"I don't think so. Not after i tell him about what you said about your child." Yami hissed. He was beginning to be infuriated with Atem now.

"Oh? really? And how are you going to do that? like father will ever believe you." Atem said.

"Yeah, after Heba and Yugi clarifies it for me. I'm sure father will believe them." Yami said, clenching his fists.

"Pfft. Who cares about them? Like anyone will believe them. I'll just tell father that they were just making the thing up because they are in denial of the brat." Atem spat.

"I would." Yue said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Yue." Atem said, as he looked for the owner of the voice.

"I would believe my children if they say something like this. And i will make sure that none of my children, or even any angel marry you. Yami, on the other hand, i would allow Yugi to marry." Yue said, crossing his arms.

"Well then, I guess when i become ruler of hell, i'll just have to declare a war on heaven then." Atem said, looking smug.

"No you wont." Aknamkanon said, appearing next to Yue.

"F-father.. w-what d-do y-you m-mean?" Atem stuttered. Oh dear, he wasn't expecting his father to show up!

"What i mean is, you are no longer the crown prince. I am giving the crown to Yami now." Aknamkanon said. Atem's eyes widen- no, bulged out from their sockets.

"FATHER! You do not mean that, do you?" Atem asked.

"Oh yes i do mean that. From now on, Yami will be the future successor and not you, Atem." Aknamkanon said.

"But father! Yami doesn't deserve that!" Atem shouted.

"Oh yes he does. He has shown more leadership potential than you. Plus, he doesn't speak so lowly of his mate-to-be." Aknamkanon said, looking cross at Atem.

"B-but!" Atem stuttered. He wasn't going to give up his crown, ever! Not especially for Yami!

"No buts, Atem. Once we get back to Hell, i will make it official with the sign of the council." Aknamkanon said, starting to walk off.

"But father!" Atem protested.

"No buts! This matter is final. No more word is to be spoken about this until we come back home!" Aknamkanon shouted, walking off. Yue followed him soon after leaving Yami and Atem behind.

"You!" Atem shouted, looking at Yami. "You planned this, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" Atem shouted over to the grinning Yami. "You always wanted my crown! You were always jealous because i am destined to become king and you weren't!" Atem shouted.

"Get real, Atem. I never wanted to be king, but, now that i will, i think i'm going to like it." Yami said, grinning as he walked off.

"Why you!" Atem shouted, producing a dagger from thin air. Yami managed to dodge it and subdue Atem.

"Tsk, tsk. Attacking the future king? isn't that a crime punishable by banishment? oh, you wouldn't want father to hear about this, do you?" Yami said, looking smug as ever.

"You wouldn't dare." Atem spat.

"Yeah, i guess you're right. J_**%**_st tonight of course, i wouldn't want anything to dampen the mood on Yugi's birthday. Though, it has been dampened already by your stupidity." Yami said, flying off.

"Stupid Yami. Stupid Yugi." Atem muttered as he walked off.

'Oh? Prince Atem of Hell has hatred for my two favorite people? Oh.. this is so.. wonderful.' Sesshoumaru thought as he watched them.

* * *

Yami flew to Yugi's room to tell him of the wonderful news. But before he could speak a word, he was grabbed by Tristan and pushed into a wall.

"What are you doing here, demon?" Tristan spat. Yugi immediately stood up from his bed and walked over the two.

"Tristan stop it! Yami's a guest of mine." Yugi said, pushing Tristan away.

"But Yugi, he.. he.. did those things with you!" Tristan said, pointing a finger at Yami.

"Please, pointing at people is rude." Yami said, smirking at Tristan.

"And so are you." Tristan shot back. "Yugi, why is he here? You know he's dangerous and all!"

"I know, but, he apologized." Yugi said, putting distance between the two.

"And i guess you forgave him, didn't you?" Tristan asked.

"Yes.." Yugi muttered. "But he said he's changed! He won't do anymore bad stuff to me!" Yugi said. Yami smiled at Yugi's efforts to stop Tristan from murdering him.

"And you believed him. That's so you Yugi." Tristan said, putting his arms in his hips.

"So what? I'm willing to give him another chance. Why, is that so wrong?" Yugi asked.

"I can't believe you're doing this, Yugi. Really. What's next? You kissed him?" Tristan scoffed.

"Actually.." Yugi muttered. Tristan's eyes widened.

"You DID? Yugi, how could you?" Tristan shouted.

"Well.." Yugi said. He wasn't really sure how he's going to explain the situation. 'I'm going to tell him, 'I kissed him because i love him'? Yeah right..'

"And you!" Tristan shouted pointing at Yami.

"I prefer to be called Yami, thanks." Yami said, sitting down a chair.

"And you took Yugi's confusion and used it for your own gain!" Tristan shouted.

"I did no such thing. In fact, he was the one who kissed me." Yami said, crossing his legs.

"Well that's because you probably did something evil to him!" Tristan shouted before pulling Yugi. "Yugi? Yugi? are you alright? did this evil Yumi did something wrong with you? tell me, i promise to break his nose if he did."

"Please. Listen to yourself and how you sound like." Yami scoffed. Tristan glared at Yami before turning back at Yugi.

"I'm fine Tristan. Yami did nothing to me. I swear." Yu_**(**_i said.

"But still. How can we be sure? You could have been hypnotized to forget, or, or, you've been tricked! You probably have to be force-fed or, force-drunk this potion, or, or.." Tristan stuttered.

"TRISTAN!" Yugi shouted.

"What?" Tristan shouted back.

"STOP BEING SO MUCH PARANOID!" Yugi shouted. "I'm fine, really. Yami did nothing to me. I know because when my powers were awakened, it gave me more protection against spells!"

"You sure?" Tristan asked, looking at Yugi in disbelief.

"Yes I'm sure. Now, can you please leave us alone for now?" Yugi asked.

"No. I won't let that monster be alone with you." Tristan said, sitting down Yugi's bed.

"Please?" Yugi asked, using his puppy dog look.

"No. And don't you dare use those. I've grown an immobility with them." Tristan said.

"TRISTAN TAYLOR, I DEMAND YOU TO GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF HERE AND TO LEAVE ME AND YAMI ALONE!" Yugi shouted. Tristan and Yam**_)_** flinched at the level of Yugi's voice.

"Sure!" Tristan shouted, running as fast as he can for dear life. Yugi poked his head out the door.

"And bring me some apple juice later, okay?" Yugi shouted. He then went inside the room.

"Wow Yugi, you can be so in control.." Yami said, walking closer to Yugi. Yugi then giggled as he held on Yami's neck and began kissing him. But after a few kisses, Yami pulled back. "Yugi, there's something i need to tell you." Yami said, breaking free of Yugi's grasp.

"What is it, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Well.." Yami started but was interrupted by Yugi.

"Oh my gosh! You got someone pregnant didn't you?" Yugi shouted.

"What? no!" Yami protested.

"You already have someone else?" Yugi shouted once more.

"No! Yugi I-" But he was interrupted once more.

"You found someone else because i'm fat now, isn't it? ISN'T IT?" Yugi shouted, his eyes widened and his nose flaring. Yami 'eeped' before he spoke again.

"Yugi! Would you please calm down for a minute so i can say it?" Yami shouted, putting his arms on Yugi's shoulders to calm him down.

"Sorry, i just felt angry back then. Now, what was it about?" Yugi asked, sitting in an indian position.

"You know, your mood swings are so funny at some times, you know that?" Yami said, chuckling. Yugi, however, was tearing up.

"y-you t-think i-i'm f-funny?" Yugi asked, with teary eyes.

"No! I didn't mean that! I swear!" Yami shouted, trying to comfort Yugi again.

"You did mean that! And you're laughing because i'm fat now? wahh.." Yugi said, crying.

"Yugi, please, i'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I swear." Yami said, holding Yugi close.

"You didn't?" Yugi asked.

"I didn't. Really." Yami said, holding Yugi close.

"THEN WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU SAY THAT?" Yugi shouted.

"I-i oh never mind. Okay, Yugi. Just listen to me okay? I'm going to have to tell you something." Yami said.

"Okay. I'm listening." Yugi said.

"Okay. I'm glad to tell you that i-" Yami started. But before he could say anymore, Tea burst in the room. "Oh what now?" Yami groaned.

"Yugi, come here! I need to get you dressed!" Tea said, pasing by Yami without even a look.

"What for?" Yugi asked, perking up.

"For something. Now come on!" Tea said, pulling Yugi off.

"You can tell me about it later, Yami!" Yugi shouted. Yami groaned as he watched Yugi and Tea ran off.

* * *

"Why am i changing Tea?" Yugi asked as he lifted his shirt up.

"It's for something important. Now, put this on." Tea said, handing Yugi some white pants and white shirt with gold outlines.

"Okay." Yugi said, pulling his shorts down and put the pants up.

"Here. Place this around your neck." Tea said, handing Yugi a golden necklace with a huge ruby in the front.

"WOW! This ruby is about the size of a fist!" Yugi exclaimed. To make sure, he curled his hand into a fist and placed it into the ruby.

"I'm sure it is. Now, here." Tea said, handing Yugi three golden bracelets.

"What's this for?" Yugi asked.

"You wear them at your hands, duh!" Tea said. "Are you done yet?"

"I think so.. now, why am i dressing up fancy like again?" Yugi asked.

"You'll see. Now, let's go!" Tea said, pulling Yugi off somewhere again.

* * *

As Tea dragged Yugi around the halls, they soon met up with Heba and Joey.

"Ah, i see they got you too." Heba said, looking over Yugi's attire.

"Unfortunately. Now, what are we supposed to do?" Yugi asked.

"Dunno." Heba said.

"You guys just wait here. Okay?" Tea asked. But before they could reply, Tea was gone as fast as she appeared along with Joey.

"What do you think this is all about?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know.. maybe a surprise?" Heba said, pondering over the idea.

"Well, it is a day after our _**!**_irthday." Yugi said, cheering up.

"Yeah. Maybe it is after all.." Heba said, his eyes twinkling at excitement. Te_**%**_ and Joey appeared once more, this time, while holding blindfolds for each of them.

"I suppose you're going to tie us up?" Yugi asked.

"Uh-huh." Joey said, walking behind Yugi as he placed the blindfold around him. Tea did the same to Heba."Okay. No peeking, got it?"

"Got it." The two replied.

"Okay, here we go. Hold on to me, okay?" Joey said, holding both their hands.

"Sure." The two replied once more. Joey then led them all around the palace.

"Joey, where exactly are we going at?" Heba asked.

"Yeah.. i think i'm gonna be sick.." Yugi said, clutching on his stomach.

"I was told that i should just lead you guys somewhere randomly around the palace until Tea arrives and picks you guys up. Oh, here she is now! Hey Tea! Ready yet?" Joey asked.

"Sure is. Are you guys ready?" Tea asked Heba and Yugi.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Heba replied.

"Okay, come on!" Tea said, pulling them gently towards the ballroom doors. "Okay. Take out your blindfolds when i say ready. Got it?"

"Got it." The two replied.

"Okay. Here we go!" Tea said, opening the doors. Yugi and Heba felt as if they've entered a huge room. _(You will know this because you fell something when you enter one. Go on, try entering a huge room.)_

"Okay.." Yugi said, wobbling as he walked. He heard a couple of giggles from behind him.

"Okay.. Ready, get set, go!" Tea shouted. The two then immediately took off their blindfolds and were greeted with a 'SURPRISE'!

"Wow!" Yugi exclaimed as he looked all around the ballroom. "This place is HUGE!" Yugi said, still in awe. Yue and Nakuru approached their sons.

"Mom! Dad!" Yugi and Heba shouted as they ran to hug their parents.

"Aw, Happy Late irthday, to you two." Nakuru said, hugging the two together.

"Thanks Mom!" Yugi and Heba exclaimed. "You too dad!"

"Heh heh. You're both welcome. Now go on, have some fun. Oh and Yugi, i would advise you to tell someone if you are feeling sick. Got it?" Yue asked, but Heba and Yugi were already in their way to their friends.

"You guys! You planned this, didn't you?" Yugi shouted over to his friends who were laughing.

"Yeah. Though, Tea did most of the work. She organized everything." Tristan said, nudging Tea on her side.

"Of course i had to. Who else knows you two better than me?" Tea said.

"Well thanks. It looks great." Heba said, looking around the ballroom.

"It should be. We spent most of today preparing it." Tea replied.

"Oh. So that's why you wouldn't let me enter!" Heba said, crossing his arms.

"Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." Joey said with a shrug.

"Oh well. Come on, let's have some fun!" Tea said, pulling the two onto the dance floor.

"Sorry Tea, i can't." Yugi said.

"Why not?" Tea asked.

"Erm, Pregnant? Baby? Be careful? Hello?" Yugi said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah. Brain fart. You can go have a seat over there." Tea said, pointing over the chairs near the snack tables.

"Okay. Have fun." Yugi said, walking off. Before he could walk over the seats, R_*****_ou walked up to him and stopped him.

"Yugi, if you value your sanity, you would not go there." Ryou said.

"Why not?" Yugi asked.

"Because, Malik and Marik decided to have a full-blown make out session." Ryou replied.

"WHAT! Why does Malik want to make out with Marik? I thought he hated that guy's guts?" Yugi asked. _(Okay, Ryou and Malik never got to tell Yugi about their relationships and the marriage thing..)_

"Oh yeah. We forgot to tell you." Ryou muttered. Bakura then appeared next to Ryou, which surprised Yugi a little when Bakura kissed Ryou.

"What the? Why are you kissing him, Ryou?" Yugi shouted when Bakura left.

"Well.. we forgot to tell you.. I'm getting married to Bakura, and Malik's getting married to Marik." Ryou said.

"WHAT?" Yugi shouted.

"Long story short, Yue needed a peace treaty, the treaty wanted us to get married, so we are." Ryou explained.

"And you're okay with that?" Yugi asked, surprised at Ryou who would agree to such a thing.

"Not at first, but, i learned to like Bakura. And now, i'm totally in love with him. Isn't it great?" Ryou squealed.

"Yeah.. great.." Yugi muttered.

"Well come on! Let's not just talk here! There's a party going on! Come on! Mingle! talk to your guests, have fun!" Ryou said, running over, pulling Yugi with him.

"i'd pass.." Yugi muttered.

"Sure?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to sit down. Joey made me run all over the castle. I'm a little bit tired." Yugi said.

"Okay then. Just make sure you sit as far away as possible from Malik and Marik. 'Kay?" Ryou asked.

" 'kay. Now go and have fun!" Yugi said, shooing Ryou away.

"Bye! See ya later!" Ryou said, happily walking towards Bakura. As Yugi sat down, he felt someone walk up to him.

"Now, why isn't the birthday boy out having fun in his party?" Yami asked, sitting next to Yugi.

"Oh, hi Yami." Yugi said, looking up. "I'm not partying right now 'cause i'm tired.." Yugi said with a sigh.

"Oh. Want me to massage your back then?" Yami offered.

"Will you?" Yugi asked.

"Sure. Er.. can we go somewhere private though? I think it'll look weird if someone sees me massaging your back here.." Yami muttered looking at the guests who started to stare at them and whisper to each other.

"Sure. But, no avances, okay?" Yugi asked, staring at Yami.

"Why do you always think i'd try and do something to you?" Yami asked, a bit hurt of Yugi not trusting him.

"Because i know you will." Yugi said, standing up.

"Fine." Yami said, standing up.

"Okay then. Let's go to my room. My back's really killing me.." Yugi muttered.

* * *

Want to take a break?

Sure. Go on.

No? Sure? Let me warn ya, this chapter's long.

So, you might want to go to the bathroom, grab something to eat.

Still no? You'd prefer to continue reading?

Oh well. Go on!

* * *

Yami then led Yugi towards his room. As they left, most of the guests saw this and were whispering to each other about it.

"Really? Prince Yugi and Prince Yami are together?" A nobleman asked the woman next to him.

"Oh I am sure. I even saw them leave this very room holding hands!" The woman said to the nobleman. Who, in turn, whispered it to the man next to him.

"Really? Prince Yugi and Prince Yami are getting married?" A noblewoman asked her fr_**-+**_nd_**&**_.

"Why Yes! I even overheard them talking about it earlier! They said that their love for each other is pure and they would want to get married as soon as possible!" A fat noblewoman said. On another part of the party..

"What? Prince Yugi and Prince Yami are planning to run away together because they could not get married since Prince Atem is the father of the child Prince Yugi is carrying?" A fat nobleman asked.

"Yes. I even saw them leave in their haste. I bet they're over in their room right now and are packing up to run away! Oh, so romantic!" A noblewoman said, taking a handkerchief from her pocket and waved it in the air. The news soon reached Yugi's friends..

"WHAT?" They all shouted as Ryou told them the story.

"I told you! I heard that Yugi and Yami are off in their room, packing away to prepare to run away tonight!" Ryou said.

"Ryou, are you sure? That isn't like Yugi at all." Heba said, crossing his arms.

"I'm positive! I overheard a couple of noble men talking about it! It seem that Yugi and Yami are running away since they can't get married since Atem's the father of Yugi's baby!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Oh. Well, let's just go to their rooms. I still think it's just a rumor." Tea said, standing up.

"Okay. Let's hurry! Maybe we can catch them before they run away!" Ryou said, dashing towards the doors.

* * *

"Okay Yugi, lie down here." Yami said, pointing over his bed. Yugi looked a bit uneasy. "What? afraid there's a bogeyman under the bed? you know, i'm way scarier than any ordinary bogeyman." Yami said, walking over to Yugi.

"It's not that.." Yugi muttered.

"Well then what?" Yami asked.

"er.. wait." Yugi said. His golden wings then popped out from his back. Yugi then took a golden feather from his wings and held it in front of Yami.

"What's this supposed to be about?" Yami asked. Yugi's wings then returned inside him.

"So i can tell if you're lying or not." Yugi said.

"Okay. What do you need it for?" Yami asked.

"Well, this feather turns white when you say the truth, and black when you're lying. I just need this to reassure myself." Yugi said.

"Reassure yourself of what?" Yami asked, chuckling softly.

"That you wont rape me, seduce me or anything like that." Yugi said, pouting. Yami laughed at this. "I'm serious!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. I wont rape you, seduce you or anything like that." Yami said, folding his arms. The feather turned white. "Now, do you still want a massage or what?" Yami asked, smiling. Yugi threw the feather off somewhere and walked next to Yami. "Okay. Lie down here." Yami said. Yugi then laid down on the bed. "I might need you to take your shirt off.." Yami muttered.

"What? No!" Yugi shouted.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, remember? this is just so that the shirt wont get in the way." Yami said.

"Okay.." Yugi muttered as he took his shirt off. Yugi shuddered a bit as the cool night breeze blew from Yami's window.

"Okay. Now, just lie down on your belly so i can massage your back." Yami said, rubbing his hands together. Yugi then did what Yami told him. Yami began to massage Yugi's back.

"Wow.. it's so relaxing.." Yugi muttered as Yami massaged him.

"You like it?" Yami asked.

"Uh-huh. By the way, how come you can massage so well?" Yugi asked, closing his eyes.

"Well, when we were kids, when father gets sore backs, i often massage it for him and he really liked it." Yami said.

"Oh. Well, i think i should thank your father for that.. you're hitting the OW! man that part hurts the most!" Yugi exclaimed. After a couple more minutes of massages, Yugi asked Yami to stop. "Thanks.." Yugi said, lying on his back now. "Care to help me up?" Yugi asked, lifting his hand over to Yami.

"Sure." Yami said, pulling Yugi up. Yami accidentally pulled him too strongly and the two collided and fell to the floor, with Yugi landing in Yami's chest. Yugi lifted his head to gaze at Yami's crimson red eyes. The two then felt something between them. Without thinking, the two inched their faces closer, closer.. until they were centimeters apart. Just when they were about to kiss, the door opened.

"YUGI!" Heba, Ryou, Malik, Tea, Joey, Tristan and Seto shouted.

"YAMI!" Marik and Bakura shouted, as they all barged in the room.

"WHAT?" Yugi and Yami snapped.

"Yugi! What are you doing on top of him!" Heba shouted, and taking a quick glance at Yugi, "and why are you half naked?" Heba asked.

"Finally! You got some goodies from Yugi!" Marik said, walking over the two.

"Yugi! How could you?" Tea asked, helping Yugi up.

"First, before you jump to conclusions, nothing happened between me and Yami. Nothing. Zilch. Nada. Ka-peesh?" Yugi said.

"Nothing?" Marik asked.

"Nothing." Yami answered.

"But, why is Yugi half-naked? surely you just didn't decide to lie on the floor, on top of each other, while half-naked?" Bakura asked. Yugi gave an exasperated sigh.

"Yami was massaging me. My back was hurting, Yami offered, and so he did. Nothing happened." Yugi said, sitting down the bed.

"But Yugi, you don't know if that monster would have done to you!" Heba said, sitting next to Yugi.

"Hey!" Yami shouted.

"Well, it's true. You're a demon." Heba shot back.

"Yes, but demons and monsters are totally different!" Yami shouted.

"Whatever." Heba said.

"Heba, Yami wouldn't have done anything to me. He promised me." Yugi said.

"Pssh. With a pinky swear, am i correct?" Tristan asked.

"No. Using a truth feather." Yugi said, picking the discarded feather from the ground.

"Oh." Tristan said.

"Now, if you're done interrogating us, i think it's best if you go." Yami said, pushing the group out of the door. But before they got out, a huge explosion was heard and the whole castle shook. Everybody hugged the closest person next to them.

Loud screams soon filled the air.

"What was that?" Tea shouted.

"I don't know!" Joey shouted. More screams soon filled the air. Then, everything clicked together.

"The ballroom!" They all shouted as they flew towards the room.

* * *

"I'm glad you picked me, Serenity." Duke said, twirling Serenity around.

"Yeah. I just feel kind of bad when i told Tristan that i picked you." Serenity said, twirling back to Duke's arm. Yue and Nakuru then appeared next to them.

"Ah. It seems little Serenity has finally picked. You're lucky, Duke." Nakuru said, clapping her hands.

"Thanks, your majesty." Duke said, bowing down.

"Oh. No need for that." Nakuru said, ruffling Duke's hair.

"Duke, Serenity, have you seen any of our sons or their cousins by the way?" Yue asked.

"No sir. We hadn't seen them since they entered the room earlier." Duke replied.

"Oh. Okay then. Do tell me if you see them. I have some matter i need to talk to them." Yue said, walking next to Inuyasha.

"Any news, brother?" Inuyasha asked.

"/sigh/ No." Yue said.

"Well, they could just be roaming around the palace." Kagome said, appearing next to Inuyasha. "I remember when Inuyasha brought me to my first ball, i was so nervous i had to leave the room. So, i bet they just did the same thing. I know Yugi will." Kagome said, smiling at Yue and Nakuru.

"Yeah maybe you're right. Now let's-" Yue said before a huge explosion blasted the huge doors open. Nakuru was pushed into Yue by the impact as Kagome was pushed into Inuyasha.

"What happened?" Inuyasha shouted. The explosion caused a great deal of smoke to fill the room, so he could barely see anyone. A dark chuckle then filled the room. Yue and Inuyasha instantly recognized the voice.

"Impossible.." Yue said, standing up.

"It can't be.." Inuyasha said, pulling Kagome up.

"But, we did.." Yue said, helping Nakuru up.

"I know, but.." Inuyasha said. The smoke then began to clear out, the same time, the chuckling was growing more and more louder. When the smoke finally cleared out, everybody gasped.

Sesshoumaru was standing at where the humongous doors used to stand. He had a devilish smirk on his face.

"Knock knock." Sesshoumaru said, before most of the guests began to scream as they ran off the room. All that was left in the room were Yue, Nakuru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Serenity and Duke. And Sesshoumaru of course.

"Sesshoumaru!" Yue and Inuyasha hissed. Sesshoumaru's smirk widened.

"Now, is that anyway to greet your brother who you locked up for ten years?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Normally, no. But you, we can make an exception." Yue said, clenching his fists.

"I'm hurt, you know that, Yue? But, maybe you don't. Because none of you suffered the pain i felt." Sesshoumaru said, wiping some pebble from his cloak.

"Well, you deserved all of it." Inuyasha snarled.

"Maybe i do, but that is not the point for why i am here." Sesshoumaru said, looking around. "Well now, where are my two favorite nephews?" Everyone in the room gasped. Sesshoumaru was looking for Heba and Yugi!

"They're not here. They're at the human world!" Nakuru shouted. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Oh? is that so? then how come i saw them here earlier? Could it be that the amateur princes have enough power to open portals by themselves?" Sesshoumaru faked gasped.

"You were already here?" Nakuru gasped. How long has Sesshoumaru been here? and how come they never noticed him!

"Yes, i was, my _queen_." Sesshoumaru said, smirking. "Now, where are Yugi and Heba? i have a.. _gift _for them." Sesshoumaru said. A small purple box appeared in his hand.

"You'll never find them!" Yue shouted. Yugi and the others then appeared in the doorway.

"Daddy!" Heba and Yugi shouted. Yue mentally groaned. As Yugi and Heba passed by, Sesshoumaru caught them and held them. Both of them tried to squirm from Sesshoumaru's grasp, but he wouldn't budge. "Let us go!" Yugi and Heba shouted.

"No." Sesshoumaru said in their ears.

"Sesshoumaru! Let my kids go!" Yue shouted. Then, Seto, Mokuba and Noah entered the room.

"Dad?" They all asked out loud. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Okay, time for a break, don't you think?

Now, bookmark this for now, so you can read the next part for later.

But, oh? you still want to read?

To know what happens next?

Well then, i mustn't keep you waiting!

Here you go!

Read on!

Have fun~!

* * *

"Dad?" Seto, Mokuba and Noah shouted. "What are you doing here?" They asked out loud.

"Oh, hi sons." Sesshoumaru said, looking over them.

"Dad?" Yugi asked.

"Sons?" Heba asked.

"Who are you?" Yugi and Heba shouted. Sesshoumaru shuffled around, trying to make himself comfortable before he began to speak.

"Now, is that any way to talk to your uncle? I suspected more than this coming from you two." Sesshoumaru said sarcastically.

"Uncle? But, we thought our only uncle is Uncle Inuyasha. Who are you?" Heba asked, still squirming at Sesshoumaru's grasp.

"Well, have you ever thought of who your cousins, Seto, Mokuba and Noah's father is?" Sesshoumaru asked the two.

"Yeah.." The two muttered.

"Well I'm their father." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Their father?" The two shouted again.

"Are you done now?" Seto asked, irritated. Yugi and Heba nodded. "Okay. Dad, what are you doing here? i thought you were gone.." Seto asked. Sesshoumaru smiled, but his expression-less face returned.

"Well, son, your beloved uncles, trapped me in the shadow realm ten years ago before Mokuba and Noah were born." Sesshoumaru explained. All eyes turned on Yue and Inuyasha.

"Why?" Seto asked.

"Because, son, they were jealous of me and the power i posses." Sesshoumaru said, looking at the two.

"That was never the reason! You know the real reason why we had to lock you up ten years ago!" Yue shouted.

"And what is that?" Sesshoumaru asked, grinning.

"We had to lock you up because you were going to kill Heba and Yugi!" Inuyasha shouted. Yugi and Heba's eyes widened. Their own uncle was going to kill them? !

"Why, i guess you're right! Wonderful!" Sesshoumaru said. He almost wanted to clap, but that would let the two escape.

"But what we don't get is, how did you escape? We remember we locked you up along with the three demon spirits in the shadow realm?" Yue asked.

"Funny you should ask. Though, i think Atem can answer that for you. Why don't you ask him?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Where is Atem anyway, Yami?" Tea whispered at Yami.

"He's with father. In their room. In the west wing." Yami whispered softly to the group.

"No need for the children to go. I'll just call him for you, eh?" Sesshoumaru said. A second later, Atem popped into the room along with Aknamkanon. Aknamkanon and Atem both quickly realized the situation.

"What is the meaning of this?" Aknamkanon shouted, as he walked closer to Yue and the others.

"Aknamkanon, meet our brother." Inuyasha said, gritting his teeth.

"Your brother? The one you locked away in the shadow realm? but how come he's here?" Aknamkanon asked.

"We were wondering the same thing." Yue said. Yugi and Heba now have stopped struggling but were still squirming every time Sesshoumaru's grasp hurt them.

"Why don't you ask Atem? He surely knows the answer. Just ask him, how did he escape at the shadow realm?" Sesshoumaru asked, grinning.

"Atem? what did you do to escape the shadow realm?" Aknamkanon asked.

"I.. gave Armityle this stone.." Atem muttered softly. Yue and Inuyasha hissed.

"Was it, by any chance, star shaped?" Yue asked.

"Yes.." Atem replied.

"And did it, have weird markings?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. How do you know?" Atem asked.

"Before i answer that, answer this. Was it, by any chance, in the bottom of a mountain with lots of shadow creatures guarding it? Like, i don't know, The Five Headed Dragon?" Yue asked.

"Yes. How do you know this?" Atem asked again.

"Because, the stone you gave to Armityle, just so happened to be the only key to break their spell of banishment. It was also the key to release our brother." Yue said, staring at Sesshoumaru.

"Oh.." Atem muttered, realizing the mistake he had just done.

"Well, i have to hand it to you kid, you're the only person who succeeded in that mission. Also, remember what Armityle said before you left?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes. They said, they gave me a gift. Though, i don't know of it yet.." Atem replied.

"Well then, you're learning now." Sesshoumaru said, letting go of Yugi and Heba, who dashed towards Yue.

"What do you- ah!" Atem said, as two bat-like wings protruded from his back. His nails grew in size and his hair changed into pure black. His crimson eyes turned pure black too.

"What's happening to him?" Tea shouted, watching Atem's transformation.

"I would like you to meet, your doom." Sesshoumaru said. Atem then released a deafening inhuman roar.

* * *

"Jaden, you felt that?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah. I wonder what that is." Jaden said, turning on his side. The door then opened to reveal Chazz himself.

"Get out of bed you idiots!" Chazz shouted, pulling the two from their beds.

"What are you doing here, Chazz?" Jaden asked, annoyed.

"Didn't you feel that? There's something going on in the shadow realm! We have to go and check it out!" Chazz shouted.

"Keep it down, nimrod! Do you want the whole castle to hear you?" Jesse snapped.

"Whatever. We have to go, now! You know, we still have an obligation to Sartorius. Our sole duty is to him, and him only." Chazz whispered.

"I know, i know. Don't give me that speech again. I'm going now." Jaden said, brushing his hair. "Is Aster and Atticus ready yet?" Jaden asked.

"Yes. Now, come on! Jesse, you too!" Chazz hissed. Jesse sighed but stood up too.

"Well, this better be good." Jesse said, walking towards Atticus and Aster. "ready?" Jesse asked.

"Yep. Jaden, open the portal, please." Aster said.

"With pleasure." Jaden said, opening a portal to the shadow realm.

* * *

"What did you do to my brother?" Yami asked, lifting Sesshoumaru from the ground.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? Oh Atem! I think your brother needs a demonstration of what you can do." Sesshoumaru said, prying himself from Yami's grasp.

"Yes, Master." Atem said. He then lunged towards Yami, who dodged. Atem then lunged once more, this time, hitting Yami in the chest.

"Yami!" Yugi shouted, almost running towards him, but Ryou stopped him. Sesshoumaru then turned his attention to Yue and Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru, you know that you can never have the crown, so why are you doing this?" Yue asked.

"Oh, i know. But, my sons are still applicable for the crown. That's why." Sesshoumaru said, producing dark balls in his hands, which he threw at Yue and Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru then produced more energy balls as he lunged for the two.

"Yugi, Heba, all of you, run!" Nakuru shouted to them.

"But, mom!" Heba said.

"But nothing. Heba, son, you have to get out of here. All of you, yes, even you three, Seto, Mokuba and Noah. You all have to hide in a safe place until the danger is gone. I'll miss you." Nakuru said, kissing Heba and Yugi on their heads. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. They were too. They knew that they have to separate and that Nakuru and the others wont survive the fight. Kagome then produced a bow and a couple of arrows and began shooting at Sesshoumaru.

"We'll miss you too, mom." Yugi and Heba said as they started to walk on the sidelines. Sesshoumaru must have noticed this, because he stopped Atem.

"Atem! Make sure they don't escape. Don't hurt them.. much." Sesshoumaru said, dodging an attack from Yue.

"Got it, Master." Atem said, he then left Yami and lunged towards Yugi and the others. Yugi yelped when he came face-to-face with Atem. Atem then lifted Yugi up when Yami tackled him to the ground, knocking Yugi in the process.

"Yugi!" Heba and the others shouted as they ran towards the now-unconscious Yugi.

"What happened to him?" Tea asked, spotting blood coming from Yugi's head.

"He must've knocked his head on something! We have to do something quick! or else.." Heba didn't finish his sentence.

"Oh no." Tea said.

"What?" Ryou asked.

"The baby." Tea replied in a soft whisper. All of them (excluding the ones fighting) stopped. Everyone then looked at the unconscious Yugi.

"Look!" Serenity said, noticing a gash on Yugi's side.

"Oh no. Yugi's quickly losing blood, from his head and his gash. Quick, we need to do something! anything!" Tea shouted, laying Yugi down on the floor as gentle as she could.

"What can we do? none of us know anything about healing nor we studied about this.. wait! i know!" Joey said, standing up.

"What is it, puppy?" Seto asked. Mokuba, Noah, along with Seto, suddenly felt a huge pain come from their backs. "AH!" Seto exclaimed, dropping on the floor like Mokuba and Noah.

"Seto! Mokuba! Noah! what's wrong?" Duke, Tristan and Malik asked.

"Our back.. it hurts.. unngh!" Seto said, writhing in pain. Mokuba and Noah writhed in pain too. In a corner of the almost destroyed room, they saw Inuyasha fall from the fight.

"Dad!" Ryou and Malik shouted, when suddenly, Seto lunged towards them both. "What do you think you're doing? !" The two shouted.

"Saving you, that's what." Seto said, pulling the two back to where the group was. Ryou and Malik noticed that Atem and Yami were still fighting.

"That's a great idea Joey!" Tea said, after she listened to what Joey said.

"What's a great idea?" Seto asked.

"Heba, you have silver wings, right?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, i guess so. But, they're sometimes just plain white. Why?" Heba asked.

"Well, Joey and I think, that since you and Yugi seem to have the same amount of power, you can heal Yugi." Tea explained.

"Me? why? how?" Heba asked.

"I don't know. But, we think you just have to focus your energy at Yugi." Tea said, pulling Heba down.

"You sure?" Heba asked.

"Yes. Now, go and let your wings out and then just channel your energy at Yugi. Quick, he hasn't has much time left.." Tea said, wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Okay." Heba said, producing his pure-white wings from his back. He then placed his hands on Yugi's forehead and the other on the gash. 'Please let this work..' Heba thought as he focused his energy on Yugi's body.

* * *

Sesshoumaru dodged as Kagome shot another arrow. "Ha! Missed!" He shouted at Kagome. He then saw that Nakuru was producing her infamous Ruby crystals along with Yue's sapphire crystals. 'So typical of them.' Sesshoumaru thought as he flew back. He then produced his own set of dark crystals. As Yue and Nakuru shot their crystals, Sesshoumaru countered them with his.

"Tsk! He copied us!" Nakuru shouted, dodging the crystals.

"Typical of you, Sesshoumaru!" Yue shouted. He then produced more energy crystals and kept directing them at Sesshoumaru while Nakuru did the same.

"Is that all? I'm just getting warmed up." Sesshoumaru said, producing dark orbs and aimed at Nakuru.

"AH!" Nakuru shouted as she fell down on Kagome.

"Nakuru!" Yue shouted, instantly turning his back on Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru took this chance and produced shards which hit Yue straight in the heart. Yue then fell to the ground, his heart bleeding.

"Is that all? really? i expected more from you, brother." Sesshoumaru said, turning Yue's body towards him so he can see Yue's face. "Goodbye, Brother." Sesshoumaru said, producing a sword and thrusting it in Yue's chest.

* * *

"It's not working! Yugi's still bleeding!" Heba shouted, tears falling from from his eyes. 'I'm sorry Yugi.. i couldn't save you..'

In the far corner of Heba's mind, he could feel a small amount of energy that could activate his full power, but it seemed he couldn't tap into it, no matter how much he tried.

"Nakuru!" Heba heard his father shout.

"Mom?" Heba said, looking behind him to see his father struck with his uncle's attacks. "DAD!" Heba shouted. Then, in an instant, he felt as if he had a sudden surge of power. 'Is this.. my full power?' Heba asked himself. He saw that his pure white wings were beginning to transform into silvery feathers.

"Heba!" Serenity shouted, pointing at Heba. Sesshoumaru averted his gaze from Yue and looked at the now, shining Heba.

'So, I guess the rumors are true. My nephews contain the power of gold and silver. The power of one, eh?' Sesshoumaru thought as he watched Heba glow more and more until it was nearly eye-blinding. Sesshoumaru saw that Atem has stopped fighting and his body was writhing. 'What? it seems i lost control of Atem! No! It's probably the work of my annoying nephew!' Sesshoumaru thought.

"You killed my father!" Heba screamed in anger. Heba's normal hair turned into silvery white along with his purple eyes which turned into silver orbs. Heba then lunged after Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru thought that Heba was less stronger than him, so he didn't bother to dodge Heba, which proved to be a wrong move as Heba hit him like a pack of angry bulls.

"Ungh!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed as he regained his composure.

"Sorry Seto, Mokuba and Noah, i have to kill your father." Heba said, emotionless.

"You three! Help me!" Sesshoumaru shouted at his sons, but none of them budged. "What are you three standing around for? Attack!" Sesshoumaru shouted, but none of them attacked.

"It's over, uncle." Heba said, producing a ball of Air and Water in his left and right hands respectively. The orbs of wind and water.

"No!" Sesshoumaru shouted as Heba threw the orbs at him. His body then, like glass, shattered into a million pieces. Heba then turned to where Yue was lying at, placed his hand in Yue's forehead and concentrated. Yue's body began to glow silvery until it died down. Yue came back to life, sputtering blood. Heba then turned and faced Yugi.

"Yugi.." Heba muttered as he watched his brother bleed. He waved a hand over his injuries and in an instant, they recovered and healed. Heba then walked over the writhing Atem, placed his hand on his head, and Atem instantly reverted to his normal demonic form. After all of this, Heba stayed still and collapsed on the ground.

"Heba!" They all shouted as they ran over Heba. Heba's silvery hair reverted back along with his purple eyes.

"What happened? I blacked out there for a second.." Heba said, clutching on his head as dizziness overwhelmed him.

"You just saved us all.." Tea said, hugging Heba. The group then hugged Heba. As they were hugging, they heard a moan coming from Yugi.

"Yugi!" Heba shouted, crawling over to Yugi, who was now regaining composure. "Yugi, can you hear me?" Heba asked, lifting Yugi's head and resting it on his lap.

"He..ba.." Yugi muttered weakly.

"What? Does anything hurt on you?" Heba asked, suddenly worried again.

"No.." Yugi muttered weakly.

"Well then what? do you have to puke?" Heba asked.

"No. I just want to say.." Yugi muttered.

"What?" Heba asked.

"Worst Birthday Ever." Yugi said, closing his eyes.

* * *

WOWZAH! 8k+ words!

THAT'S ALMOST EQUIVALENT TO 4 CHAPTERS!

I'm sorry if you didn't like the fight too much, it's my first time at doing it.

I know, Yue's death was lame, sorry if you didn't like it that much! Fourteen year old here and this was just my first time!

I'm sorry if you had to wait for so long for just this chapter. I had so much stuff going on, i didn't have time to update and all.

You might be wondering, what's with Jaden and the GX characters? Well, i'm thinking of maybe.. a.. _spin-off_! But, i'll probably do it after i finish Second Chance. =D

Yugi and Yami's relationship grows from this point on. Atem's no longer the bad guy after this. Heba and Atem gets together, slowly but surely.

Next chapter is the aftermath, and the news about Yugi's baby. =o!

_**Review **_for the next chapter! =D

Also, i've started the code thing again. Though, it's a different kind ;]

_**REVIEW **_For faster updates! =D xDD

Review at least once for my hardwork, 'kay? =D


	35. Chapter 35

Author's Note : If you hadn't figured it out yet, this story's ending! waah! Yes we know it's sad. Though, i'm already thinking of maybe making a sequel. Though, no assurances there, yet. So, for now, enjoy!

This chapter's just the aftermath. The next chapters are focused about Heba and Atem. I do have to resolve their relationship!

Disclaimer : Thirty five chapters and i'm still doing this? I DON'T OWN YGO!

* * *

Isis rushed as soon as the magical barrier at her room dissipated. She was beginning to leave when she was suddenly pushed back by her door. She tried to open the windows, but they were locked too. She tried on using her full magic, but to no use. She heard a couple of explosions, probably coming from the throne room, she was real anxious to leave. So, you could imagine the relief she felt when the barrier disappeared.

"Isis! Did you feel that?" Mahad asked, running towards her same destination.

"I did, Mahad. And i feel like a huge fight just happened. We might be too late." Isis said, picking up her pace. When the two arrived, they were surprised as they saw the two humongous doors to the throne room had been blasted open. She could only imagine how scary it must have been if she was there. The scene in the throne room was scarier. Isis saw that the decorations had been thrashed, there was a lot of blood on the floor, the walls were ruined, but that was not all.

"Isis!" Heba shouted, noticing the priestess. Isis immediately rushed towards Heba. "Isis, help us, please. I healed some of Yugi's injuries, but i don't know about the baby!" Heba was scared now. All the confidence and happiness he felt earlier when Yugi spoke was gone and replaced by sadness and fear.

"I'll do what i can. Tea, could you please go to the healing chambers and make sure the beds are ready?" Isis asked. Tea nodded and rushed off along with Tristan. "What happened, Prince Heba?" Isis asked.

"We were attacked by my uncle Sesshoumaru. We were totally caught off guard, along with him controlling Atem.." Heba broke into sobs. Isis couldn't help but to feel pity and sorrow for the young boy. Heba was just 16, and he already has seen some of the dangers of the world. "And.. I-i.. k-killed him.." Heba said, in between his cries.

"You killed him?" Isis asked, surprised. Heba seemed to be the last person to kill anyone. Though, she knew he must have his reasons for it. Heba cried louder as she asked the question. "I'm sorry for bringing it up. Now, come on, I have to make sure Prince Yugi's baby survives." Isis said, lifting Heba's head up.

* * *

"Mahad!" Nakuru shouted, noticing Mahad arrive along with Isis.

"My queen! What happened here? Oh! My King!" Mahad said, kneeling next to Yue.

"Mahad.. is Heba.. Yugi.. are they safe?" Yue asked. Mahad looked over to where Yugi and Heba were and nodded.

"They are, sire. Priestess Isis is going to be taking care of the two. I think she's going to make sure they acquired no injuries." Mahad replied. "But, what happened here, sire?" Mahad asked.

"We were attacked by my brother, Sesshoumaru." Mahad tensed at hearing Sesshoumaru's name.

"Your brother? he returned? but how? I was there when you sealed him. There was no possible way anyone could've reached the key!" Mahad shouted.

"Apparently, but no. Prince Yami's brother, Prince Atem found the key and released him unknowingly. Ugh.." Yue grunted as he turned to his side. Inuyasha and Kagome walked towards the three.

"Brother, where is he?" Inuyasha asked, using his sword as a cane to help him stand up. Kagome was helping him stand.

"He is gone. I believe that Heba killed him." Yue replied with a grunt.

"Sire, you are hurt. Let me help you so you can go to Priestess Isis' healing chambers." Mahad said, helping the Yue up. Soon, all of them, even Yami and Atem, left for Isis' chambers.

"Gah! I can't keep up with all of this!" Isis shouted. Mahad touched her shoulder and she calmed down.

"Calm down Isis. I'll go and help you." Mahad said, walking over Yue. "Here sire, some painkillers." Mahad said, handing Yue a couple of pills. As Mahad waited for the effects of the pills to take effect, he walked over the others. "I am sorry, but all of you have to wait outside the healing chambers." Before they could protest, Mahad stopped them. "I know you want to know what happened, but, It's King Yue's orders. Goodbye now." Mahad said, closing the doors, leaving him, Isis, Yue, Yami and Atem alone in the room.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Joey asked, lying down Heba's bed. Tristan sat down next to them as with the others.

"I don't know. Maybe we should sleep now." Serenity said, grabbing a pillow and putting it in her head.

"You guys sleep. I can stay awake." Heba said, staring at the door, as if expecting to see Yugi burst in the room right now. But he didn't come.

"Heba, you should be the one to rest. You're probably exhausted." Tea said, pushing Joey and Tristan off the bed. "Here." She said, handing Heba a silk pillow.

"Thanks. But, i feel like i can't go to sleep. Even though i know i should be drowsy right now." Heba said.

"Oh. Okay then. Guys, we should leave. You know, give Heba some space." Tea said, standing up, but Heba held onto her hand. "What is it, Heba?" Tea asked.

"can you guys.. sleep here for tonight? I don't think i can go to sleep alone.." Heba said, a bit ashamed at his fear of the dark. Tea smiled at him kindly.

"Of course. I'll just go and get some sleeping bags so we can sleep here, okay?" Tea said. Heba nodded to her and Tea left.

"I think i'll go and help her. Come on guys." Duke said, waking Joey and Tristan up.

"Huh? wuzzah.." Joey muttered.

"We're going to help Tea get some sleeping bags and maybe some mattresses. Now, get off your butts and let's go help her!" Duke shouted. Tristan and Joey then shot up, wide awake.

"I'll go help you." Serenity said, standing up. "Heba, are you okay with being alone for a few minutes while we fetch the beds?" Serenity asked.

"I'll be fine." Heba said, smiling at her. As the group left, they didn't notice that Rebecca was outside, eavesdropping to them.

'What a perfect opportunity..' Rebecca thought, grinning evilly.

* * *

Isis walked over Yugi's bed. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell him this, but she had to do it sooner or later. She just wished she didn't have to say it. Yugi lifted his gaze as he saw Isis walk up to him.

"Isis.. is my baby.. okay?" Yugi asked. Isis hesitated for a second, which of course, scared Yugi. "Isis? what's wrong?" Yugi asked. Again, Isis hesitated for a minute before finally saying it.

Yugi was literally broken into tears after what Isis just said.

"I'm sorry Yugi.." Isis said, hugging Yugi to calm him down.

"Why me?" Yugi asked her, tears falling to his face.

"I'm sorry.." Isis muttered, as she didn't have an answer to Yugi's question. All throughout the night, Isis stayed by Yugi's side until he went to sleep. 'I'm really sorry Yugi..'

* * *

"Hi Heba." Rebecca purred as she entered the room. Heba looked up to see her and groaned.

"What are you doing here, Rebecca?" Heba hissed.

"Well, i thought you would like to.. _release _the tension you've built up." She said, in what she thought was seductive.

"Well i don't. Now, why don't you just go back to the harem? I know they'd rather like to have you." Heba hissed. Rebecca gasped at what Heba just said.

"How dare you!" Rebecca said, slapping Heba hard in the cheek. Before she could slap Heba again, a hand came from the behind and stopped her.

"You just signed your death sentence, bi(beep)!" Tristan swore as he pinned her down. She tried to squirm, but Tristan held her in place. Tea and the others soon returned and saw that Tristan was pinning Rebecca down.

"Tristan, what are you doing with her?" Tea asked, dropping the mattress she was holding on the ground.

"I was holding the wench down. She slapped Heba." Tristan said, continuing to restrain her.

"So what if i did?" Rebecca shrieked. "He called me a harem servant!" She shouted.

"So what? that's your day job, wasn't it?" Serenity said, placing the mattress she was carrying down next to Tea's.

"You little wench!" Rebecca shouted, suddenly springing up, prepared to claw out Serenity's face. Before she could harm her in anyway, Joey stepped up, and punched the living day lights out of Rebecca. Rebecca instantly was knocked out. Heba called out two guards to drag her to her room.

"Ew. I've got disgusting wench germs on my punching fist." Joey muttered as he went to the bathroom to clean his fist.

* * *

"Isis, are you sure about this?" Yugi asked frantically. He couldn't believe it.

"I am sorry, prince Yugi. But i tell no lie." Isis said, bowing down.

"I'm okay. But, are you sure? then, what about my-?"

"I don't know about them, though. Though i know i'm positive about it." Isis said, cutting Yugi off.

"Oh. Okay then.." Yugi said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'll leave you now, my prince." Isis said, leaving a stunned Yugi all alone.

'You've got to be kidding me!' Yugi thought, looking out the window.

* * *

The next day, Heba was the one who woke up first. Heba's thoughts were immediately filled with Yugi.

'Could i see him now? I wonder if he's okay? What about the baby? I must go there now!' Heba thought as he tip-toed over a sleeping, drooling Joey. Joey muttered something about food as Heba passed around him. Heba sighed as he finally made it. Heba opened the door and sped through the healing chambers as fast as he could. When he entered the room, Isis was startled.

"Oh! Heba! What are you doing here so early?" Isis asked, putting her stethoscopes down.

"Where's Yugi? What happened to him? Is he okay?" Heba rapidly asked.

"Calm down, prince Heba. Breathe.. breathe. Okay? Now. Prince Yugi's in his room, resting. Like you should be. Though, i could ask him if he wants to see you. Hold on." Isis said, leaving Heba in the reception room. She then returned after a long minute. "He's ready to see you now." Isis said, smiling at Heba.

"Thanks!" Heba said, dashing through Yugi's room.

'Brothers.. pssh!' Isis thought as she watched Heba hug Yugi.

* * *

"Yugi, are you alright?" Heba asked as he broke free from the hug. "Is the baby alright? do you hurt anywhere?" Heba asked in rapid-fire succession.

"Calm down Heba. I'm alright. Honest! Though, about the baby.." Yugi said, his voice going fainter as he spoke.

"What about the baby? is the baby okay? is it sick? do you need a blood transfusion? Live Yugi, LIVE!" Heba shouted, shaking Yugi as he spoke.

"Heba, first, calm down. Second, about the baby.." Sadness returned to Yugi.

"What is it, Yugi? Tell me!" Heba shouted.

"The baby... the baby.." Yugi said, starting to cry out.

"Oh no. You lost the baby?" Heba asked.

"No.. i didn't lose the baby.." Yugi muttered weakly.

"Then what is it?" Heba asked.

"The baby's going to die." Yugi said, the tears he held onto were now rushing freely across his face.

"What?" Heba asked after he got over the shock.

"Heba, My baby's going to die!" Yugi said, crying as loud as he can.

* * *

Just so you guys know and understand the story better, at the last chapter, i'll put up a summary of events. Starting from the point of Yue's childhood up until the ending. You'll know the 'what ifs' too.

Like, what if Bakura didn't mess up at chapter 17! Would Yami and Yugi ever fell in love?

What if Atem never got the chance to escape the Shadow Realm?

What if Atem never was thrown in the shadow realm?

What would have happened if Atem, Mai and Yugi escaped from the search parties?

Ah, the wonders of the 'what ifs'

Plus, if you guys are good reviewers and viewers, i might put up the draft chapters i had! =D

* * *

Awh, sad! Yugi's baby's going to die!

But! Alas! I cannot let that happen without a fight!

So, guess what you think will happen next, and put it in your review!

Though, i know that none of you knows what the solution will be!

So, for now, _**REVIEW**_! Clickity- click!


	36. Chapter 36

Author's Note : I'm sorry it took me too long to update xDD I had to do ten essays for english class, and, well, it took all of my time. Now, it's time to tie up some loose ends =D

Disclaimer : I do not own YGO, YGO GX, CCS. Only the plot =]

* * *

Heba was standing still. He couldn't believe it. Yugi just told him his future niece or nephew's going to die! Yugi was breaking in tears in front of him. How could this have happened? ! He was sure nothing bad happened to Yugi. He took care of him, watched over his diet, and he forbade him to eat too much at the party. Heba stopped there. The party. Of course! Sesshoumaru must have done something to Yugi! And.. now.. he.. he..

"I'm sorry.." Heba muttered. He could feel the tears flowing down his face now. Isis, while she was eavesdropping was now tearing up herself. That was probably the first time in the last ten years she had cried. Well, if you don't count that one time..

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Heba. It's not your fault.." Yugi said in between his sobs. Yugi held Heba's cheek with his hand and smiled at him. Heba couldn't help it but to cry even louder.

"How could you say that? It is my fault. Because of me, your baby's going to die!" Heba shouted, tears streaming down his face. Yugi smiled at his brother.

"It's not. It's nobody's fault. It's just something that happens.." Yugi said, smiling.

"It is my fault, Yugi! If i were paying more attention to you, none of this would've happened! If i hadn't let Sesshoumaru get to you, then the baby would be fine! But i didn't! So now, it is my fault for why your baby's going to die!" Heba said, crying loudly. Atem's heart clenched as he listened to the two. He was a couple of feet away from the two, but he could hear every word with clarity. He himself is tearing up.

'I'm the reason why Yugi's losing our baby..' Atem said, wiping a tear from his eye. He looked over to Yami who was tearing up himself.

'Dammit! If i just left Yugi's life alone, then none of this would have happened! If i didn't have that stupid ambition to be king of Heaven, then none of this would've happened! I'm so stupid!' Yami thought in his head as he listened to Yugi and Heba talk. Yami, too, hadn't shed a tear in years. But now, he was crying like a new born, not knowing when to stop. Just going on full force. Yami gritted his teeth to stop himself from crying louder than how he already was. Today was surely a sad day.

* * *

Yue grimaced as he tried to get up the bed. He looked over his body and found himself in bandages. Nakuru on his side was still asleep. Yue smiled at his wife. She looked so peaceful. So calm. Like how she did, 18 years ago when they got married. Oh! That reminds him! He needs to check up on his sons! But, in the state he was at right now, that would be virtually impossible. So, Yue just stayed there in bed, resting his body.

But, he knew something was up. He could feel it deep in his guts. But he couldn't tell just exactly what. He just knew that it was horrible and that he felt a huge amount of sadness coming from somewhere. He just hoped it wasn't his sons.

* * *

Tea was the first one to wake up. She saw that Heba was gone, so, she decided to wake the others up and look for Heba. Joey was the last one to wake up, right next to Tristan. As soon as everybody was up, they headed towards the healing chambers, where they heard Heba shouting as he cried. When they entered, they saw that Isis was crying. They knew that it was about something about Yugi's baby. And from the looks of it, it was bad. And sad.

How ironic is it that the words bad and sad sound almost the same? Though, they only differ in one letter.

Tea suddenly felt as if a wave of sadness washed over her. The others did too. Especially when they entered Yugi's room. They saw that Heba and Yugi were both crying. Heba was clenching his fists as his whole body shook. Yugi was looking down, avoiding any eye contact with them as he cried.

"Yugi? Heba? What's wrong?" Joey asked, walking towards the two.

In just exactly ten seconds, all of them were either crying, or trying to hold down their cries and failing miserably. Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik entered their room after a couple of minutes. They too cried. Even the strong and wild Bakura broke into tears, holding Ryou as he cried. That day was surely a sad day. After visiting Yugi and Heba, they visited Yami and Atem too. They too saw them crying.

* * *

As soon as Yue was feeling better, he walked over to the healing chambers. He was surprised when he found that his high and strong priestess was crying.

"Isis, what's wrong?" Yue asked. Isis looked up and looked down as quick as she could. This surprised him. Before he could speak another word, she just pointed towards the door behind her, as she tried to calm herself down. Yue took this and entered the room. Amidst of it were Yugi's and Heba's friends. When Yue entered, they all silently left, crying on their way out. Yugi and Heba were the only ones left. Yue approached his two sons. Yugi tried to keep a brave face and smiled. Heba, however, grabbed onto Yue's shirt and cried his heart out.

"Yugi? Heba? What's wrong, sons?" Yue asked. Yugi's smile faltered. His expression was blank, then sad. Yugi's voice was dry.

"Dad, i think you should take a seat." Yugi said. Yue took Yugi's advice and sat down on a chair. Nakuru entered soon after.

"Yugi? Heba? Yue? What's the matter with everyone today? Tea, Joey and the others are outside crying. Yugi, is there something wrong? are you hurt? Is the baby hurt? What's the matter?" Nakuru asked. As much as Heba tried to keep himself sturdy and strong, as soon as his mother mentioned the word 'baby', he cried once more.

Needless to say, Yue and Nakuru were crying like the others after Yugi told them his story.

"Don't cry, mom, dad." Yugi said. But his tears betrayed his words.

"But, son! Isn't there anything we can do?" Yue asked.

"I'm afraid not, dad." Yugi said. Nakuru went over to hug Yugi.

"My poor Yugi.." Nakuru said. She then pulled Heba into the hug too.

* * *

As soon as everything settled down, they decided to move on. But they knew that they couldn't, but for the sake of everyone's sanity, they did. Or, tried to. Yue returned to the throne room. Today he was going to deal with his normal punishments and some other causes. Before the court session was over, Yami whispered over to Yue's ear. Yue cleared his throat out.

"Guards, bring in the prisoner named Mai." Yue said. In a few minutes, Mai was in front of the king. "I have been informed that you were the one who raised awareness about Sesshoumaru's attack to Prince Yami. Even though you are convicted of Treason, i have decided to let you go. Also, as for my gratitude, you will be given a hundred thousand gold pieces. You may go."

"Thank you, sire." Mai said, leaving. After the court session was over, Atem, Yami, Yugi, Heba and all the others went out to see Mai. Tea and the others only followed as Yugi and Heba sought to see her.

"Thank you guys!" Mai said, hugging Yugi and Yami tight. "Finally i can go out of that stinking prison!" Mai said, breaking free of the hug.

"You're welcome, Mai. It's because of you that there were no major damage done." Yami said, forcing a smile. Mai, however, can see this.

"Why are you faking that smile? Is there something wrong?" Mai asked. Their faces suddenly dropped.

"Why don't we sit down, Mai, as we explain?" Atem said, walking towards the benches.

"Okay, so what's the problem?" Mai asked, sitting down. Then it was silent again. Yami was the one to break it.

"Mai, there's a problem. You know Yugi and Atem spent some.. time together right?" Yami asked her.

"Yeah.. sorry bout that again Yugi.." Mai said, ashamed of what she did.

"It's okay, Mai. Really." Yugi said smiling.

"Okay. And.. Yugi eventually got.. pregnant.." Yami said. Mai's eyes widened at this.

"You're pregnant? Congratulations!" Mai said, hugging Yugi.

"Thanks.." Yugi muttered weakly. Mai let go of him.

"What's wrong Yugi? Aren't you happy with this?" Mai asked.

"No, no. I'm happy with being pregnant.. it's just that.. there's some complications with my baby.." Yugi said, tearing up.

"Oh, what's wrong Yugi? maybe i could help." Mai said, lifting Yugi's chin up.

"It seems.. that because i'm a man.. that, i really couldn't go and handle to reproduce a baby. And.. the baby.. it's.." Yugi stopped. His heart ached too much to continue. But, it was enough for Mai to understand the situation.

"Oh, I'm sorry Yugi.." Mai said, hugging him again.

"Thanks Mai.." Yugi said as they hugged.

"I just wish that i could do something.." She said. Her eyes then lit up as she stood up. "Guys, i have an idea." She said.

* * *

"Mai, don't you think this is a bit.. unlikely?" Heba asked. They had gone back to Mai's old house (with permission from Yue, of course) as she said she might have an idea on how to save Yugi's baby. But the spell she needed was back at her house.

"I know, but, it's better than nothing." Mai said, as she went through the books. "Aha! There you are, you little sucker!" She said, lifting a red book with golden bindings from the pile of spell books on the floor. "Now, let's see here.." She said, running through the pages. Atem noticed a familiar book in the ground. He picked it up and opened it into one of it's pages.

'It can't be!' Atem thought out loud. But he was right. Right in front of him was the same image he saw a couple of years ago in that library. The one about the power of one and the golden angel. Atem read over it again and flipped onto the next page. He couldn't hold in the gasp as he read through it. It said;

_Though, recent archeological expeditions have announced that the legend of a golden angel is related to another legend. The 'Power of One'. But with some noticeable differences. Here written in this ancient tablet, that the Golden angel is partnered to a silver angel. His twin. The Power of One is not only on a single person, but two people. The power of one is shared between the two._

_Then, there was an image of two angels, with their wings at their sides, holding hands. Ra, Obelisk and Slifer were at the background, in an outer triangle._

_It is said in this text also, that, in a time of great need, the divided power of the golden and silver angels could be united again. This power though, could only be amassed by either the golden or silver angel. Described here, is the ritual of how to unite the powers of the two again._

_An Image of an altar was shown. The eye of Wdjat was at the background with the ceremonial fires. The golden angel was standing on the left side of the fire, while the silver angel was standing at the right. _

_There would also have to be a spectator to this event. The spectator will then chant these words: "Oh great powers of Horakthi, unite the power hidden in these vessels. Unite them so that one of them can hold it's pure and unraw power. Great Horakthi, hear this plea!" _

"Hey Atem, what'cha reading?" Joey asked.

"Guys, i might have a solution." Atem said. Everyone then looked at him.

"What is it, Atem?" They asked.

"This." Atem said, pointing to the image of the altar.

"What is it?" Yami asked, taking the book from Atem.

"It's a book about you two." Atem said, looking at Yugi and Heba.

"Us?" Heba and Yugi asked at the same time. Yugi then reached out the book and took it. He and Heba then began reading it as fast as they could. After they finished reading, they looked up.

"Guys, we have a ceremony to prepare." Heba said, clenching his fists. 'If this is the way to save Yugi's baby, then i'd do it, hands down.' Heba thought as he watched Yugi and Yami read the book together. Atem smiled at Heba, who, in turn, blushed slightly.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

The ceremony's going to happen at the next chapter. I'll probably release it before monday. Give or take a few days. But, i'm sure this story's going to end before my vacation starts.

So, for now, be good little children, stay off the streets, dont drink alcohol, dont use drugs, and eat healthy vegetables! Oh, and while you're at it, you might wanna REVIEW?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer : I do not own any animes or anything mentioned in this fan fiction. =D

* * *

Yugi sat down the bench as he waited for the preparation of the ceremony. It was only Yesterday that Atem proposed they used the power of one to save his baby's life. Yugi knew that it could or could not work. But, for the sake of his child, it had to. It just had to.

"Hey Yugi." Atem said, appearing from nowhere. Yugi looked up to him and half-smiled. He still hadn't forgiven him for what he said back then about the abortion. And him wanting to save the baby? Boy, he is so confusing!

"Atem." Yugi grumbled. Atem sighed and took a sit next to Yugi.

"Look Yugi, i know you're still mad at me for that abortion thing, but hey, look, that's what i came here all about. I came here to apologize about that." Atem said. Yugi looked up to him.

"Seriously? Then why did you say it in the first place?" Yugi growled. Atem sighed. He had actually been expecting this.

"I just said it because i was confused okay? I was.. surprised. Okay? I still am. Look, i may not look like it, but i'm too young to be tied down. Okay?" Atem growled. Yugi looked at him sarcastically.

"Is this what you demons call an apology? Wow. It must have a different concept to you. Instead of apologizing sweetly, you have to shout at them? Wow. I really need to see what else you can call an apology." Yugi said sarcastically. Atem growled at him, but Yugi didn't flinch.

"Well sorry if i can't give a proper apology!" Atem shouted. Yugi rolled his eyes. "And what is wrong about how i apologize? Well, i'm sorry if you and your high and fancy angel booty don't like it! But it works fine to me!" Atem shouted in fury.

"If you came here to just shout at me, i'd suggest you'd leave." Yugi said, standing up. Atem groaned loudly before taking deep breaths.

"Okay, okay, i'm sorry. I'll calm down. Okay, look, i'm sorry for what i said earlier and the things i said way earlier. I was just confused, look, nobody knew that you can get pregnant. I didn't assume that okay? So, i was confused.. scared and.. i dunno. I had mixed feelings. So i guess i kinda blew up and said those words." Atem said, sitting down. Silence.

"I forgive you." Yugi said, standing up. Atem looked up to him, surprised.

"What?" Atem asked.

"I said i forgive you. That's what." Yugi said, producing his wings, ready to fly off, but Atem caught his foot before he flew.

"B-but.. how could you forgive me after i said such words? I mean, i practically shunned the baby out! How could you forgive me so easily?" Atem shouted.

"So, you don't want me to forgive you?" Yugi asked.

"No! What i mean is, how could you forgive me easily? If i were you, i'd reject me. I'd hate me! Heck, i'd even throw me off you castle!" Atem shouted.

"Do you want to be thrown out where bandits could attack you?" Yugi asked.

"No.." Atem muttered, even though he knew he could easily overpower any bandit.

"Then shut up. Look, Atem, i forgave you because you apologized. And, you're doing something to help fix the problem. That's enough reasons for me." Yugi said, looking at Atem's eyes.

"Oh.." Atem said, as he was unsure of what to say.

"Okay then. Good night, Atem." Yugi said, flying off, leaving a dazed Atem behind.

* * *

Atem jumped when he heard Yami's voice.

"Hello, Atem." Yami said, flying down.

"Hey Yami." Atem said, sitting down. Yami sat down next to him. "How long have you been here?" Atem asked.

"I just got here. I heard you shouting so i flew towards it. I just saw Yugi fly by." Yami replied.

"Oh.." Atem muttered. Awkward.. "Listen Yami, i have to ask you a question." Atem said.

"What question?" Yami asked. Atem took a deep breath before talking.

"Do you like Yugi?" Atem asked.

"Yes. I do like Yugi. Why?" Yami asked.

"Well.. i was just wondering.. does it bother you that the baby Yugi's carrying is mine?" Atem asked. Yami stopped to think.

"Well.. yes. I am bothered by it.. actually.." Yami said. Awkward..

"So.. what are we gonna do about it?" Atem asked.

"I'm not too sure. I mean, i love Yugi, but, the baby.." Yami muttered.

"Would you raise the baby if i give it to you?" Atem asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"I mean, when the baby gets born, i'd give the baby to you. Seeing as you're better of a father than me.." Atem said.

"Oh.." Yami muttered, looking at the moon.

* * *

The next day, the ceremony for the power transfer was finished. The ceremony had to be done exactly as it is described in the book. And since some of the materials were hard to find, it took a while to finish it. But now, here they were, standing in front of it.

Heba stood on the left side of the altar. Yugi stood on the right. With Yue in the middle.

"Ready, sons?" Yue asked.

"Yes Father." The two replied. The two then took on the proper stance. Yugi stood with his feet open wide. His right arm was facing towards Heba. Heba did the same, except with his left hand.

"Okay, let us begin." Yue said, raising both his hands up. As Yue was about to say the words, a black hole appeared in the center. Out came Jaden, Jesse, Atticus, Aster and Chazz.

"What are you doing here, peasants?" Atem growled. The five looked around and saw Yugi. Yugi noticed that they somehow turned.. older. Jaden looked about 19 now.

"Have you done the ceremony yet?" Jaden asked Yugi.

"Are we too late? Oh no!" Atticus said.

"Too late for what? WHAT ARE YOU GUARDS DOING HERE?" Yue shouted.

"Did you do the ceremony yet?" Jaden asked Yugi.

"No.. we were just about to.. why?" Yugi asked.

"Good. Guys, we just prevented it. Phew." Jaden said, sitting down.

"Seriously, what is going on?" Heba shouted. Jaden stood up once more.

"Okay, here's the deal. We're from the future. And we know what happens in it too." Jaden said, causing Yugi, Heba, Yami, Ryou, Malik, Marik and Bakura to gasp.

"YOU'RE FROM THE FUTURE? !" They all shouted.

* * *

"Yes, we are from the future." Jaden said for what seemed to be the fiftieth time already.

"But, how come you guys are here?" Heba asked.

"We came here to save the world from it's impending doom." Jesse said.

"Impending doom? from what?" Yugi asked.

"From Paradox, duh." Chazz said.

"Who's Paradox?" Yami asked.

"Yugi's baby." Atticus said.

"WHAT?" They shouted.

"First of all, my baby's going to be named either Yuki or Yumi. Not Paradox." Yugi said. "And second of all, my baby would never be the one to cause the world to be doomed."

"Yeah, but you guys hadn't been into the future yet. Paradox will bring the world to it's knees." Aster said, sipping a drink.

"But, how? I know my baby would never do that!" Yugi shouted, offended.

"But that's because there's somethings that will affect the baby's growth." Aster replied.

"What 'somethings'?" Yugi asked.

"Okay, first, when you transfer your powers to Yugi's baby, the baby gains an enormous power. And he uses that to destroy the world." Atticus said.

"Second, the baby is more demon-ish than angel-ish. He uses his demonic brain to think of his devilish plans." Aster explained.

"What? You've got to be kidding me. My baby would never do that!" Yugi shouted.

"Look, prince Yugi, i know it's hard to believe, but it is. We've been to the future. Your baby will bring the world down. You've got to believe us." Jaden said, staring into Yugi's eyes.

"I don't know.. besides, what can we do?" Yugi asked.

"Well.. you could let the baby die.." Jaden muttered softly. Yugi's eyes widened.

"WHAT? ! KILL _MY_ BABY? !" Yugi shrieked in horror.

"WHAT? ! KILL OUR BABY? !" Yami and Atem shrieked.

* * *

Sorry for the uber short chapter. My brain doesn't work that well when it's sick.

Anyways, will the baby die or live?

What will they do? Fight or let the baby die?

_**REVIEW PLEASE =]**_


	38. Chapter 38

Author's Note : The Paradox Baby Sub Plot isn't going to last as long as the other sub plots. It's gonna last for atleast 3-5 chapters.

I seriously need to stop making more plots and end this darn story.. NOT! xD XD

Heheh. I will re-do it. Nope, not like what you think. I'll just go and clear out the useless tidbits. Like the dream in chappy one which made no sense at all in this story. And clear up some useless stuff. I think i'll compress the redone version into a mere.. 30 chapters. Or 20? Dunno yet.

Disclaimer : Sigh, no i do not own Yugioh, Inuyasha, Yugioh Gx, Cardcaptor Sakura. That reminds me, what happened to Kero-chan and Suppi?

* * *

"I Don't believe them. Honestly. I don't believe them all." Yugi said, sitting down his bed, crossing his legs. How dare they tell him that his son would be the cause of the end of the world. And how dare they tell him to kill his unborn son! With all the effort they have put into this and all the drama they faced, how could they even think about it!

"I know, me too Yugi." Yami said, calming the little one down. But Yugi just shrugged him off.

"The least they could have done is brought some proof! What do they expect us to do? Kill my baby just because they told us to? Nuh-uh. I will not kill my baby until i see it with my very eyes." Yugi said, walking to a corner of the room. Yugi kept pacing around as he ranted. "What did they think? We're dumb enough to fall for something like that? Sure Yami, you fooled me into going with you, but that's beside the point." Yugi growled.

"Calm down, Yugi. Calm down." Yami said. Yugi looked at him with his angry eyes. It was rare for Yugi to be angry like this. Even when Yugi was angry at Yami before, he was not this angry.

"How dare you say 'calm down'? How dare you!" Yugi shouted causing Yami to cower in fear. Yugi's voice turned softer like he was about to cry. "What is it to you anyway? You're not the one pregnant. You're not the one bearing the baby. You're not the one whose going to make the decision." Yugi said, crawling into a ball as he started to cry.

"No Yugi! I didn't mean that!" Yami said, walking to Yugi's side.

"You didn't?" Yugi asked.

"I didn't." Yami said, smiling. Oops.

"Well then why did you say it? You know Yami, you're too uncaring sometimes!" Yugi blared. "You say things without thinking about it! You're too careless! You know that?" Yugi hissed. Yami breathed in deeply.

'Steady Yami, it's no use arguing with him. Darn hormones or whatever's causing him to be like this.' Yami thought as he sprawled in the ground.

"I will never let them touch you, Yuki." Yugi said, caressing his stomach, thinking about his baby. "No matter what they say, i will not let you die." Yugi said. Yami looked confused there for a second. What was that he felt just now? Dark energy? But where? The only one who has dark energy in the room was him. Yami's eyes widened.

It was baby Yuki!

* * *

Yue looked cross. The five in question who were supposed to have traveled through time was kneeling below him.

"Tell me, how did you travel through time? No amount of magic could ever allow you to travel time." Yue said.

"Sire, it was no magic. In the future, humans have created machines that could allow them to travel through time. We merely used theirs to come back. With their permission, of course." Jaden said, bowing down. Yue was still unbelieving. The door opened and five people entered. There were several gasps from the newcomers.

"Wow." Jaden said. He was a bit surprised when the guards brought him and the others at the throne room earlier and now he could see why.

"All of you, in here." Yue shouted. The five instantly walked to his front and knelt beside themselves.

"Sire, may i ask, what is this?" Jesse asked.

"You are all here because of a disturbing news. It seems you five, in the future can time travel." Yue said, unamused.

"Wow! We can time travel! How did we do it?" Chazz asked his future self.

"I wanna go back to the time of the great Angel war of 3AD. That was a great one, don't you think?" Aster asked his future self.

"ENOUGH!" Yue shouted. All of them instantly shut up. "May i ask, how did you get involved in the claimed crisis, in the future?" Yue asked the future Jaden.

"In the future, sire, the kingdom of Heaven has accumulated a special army of angels. The generals sent us to join them." Future Jaden replied.

"And what did this special army do, exactly?" Yue asked.

"Our job was to search out Para- i mean Prince Yuki. He had been causing lots of trouble in the human world." Future Jaden said.

"Care to tell me what happened before you time traveled?" Yue asked.

"Of course, sire." Future Jaden said. "We were sent in the year 2012AD. Prince Yuki had destroyed most of the known world. India, Japan, Egypt, Korea, Australia and Nepal were some of the countries destroyed. When we arrived, he had just destroyed the country of Rome." Future Jaden explained.

"Continue." Yue said, a bit intrigued.

"At first, he didn't notice us, but after a wrong move, he became aware of our existence there. He said that he was glad for spectators for when the human race is destroyed. We tried to stop him, but failed miserably." Future Jaden said, taking a brief break before talking again. "It was at the year of 2013AD that the sun had reached it's peak. It also gave him uncontrollable power. At the dawn of New Year's eve, at the first sign of day break, he had used it's power to destroy the remaining countries."

"What happened next? How did you survive it then?" Yue asked.

"We survived destruction when he offered allegiance to us. He said that he was going to recreate the human world and he is going to be the ruler. We had to work undercover as we tried to search for his weakness. But we found none. That is, until the day we stumbled into the time machine. It was kept in an underground room along with other human devices. And with it, we traveled through time." Future Jaden said.

"Hmm. Very well. But we are still not going to kill the future heir just because of a un-claimable story. But we will take it into consideration if you can bring us proof." Yue said.

"Sire, that maybe a problem. The humans hadn't invented the machine yet, so we cannot travel through time. It was going to happen in a mere 100 Years in the future!" Future Jaden said.

"Oh, that is a problem. Okay then, until this matter is resolved, you will resume your old jobs here. Guarding the kingdom." Yue said, rising off the throne. As Yue was about to leave the room, a similar portal appeared before him and dropped two angels. Both had blue hair. The younger one was wearing glasses and his hair had a lighter shade. The older one had no glasses and his hair was of dark tint.

"Jaden!" The small boy said, running to Jaden. "So glad to see you again! King Paradox is becoming more and more suspicious of you guy's disappearance. Have you done the task yet?" The boy asked.

"Calm down, Sy. No, we hadn't done it yet. We needed proof before they could put it into consideration." Future Jaden said, ruffling Syrus' head. "Say, you guys didn't happen to have brought a time machine, did you?" Future Jaden asked.

"Why do you always assume that i always have everything?" Zane asked.

"So you have one?" Future Aster asked.

"Yes. I have it right here." Zane said, looking in his pocket. He then produced a cube. "There ya go. A time machine in a pocket." Yue grabbed the small cube and examined it.

"Are you sure this is a time machine? This merely looks like a crystalline cube with a strange energy force in it." Yue said, noting the cube.

"I assure you, your highness, it is a true time machine." Future Jaden said.

"Okay then. I'll think about it and will come back to you shortly. Now, begone." Yue said, flying off.

* * *

"Yugi, i've been thinking about something.." Yami said.

"What is it, Yami?" Yugi asked, turning to face him. Yami took a deep breath. He knew that Yugi wouldn't like what he was gonna say and had to prepare for the eruption.

"I think... you should let the baby die." Yami said. Yugi looked at him in disbelief.

"WHAT?" He snapped. "How dare you say such thing!" He shouted. "Yami, i thought you were on my side. HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS?" Yugi shouted.

"Yugi, i would never betray you now. I just think that maybe it would be best to let the baby die. You could have more babies. Not just this one, please?" Yami asked. But Yugi stayed firm.

"No. I will not let my baby die." Yugi said in a deep tone.

"But Yugi-" Yami said.

"But nothing, _Yami_." Yugi said Yami's name in disgust. "Get out of my room." He said.

"What?" Yami asked.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Yugi screamed. Yami immediately ran out of the door and closed the door. "AND STAY OUT! ALL OF YOU MISERABLE TRAITORS!" Yugi yelled.

'Yugi..' Yami thought as he stayed next to the door to listen at Yugi's angry mumbling.

* * *

"I won't let you die, Yuki." Yugi said, caressing his stomach. When suddenly, a voice called out to him.

"Of course you wont, right, daddy?" A sweet voice said.

"Who's there? Show yourself." Yugi said, standing up.

"It's me, daddy. Look down. Hi daddy. I'm Yuki." Yuki said.

"Yuki? Is this you? How can you talk?" Yugi asked.

"I can talk because, like you daddy, I'm special. Hi hi." Yuki said, giggling softly.

"Oh. That's good then. I love you, Yuki." Yugi said, massaging his belly.

"Love you too, daddy. And mm.. i love your touch." Yuki said.

"Heh. It does feel good, doesn't it, Yuki?" Yugi asked.

"Yes it does, daddy." Yuki said, yawning. "You won't give me up, right daddy?" Yuki asked.

"Of course not Yuki! I would never do such a thing!" Yugi said.

"Good. Thanks daddy. Good night.." Yuki said with a yawn.

"Good night, baby." Yugi said as the voice died down. Hm. Yugi suddenly felt as if his magic energy had decreased. But how? It was like someone, or something was draining it. Bah! You're just tired, that's all! But Yugi couldn't shake the feeling as if something dark, something sinister is lurking somewhere and is devouring his magic. But who?

Who would do such a thing?

Do you know?

'Muhahahaha!' Yuki thought in his head. 'I will be born, and once i'm out, all the worlds are mine!' He thought evilly as he slept.

* * *

Yami felt it once more. The dark and eerie presence. The evil and dark energy only a demon could have. And that meant only one thing. The baby has inherited more of Atem's genes that Yugi's! Angels had 28 Chromosomes but Demons had 30. It was only natural that the baby would be demonic.

But how demonic was the question.

How demonic is it?

Is it demonic enough to destroy the human race?

Who knows..

* * *

Muhahahaha! Lol. A baby talking. That's a new one.

Sorry for the short chapter, i'm still sick and my body feels tired. This is as much as the brain can go, sorry.

Now, i need a couple of reviews before i update again.

So, get your reviewing fingers ready and GO!

REVIEW REVIEW!

Clickity click the button!

See Ya!


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer : I don't own anything =P

Warnings : Mpreg.

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. Lots of things happened to me and i was distracted by it. Updates will resume now.

* * *

Yugi woke up as the sun's rays hit him in the eye. His hand fell on something. His tummy. Or belly, now that it was huge. WAIT! Huge? How did it get huge so fast? !

"What the fudge?" Yugi muttered. He felt his tummy. It was round now, not as big as a fully mature woman, but was huge indeed.

"Morning Daddy. Ooh.. i grew!" Yuki said, cooing.

"Awh, i love you, Yuki." Yugi said, massaging his belly. He suddenly felt.. weaker. He also found himself unable to walk. Why is he feeling weak? Why just last night he could run miles for end and now, he couldn't even barely stand up! What's wrong with him?

"What's wrong daddy?" Yuki asked innocently.

"I don't know, baby. Daddy just feels tired." Yugi groaned. He felt hungry. So did Yuki. He heard his stomach growl. He was hungry. Yugi grabbed the apple on his stand. He stared at it. He knew he should take a bite, but.. it felt wrong. He wasn't hungry for food. But.. he was hungry. Hungry for what?

"Daddy? Are you okay?" Yuki asked.

"No, i don't think so, baby." Yugi said. The door then flew open. Yugi looked up to see Yami, Atem and Heba standing in the doorway. "What do you want?" Yugi hissed.

"Yugi, we're here to help you." Heba said, walking close to Yugi. He then noticed Yugi's rapidly increasing belly. "What happened to you?" Heba shouted. Yugi crossed his arms and pouted.

"I got fat, okay. Happy?" Yugi grumbled. Heba stared at him with wide eyes.

"Yugi, you didn't get fat. Nobody can get that fat overnight. Something's wrong with you. And you're coming with me to Isis to get you and the baby checked out." Heba said, pulling Yugi's arm. As soon as Heba touched Yugi's hand, he felt all of his energy deplete and left him almost breathless. Atem caught him in time before Heba fell and crashed to the floor.

"Heba! Are you okay? What did you do to him?" Atem roared, but Yugi didn't hear him. He was too busy wrapped in his own thoughts.

'What just happened? I feel.. better now.. how did the hunger pass quickly?' Yugi thought in his head. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Atem shouting at him.

"YUGI! YUGI! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HEBA?" He shouted out loud making Yugi cringe in fear.

"What was that, Daddy?" Yuki asked. Heba, Atem and Yami froze when they heard the voice. Yugi didn't realize it but, to him he could hear a sweet child voice while to others, they could hear a demonic and evil voice. It was baby Yuki.

"I don't know, Baby." Yugi said, massaging his tummy. The three stared at Yugi in disbelief. Was he really talking to the baby? And was the baby actually TALKING to him? It didn't seem possible.. but..

"Yugi? Are you talking to your baby?" Yami asked. Yugi looked up from his tummy and looked into Yami's eyes.

"Why Yes, Yami, I am talking to my baby." Yugi replied. Yami looked at Atem, then to Heba. Then they all nodded together. "What are you guys nodding about?" Yugi asked.

"We're taking you to see Isis." Yami said, walking to Yugi's left hand side while Atem was on his right hand side. Heba stood in front of him.

"Oh no you dont!" Yugi shouted, getting up. The three then began to take Yugi's hands but, just like Heba, when they touched him, all their energy and breath was taken away from them, leaving them gasping for air.

"What... just.. happened?" Yami asked as he wheezed in air.

"I.. don't.. know.." Atem said.

"Do you mind leaving my room? You're being quite annoying. Plus, i need to get back to sleep." Yugi said, crawling bad to his bed, and tucking himself in his blankets.

"Maybe.. we.. should.. go.." Heba said, breathless. The three looked up to the now-sleeping Yugi before they got up and left.

* * *

"What are we gonna do about this? The baby is obviously draining Yugi's magic! And ours too!" Heba shouted. After recovering, the three along with Ryou, Bakura, Marik and Malik all had a meeting in an old, abandoned room.

"I say we kill baby while it's still inside Yugi! Preferably by using swords and spears! And lots of pointy objects! Yes.. pointy.. pointy good... sharp.. deadly.. Yes.." Bakura said, drooling over the thought.

"Okay, ignoring that, what should we do that doesn't involve any sharp materials and shish kabobbing my brother?" Heba asked. Ryou suddenly perked up.

"Hey! I got it! You know the baby will die, right?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. That's why those five time travelers are here. Why?" Heba asked.

"Well, if you didn't do the ritual, the baby will die eventually! Then, everything goes back to normal! Problem solved!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Are you sure we can't shish kabob him? I already have a couple of shish kabobs waiting in our room, ready to be used." Bakura said. Ryou looked aghast.

"Where are these shish kabobs, Bakura? I thought you promised me you weren't going to keep anymore weapons in our room!" Ryou shouted. Bakura sweatdropped.

"Uh.. er.. you heard nothing!" Bakura shouted.

"Oh i'm sure i heard something, now where are these shish kabobs?" Ryou shouted.

"YOU'LL NEVER FIND IT!" Bakura shouted, before jumping out the window, hurrying to hide his stash of pointy items.

"They're under the chest." Malik whispered to Ryou in a wink.

"Thanks. BAKURA YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY TONIGHT!" Ryou shouted, flying out to reach his husband-to-be.

"Okay, now that that's solved, what now? Does everyone approve of Ryou's idea? Let the baby die by not doing the ritual?" Heba asked.

"I agree." Malik said.

"Me too." Marik said.

"Us too." Yami and Atem said.

"Good. Okay, now, we'll just have to keep watch of Yugi and make sure he doesn't get near the ceremonial room. Now, go!" Heba shouted. The four then left, leaving Heba alone in the room as he cleaned. The hairs on his back raised up when he heard Yugi's voice.

"Are you so sure about that, Heba?" Yugi hissed. His belly was larger now, and his voice.. sounded deeper. More menacing. But that wasn't all. His eyes. His once pure, clear, unclouded amethyst eyes were now dirty purple.

"Y-Yugi! What are you doing here?" Heba shouted.

"I am here, to do the ritual. To save my baby." Yugi said sternly.

"No. I will not do the ritual." Heba declared. Yugi looked at him, It was obvious he was angry.

"What?" He hissed.

"I said, i will not do the ritual." Heba said once more. Yugi's eyes flared. He grabbed Heba's wrist and looked at him in the eyes.

"You will do it. Whether you like it or not." Yugi said, dragging Heba to the ceremonial room.

"NO! Yugi let me GOO!" Heba shouted as Yugi dragged him off.

* * *

"Yugi. Let me go. You don't want to do this." Heba grunted as Yugi placed the power-draining chain on Heba's wrist.

"You will give me your power." Yugi said darkly.

"No! And you don't even have anyone to say the incantation! Face it Yugi! Your plan failed! Now let me go!" Heba shouted. Yugi chuckled darkly.

"Oh, i won't be so sure about that." He said, walking towards his spot. Yugi turned to face the door. Heba looked too.

"Why do you think Heba wanted to meet us here?" Heba heard Yami say behind the door.

'Oh no! Don't open the door!' Heba thought in his mind, but he was too late. Yami opened the door, with Atem behind him. The two gasped when they saw Heba in chains.

"What the.." Yami muttered.

"Good of you to come, Yami." Yugi said, snapping Yami out of his thoughts.

"Yugi. What is the meaning of this?" Atem snarled.

"This, Atem, is the power transfer ceremony. You should know it. You were the one to implement the idea." Yugi said sarcastically.

"No. What i mean is, what is Heba doing here? And we're not doing the ceremony!" Atem shouted.

"We. Are. Doing. The. Ceremony." Yugi said, his voice becoming deeper and deeper with each word.

"No. We're not." Atem said. Yami walked over to where Heba was and tried tugging at the chains, only to electrocute Heba in the process.

"Atem! The chains! They won't budge!" Yami shouted over to Atem. Atem turned to Yugi, who was smirking.

"You didn't think that i wouldn't have taken precaution now, did you? Because if you did, then you are bigger moronic fools than i thought." Yugi said.

"Let Heba go, Yugi!" Yami shouted.

"No." Yugi replied.

"Yugi. LET HIM GO!" Atem roared.

"NO. He will give me his power. He will save my baby. Or He will die in the process." Yugi declared.

"What do you mean 'die'?" Atem asked.

"I mean, if he doesn't give me his powers, I'd just go and kill him." Yugi said.

"You wouldn't dare." Yami hissed.

"Oh? Wouldn't i?" Yugi said. With a snap of his fingers, Heba was immediately electrocuted causing him to shout in pain.

"AAH!" Heba shouted. Then, with another snap of Yugi's fingers, the electricity ceased.

"So, will you say the incantation for me, Atem? Or will Heba have to go through that pain again?" Yugi said, smirking.

Atem tensed. He knew he has to do it. He just has to.

"Okay. I'll do it." Atem sighed in defeat.

* * *

Atem stood in the middle. The fire was blazing high and mighty. Yugi stood on the left side while Heba was on the right.

"I'm sorry, Heba." Atem whispered.

"Can we just get going? Time's a wastin' here!" Yugi shouted impatiently. Atem grunted before raising his hands.

"Oh great powers of Horakthi, unite the power hidden in these vessels. Unite them so that one of them can hold it's pure and unraw power. Great Horakthi, hear this plea!" Atem shouted. Heba began to glow silvery while Yugi glowed in pure golden light. The silver light surrounding Heba suddenly turned and curled into a ball and went to join Yugi's body.

"Yes... yes.. the power.." Yugi muttered as he felt the power surge into him. After a couple of seconds, the light settled in to Yugi in the same time as Heba collapsed in exhaustion.

"Now. I shall be born." Yuki said out of nowhere. And then, a sickening crack was heard. Yami turned to see Yugi, arching back, blood coming from him.

"Yami! Help me! I'm in labour!" Yugi shouted with another crack.

* * *

Dun, dun, DU~UN!

Baby Yuki is coming!

What happens next?

Review please? =]


	40. Chapter 40

Author's Note : Okay, Sorry to those who are reading Second Chance, but i'm putting it in hold first. Don't worry, I'll update again once this story is done. Sorry to keep you in suspense. xDD

Disclaimer : I don't own it. Just the plot.

Warning: Mpreg.

* * *

Yugi laid still in the bed. It was just a few minutes ago that the ceremony for the power transfer happened and it was only a few minutes ago that Yugi went to labor. Yugi instantly fainted as his water broke. Here he was now, lying on the bed, unconscious while Isis was confused on where the baby was going out.

Meanwhile, Yami and the others were outside panicking at not only Yugi's health, but Heba's too. Yami was pacing around nervously as Mahad examined the fainted Heba.

"Will you stop pacing, you're denting the floors." Mahad hissed. Yami only shot him a death glare before he continued pacing.

"What if something goes wrong with the baby? What happens if the Baby dies? Where does the baby exit?" He kept muttering.

"I'd rather prefer it if the baby die." Atem said sourly. Yami snapped and suddenly pinned Atem to the ground.

"How can you say that?" Yami shouted causing Atem to flinch. "Don't you even care that it's your baby?" He shouted.

"I am. But, as you said yourself yesterday, there's something wrong with the baby. We can't risk it by letting it live." Atem said, squirming. Yami stopped for a second, realization hitting him.

"Oh yeah.. but.. i'm just worried.." Yami said, sitting down.

"Worried about what? Yugi's baby or what happens after the baby is born?" Atem said, grimacing as he sat down next to Yami.

"Kinda both. I'm worried about it and i'm also worried that the baby might do some evil things." Yami said, staring at the floor.

"Again, don't stare at the floor. You'll burn a hole in it." Mahad said.

"Shut up and just fix Heba." Yami hissed. Mahad glared at him before continuing on his work.

"Okay, so what if the baby is evil? What will we do?" Atem asked. Yami stopped to think. Before he could reply, the door opened, revealing Yue, Nakuru, Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Marik altogether.

"What happened?" Yue asked.

"Where's my babies?" Nakuru asked.

"Is Yugi in labor?" Ryou and Malik asked.

"Did you guys kill the baby yet?" Bakura asked.

"Bakura!" Ryou hissed.

"What?" Bakura asked, innocently.

"Shut up." Ryou shouted. Weirdly, Bakura obeyed and stayed quiet.

"Okay, you two, what happened?" Yue asked, crossing his arms.

"Well.. Yugi got psycho and took Heba hostage. Atem there had officiate the ceremony to pass Heba's powers to Yugi, then Heba passed out. Yugi looked crazy first, before he went to labor. We then flew him here where Isis is probably freaking out where the baby goes out, and oh, Heba is there, and Mahad is attending to him. You then guys appeared and i am now explaining this stuff to you." Yami explained.

"Oh." Yue said, speechless.

"My poor babies." Nakuru said, sitting next to Heba. "What's going to happen to them?" Nakuru asked.

"Heba seems stable, he's just tired. He'll just need constant rest and water." Mahad said.

"Thank you, Mahad." Nakuru said.

* * *

Isis was surprised when the baby finally came out.

'That was weird..' She thought, but, nonetheless, she grabbed a couple of towels and lifted the baby and washed it while wearing gloves. She noticed that Yugi was still unconscious but was breathing. Isis was surprised when she heard the baby speak.

"Mm.. could you please turn it to warm water? The water's a bit cold." The baby said, almost making Isis drop him.

"Oh my gosh! You can talk!" Isis shouted.

"Yes. And you're still freezing me. Now, turn on the hot water. NOW!" The baby shouted.

"Why you!" Isis said, preparing to punch it. But her thoughts were quickly gone as she looked at the puppy dog eyes of the baby.

"Will you punch widdle me?" The baby asked in his baby voice.

"Awh.. no baby. Hot water, right?" Isis asked.

"Yes pwease." The baby said, cooing at the warm, rushing water.

'This is just too weird..' Isis thought, watching the baby take the soap from her hand and cleaning itself.

* * *

Isis wiped the sweat as she left the room. Immediately, all in the waiting room jumped up and walked towards her.

"Isis! What happened?" They shouted.

"Woah. Calm down, all of you." Isis said, slightly surprised at the over crowded room.

"Isis, tell us, what happened? Is Yugi safe? Is the baby-" Yue stopped when a boy of about three years old walked out the room, covered only in a towel. "Who are you?" Yue asked.

"I'm Yuki. Who are you?" Yuki asked. Everyone gasped. Yami's and Atem's eyes widened.

"You can't be baby Yuki. He was just born." Yue said, but even though he said it, he couldn't help but to notice the familiarity between Yugi and the baby.

"I am. My Daddy gave me super powers so i can grow quickly. Watch." Yuki said. In an instant, he glowed a bright gold then, when the light faded, he was now a five year old.

"Oh.." Ryou muttered.

"My.." Malik stuttered.

"Gosh.." Yami added.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Yuki said, grinning evilly.

* * *

"This is so messed up. This can't be happening. No amount of magic would ever make you grow up so sudden." Atem said, staring at the five-year old Yuki.

"Well, try telling the guys up there that. Obviously, those certain rules are meant to be broken. Or you guys here are just stupid and under developed that you can't do anything like i can." Yuki said, brushing his hair.

"Well, he has your personality." Yami whispered to Atem as he snickered.

"Congratulations, Daddy. I'm your new bundle of joy. Ha!" Yuki said, laughing as if it was some kind of joke.

"I can't believe this.." Atem said.

"Aw, don't worry, you'll get the hang of it. Now, best it is for me to check up on Yugi. Bye." Yami said, leaving the room.

"Yami wait!" Atem shouted.

"What?" Yami asked.

"I thought you're keeping Yuki as your own." Atem growled, completely hating the idea of him being a father.

"Yeah, i was. Then i met him. See ya." Yami said, quickly flying out the window, leaving a trail of dust along the way. Atem groaned and sighed deeply.

"Aw, ish my daddwy mad at me?" Yuki said in his cutesy voice. Atem resisted every urge to say 'no'. But it was hard, especially when you're looking at something like Yuki. He was mostly like Yugi and him, except his eyes. One of them is Red, crimson red, Atem's eye color. While one could expect that the other eye was red too, it was what the surprise was.

His other eye wasn't red. Nor was it Amethyst. It was black. Pure, deep, inky black. Where he got it from, Atem wasn't sure. He just knew one thing.

That 'baby' Yuki, is evil.

Way evil.

Pure evil.

Did i say evil?

Oh yeah. Evil.

Evil.

And he has to stop him at all costs. To save himself, Heba, Yugi and the others. But, how can you fight against something so cute, so adorable, so vulnerable? Especially when it's your own child!

* * *

"Come on Yugi, wake up. Wake up." Yami said silently as he stayed besides Yugi. Yugi had given birth (somehow) about 6 hours ago, and he's still asleep. Yami was getting worried, cause he knew that mothers do stay asleep for a couple of hours after birth, but not as long as this.

Yami was scared. Yes. Scared. Yami never felt being scared before. Okay, maybe the one time when he was younger, he was almost eaten by his pet dragon. Hey, nobody told him that the dragon's mouth wasn't a cave?

Anyways, he was scared. Scared that something might be wrong with Yugi, scared about that abomination of his', and scared of Yugi leaving him.

"Yugi.. don't leave me.. wake up.. wake up.." Yami whispered as he fell to sleep.

* * *

Yuki wasn't happy. No. He was angry. And him being angry, was the last thing you want. Here he was, standing at the door to his father's room. Yuki had expected for his father to be awake already and tuck him to bed.

No. His father was still asleep. Yes. He could understand why. But, what he couldn't understand is why his uncle is right there, lying next to him?

Why is he doing that? Yuki doesn't know. Nor does he want to find out about. He knew he had to do something about it.

He knew he has something to do to save his family. Him, His father and his daddy. The three of them, forever together. Nobody to mess the three of them up, nobody to steal one of them.

Especially his uncle. Yuki implanted it to his thoughts.

He was going to get rid of Yami.

How? He didn't know.

But he knew one thing. Oh yes.

He had to do it. Quick.

Before daddy wakes up.

Soon.

* * *

Okay, now, you can see the problem now! Yuki's going to get rid of Yami!

Their fight will happen next chapter and Yuki will be gone by then! =D

I do think you can figure out what happens next, eh?

Well, this was fun. I'll update as soon as i can.

Hopefully, you would've reviewed by that.

Got it? Lol.

Just kidding.

But please, review =]


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's Note:** Dear gods, I am so freaking sorry! It's been, like, forever since I last updated. Reason? My muses ran away, I got addicted to a thing called Percy Jackson, ran to their fandom, etc. etc. And gosh. Looking back, I just learned how horrible a writer I am. My characters are super ooc, my chapters aren't lengthy, my plot is cliche and dragged on. I'm a horrible writer, I can say that. But, being with them, I now learned how to write things better. So, enough of this rant, let's go kill a baby named Yuki.

Big sorry for everyone. I hadn't had time to remember every single thing that's happened in my story from this point on. All I can remember is Yugi/Atem/Yami/Heba, Yugi and Atem has a baby named Yuki, Yugi is golden winged, Yue is somewhere in the story, Yugi stole Heba's energy, Power of One (gosh I hate myself for that one) and now we have a deranged psychopathic baby (guess from which side of the family that came from!) and Yugi's knocked out while Yuki is trying to kill Yami. Good.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters.

* * *

Yuki hid under his bed. He was now in his thirteen year old form. He had to do things quickly. If he were to save his family, good ol' uncle Yami needs to go. And the only way to do that.. well, Yuki still hasn't figured the whole thing yet. But he knew where he could get the information he needs. Yuki had stolen a book from his grandfather's private library, a library Yuki would certainly love to read every single book in, by the way.

"Hmph. Stupid uncle. Stupid stupid uncle." Yuki muttered as he flipped through the pages. How to get rid of demon allergy, how to get rid of demon spots, nothing. Yuki just can't find the thing used to kill a demon. So, with an angry 'hmph!' Yuki threw the book away and got up to his bed.

'Guess I have to do it the old fashion way.' Yuki grumbled as he stormed off his room. Several angels knew better than to get in the young prince's way, and so they did. Everyone avoided him in fear of him unleashing his unknown powers to them. Yuki saw Joey and Seto pass by, not looking to him nor did he even acknowledge him. That was okay for him. Who cares if no one likes him? He didn't like them either to begin with. They were all useless. Weak, pathetic beings.

Unlike him. Yuki was powerful. Way powerful. Never has been the powers of a demon, pixie and angel been combined in a single body. Yuki had the ability to control the shadows, bend them to his will. Yuki also had the powers to bend the light, use it to gain power. While also having the power to control nature and use its properties. Yuki could feel the powers surge through him. Yuki snapped his fingers and a ball of shadow energy formed in his hand. Yuki threw it to the side in which it enveloped the walls. The angels who saw this flew away.

Yuki turned to a corner. Tea, Mai and Serenity gasped as Yuki passed over them. Yuki didn't care. In fact, he didn't mind them fearing him. Fear only made him stronger. Yuki's demonic essence fed on fear. And he was pretty full right now with a whole castle fearing him. Turning to another corridor, Yuki saw the infirmary.

Yuki bared his teeth. If Yami was there, Yuki knew he would lose it right there. Who cares if he kills him right in front of his father? Who cares? He's only saving his family. Family. Yuki hadn't seen his father so far. In fact, the two hadn't been in contact for a while. Yuki hoped his father was there, in the infirmary consoling his father. If only.

"Yami." Yuki growled. Said demon looked up and frowned. Yuki frowned too. Yugi was still unconscious and gods knows what Yami was doing before he came there.

"Yuki." Yami hissed. The room fell deathly silent. Yami had to be alert. If Yuki did anything while his guards were down, gods knows what he'll do. In the bottom of his heart, Yami knew Yuki could kill him easily. But he wouldn't dare do it right in front of his father, would he? Yes. Yami knew it. His demonic part wouldn't care if he killed Yami right in front of a thousand babies. They were evil like that.

"What are you doing to my father?" Yuki hissed as he stepped closer. Yami made the mistake of blocking his way. "Move out, I'm his son." Yuki hissed.

"No, you're not. You're a monster." Yami said, baring his fangs. Yuki smirked and did the same.

"I'm giving you three seconds to move out. Or else, dad will just have to wake up with you dead." Yuki said, forming pure demon energy spheres in his hands. Yami saw from the corner of his eyes, the angelic shine of the room was disappearing. Pure demonic energy was dangerous. It was like a supernova in a bottle. Even his father wouldn't dare use it on the angel war. Yami knew that it was dangerous and hard to control. If Yuki loses control, Yugi might get hurt. Yami couldn't let that happen.

So he moved away. Yuki snorted as the energy spheres disappeared.

"Leave us." Yuki said as he sat down on Yugi's bed. Yami hesitated. He couldn't leave Yugi just there, alone with a psychotic baby. But he knew Yuki wouldn't mind forcing Yami to leave. Yami took his stuff and left the room. Yuki slammed the door shut, while also putting a soundproof barrier in it too.

After he was sure Yami was gone, Yuki pressed himself closer to his father. Tears were falling down his face. His dark and evil facade broke through. Yuki just couldn't help feeling so lonely when he sees his father this way. He was worried because he knew it was because of him that his father was like this. The two of them were broken.

"Don't worry father, I'll have daddy to come and repair our family. Then we won't be broken anymore." Yuki said as he hugged Yugi's unresponsive body. Yuki and Yugi stayed like that for a while before Yuki got up. During his time there, he thought of how he can make his family better. The best, if possible.

The first step, get rid of Yami. Second step, wake daddy up. Third step, live happily forever.

Yuki opened the door and began to look for Yami. It had to be now. As if to convey his feelings, the atmosphere in the castle turned dark and scary. The normal while clouds forming the castle turned gray and in them, lightning and thunder rolled on. Yuki flexed his back. His wings still hadn't formed out yet. But in a snap of his fingers, a loud crack! was heard and Yuki had wings.

Yuki's wings were a mixture of colors and figures. His right wing was like an angel's wing, but the feathers were torn and tattered, blood dripped from nowhere. His left wing was the opposite. It was dark and leathery, but had feathers that were strong as steel. Some parts of his wings were colored purple, a thing he inherited from his grandmother, Nakuru. In some parts, he also had white feathers. Inherited from his father.

But most of all, Yuki's wings were black. Dark, inky black. It was the exact shade of darkness. Yuki was the living representation of death. Yuki's normally purple eye turned black to match his other eye. His angelic robes became tattered and torn at the edges. His fingers grew nails strong enough to tear steel into shreds.

Several angels were unlucky enough to catch his gaze. With a snap, all of them disappeared, engulfed into the shadows. Their forms could be seen in the walls, crying in agony as the shadows devoured their souls. And since they were normally immortal, they were to suffer for all eternity. Yuki smirked, as he never smiled. The angel's howls of pain were like a music to his ears. They gave him strength.

Yuki moved towards a different corridor. What Yuki saw enraged him to no end. In plain sight, there was his father, kissing his uncle Heba. The two were kissing softly, Atem was cupping Heba's face, making him lean closer. The other was happy to continue. Yuki felt sick. His father was there in the infirmary, with no insurance of him waking up and here was his father, making out with his uncle?

"How sickening is this?" Yuki said as he stepped in. The two instantly broke and stood up. Atem and Heba were surprised and scared at that moment. The two examined Yuki with great fear.

"Yuki." Atem whispered to the wind. Yuki leered at his father.

"How could you betray father like this?" Yuki shouted. He could feel his voice ready to crack, just as he was. But he had to keep his dark demeanor. Fear was his only friend. "And to him nonetheless!" Yuki shouted, pointing an accusing finger to Heba.

"Yuki, you have to listen, Heba and I. We-" Atem was explaining but Yuki wouldn't listen. He was fed up with this family. Everything was just wrong. Yuki flicked his wrist and Heba was thrown off to the side. "Heba!" Atem shouted as he went to his side.

"How could you go to his aid when father is out there, dying?" Yuki shouted. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed. Strong gusts of air filled the garden. Flowers wilted and the grass died to dust. Clouds were circling above them now, with Yuki straight under the eye of it. A storm was brewing and Yuki was causing it.

"Yuki, you have to listen. Your father and I, we were never together. It's Heba that I love, and Yami is who your-" Atem wasn't able to finish his sentence because Yuki roared with rage.

"You love him? And not dad?" Yuki shouted in anger. Lightning lashed around, hitting everyone in the entire castle, save for Yugi and Yuki. Heba howled as a lightning from the storm hit him. Atem howled in pain too.

"Yuki, calm down!" Atem shouted as he tried to stand up, but the winds were too strong. Yuki was never going to listen. Because Yuki was angry beyond all means. Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik soon emerged into the garden and went to Atem's and Heba's side. "Yuki, stop this!" Atem shouted.

"No!" Yuki shouted. "He and Yami deserves to die!" Yuki shouted, pointing at Yami and Heba.

"Oh, he just wants to kill them. Come on Ryou," Bakura said as he began walking off. Ryou glared at him and Bakura went back.

"Yuki, stop this madness at once! I order you!" Atem shouted. Yuki stopped for a second and laughed darkly.

"You, order me? And you think I would obey, seeing as you betrayed our family? Ha!" Yuki shouted as he continued laughing darkly. But then his laughter died. "You are no longer my father. You have betrayed me and dad. You deserve to die along with them." Yuki said, turning his gaze on Atem. Yuki formed three spheres of pure energy.

Two spheres of pure angel energy for Atem and Yami, and a sphere of pure demonic energy for Heba.

Everybody quivered with fear as Yuki formed the spheres of energy. Ryou, Malik and Heba felt weaker at the presence of pure demonic energy. Yami, Atem, Bakura and Marik weakened too at the pure angelic energy.

"Yuki, you wouldn't dare!" Atem shouted. Heba flinched as a stray lightning shot him.

Yuki laughed at his father. "Please, you all know I wouldn't mind killing you three. Yami especially. So why would you think I'd change my mind just because you ask me to?" Yuki said. Yuki aimed the energy spheres at the three and threw them.

Everybody shouted as Yuki threw it. They knew they should move out of the way, but they were all petrified to the spot. They were all surprised when they heard two different voices shout in pain. They opened their eyes to see Yue and Aknamkanon lying on the ground. They were squirming.

Black lightning cackled in Yue's body. In contrast, Aknamkanon had white lightning. It took them a few seconds to realize what happened. Yue and Aknamkanon took the hit and now they were dying.

"No!" They all shouted except for Yuki who just stayed there, emotionless.

"Heba.." Yue whispered softly as his body dissolved into nothing.

"Yami, Atem.." Aknamkanon whispered as he too dissolved. They were dead. Heba, Atem and Yami were crying now. Yuki scoffed.

"Hmph. Lousy grandfathers. Anyway, its your turns." Yuki said, forming another three spheres of pure energy. But the three were no longer crying or scared. They were angry. The three stood up, and looked at Yuki.

With a mixed howl of anger, the three bared their hands at Yuki, ready to do whatever they could to him. But they all stopped short as from the eye of the storm, a sword fell in front of them. Yuki was surprised at this. The others were too. Taking this slight moment of surprise, Heba took the sword and lunged at Yuki.

Yuki thawed out of his shock and blocked it with the energy sphere. To his surprise, the sword cut through the sphere and it disappeared.

"Impossible! Nothing can destroy pure energy!" Yuki shouted as he jumped back. Heba wiped a tear from his eyes as he stalked closer.

"No. It is possible. This sword is the vanquisher of evil. Like you. Forged from my father's spirit and Aknamkanon's will, this sword was made to destroy you. And now it shall." Heba said as he lifted the sword. Yuki glared at him. The sword radiated power. Angelic power. It was the perfect thing to nullify his powers and destroy him.

"You wouldn't dare." Yuki hissed. The tables were turned now. Heba was the predator and Yuki was the prey.

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?" Heba said as he flexed his fingers around the hilt of the sword. Yuki was now desperate. Yuki flashed a dark light. Heba covered his eyes just in case anything was wrong. Heba and the others heard Yugi shout from somewhere. Heba coughed as the dark mist covered everything. When the dark mist finally cleared up, there laid a five year old Yuki.

Heba didn't know what happened. All he knew was that Yugi shouted, Yuki did something to burn up his energy and reverted back to his five year old state. Yami and Atem stood there, confused at what just happened. Heba didn't know what to do, but he knew he must kill Yuki while he's still down.

"Yami, Atem, hurry and hold his hands before he comes back to his senses!" Heba shouted as he tried to stand up. Using the sword as the supporter, Heba dragged his body towards Yuki.

"Uhh.." Yuki moaned as he started to wake up. It was a desperate gamble. But it was the only thing Yuki could do. Yuki heard from a distance soft footsteps. Yugi was coming. Yuki opened his eyes to see Yami and Atem holding his arms to the side. Yuki felt time slow down. Like it always did in the movies whenever something big was going to happen.

Inwardly, Yuki smirked. His plan was perfect. Yugi was near now, and he could feel him stop. Heba was right in front of him, sword raised at hand. With one thrust, Heba had killed Yuki. Yugi shouted as he ran to Yuki's dying body.

"No!" Yugi shouted as he lifted the body of Yuki. "You monster!" Yugi shouted. Heba dropped the sword to the ground. Atem and Yami stood up, surprised to see Yugi up. Angry tears were falling from Yugi's eyes now. His amethyst eyes were now a shade of angry purple.

"Yugi." Yami whispered as he walked closer, but Yugi pushed him away with one hand as he carried Yuki's lifeless body.

"You monsters! How could you?" Yugi shouted as his golden wings sprouted from his back. Yugi stared at the three before he took off, along with Yuki's body, leaving everybody else in stunned silence.

* * *

Yugi dropped Yuki's body in the ground. Yugi kept on flying till he couldn't anymore and dropped to the ground. There, Yugi cried as hard as he could. Yugi woke up from his coma when he saw a five year old Yuki waking him up. The five year old was scared, and told him to come to the garden immediately.

Immediately, Yugi did. As he flew there, he knew the baby was Yuki. He knew he grew up because of something. But he didn't know what happened before that. Yugi arrived moments before Heba lifted the dreaded sword and killed Yuki.

Yugi clutched Yuki's body as he cried his heart out. Yugi's heart broke. Why would they do that? How could they do that to a child? Yugi kept on crying. But as he cried, he felt a silent thud next to him. Yugi opened his eyes to see a sword right next to him. It was just like the sword from before. But this one was darker, had an evil aura about it.

Yugi touched the sword and felt something from within. Yugi blacked out as he held the sword and Yuki's body.

* * *

Yugi woke up with fierce determination that day. After burying Yuki's body in a sacred grave, Yugi set off to find his treacherous brother. Yugi didn't smile as he landed. Instead, he met Heba with a permanent scowl.

"Yugi, we were worried, where-" Heba was cut off as Yugi lifted the sword, inches away from his neck.

"I am here to avenge my son. Get your bloody sword and prepare to die." Yugi said as he took a few steps back. Yugi was determined to avenge Yuki's untimely death. He didn't care about what their story was. Yugi picked up an armor and put it on. Heba did the same, however he was scared.

Not scared of the sword Yugi was carrying, no. He was scared as he can see Yuki in Yugi now. And worse, Yugi's golden wings turned black and dark. The two brothers stood at opposite sides of the arena. Yugi on the right, Heba on the left.

"For Yuki." Yugi whispered silently as he lifted the sword and charged.

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNN!

Okay, probably no one is going to notice I updated, but whatever. Next chapter's the ending.

Review if you care!


	42. Chapter 42

Author's note - Don't kill me for this xD

Disclaimer - I own nothing. NOTHINGGGGGGGG.

* * *

"And that, my good sir is why I don't deserve a detention for falling asleep in class." Yugi said as he plopped down his seat.

Yugi's teacher looked up him in confusion. "So, let me get this straight, you stayed up last night watching a horrible sci-fi movie mixed in with anime and other chick-flick drama and is trying to pass that as the stupidest excuse for sleeping in my class?" His teacher said with a sigh.

"I didn't watch anything, all I told was true." Yugi said confidently.

His teacher sighed once again.

"Yugi, detention."

"But-" Yugi tried to protest.

"DETENTION!" His teacher yelled with all his might.


	43. Chapter 43

Author's note - Kkz. For realz this time.

Disclaimer - I own nothing. NOTHINGGGGGGGG.

* * *

"Daddy, help me.." Yuki whispered in Yugi's mind, waking him up instantly. Yugi's heart and pulse was racing, sweat trickled down from his forehead. He would have wiped it away, if it wasn't for his legs running faster than it has ever gone before, to a destination Yugi did not know. But as he ran and ran, he became more and more familiar with the scenery. The corridor to the right led to the west wing with the side kitchen. The left corridor led to a stairwell which could lead to an inside garden or up to the observation deck.

His legs ran towards the left and into the stairwell. Taking two steps at a time, Yugi wondered if he would fall.

"Brain fart." He muttered to himself as he stretched his wings and flew straight down. Landing gently to his feet, Yugi assessed the area. The indoor garden was in full view now. And so were Yuki, Atem, Heba and Yami. Yugi didn't understand the situation. His body's weakness suddenly rushed up to him. His legs threatened to give way.

But as he saw Heba lift up that sword, he was determined. Save his child. Save Yuki. Save him. The mantra was etched into his mind. But Yugi's legs felt like jelly. Time seemed to stop as Heba lowered the sword. Yugi ran, and ran he did. But he was too late. As the blade landed on Yuki's frail five year old body, Yugi saw red.

Yuki's blood splattered into his eyes. Yugi stood there, wide eyed as he watched his child's last moments on this life.

"Yuki.." Yugi silently mumbled. With a roar of anguished pain, he flew off with his child.

* * *

"For Yuki." Yugi whispered silently as he lifted the sword and charged. Heba deflected it easily. Yugi struggled, his pains were still there, even with his newfound strength. Heba grunted as he tried to fend off Yugi. He was weak, too. Yugi realized. But Heba didn't have a purpose, unlike Yugi. So with all the strength he could muster, Yugi pressed on and managed to push Heba to his back.

He could hear Atem shouting from somewhere nearby. The blood pounding in his ears made the sounds irrecognizable. Yugi was momentarily distracted as he heard Yami's soft whisper.

"No.." He had said to the wind.

This slight hesitation was all Heba needed to get up and push Yugi back.

Yugi grunted as he steadied himself. Tch. If Yami hadn't distracted him, he would have had finished Heba by now. He would have gotten his revenge for Yuki. And then what?

At that, Yugi paused in his tracks. All the anger and energy seemed to have ebbed away from him. What exactly would he do after he murdered his brother? Heba seemed to have noticed Yugi's confusion as he relaxed, only a bit so Yugi wouldn't catch him off-guard again if he was to attack.

"What would I do then?" The question filled Yugi's brain. He couldn't go to Yami, he betrayed him. Atem? Forget it. Heba.. he would be gone.

"Do I really want you gone?" Yugi silently mumbled to himself, but Heba heard it too.

"No, no you don't.." A voice said from behind him.

Yugi turned around to see Yami. Yugi's eyes watered. He stood there, like he did when they first met.

With a clank! Yugi's sword fell to the ground and so did he on Yami's chest. His tears were falling freely now as he clutched Yami's chest. He felt Yami's arms hold him steady, but didn't make any movement to hurt him, incapacitate him.

As Yugi cried into Yami's chest, Heba fell down his knees. Atem rushed over to see what was wrong, but Heba only shook his head slowly, a small, sad smile was on his face as he watched the two.

Atem picked up the sword, he hissed as the sword burnt him when he touched it initially. Where did Yugi get this? Atem touched the sword's hilt again, hissing as the pain, lesser this time, burnt him.

An image flickered into his mind. Baby Yuki, shrouded in darkness, shouting in anguish.

Well that was weird.. he thought.

* * *

After that fight, Yugi was hospitalized again. For trauma, the doctors have said. Yami never left his side, day in and out. Heba and Atem arranged for their father's deaths. The palace was busy, packed with activities around everywhere.

"I just.. can't believe it.." Yugi whispered into Yami as he hugged him for the tenth time that day, five hundredth that week.

"I know Yugi, I know. But it's the truth." Yami said as he hugged him closer.

"Joey's actually pregnant."

* * *

OKAYYY. I did the real ending, not the lame-late April Fool's one. Actually, that was supposed to be the ending, but seeing Charmeleon's review saddened me. Yes, I was lazy, bored and just flat-out rude to all those who wasted time for this.

SO, to all, and Charmeleon, I'm sorry for the lame ending. Here's a maybe-better one.

Toodals.


End file.
